Strange Magic
by thatgirljazz
Summary: Three years after Deathly Hallows, Hermione Granger comes to America to help the Winchester brothers after their father died. Sam and Hermione immediately strike a friendship while Dean and Hermione bicker constantly. Oh, the possibilities. ABANDONED. SEE CHAPTERS 19 & 20 FOR DETAILS ON WHY!
1. Chapter One: Changes

A/N: Here it is. For HPverse, it is set 3 years after Deathly Hallows and for SPNverse, right after "Everybody Loves a Clown" in Season 2.

NOTE 9-5-13: THIS FIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED! CHECK CHAPTERS 19 & 20 FOR DETAILS!

Chapter One : Changes

It was a nice, busy day in London. People were bustling about the streets, all getting ready for the weekend. Harry Potter made his way into the Ministry and over to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was nearly five o'clock and he hadn't seen his best friend all week. That was something he needed to fix. He found her surrounded by large stacks of files on her desk. They were towering all around her and he could barely see her. But he could hear her quill scribbling at its usual rapid pace. He came closer and finally saw brown hair peeking out from all the files. Her eyes rapidly scanned different pages, just watching it gave him a beginnings of a massive headache.

"Does it hurt? Working that hard?" He grinned widely.

Hermione Granger laughed, but couldn't tear her eyes away from her work. She was nearly finished.

"Shut it, Harry. You can sit if you want." She spoke quickly, as if taking the time to speak would slow her down. She tucked her curly hair behind her ear and continued her work. Harry twiddled his thumbs and waited. He would've never survived Hogwarts without that brain, that was for sure. Finally (it had really only been fifteen minutes), Hermione let out a satisfied sigh and looked up from her work.

Harry chuckled at how proud she was with herself. She was insane, he could never put so much energy into something so boring. At least his job was exciting, he got to hunt down dark wizards all day.

"All done. So it's Friday, what are you planning for the weekend? That's odd to say." Her eyes widened slightly with amusement," It's like we're normal people."

"Uh yeah," Harry let out a laugh, if someone had asked him three years ago if he could've called his life normal, he would've looked at them like they were crazy," you're right that does sound weird. I Most of the Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or too scared to come out. Things have been nice and quiet for a while. Ginny's coming over after practice. Nice night in, er, _you know_. What about you? Having dinner with Ron?"

Hermione smiled at him with pride. He deserved this normal life. He had been through so much, saving the world, and handled it wonderfully.

"Oh that's nice...right," She looked away a bit. She knew what Harry meant by his subtle little "you know"," Well, I wouldn't _know_ but er-I'll just not bring that up." She blushed, not used to talking about it. She shook her head and dispelled all those thoughts.

"He said the shop was overrun today with people. Too busy. It's all right." She had been looking forward to going out to dinner, but George needed all the help he could get.

Harry laughed when she blushed. She had been with Ron since she was 18, he didn't know why she hadn't. But it was Hermione. The idea of her having sex was really strange.

"Oh, well. It's a booming business. Why don't you just go over to his place since you're done. Surprise him?" He suggested.

Hermione grinned widely at him.

"That's a great idea. Sorry we didn't get to talk much this week. It's been so busy."

"Don't worry about it." He went over around the desk and pulled her out of her chair, making her laugh. He hugged her tightly.

"We're best friends, I know you still care about me even if we don't talk for a week." He smiled, pulling back.

"I should hope so. We've only been through a war together." She giggled, hitting him in the arm.

Hermione had to admit, she didn't really expect her life to be here after the war was over. After being involved in so many life changing events, she wished there was more to it than filing papers.

"I still haven't gotten used to it, you know. It all being over."

Harry sighed heavily. He was glad things were over and craved a normal life but he didn't see secretary work as the life of the amazing Hermione Granger. She had done so many great things. Saved his life so many times. Writing reports on how to transport a dragon from A to B really didn't seem like her.

"Yeah. I'm glad it is. You know, that Auror offer is still up if you wanna join me." He smiled.

Hermione shook her head.

"You know I love working with you. But I just can't see myself having an Auror life. I guess I'm just still transitioning." She waved her wand and cleaned off her desk. Harry grabbed her coat for her and she put it on. They walked out of the Ministry together, very happy for the weekend.

-0-

Hermione made her way over to Ron's flat. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She shrugged and went inside, she was his girlfriend after all. Her eyes did a quick sweep and saw that it was in desperate need of cleaning. There was a faint noise coming from the bedroom, she slowly walked down to it. Her brown eyes widened at what she saw. Ron was in bed, tangled up with...Lavender Brown? His whole face went red as she yelled,

"Ron?"

"Um..." He licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to get rid of the lump in his throat. The stupid little word rang in her ears.

"Um? _Um? _That's what you have to say for yourself?" Hermione snapped. She marched over to him and smacked him across the face. She had never been so hurt and humiliated.

"You're a disgusting pig! Lying to my face! Telling me you're busy with work!"

Ron stared at her, unable to speak. Lavender seemed frightened over her and covered herself

with the bed sheet. His silence settled everything, there was no going back from this.

"We're done. Enjoy your whore." She stormed out of the apartment. The minute Hermione felt the warm August air hit her face, the tears that had threatened to fall finally broke through. She rested her head against the wall as her body shook with sobs. There was only one person she could go to. Hermione went to Harry's. She knew he was with Ginny, but she had to see him. Her fist pounded on his door.

"Harry!"

Harry heard the rapid knocking and the urgency in Hermione's voice and rushed to the door. He opened it immediately. She had been crying.

"What's wrong?" His tone was gentle and concerned. She threw herself into his arms and he barely caught her.

"Ron...Ron's been cheating on me with Lavender Brown." She cried.

"What? No...he..." Harry couldn't think. He held her in his arms, trying to process. How could Ron cheat on Hermione? He thought he loved her! Hermione pulled back from him and wiped her eyes.

She nodded, trying to gather her voice.

"He didn't say anything. He just stood there."

"What're you going to do?"

"I broke up with him. I can't just let that go. I-I can't be here, Harry. I can't-I can't be around him. I know that's all I'm going to get if I stay. I wanna leave."

"What like on vacation? That's a good idea. You need to relax anyway." Harry nodded. Hermione took in his words. At first, she thought that was what she meant...but...

"No, Harry. Not on vacation. I need to get out of the country. At least for a while. I can't live this life. I want to do something that matters. I want to help people again. I can't just be sitting behind a desk." Hermione sighed. Nothing gave more clarity than getting your heartbroken.

Harry ran a hand through his jet black hair. He didn't know what to tell her. She was wasting her time at that stupid job, and if she hung around here, Ron would find a way to worm his way back. He couldn't remember being so mad at him. He never thought he could be such a royal dick.

"Okay...where do you think you'll go? Paris? Glasgow?" He knew she loved those two cities.

Hermione shook her head. That was still too close.

"No...I think...America? Hagrid knew someone there. He said he was the most interesting muggle he ever met. I think I'm going to find out why."

America? That sounds a little drastic. Are you sure you don't wanna take some time to think about this?" This was happening all too fast, he wasn't ready.

Hermione shook her head.

"I have to go." She put her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"I'll write you as much as I can, okay?"

Harry nodded, he didn't want her to go. But he understood. He held onto her for just a little longer. He would miss her. Earlier today, he thought a week without seeing her was hard, now she was leaving the country.

"I'll hold you to it," Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes," I...are you sure? What if this guy's a nutter? You don't know anyone there—what if-"

"If I can survive Snatchers and Basiliks and...Bellatrix Lestrange—I think I can handle some Muggle friend of Hagrid's." Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah...I guess...if it doesn't work out—you come back here, straightaway, yeah?" Harry demanded. He didn't like her being out there all by herself. But then again, who was he talking to? How many times did she save his sorry arse? Hermione stayed silent and just put her arms around him, one more time.

"I promise. If it doesn't work out, I'll come back. I love you, Harry, you're my best friend."

"Likewise, Hermione. Likewise."

-0-

Hagrid drank from his mug of tea. All of this was crazy. Hermione leaving, Ron cheating on her. He never saw any of this coming. And now she wanted to go to America? It had taken a good hour for Hermione to convince Hagrid that she was doing the right thing. Even though this was rushed, she felt it in her heart that this was a good choice.

"His name is Bobby Singer. He's what they call a hunter. He hunts demons, witches-not our kind the Satanic ones, ghosts, vampires. Nasty stuff." He grimaced slightly, before drinking more tea.

Hermione couldn't believe that the magical world was so different in America. It was...scary. But if it meant she could help people, she'd give it a try.

"Well, how do I get in contact with him?"

"Harry sent me an owl about your plans last night after you left his place. I wrote Bobby this morning. He said he'd be willing to meet you." Hagrid smiled at her. Harry really cared about her, they all did, save for Ron. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you helped Harry save the world when you were seventeen. Not something you hear everyday."

She put her tiny hand on Hagrid's giant one.

"Thank you, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled at her. He didn't know anyone like Hermione and he was sad to see her go. Ron was a bloody idiot.

"Anything for you, Hermione. You've helped me so many times. I can return the favor, can't I?"

Hermione gave him a weak smile. He was surprised she hadn't cried. He had only seen it happen once or twice. He sighed heavily. This felt extremely rushed for a Hermione move, but then again he had never seen a heartbroken Hermione. She always pushed forward, never breaking down, never showing any weakness.

"You gonna be okay, Hermione? What did you tell your folks?"

Hermione sighed and drank her tea. She didn't want to let Hagrid see how scared this all made her. He didn't need that.

"Of course. I'll be fine. I told them that there was a possible job opportunity in America and I needed to act fast if I wanted it. But...Daddy saw through that and made me tell the truth. They're in the same boat as you and Harry. They don't like this. But I have to do something for myself, Hagrid. I know this sounds crazy, I thought about it all night-but I need to do something with my life. I have to."

Hagrid sighed. He wished she opened up to more people than just Harry and tell him how she really felt. But then again, she wouldn't have survived everything without that strong will. He could see there was no backing her down from this.

"Be safe out there. Drop an owl every once and a while."

"I will."

-0-

Hermione walked up to the old house in the middle of the scrap yard. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. This was the right place. It didn't look like the house of a demon hunter, but looks weren't everything. She knew that well. Her shaky hand made contact with the door. She didn't know what to expect. Bobby heard the knock on his back door and opened it, shotgun ready. It was a young woman. He saw the wooden stick in her hand, a wand.

"You must be Hermione Granger."

Hermione's eyes grew slightly at the sight of the shotgun. She nodded shortly.

"I am. May I come in?"

"Yeah." Bobby opened the door wider.

After she came in, he went through the usual tests to make sure she was in fact human. He gave her a glass of holy water in a silver glass when she sat down. She sipped it, after looking at it strangely for a second. Nothing happened. She wasn't used to just being handed water in such an odd glass. Bobby relaxed a little. He trusted Hagrid, but he didn't know if a demon might've possessed her on her way here.

"Sorry about all that, just can't be too careful."

"No, I understand," Hermione had been in a war, too," so how do you know Hagrid?"

"Met him when I was near England. I was fightin' a werewolf in the woods. He was so friggin' huge, just picked the thing up. Held him in place while I shot him. I had to buy him a drink after. Told me all about your friend, Harry Potter. Quite a life you two have led." Bobby said sitting down.

Hermione smiled, a bit. Mr. Singer was very cautious and came off rough, but he had warmth as well.

"Yeah, you could say that. He's glad it's all over and so am I-I just-I miss helping people, I guess. I mean most of the time, it was just me and Harry and...Ron but we made a difference, you know? I just figured I wasn't given these talents just to be wasting them behind a desk." Hermione wanted more than anything for him to see that she was serious about this. Bobby found it interesting that this girl who had helped save an entire world wasn't boasting about it. Maybe there was something to her. He could tell by the look in her eye, she was genuine. As genuine as you can get in a first meeting anyway. She looked around the study.

"You have a beautiful library, by the way."

He laughed, amused. He wasn't used to many people calling anything in his house beautiful.

"Not quite the word I'd use." It was so dusty. Books and papers piled everywhere.

Hermione smiled apologetically.

"I just...I have a certain fondness for research. I love books."

Bobby could tell by the way her face lit up, she actually liked looking all this stuff up. It wasn't a chore to her. According to Hagrid, the girl was a genius. She reminded him of someone he knew rather well.

"Well, that's good. You'll need it. You know, if it was anyone else-I'd tell you to go back to that desk job, but I figure you can try it out-see if it fits and then decide." In the letter, it said she'd been helping her best friend fight evil since she was twelve. She didn't need the dedication, take this serious speech. She knew.

"I've been busying researching for these brothers I know. Sam and Dean Winchester. There's a ghost that's been giving them some trouble. You interested?"

Hermione was very glad that Hagrid had talked to him. It made things easier. She didn't need to tell her story and convince him she wasn't lying. Things were working smoother than she had though, so far. But she wasn't going to get her hopes up, just yet.

"Er, yeah. Sure. Do you know where they are?" Hermione asked. She had taken a plane over and got to read up some on the lore here. It was completely different, something she'd have to get used to.

"Yeah. Michigan. Now, in the States, witches are involved with demons and do real nasty, dirty stuff. We're not too fond of 'em. I didn't know that good witches and wizards even existed before Hagrid told me. So the boys aren't gonna like you or trust you right away. Just have them call me after you arrive. I'll explain." Bobby told her.

Her eyes widened. She didn't think the Dark Arts could get worse than Horcruxes. But demons? She didn't what to know how much more horrible Voldemort could have been if he sold his soul to a demon.

"Well, we're rather good at hiding ourselves. I checked into it, there are witches and wizards here that are like me but they disguise themselves rather well. Apparently, they know all about you and your friends. Winchesters, was it? Like the rifle? Since you know so much already, they won't get me in trouble for using my magic around you. Thank you, Mr. Singer."

Bobby liked how thorough she was. It seemed like she didn't leave anything out. Maybe she could be a hunter after all...maybe.

"Call me Bobby. Mr. Singer makes me feel really old. Here's where the boys are stayin'. How do you plan on gettin' there?" He could give her one of the cars in the yard.

"Well, thank you..Bobby. I know it's not easy trusting new people. But I really just want to help. I'll use Apparation. It's how most magical people get around. You visualize the place you want to go and you're there." Hermione explained. At least she didn't expect this to be smooth sailing, hunters rarely trusted anyone. But Bobby couldn't help but like her. There was just something about her.

"Wow. Must be nice." He handed her a scrap of paper.

"Here's my number if you run into trouble. I'm assuming you got a phone?"

Hermione nodded. She took the number and handed him hers.

"Yes, I got one for here right before I came, my mum had been bothering me about not being able to use owls-the Wizard way of communicating. My parents are muggles-non magical. I'm pretty good at balancing both."

"Seems like it. Well, you better get going. It's already pretty late. Like I said have 'em call me when you get there. They'll probably put you through the same tests I did, just to be sure. Good luck." Bobby didn't know how well this was gonna go over but he trusted Hagrid. And if Hagrid trusted her, he could at least give her a shot.


	2. Chapter Two: Outta My Element

Chapter Two: Outta My Element, Like I'm Walking on Broken Glass

A/N: I still don't own anything. This chapter along with the next two was written with Reg. Without her, Sam and Hermione wouldn't have made it very far. Thank you to all of you who checked out the first chapter, put it on your story alert, put me on your author alert, and my reviewer! I'd love to hear what the rest of you think if you'd care to drop a comment. Title from Aly& AJ's "Chemicals React" Enjoy!

Hermione stared at the red door for about ten minutes before even thinking about knocking. Was this really a good idea? She had no idea who these guys were. She knew what they did but did she want to go back to fighting evil? An image of her working at the Ministry of Magic as an old maid shot into her head and she nodded. Yeah, she wanted to do this. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Here goes nothing." Hermione muttered.

Sam Winchester stood up at the knock. He looked at his brother Dean. It was a little late for visitors. Dean nodded and Sam opened the door to see a girl, not too much younger than him, standing there. He stared at her, confused. Hermione was more nervous than she had been in a long time and really wished she had had Bobby call first.

"Hi?" He raised his eyebrows.

"H-Hi. Er...Bobby Singer sent me?" She said the first thing that came into her head.

"Bobby sent you?" Sam rubbed his neck and looked back into the room. She could see a gun on the bed and tried not to stare at it. This was not going the way that Hermione had wanted. She took a deep breath.

"Let's start again shall we? I'm Hermione Granger. Your friend Bobby Singer sent me. He said you can call him. I know I don't look like much but," She took her wand out of her pocket," this may be why he sent me. _Accio_ shotgun!" The shotgun flew over to her and she caught it. She quickly handed it back to the nameless young man. Sam stared at her, a little stunned and took the shotgun back.

"I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother Dean." His head jerked back in the direction of the room. He studied her, before stepping aside quickly, so she had room to come in. The motel had an...interesting décor. Some would call it ugly and cramped, but she could tell neither of them minded.

"That was quite... impressive what you just did." He wasn't too sure what to say after that.

"Hi," Hermione said, now that they had been properly introduced and made her way into the room," thanks...it comes with the whole witch thing." She stopped immediately and put her hands up, remembering what Bobby and Hagrid had said about witches here.

"Not a demonic-satanic-kills-rabbits-curses-people witch. I was born this way." She said quickly. That was when Dean Winchester decided to make himself known. Her magic crap had, admittedly, surprised him, but he wasn't too happy that Sammy had let a witch into their room. Even if it was a hot witch, still a witch. He walked up to the both of them.

"Sure you were, sweetheart." And without saying anything else to her, he pulled out a small bottle of holy water and threw some on her face. Hermione blinked as the water hit her skin. Bobby had told her about that, but at least he made her drink it. Obviously, nothing happened. She took out her wand and cast a Hot-Air charm to dry herself off. She put the wand back in her pocket and folded her arms across her chest, not pleased.

"Is silver next?" She asked, eyebrow arched almost like a challenge.

Dean immediately aimed the gun he had been holding to the witch's head.

"Aren't you a smart one."

"Dean..." Sam felt a little uneasy when his brother put a gun to her head. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to believe what she was saying. She seemed to handle it better than he thought. Hermione knew that she could get out of this with her magic, but that wouldn't make them trust her.

"Before you shoot, I'd like to remind you that Bobby said you could call him. Just a suggestion." She spoke rather quickly, trying to hide her nerves.

"Call him." Dean ordered, not taking his eyes or his gun off of Hermione.

Sam pulled out his phone and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Hey. Yeah...she's here...yeah...he is. Okay, thanks, Bobby. I will." Sam hung up his phone and looked at the two of them. Dean waited, finger on the trigger.

"She's telling the truth. Oh and Bobby wanted me to tell you, you're a dumbass."

Dean cleared his throat, feeling a little embarrassed. Whatever, she was still a witch. He backed off her and sat down, keeping his knife in his hand. Hermione was relieved that she was no longer at gun point, but the knife annoyed her to no end. She sighed heavily and walked over to him. She took the knife out of his hands and dragged it across her hand, flinching slightly. Dean arched an eyebrow, watching the wound. The blood dripped out of her palm like it would any other normal person.

"See? It's not burning and I'm not screaming. So I'm not a wraith, werewolf, shapeshifter or anything else vulnerable to silver." She cleaned the knife off on her jeans and slammed it back down on the table. Sam couldn't help but smile, no one really showed up Dean like that. Dean snarled at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Even though he would never admit it, he was impressed too. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it to the wound, it healed instantly. It made Dean a little uneasy, magic just seemed wrong to him. Sam found it interesting seeing as no babies were slaughtered in the process.

"So now that we're sort of...settled on the whole witch thing, I'm told you have an issue with a ghost?" She folded her arms across her chest again, waiting. She may have been twenty years old, but she was still that bossy little girl on the Hogwarts train.

"Yeah. _We _have a problem with a ghost. Not you." Dean huffed like a little boy.

"Funny, I don't remember using that subjective pronoun." Hermione snapped back.

"You're actually talking grammar to me? What are you—a school teacher?" Dean glared at her.

"School teacher? That's all you've got?" She rolled her eyes.

"Dean, Bobby wouldn't have sent her if she couldn't help." Sam sighed, watching the two of them bicker like kids. He was waiting for Dean to pull on her pigtails and make her eat dirt. Dean let out a laugh, he couldn't believe Sammy was actually thinking about letting a witch work with them.

"What is she gonna do poof it away with her stick?"

"Hey," Hermione raised her voice slightly, she didn't appreciate being talked about like she wasn't in the room," I don't expect you to trust me—don't start, lemme finish—but there's more to me than just a witch, okay? I fought in a war when I was seventeen and we won. I've seen my friends killed in front of my own eyes and I've kicked evil's arse. But, by all means, if you don't need me-I'll go back to England."

"Sorry to break it to you, but we don't. Buh-bye." Dean turned his head away. He would be lying to himself if he didn't find what she was saying interesting, but that didn't matter, she was a witch. Hermione huffed and got to her feet. She had never met anyone so ridiculous and racist. Well, except for Draco Malfoy, but even now he wasn't this bad.

"Oh yeah, I'm bloody sure you are." She made for the door. This was all such a huge mistake.

Sam saw the pain in her eyes when she spoke about friends dying in front of her and couldn't help but feel empathy. She seemed so strong. In a few quick strides, he blocked her from walking out the door.

"Ignore him. I'm sorry about my brother...but I want you to stay. We really could use your help." Sam sighed, looking into her eyes, pleading with her. She was a little taken aback. They were completely different. She really didn't like being harassed for being what she was, but there was something in his eyes that told her to stay.

"All right," Her eyes wandered back over to Dean," I think it's best we don't interact much, yeah?"

Dean snorted. She was so annoying with her prissy little British accent.

"No problem."

Hermione looked back at Sam, the nicer brother. He motioned for her sit next to him at the desk. He pulled out his laptop. She laughed a little at the sight of it.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just been a while since I've seen one of those." Hermione explained. She remembered showing Ron how to use it. He had been blow away. She pushed the thoughts of the red haired bastard out of her mind.

"So Rawsonville, Michigan has been known as one of this states famous Ghost Towns for many years. They really play it up for tourists the best they can. Staging fake hauntings and killings. Well that was all fine 'til people actually started dying. The first kill was three weeks ago. A guy by the name of Marshal Lenord was going on a a night tour at the local cemetery when all of the sudden he just drops dead. Everyone there had no idea what happened. A couple days later the report showed that his heart had been crushed, almost as if someone squeezed it 'til it burst. Since then there have been four more deaths. They've taken place at all different locations throughout the town, but their reports have all come out the same." Sam told her, hoping it wasn't too much information all at once. Hermione nodded for him to continue. An image of a bursting heart flashed in her mind, making her a little queasy, but she ignored it.

"The only thing we can find that links all the victims together were that they were all tourists, but that's it." Sam explained, shrugging his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed as she thought back to the three books she had read on her flight. Violent spirits were usually created from violent deaths...

"The local cemetery, does it house anyone who died...unnaturally?" She didn't know quite how to word it. Sam smiled at Hermione, when she wasn't looking. She didn't freak out or anything about what he just told her. She seemed to take this as seriously as Dean and him. Well, Dean did most of the time.

"I did some research. The cemetery is almost as old as the town itself, so I did the best I could. I looked over the records and did some questioning around the town and there was really nothing out of the ordinary. Natural causes, crashes, and a few murders, but nothing that involved a heart crushed." Sam wanted to see where she was going with this. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she listened. Her mind was working at its usual rapid pace and she tried not to blurt it all out at once,

"What if...what if the heart being crushed wasn't the cause of the death? Those murders, did you find out if there were there any women and were any of them married?"

"What do you mean? Yeah, two out of the five victims were women. Both unmarried, but here with their boyfriends. Nothing really adds up." Sam said slowly.

Hermione smiled, biting down on her lip.

"That's not what I meant, sorry," She offered him a weak, apologetic smile, she was so used to working with Harry who practically read her mind," I don't mean people murdered by the ghost. I mean in the cemetery, you said there was a few murders? Say there's a married woman-her husband is unfaithful and has her..."taken care of" so he can be with his mistress. It may not have been her cause of death but that kind of betrayal-it's sort of like having your heart crushed, isn't it?" There was a painful twinge in her heart as she spoke, but she pushed it down. Thankfully, Sam didn't seem to notice any change in her demeanor, he was too blow away by her intelligence.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, I'm not used to working with someone so... smart." He looked back at Dean and smiled, then turned his attention back to Hermione. Dean saw the look and flipped him off, making Hermione laugh quietly.

"So what do you think she is doing it for? Saving them the trouble of going through what she did or some kind of twisted revenge?" He got up from his chair and retrieved a folder that was on the nightstand beside the bed. He looked through some of the papers as he walked back to Hermione.

"In the past a hundred years or so I could only find reports of six murders. Four of them women, but only two of them show their killer and it wasn't the husband." He handed her the file. She took it with a smile. She too, wasn't used to working with someone who did their own research, she was used to providing it all. It was refreshing.

"Well, judging on how gruesome she's made the deaths, I don't think she's sparing anyone anything. But she's not killing couples. The first victim was..." She ran her hand through her hair again. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, before muttering to herself. Her eyes widened. Sam leaned in closer, watching her work. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean do the same.

"The first victim was a man. Then three others. She really hates men. As for the two dead women," She flipped through the file Sam handed her," No, the husband wouldn't be in the file as the murderer, he'd have to cover his tracks. If he's caught he can't be with his mistress. Found it. Cheryl Fowler. Wife of Dr. Robert Fowler. Murdered on the eve of her twenty first wedding anniversary. Killer never found. Her body was discovered by her best friend, Jennifer Sheldon."

Sam watched in awe as this girl figured out in less than an hour what it took him and Dean three days to gather. He could see why Bobby sent her.

"I wonder..." Hermione spotted another file on the desk, right next to Sam. She reached for it slowly, showing him she just wanted to look at it. She didn't want to make any sudden movements around two trigger happy hunters. She found the pictures of both female victims and laid it next to the photo of Jennifer Sheldon.

"All tall, blue eyed blondes. Mrs. Fowler has a type, " She looked back up at Sam," You might want to see if Jennifer Sheldon is the new Mrs. Fowler before we jump to any more conclusions."

Sam gave a look to Dean, who wouldn't meet his eyes. Yeah, he was impressed. He forced himself to pay attention to the case and looked up what she told him. He could tell she was used to being right and not questioned.

"1986 Dr. Robert Fowler and Jennifer Sheldon unite in holy matrimony. Only a year after his wife was murdered, he got over that quickly." He pushed the laptop over so Hermione could take a look. She smiled triumphantly as her theory was confirmed. Sam noticed how pleased she was with herself, it was amusing. As he looked at the photo of the doctor something clicked in his head. He pulled out the male victims files.

"It looks like this ghost isn't just picking at random males either. All the males have brown hair and over six feet." He studied the doctor, then glanced back at Hermione. There was something that didn't quite fit.

"But why start killing now? I mean this ghost has just been sitting around for the past two decades and now all of the sudden starts killing?"

Hermione nodded, that was strange. She bit down on her lip again, mulling over all the information she had just been given. Sam picked up on some of her habits, like when she was thinking real hard, she would bite down on her lip. She certainly was intriguing.

"You said earlier...that this was a famous ghost town and they play it up for tourists. Is there any reason why it might be more than usual?"

"Uhh yeah...it's the town's one hundred and fiftieth anniversary." Sam found the file to confirm it, but she didn't look at it. There was no need, she trusted him.

"So big anniversary means more tourists than usual. If I was a disgruntled ghost, I wouldn't like people running around my grave for fun." She offered with a shrug.

"Makes sense." Sam nodded.

Dean got up after the two nerds figured it all out. He was ready to salt this bitch.

"Good job Nancy Drew. Just tell me where she is buried, so I can burn her bones and get this over with." He said gruffly, rolling his shoulders back.

"Does that make you Bess?" Hermione smirked at Sam. She had read all the Nancy Drew books as a child. Sam laughed loudly, clapping his hands together. She was funny. Dean didn't seem to think so and stayed quiet, waiting for the answer to his question. She wouldn't be so bad for a total nerd, if she wasn't a witch.

"I think we like to see ourselves as the Hardy Boys, just a little more badass." Sam smiled at her.

"Oh, I see." Hermione looked over at Dean, she didn't want to point out the obvious and embarrass him, so she tried to put this the best she could.

"She's buried in the cemetery...where the murderers have occurred?"

Dean cleared his throat and didn't say anymore on the subject.

"C'mon, Sammy. Let's go." He threw on his coat and went to the door.

Hermione got the feeling that Dean was going to leave without her. She stood up immediately, folding her arms across her chest again.

"You might have a problem," She pointed to Sam," she hates men that are over six feet with brown hair. So I'm coming with." It wasn't a suggestion.

"Well, he can distract her while I can salt and burn her bones. She won't just let us waltz up to her, now will she? Can you handle playing bait, Sammy?" Dean replied, showing her that there was no role for her to play in this.

"I think I can." Sam said with a sarcastic tone. By the way Hermione's eyes narrowed, he could tell she picked up on Dean's inference. But he had a feeling she wasn't taking no for an answer. After all, they'd still be at square one if it wasn't for her.

"Is the 1967 Impala yours? I'm sure you don't want a witch in your car so I can meet you there." Hermione continued like they hadn't been talking. She had noticed the car when she got here and after meeting Dean, she knew no one else could be her owner. Sam didn't give Dean a chance to answer.

"No, you can come with us."

Dean's lips straightened into a thin line and shot a look to Sam.

"Just don't touch the radio and we won't have a problem."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

-0-

It had rained recently as the blacktop glistened in the moonlight. The rumble of the black muscle car was silenced as Dean opened the door and went for the trunk. Hermione had stayed silent for the ride. He had purposely played "Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You" by Led Zeppelin loud enough so that if she had tried to talk, he wouldn't hear her. Little did he know, it was Hermione's favorite Led Zeppelin song.

"Let's get this done with." Dean muttered as he pulled out his shotgun and loaded the rock salt bullets.

Sam stepped out of the car and opened the backseat, offering Hermione his hand. She took it, a little surprised. She wasn't used to being treated like a girl. She followed him over to the back of the car. He grabbed his gun as well and handed her a spare flashlight. She took it, placing it in the back pocket of her jeans, in case she needed it.

"You ready?" Sam asked her, not knowing all of her past, he didn't know what she was expecting.

"For fighting evil? Sure, why not." She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her wand. Dean tensed a bit at the sight of it, remembering how she had stolen the shotgun from Sam before.

"_Lumos_." She whispered as the light emitted from the tip of her wand.

"That works," Sam looked down at her wand again, before looking at his brother," how do you wanna do this, Dean?"

After she used her wand as flashlight and didn't point it on either of them, Dean had to admit it was kinda cool.

"We'll split up, look for her grave. You and Granger can take one side I'll take the other." Dean started walking away. Hermione rolled her eyes, she hadn't been called Granger since Hogwarts. She marched down in the opposite direction, not really waiting for Sam. She wasn't the most patient of people and this needed to get done. Sam was putting the shovel over his shoulder, while he held the shotgun in his other hand when he turned back to see Hermione already walking quickly away from him. He jogged up next to her.

"Leaving your partner already? Not a good sign."

"Sorry, I'm a go getter, I suppose," She turned her head so he couldn't see her blush as she added," besides, you have to put those long legs to use somehow."

Sam grinned at her. It was innocent.

"Checking me out, huh?"

"No," Her tone was short," don't flatter yourself. I'm simply stating that you're a giant and practically tower over everything."

"Oh, I won't make that mistake in front of you again." He laughed.

They were checking the different graves, when Sam decided to make more conversation. She was interesting.

"So can I ask you a question?" He kept his eyes on the headstones.

"It's a supposedly free country." She did the same.

"Why'd you come to America?"

"I needed a change." Her tone was short, he could tell that wasn't the real answer but he wasn't going to say that.

"And hunting a killer ghost with a giant was your idea of a needed change?"

"Well, after being on the run with your best friend for a year-a life behind a desk isn't something you get used to. Not even after three years. I guess I just miss helping people. Making a difference. It just took a certain chain of events for me to realize that." Thinking of Ron made her eyes burn with tears, but she blinked them back. It was the last thing she wanted him to see. But she meant what she said. Even though she wasn't used to hunting ghosts, the researching, searching, and idea of danger was a surge of adrenaline she missed pumping through her veins.

To Sam, she was getting more and more interesting by the second. He was sure she had many stories to tell and he wouldn't mind hearing them. He could relate, Stanford had been his dream but now he realized it wasn't what he was meant to do.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to try it. It's sort of...refreshing with you."

She shot him a wide smile.

"Despite the holy water and the gun point it hasn't been horrible."

"Not the welcome you hoped for?"

"Honestly, I had no idea what to expect. Our worlds are so different. At my school, ghosts were used as mascots. Ours was very nice actually. Despite being nearly headless. And one of our professors and a dear friend of mine was a werewolf." She sighed heavily, missing Lupin.

"Yeah I wouldn't say Dean and I have ran into many Casper the friendly ghosts." Sam listened, unable to imagine the world she described. He knew Dean wouldn't. He readjusted the shovel on his shoulder as he added," But then again I never thought I find myself working with a witch."

"I can tell. Bobby wasn't as...forceful with his tests. I can't believe I'm back in the Muggle world." Hermione laughed a little, shaking her head.

"Muggle?" Sam repeated.

"Sorry, non-magical. Now, where is this bloody grave?" Hermione growled.

"I don't know," Sam hadn't really been looking that hard, he was too busy listening to her," but Dean, obviously hasn't found anything."

Hermione bit down on her lip again and ran a hand through her thick, curly hair.

"Well, I wonder...Keep your flash light on." She would need the light. Sam did as he was told, amused by how bossy she was.

"_Nox._" The light in her wand went out. She placed the wand in her hand.

"This usually only works for mazes but maybe since I created it..." She closed her eyes.

"Point me." The wand spun around in circles and then stopped, pointing East.

"_Lumos._" The light returned to her wand.

"Well, it's worth giving a shot." She started walking in the direction her wand told her. Sam shook his head, amazed at what just happened. He jogged up to her again, she was quick.

"So you can create your own spells?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how-"

"What I mean is, it's rather advanced...and difficult..." She blushed a little and Sam could tell she was trying to be modest. It made him smile.

"So what you mean is—you're not only a genius with research, but as a witch too."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you didn't have to."

Hermione shook her head, turning away from him. Something caught her eye and she motioned for him to come closer.

"Sam, could you take a look at this?" She was sure she found the grave, but a second opinion wouldn't hurt. He came up behind her and squinted at the grave. He knew she didn't need his help, but he thought she was nice for including him.

"Looks like we have a winner." Sam said, taking out his phone. He called Dean and signaled with his flashlight. The older brother seemed much more relaxed now that he had a body to burn. Hermione didn't know how to take that.

"Ready to get a little dirty?" He asked her. The librarian looked a little like a princess. She gave him a look, trying to tell him otherwise.

"Actually, I have an idea, but since you're not fond of magic—shovel away." She waved her hand impatiently.

"Thank you." Dean's voice was very condescending. Sam, who wanted to see her magic, mouthed a sorry to her before helping his brother dig the grave. It wasn't long after they started that a strange wind started blowing.

"Boys...I think we have a visitor." Hermione's eyes looked around for the former Mrs. Fowler.

Dean dropped his shovel, immediately grabbing his shotgun.

"Keep digging, Sammy."

Sam dug faster when all of the sudden, he was flung out of the grave. His back slammed on the ground, barely missing the gravestones. Hermione's eyes grew wide as the ghost advanced on Sam.

"HEY!" The ghost turned and moved towards her.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" The spirit was knocked backwards. She disappeared. Hermione took that as her cue and ran over to Sam.

"Dean! You're the one with the bloody shotgun!" She snapped. Her spells would only do so much.

"Thanks for reminding me, sweetheart. You all right, Sammy?" Dean yelled out.

Sam tried to stand, body aching. Hermione winced, it looked painful.

"I'm okay." He said, a little short of breath. Hermione brought her attention back to Dean.

"Well, I don't see you using it! She's right there!" She pointed behind him. Dean whipped around and shot at her, she disappeared.

"Do what you need to do to get the grave dug up. We'll keep her preoccupied." Sam told her.

She nodded and ran over to the grave. The ghost appeared and she blasted it away with the same spell.

"_Defodio._" The grave was dug up within seconds.

"_Cistem Aperio._" The coffin swung open and Hermione was greeted by a lovely decaying corpse. Just one more spell and she was done. The ghost appeared. She swung her hand back and knocked Hermione off her feet. Her back slammed into the cold hard ground. Sam ran to her side. Dean moved quickly and began to salt the bones, getting his lighter ready. However, he wasn't quick enough. Soon after he started to light his lighter the ghost turned to him throwing him farther then she had the other two. Sam turned quickly to see Dean being thrown around. He collided into a grave stone. His shoulder hit it square on. He was about to go to Dean when he felt as though he couldn't breathe, as if a weight was on his chest. He brought his hand to chest as a massive pain came from his heart. He fell to his knees, as he began to break into a sweat. The pain was unbearable, as if someone had set his insides on fire. He looked up to see the ghost approaching him. Hermione scrambled to her feet, not wasting any time.

"_Confringo!_" The corpse was aflame. She panted heavily watching as the ghost disintegrated with a scream. Sam was on his hands, gasping from the release of pressure as the spirit was put to rest. Dean held his dislocated shoulder and trudged over to Sam. He looked up at Hermione.

"Nice going, Nancy Drew," He put his attention back on his brother," you okay, Sammy?"

"I'm great." Sam gave him a thumbs up. His voice was a little short of breath.

"Well I had to save Bess," Hermione put her hand to her forehead and made her way over to them," speaking of—you all right?"

Sam laughed at Hermione's comment. He got up slowly, his arm was tingling.

"Alive, thanks to you." He smiled. He studied her forehead, the gash was deep.

"Looks like she tossed you pretty good there."

"I'm fine, by the way." Dean interrupted.

"Trust me, I've had worse. Your shoulder looks revolting." Hermione answered, looking over at him.

"Well you don't look to great yourself, Miss Priss. Let's just get the hell out of here and back to the motel." Dean grumbled, trudging over to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter Three: Back to the Start

A/N: Also written with Reg. I still don't own anything. Not a thing. Title from a lyric in Coldplay's "The Scientist". Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, read, did all sorts of lovely alerts for this story. It warms me heart. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Back to the Start

Dean pushed past the both of them to get inside. Hermione gave a look to Sam, who shrugged. She sat down at the desk and took out a compact mirror that Sam had a feeling was rarely used for makeup. Her wand was put next to the bruise.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_." The blood was returned to the wound. She found a small amber bottle with a brown colored liquid in it. She sipped it, grimacing at the taste. She checked her wound again with the mirror, it was healed with no scar. Sam watched as her wound vanished, it was just something he would have to get used to if they worked together again.

"I can fix you both if you'd like." She offered.

"I'm just gonna have Sammy play doctor with my shoulder." Dean said, waiting.

"Got anything to get rid of the soreness?" Sam asked.

Hermione smiled at Sam and nodded. She pulled a purple vial out of her bag. She handed it to him.

"Drink half."

"Thanks." Sam grabbed the vial from her. He took a swallow of the drink and had to force himself not to gag. He drank the amount she had told him and sure enough his body healed and he felt great. He looked over at Dean.

"Hey man, you should try this. It really works."

"Can you just come over and pop my shoulder back in?" Dean whined. Sam should've known there was no point in asking. He went over and pushed his shoulder back in place. Hermione grimaced at the noise. It was disgusting.

"You were really great back there." He turned to her.

"It's been a while. But thanks. You two are pretty interesting in action." She smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam laughed a little.

"Harry, my best friend, was sort of marked from...birth as the only person who could defeat this evil wizard. So I spent, oh, seven years helping him. So I'm used to Harry being the one to call the shots and just need my help. It was chaos. You lot know exactly what you're up against and just dive right in." She explained.

"Seven years? That's a long time. Oh trust me, there will be chaos up the road." Sam remarked. She must have been so young when it all started. However, he had the feeling that Hermione was never really young.

"Up the road? Does that mean I get to stay?" She eyed Dean curiously before looking back at Sam.

"Only if you want to, but I know I'd like you to stay. "That way I can hear more about this story of yours." Sam looked back at Dean, waiting for his input. The older brother felt their eyes on him, wizard born to defeat another wizard...it sounded like a geeky computer game, not real life. But his own life didn't sound all that normal either.

"I guess we could work something out." He said, indifferently.

Hermione smiled at Sam. He was really nice. She tried her best not to smile at Dean. He still didn't like her all that much and she didn't want to push her luck.

"Well, thanks. Both of you. I think I'll stay," She turned back to Sam," so what do you wanna know?"

"I don't know...all of it?" Sam sat down, knowing this would be very interesting.

Hermione laughed. She wasn't used to being the one to tell the story. Harry usually did that.

"Er. Okay. There was this evil wizard-Voldemort who was talking about getting rid of all the muggle borns-people like me who have non-magic parents-and keeping the wizard race pure. People agreed with him and there were those who stood up against him. He took over and when Harry was born there was a prophecy that said there was a child who was going to be able to defeat him. Voldemort went and killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him but it backfired and everyone thought Voldemort died. Harry's mum sacrificed herself for him and it protected him. Because Harry was so famous for being the one to get rid of Voldemort, Dumbledore-he's sort of like the Obi-Wan Kenobi here-had Harry taken out of the Wizarding World and raised by his horrible muggle aunt and uncle. He didn't know he was a wizard until he was 11 and got accepted to Hogwarts. We met on the train to school, I knew who he was and I fixed his glasses. I also met our other friend, Ron Weasley. Those two got on really well but they both found me really bossy and we didn't become friends until they saved me from this mountain troll and I took the blame for them. Complicated. Anyways, Voldemort was possessing this teacher of ours-he was the one who let the troll in and Voldemort wanted this stone that would give you eternal life. We had to stop him and Harry nearly died. This was sort of our routine in one way or another for the next three years."

She went on and explained about the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black, the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort's return, Dumbledore's Army, the Prophecy, Sirius's death, the Horcruxes, the war, and being on the run with Harry during their seventh year. She didn't talk about her and Ron but she did tell talk about when Ron left and how it was just her and Harry for a while. She explained the final battle and what happened to Harry, from what he told her, and how they spent the last three and half years rebuilding the Wizarding world.

"And then after-some things didn't work out-I realized I couldn't just be sitting and filing papers, I should be helping people and now I'm here." It was easier to tell her story after they had all fought a ghost together. Somehow, it seemed less awkward and she was never ashamed to tell people how amazing Harry was. But she didn't want to sound like a silly little girl, so she didn't talk about Ron and Lavender. By the time she was finished, it was really late, but Sam was anything, but tired after hearing it all. He listened to her story, fascinated by everything. It seemed so unreal to him, even with the things he dealt with on a daily basis. What her and her friends had to go through and how they handled it all purely amazed him. Her world seemed so exciting, with a lot of interesting characters. This Harry Potter guy was... remarkable. Sam didn't know if he could have dealt with everything the way Harry did. He was silent a for moment when she finished.

"That is... quite the story." Was his first reaction. There was so much to take in.

Hermione smiled. She wasn't used to being around such an entertained audience. She blushed.

"You are quite the person, Hermione. Not many people would be so loyal and committed to friend, like you are to Harry. That kind of friendship comes in rare form." He admired her for how brave and strong she was.

"Well, I couldn't leave him. I promised." She shrugged.

"It looks like Harry isn't the only wizard destined to save the world." He smiled.

She laughed, shaking her head. Saving the world? Her? She just looked things up and bossed people around.

"I don't know about that. I was sort of a background player. It was all him."

"Look, I can't speak for Harry, but it sounds to me that he couldn't have done it without you. Don't be too humbled." Sam let out a laugh. Hermione smiled.

"I'll try. Harry's the best person I know. He's really amazing...for a hothead. He tried to stop me from coming. Didn't want me to leave him alone."

"Hey I can't blame him. You are quite the help in time of need." He gave a half smile.

"Thanks. But he has Ron and Ginny, I suppose." She looked away for a minute, rubbing her neck.

"Ron. He's... something." He just didn't really get this guy. He left them in the middle of all the danger, just because he felt like it was boring or something to that effect. Hermione let out a harsh laugh and shifted in her seat.

"Oh yeah, he's certainly something."

"Sore subject?" Sam asked when he noticed her change in posture. He didn't wanna pry anymore after she had spilled out all of her life to him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No..." He tried to lie, but he couldn't hide his smile from her.

"You're smiling, you git!" She swatted him in the arm.

"I'm just trying to be nice." He put his hands up, trying to block any more hits.

"Sure you were. Ron's one of those things that didn't work out."

Sam nodded, slightly. He could tell that whatever had happened with them hadn't been as simple as _quite didn't work out._

"Was he one of the things that led you here?" He asked, referring back to earlier.

Hermione nodded. She had told Sam a lot. Well, mostly at first, it was about Harry so she didn't mind. Now it was about her and Ron. She didn't like opening up to anyone, especially new people.

"You could say that. You outgrow certain people, I suppose." Her eyes shifted over to Dean who was passed out on his bed, he had fallen asleep with his shoes on.

"Well, it's pretty late. But you're not a bad listener, Sam Winchester." She smiled.

"And you are more interesting than you think, Hermione Granger." Sam smiled back. His eyes wandered to the clock on the wall.

"You know, you're welcome to crash here tonight." He said as she was walking to the door.

"A-Are you sure? I can find somewhere else, it's not a problem."

"You just saved my life. The least I can do is offer you a place to sleep. Just take my bed." Sam said, removing some of the books and papers on it.

"That's very chivalrous of you, but unnecessary." She went over to the bed and duplicated one of the pillows and a blanket.

"This is fine, trust me."

"Hermione, you have to take the bed or I'm gonna feel like a jerk all night." Sam told her, taking the pillow out of her hands.

"Well then you're gonna have to feel like a jerk then. I have no control of your emotions." She wrenched the pillow out of his grip and arched her eyebrow at him.

"Okay, you win." Sam said, throwing his hands in the air. He had never met anyone so stubborn, besides him and Dean. She smiled broadly at him when she got her way.

"Good."

-0-

A vibrating sound met Hermione's ears. She didn't want to wake anyone up so she took it outside before answering it. She didn't even look to see who it was. Wow, it was bright out for early morning.

"Hello?" She rubbed to eyes, trying to clear her vision.

"Hey." She swallowed hard at the voice.

"Ron, I'm surprised you can work a phone." She growled, tempted to hang up the phone right away.

"Did you get my letter?" He sounded so timid and weak.

"Yeah, ripped it up, but yeah I got it."

"Hermione..." He nearly whined her name.

"I didn't wreck this, don't you dare start with me." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry." It meant nothing.

"Why Ron? Why did you do it?" The tears started to burn in her eyes.

"I was jealous..."

"Jealous of what?" She demanded.

"You and Harry." His voice was stiff with a hint of anger.

"Still? We're friends!" She practically laughed.  
"Yeah, we were at the Ministry party for Christmas and you two kept talking and I felt really ignored. Lav was there after you left and I was drinking-"

"Lav? We're calling her Lav again? You weren't jealous of me and Harry. It's because the night before I didn't want to sleep with you!"

"Well yeah!" The truth finally came out.

"I told you I wanted to wait. I didn't want to rush anything. Good thing to. Glad you find someone to screw you."

"Hermione."

"Don't Hermione me, Ron. I told you, we're over."

_ "Don't say that."_

"I left the bloody country. Don't you get it? I don't ever want to see you again. Do I have to say it, Ron? You broke my heart and I hate you." Hermione hung up. She sighed and closed her eyes. Tears slid down her face. She shook her head. She had no idea that Sam Winchester had been trying to listen on the other side of the door. He hadn't heard all of the conversation, only the last bit. It made sense and he felt like a dick for listening, but his curiosity had taken over. Now, he understood why she didn't wanna talk about it.

"Pull it together, Hermione. You have work to do." She muttered to herself. She ran her hand through her hair, calming herself down. Sam started to panic, he didn't want her to catch him, so he sprinted over to the bed and threw himself on it. He got back under the sheets and feigned sleep. She didn't seem to suspect anything as she got back down on the floor. She couldn't sleep anymore and grabbed a book Bobby had lent her out of her bag and started reading. Sam waited a few minutes before pretending to wake up. He yawned and looked down at her.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Morning. Still feel like a jerk?"

Sam liked the fact she kept her eyes on her book. It amused him.

"I kinda forgot about that as soon as my head hit the pillow." He laughed a little.

"Knew it." She smiled from behind her book. He eyed what she was reading, it was huge and he guessed it was Bobby's.

"A bit of light reading to start your day?"

"Figured I should study up." She closed her book with a snap and looked up at him.

"So when do you lot usually get up?"

"Well with sleeping beauty over here, it varies. But if you're hungry, we could get some breakfast."

"Sure."

"Good." He got up and looked over at his sleeping brother.

"So I'm gonna grab the keys to the car and then you're gonna run like hell."

"Don't you wanna get dressed first, Sherlock?"

"Good thinking."

"I call bathroom first. Don't worry, I'll be quiet and fast. I'm not a normal girl, I'm told." Hermione said getting her bag. She was dressed and out in five minutes. Sam just finished getting dressed when Hermione walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm all set." He walked over quietly to Dean.

"But now I just gonna find a way to get the keys to the Impala." Dean had fallen asleep with his clothes on and had stuck the keys in his jean pockets. Hermione looked over at sleeping Dean and back at the look of confusion on Sam's face. Unless she used her magic on him, which he would not like, it seemed impossible.

"Tell you what, I don't really feel like facing the wrath of Dean-just yet so why don't we try something else?" She said, looking at Sam. He nodded, walking back over to her.

"Okay, I guess we could walk. It's a bit far, but doable."

"Not exactly what I was thinking. I didn't actually walk here from Bobby's." Hermione told him.

"I understand if you don't like the magic thing. But I could get us to a diner in...about five seconds...give or take."

Sam contemplated his options. What harm could come from accepting Hermione's offer? Well except maybe Dean giving him hell, if he found out. Though his instincts from hunting for so long said no, he was extremely curious about her magic.

"Yeah okay." Curiosity won. He stood in front of Hermione waiting for her to do her thing. His stomach tightened, as he was a bit nervous, unsure of what she was gonna do.

"Relax. This may feel strange, but it probably won't hurt. Now, give me your hands." She could tell he was nervous, but she had done this a million times. Ron was the one who constantly splinched himself, not her. She had passed flawlessly. Sam took hold of Hermione's hands, trusting her completely. Her hands were soft and seemed so small in his. She looked down at their hands for a moment. His were rough, obviously from the job, but it wasn't a bad thing.

"Now what?"

"Gimme a second." She tried to remember what the diner looked like. Sam saw her close her eyes and did the same. With a small crack, they disappeared. For a brief moment it felt as if his whole body was being squeezed, but then just like that it was over. He opened one eye then the other. Sure enough they were at the diner. He let go of Hermione's hands and looked around, amazed by what happened. Hermione had gotten so used to apparating she didn't mind the feeling anymore. She opened her eyes immediately and watched Sam. She put her hands in her pockets and smiled at him.

"Cheaper than driving, yeah?"

"We're here." His tone surprised. He looked back at Hermione with a smile.

"Okay so that was... awesome." It made her laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Hope it didn't hurt too much. You landed on your feet, Harry's first time he nearly fell over." She was impressed to say the least.

"After a few years of hunting demons and ghosts other things seem easier." Sam smiled. "And less painful." He added quickly. She tilted her head to the side.

"Driving is painful?" Her eyebrow went up.

"With Dean, after Mexican food can be very painful." Sam cracked a smile.

"Boys." Hermione shook her head and walked inside.

"Just saying." Sam laughed as he followed her.

"Two please." She said to the hostess and followed her over to the booth. Hermione slid in and took the menu. She laughed to herself before opening it.

"What was that?" He smiled, sitting down next to her.

"This-it's just weird. I haven't been to a Muggle diner in, what feels like ages. Just surreal, that's all. I'm actually here. Doing all this." Her eyes widened slightly and she looked back to the menu.

Sam gave her a warm smile.

"I guess we're both experiencing different things together." He kept his eyes on her for a moment longer, then looked down at the menu.

"So what looks good to you?"

"Pancakes. Definitely." She put down her menu and looked at him.

"How 'bout you?"

Sam glanced over the menu, closing shortly after.

"Pancakes sounds really good right now." He looked at her.

"You can never go wrong with a plate of pancakes."

"No you can't. They were created in England actually. Tidbit for you." Hermione tried to hide her smile.

"Actually the first origin of the pancake came from Ancient Rome. They were called Alita Dolcia. Latin for 'another sweet." Sam took a sip of water looking away from her, he felt like a dork. Dean would have just laughed if he heard him.

"Good job. You passed." She smiled broadly now.

"Passed?" Sam was confused.

"The nerd test. You are such a nerd. I was testing you." She nodded.

"Testing me? Are you sure you're not just covering for being wrong?" Sam grinned.

"Not a chance." She shook her head.

"Well, I guess I'm in good company then." He smirked.

"Whatever, I rock the nerd thing way better than you." She lifted her chin slightly.

"Probably true." With working so many jobs, he had never come across someone so bright and quick minded as Hermione.

The waitress came over to them and it was very apparent that she was attracted to Sam. She took Hermione's order rather quickly but took her sweet time with Sam's making sure she got everything right. It took her forever to leave. Hermione held in her laughter until the girl left.

"You, Mr. Winchester, seem to have an admirer." She laughed. Sam shook his head, totally oblivious to what had just happened.

"Nah." He brushed it off, with a sheepish smile.

"I'll bet you ten bucks she writes her number on the receipt." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Okay not that she will, lets just say whoever is the loser of the bet pays for breakfast. Fair?" He accepted her challenge.

"You got it, Winchester." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back.

He noticed how entertained she seemed to be. Maybe being with Dean all the time he wasn't used to girls being interested in him. And even if they were it didn't matter. Sam looked away laughing to himself as he took another drink of water.

"So I practically talked your ear off last night, I think I should return the favor."

He leaned his arms on the table, clearing his throat, nervously.

"It's fine." He tried to shake off the subject of his past.

"Besides after listening to your stories it makes my life sound dull." He cracked a smile.

Hermione smiled back at him, but she could tell he wasn't going to open up that easily. But she liked challenges.

"Well, I think that would be for me to decide. Look, I know opening up to people isn't easy. I still can't believe all I told you last night. But don't worry about it. I'm not gonna push. Unless a ghost kills me tomorrow or your brother puts another gun to my head, I'm not going anywhere." She told him, adding a smile so he didn't think she was threatening him or anything. It was quite the opposite. It was her way of saying she wanted to know more about him, but she wasn't going to pry.

Sam nodded, giving her a slight smile. He was grateful for her understanding, but sensed that this would not be the last time this topic would surface. He knew with all that she shared with him about herself last night deserved something in return, but he just wasn't ready for it now. Maybe he would never be ready.

"It's nothing personal," He clarified, keeping eye contact to a minimum,"it's just my past isn't something I want to relive." He was grateful as the waitress interrupted him, serving them their food. Hermione just nodded and smiled. She didn't feel the need to say anymore. She thanked the waitress whose eyes lingered on Sam before departing. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Why don't we try this again, yeah? Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm twenty, almost twenty one even though that doesn't matter because Britain has no drinking age. And my parents are dentists. They put me in braces to fix my teeth but it wasn't until I was fifteen when a brat named Draco Malfoy hexed me and made them oversized that I got to use magic to fix them." She said smiling. Sam couldn't help, but laugh. After hearing everything last night, this simple introduction of herself sounded so nonsensical, but again he found himself appreciative of her kindness. He decided to play along.

"I'm Sam Winchester. Twenty three years old. I've been a hunter most of my life, along with my womanizer of my older brother Dean. And just recently I became friends with a pretty cool witch."

She listened and grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." She sipped her juice.

"Likewise." He smiled back.

"So, Dean's a womanizer? It makes sense. He's very manly. Very Harrison Ford."

"Oh God, please don't tell him that. He has convinced himself that he is Han Solo."

Hermione laughed harder because she could completely see it.

"And what does that make you Chewbacca or Luke Skywalker?"

"So my options are a giant hairy creature or some puny, whiny guy with daddy issues?" He shook his head. Hermione laughed at the look on his face.

"Not a Luke fan? Well you can't be Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're way too young for that. And besides, Luke isn't so bad in the last one. He becomes less whiny. Think of it this way, if you're Luke you get to bring balance to the Force? Save the galaxy, not too shabby."

"Okay, you make some good points." So this girl was smart, liked Star Wars, and not bad looking. Most guys kill for that.

"Well, I have my moments. My dad kept me well versed in all things Star Wars." Hermione smirked at him

"He's a good man."

"Thanks." She missed her dad terribly. They stayed quiet for a little bit while eating.

"All that researching you did, good stuff. You're really smart." Hermione said seriously.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from a fellow nerd." He smirked

"Well, I have to hand it to one of my own. Seriously though, did you go to Yale or something?"

"Stanford actually." He said quietly. College seemed so far in his past now and anytime that he thought of it his mind went straight to Jessica. She didn't know what it was about, but she saw him change.

"That's very impressive. I wanted to go there or Brown, actually before I found out I was a witch, of course. Change in schools, obviously." She didn't mind bringing the focus back on her.

"They would have been lucky to have you." He commented, but then stayed quiet for a moment thinking.

"Do you ever wish that you could have just gone to a regular college and live a normal life like most people?" He asked completely serious, looking her in the eyes.

She kept her eyes on his as he stared at her. She hadn't really thought about it. She was overjoyed when she found out she was a witch.

"Er...well, truthfully...no. I hated being a Muggle. Not that non-magical life is horrible by any means, I love it," She sighed heavily, realizing she didn't make sense," I never fit in. Not really. I wasn't particularly pretty. And being at the top of my class never gave me any friends. I'm also...bossy so that doesn't help. So when I found out that I didn't have to stay in that world, I was so happy. I mean, I still stayed the bossy know-it-all but I eventually made friends for the first time in my life. Wow, that sounds pretty pathetic, eh?"

"No, not at all. That's great that you feel that way. That you found a place where you belong." He gave a half smile. He truly wished he felt that way about his life.

"Sometimes you don't really belong to a place. Sometimes, it's just the right people." She shrugged. Her words caused Sam to stop and think. They held a lot of truth to them. She was wise, not just smart, but brushed it off so casually.

"You have an answer for everything." He smiled again.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Trust me, I don't."

"Okay." His tone doubtful. Sam was a bit envious of how sure of herself she seemed. How comfortable she was in her own skin. He looked over as the waitress came to their table, handing them the bill after clearing their plates. He grabbed the bill off the table and smiled at Hermione, a bit embarrassed, as he showed her the phone number written on the top of the check.

"I guess I'm paying."

"Yes!" She put her hands up. She laughed and placed them in her lap.

"I'm not gloating or anything." She grinned widely.

Sam shook his head smiling, as he got out his wallet.

"Oh of course not." He put enough money out on the table to cover the bill and tip.

"You wanna keep this as an award." He smiled, handing her the check, as he got up from the table.

"Oh hell yes." She took it from him and folded it, putting in her jean pocket. She got up from the table and followed him out.

"Unless you feel like calling our favorite waitress?" She teased. Sam held the door open as they exited the diner.

"I think I'm good." He laughed.

"I was just gonna throw it out so Dean didn't get a hold of it."

"Well don't worry, it'll be our little secret. I won't tell a soul." She smiled wider.

"Don't know if I totally believe you." Sam smiled down at her. Hermione looked into his eyes. She didn't know if she could quite match the stare he gave her, but she tried.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Sam." He was grateful for her words.

"I believe you." He said quietly.

"Good." She didn't expect him to but she tried not to sound surprised. She gave him a smile.

"Besides, Dean would tear the mickey out of you for not calling her so that wouldn't help me any, Bess."

"This whole Bess thing is not gonna stick around." He pointed at her, to keep from smiling.

"Too late. Now, gimme your hands."

"So Dean gets to be Han Solo and I get to be Bess. So not cool." He said as he grabbed both her hands.

"He made me Nancy bloody Drew, think that makes me feel good? You could be Anakin Skywalker, get to shag Padme', eh?" Hermione winked before closing her eyes, she didn't give him time to answer. She pictured the motel and seconds later they were in front of their door. He stumbled back slightly, catching his balance.

"I had a good time." He smiled at her as he opened the motel door. She nodded, smiling back at him.

"I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She hoped that was true.


	4. Chapter Four: Damn Girl

Chapter Four: Damn Girl 

A/N: Also written with Reg. Lyrics used "Start Me Up" by the Rolling Stones. Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, alerted, or favorited the story. You all rock! Just a little reminder to anyone who feels nervous about this chapter, don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Enjoy! Please tell me what you think! Title comes from a line in "Sexy Bitch" by David Guetta featuring Akon.

A month or so had passed since their first hunt together, they had met a fellow hunter named Gordon Walker, who turned out to be a psychopath and had killed a crazy girl zombie. Sam had broken his wrist and it took him three weeks to convince Dean that Hermione could fix it no problem. The boys introduced Hermione to the Roadhouse crew and she got on well with Jo. All in all, things were going pretty well.

Hermione sighed heavily as she rolled over on the floor. She and Sam alternated each night. She yawned and looked at the window. There was an owl sitting outside. She got up immediately. It was Mercury, Harry's new owl. She went outside and petted it.

"Nice to see you, boy." She smiled and took the message from its beak. It was a Happy Birthday card from him. He included some cash for drinks. She ruffled Mercury's feathers. He gave her an approving look before flying off. She laughed and walked back inside.

Sam stretched his arms as he woke up. His muscles were a bit sore from a recent hunt, but not as bad as they could have been. Having Hermione around the past weeks had been awesome. She had been a great help in recent cases and always had something for him to take when injured. It felt only natural to have her hunting with them. It hadn't taken long for Sam to adapt to having her around. He actually really enjoyed her. And Dean, Sam knew, though reluctant to admit it felt the same. He sat up, after seeing Hermione walk in the door.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Hermione smiled at him. She never thought she'd be going around the country with two boys again. It felt surreal, but she liked it. It was hard but they made for good company. Especially Sam. She was really glad to have him as a friend. She sat in the chair at the desk and crossed her legs, reading the rest of Harry's letter.

"Sleep well?" She asked, eyes still on the paper.

Sam got up from the bed.

"Not bad." He glanced at what she was reading.

"Good."

"Anything important?' He asked casually not wanting to be nosy. She could tell he was fishing, it made her smile.

"Oh, just a birthday greeting from Harry." Hermione folded it and tucked it away in her bag.

"It's your birthday?" His tone surprised. He felt bad that he never thought to ask her. Just because Dean and him didn't make a big deal about their birthdays didn't mean Hermione's should be ignored.

"Yeah, Harry remembered in America that your 21st is a big thing so he gave me some cash. Told me to get pissed...drunk." She knew it meant something else in the States.

"What's this about getting drunk?" Dean had only heard the last part as he walked through the door, but it sounded good already. He had woken up a bit early and gone out to get breakfast for them. Sam looked over at Dean.

"Today's Hermione's 21st birthday."

Dean grinned widely and looked over at her. Hermione's eyes darted back and forth between them. She saw Dean start to smile at her. Oh no.

"No, Dean. No. We're not doing that. Nuh-uh. I won't. You can't make me." She knew he'd take Harry's suggestion to heart. The smile stayed on Dean's face. He said nothing to her, but continued nodding. A 21st birthday was like Christmas to him. Sam knew that there was no point in Hermione trying to fight it. He shrugged as she looked at him. He knew he could probably get her out of whatever Dean would plan, but he didn't want to. She needed a night out and truthfully Sam wanted to see what a few drinks might do to her.

"Fine. Stupid bloody boys and stupid booze." Hermione growled.

"Okay I have a lot to do and not a lot time. I'm gonna go scouting for the best bars." Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala. Hermione couldn't believe how quickly Dean moved. She was worried he had done this before, but possibly not for a girl. He was really into this.

"And make sure she doesn't run off anywhere. And Hermione, why don't you go buy something special for tonight." He winked at her, throwing her one of his fraud credit cards. He walked to the door, looking back at her. She caught the card and shook her head. She had her own money.

"This makes me very happy, doing this for you." Her eyes widened.

"Honestly, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. But thank you, I guess." Hermione replied. It was much better than him pointing a gun to her head so she'd count her blessings. The second he left, she turned on Sam.

"You are no help whatsoever. I don't want to go shopping. I hate shopping. Does that mean you're going with?" Hermione huffed again.

Sam shrugged, trying to play innocent, but failed as he couldn't help but smiled as she called him out.

"I think I'm good here." Knowing that whatever he said now probably didn't matter. He couldn't even the last time he went shopping for something besides beer.

Hermione sighed, relieved. She didn't want a babysitter while she was shopping.

"I'll be back then. Stupid bloody birthday. Stupid shopping." She grumbled walking out the door. She came back in a half an hour and kept the dress in the bag.

"Back on house arrest, yeah?" She slunk down in the chair and heaved a sigh.

Sam turned the TV down and looked at her with a smirk.

"Have a good time, did you?"

"It was like _Pretty Woman_. 'Are you sure you wanna shop here?' " Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked at Sam, tilting her chair back on its legs.

"How about you? Spend some quality time with yourself?" She arched an eyebrow. Sam furrowed his brow with a small smile placed on his lips.

"Why are looking at me like that?"

Hermione snickered.

"Nothing." If he wasn't gonna pick up on it, she wasn't gonna spell it out for him.

Sam turned a bit red, coming to the realization of what she was implying.

"Is that what you think I do all the time when your gone?"

Hermione laughed softly.

"You're a boy. And I know boys. That's all."

"Well it's not like that." Sam was still embarrassed. He just couldn't believe he was discussing this with Hermione.

Hermione laughed at how red Sam was. For once she wasn't the one blushing.

"Okay." She kept smiling.

She looked out to the window.

"So how badly am I in for it, tonight?"

"I really don't know, but I will tell you I haven't seen Dean this excited about something in a long time."

"You don't know? He's just your brother."

"There is no telling what Dean might have in store for you tonight." Sure he could have given her an idea, but what would be the fun in that.

"Right." She knew he was enjoying this too. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't into surprises, she just didn't want to end up in the hospital. She was about to say something when her phone rang. She picked it up. It was her mum. She was singing. Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, Mum. Yeah, yeah. No, it's good. You're fine. Oh yeah. Loads. He sent it this morning. Did he? That was nice of him. No, Mum. Sorry. Well, he's a handful. He bit your finger last time. Oh, no that was Daddy's. Haha. I love you too. Thanks for calling. Mhmm. Oh yeah, hugs and kisses all around. Bye." Hermione smiled and hung up the phone. Sam tried not to focus on Hermione's phone conversation by watching the TV, but he couldn't help but listen. His heart ached as he listened. What he would have given to hear his mom's voice on the phone or have his dad wish him a happy birthday.

"Sorry, Mum's not used to birthdays without me in country."

He looked up at Hermione, pushing the thoughts away.

"I'm sure she misses you."

Hermione saw the change in Sam's face. It wasn't obvious, but she had seen that look many times with Harry. She got up and sat down next to him.

"She does. But she knows how important this is." She said softly.

Hermione saw his hand on the bed and took a risk by putting her hand over his.

"I'm sorry. About your parents." Hermione looked into his eyes. Sam was a bit taken back as Hermione approached him. He hadn't meant to make it about himself. He stared down at her hand on top of his. He looked up into her eyes, feeling the sincerity in her words.

"Thanks." He replied quietly. Her kindness overwhelmed him at the moment, as he tried to hold back his emotions. Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. She had meant what she had said at the diner, she wasn't going to push. But he needed some support every once and a while, she didn't mind at all.

"Don't mention it. Friends are supposed to do that, right?"

Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess so." It seemed like forever that Sam had had a true friend in his life, besides Dean. He believed that Hermione had been a true God sent. His eyes lingered on hers a little longer.

"Trust me, they are." She reassured him.

"Friends are also supposed to make sure you're ready for your birthday celebration." He said, looking at the time.

"Bugger all, I thought I could distract you. I'm guessing I can't talk you lot out of this, can I?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to save yourself now."

"Who wants the bathroom first?" Hermione groaned at the idea of getting dressed up. Sure as she had gotten older, her hair had finally come to its senses and it wasn't as much of a hassle but she never saw the point. It wasn't like she was as gorgeous as Ginny or something. Her moaning about getting ready made him laugh.

"Well you being a girl, I think it be better if you go first."

"Fine." Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. She shot him a glare before closing the door. She showered and shaved her legs. The stupid black and metallic silver mini-dress called for that, they weren't kidding about the mini part. She wiggled her way into it. She would have to be drunk if she could wear this all night. She used her wand to straighten her hair. She applied the eyeliner and eyeshadow. She was capable of being a girl, but she avoided it as much as possible. There were more important things than makeup. She took out the pink lip gloss and moved it over her lips. She put on the silver heels, with difficulty. She hadn't worn heels in a while. She muttered a few curse words under her breath and looked in the mirror. She had no idea why she was letting them do this.

Meanwhile, Dean arrived back at the motel all prepared for what would be awesome night.

"Hey man, she getting ready?"

Sam just finished changing into a different shirt when Dean walked in.

"Yeah. Dean you're gonna take it easy on her, right?"

"Yeah of course." Dean turned so that Sam couldn't see his expression.

Hermione paced back and forth in the bathroom. She didn't want to come out. She looked ridiculous. She was not sexy in any way, shape, or form. That's what the girls at the store were trying to tell her and she didn't listen. _Oh for goodness sake, it's just a stupid dress. It's not like they think of you that way, they probably won't even notice._ Her head told her. She took a deep breath.

"Be prepared. It's probably awful." Hermione said from behind the door. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned the doorknob and stepped out. She bit her lip and looked at them.

As soon as Sam turned to see Hermione, his whole body froze. He could have never anticipated the way she looked. He had always known that Hermione was a pretty girl, but he was not staring at a pretty girl but a beautiful woman. Her eyes captivated him and though he tried not to gawk at her at her legs, he couldn't help himself. Everything about her somehow seemed different to him tonight and yet it was still the same Hermione.

"Wow." The word escaped from his mouth. Hermione heard, but didn't believe it. She bit her lip and looked away. Dean raised an eyebrow. He checked her out, completely surprised by what he was seeing.

"_Hello_ legs." He looked over at his brother who seemed to be just as shocked. Dean made her want to run right back into the bathroom. She had never been looked at like that before. She didn't know what to feel or if that was good or bad.

"Who knew Mione had a figure?" He smiled, looking back at her.

She tilted her head.

"What did you call me?" She stepped out of the doorway and walked past him. Sam kept his eyes on her. She went to put her lip gloss in her purse, but it slipped out of her hands. She muttered something to herself and leaned over, picking it up

"Mione." Dean answered, tilting his head as he watched her bend over, licking his lips. His brother forced himself to look away and swatted him on the chest.

"Thought I try it out. After all Nancy Drew was getting kind of old."

Hermione came back up and sat down in the chair by the desk, crossing her legs.

"Okay then." She smiled at Dean. She wasn't used to the way they were looking at her. She was used to being ignored. Ron and Harry wouldn't have said anything. She tossed her hair, moving it over her shoulders.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

-0-

Hermione walked into the bar. Immediately, she felt self-conscious. So many people and she was in such a short dress. She spun around.

"Hey, so this was a nice gesture but I'm gonna go." She laughed nervously, trying to make it to the door. But Dean blocked the it and turned her right back around. She cursed under her breath.

"Not so fast Mione. I did a lot of... research to find the perfect bar for you."

"Research?" She tried to hide the crack in her voice, but it was useless. She was scared out of her mind. She really wished this dress was longer. As they moved farther into the bar, she was greeted with many lustful gazes on her, lingering on her legs, including the bartender. Sam could tell that Hermione was nervous. He had never seen her quite reluctant before. He felt bad for her, but knew that she needed a night like this, whether she knew it or not. Hell, all of them could. He shook his head at Dean and looked down at Hermione.

"Trust me you don't wanna know." He warned her as they moved along to the bar. He noticed the way some of the men were looking at her. He stood closer to her, then he usually would, completely unintentionally. It was just instinctive. Hermione noticed and she felt calmer, though she couldn't say why.

Dean smiled to himself, reflecting back on his research as he walked to the bar.

"Can I get three shots of straight tequila?"

Sam raised his brow as he looked at Dean.

"Uh Dean don't you think that's a little strong to start with?"

Her eyebrows went up at what he ordered, but when the bartender set them down, she grabbed one and downed it. Her eyes jammed shut as the liquor slid down her throat, but otherwise she was fine and slammed the glass down on the bar.

"Is that what you're worried about?" She asked, looking at Sam, wiping her mouth off.

"Uh." Sam looked completely surprised and had no response to give her. All he knew he wasn't expecting that. Dean followed Hermione's lead and swallowed the shot. He smiled, amazed by her.

"We'll take another round." He shouted to the bartender.

"This is gonna be fun." He smiled at the two of them.

Hermione grinned back at Dean, before finishing two more shots with relative ease. But after them, she was starting to feel different. She decided to spoil the mystery and explain.

"There's no drinking age in Britain. And trust me, after winning a war-this isn't my first night out. Besides, I'm British." She shrugged, smiling.

Dean's facial expression turned from happy to disappointed as Hermione spoke. He had been looking forward to being the first person to get Granger wasted. Sam had watched them down the shots, very taken back, but it all made sense as she explained. He had known about the no drinking age in England, but he could have never pictured Hermione drinking ever. He looked over at Dean, then back at Hermione.

"I think you just burst his bubble." He laughed.

Hermione grinned, amused. The alcohol was making its way through her system and she started to feel more relaxed and confident. It seemed like that little voice in the back of her head, that always made her cautious and check things over, was silenced. She felt free, curious to see where that would take her. She looked at Dean.

"Harry stopped me before I got totally pissed. So you can still," Her grin widened," pop that cherry." She cocked her head to the side, smiling to herself and ordered herself a Cherry Martini.

"It will be my pleasure." He said as he downed another shot.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Hermione winked at Dean.

She pulled her ID out and smiled at the bartender as he handed her the drink. She sipped on her drink, turning her back on the gazes she was getting and leaned against the bar, tossing her hair. Sam watched as the Hermione Granger he knew seemed to slip away. If she was nervous before, she definitely wasn't now. He ordered a beer for himself, as he continued to study the change in her. Absentmindedly (maybe), she took the cherry at the bottom of the glass and started playing with it between her teeth. Dean's eyes widened. It was hot. Very hot. And weird considering this girl was the definition of nerd, but he had no complaints. He leaned back, past Hermione, on the bar to look at his brother. Sam stopped in mid drink and kept his eyes on her mouth. She was acting very sexy, something he had never thought Hermione to be. She always seemed to find a way to surprise him. He had to pry his eyes away and shared a look with Dean. Dean was pleased to see that with a few drinks, the uptight librarian turned into this flirty, saucy little thing. He'd have to get her drunk more often. Her eyes turned to Sam, who hadn't said a word. The red fruit brushed over her lips as she spoke.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing." He said nervously, taking a drink of his beer. He watched her from the corner of his eye. He was shocked by the way she was acting, yet was finding it attractive. He shook his head forcing himself to find something else to pay attention to, pushing those thoughts away. Hermione bit off the cherry and finally ate it, but not before twisting the stem into a knot with her tongue. She took it and set it back in the bottom of the glass. Dean coughed down his next shot. _Damn!_ He would have never expected that. Her dark brown eyes lingered on Sam for a moment, then she hopped up on the bar stool and crossed her legs, slowly. Her eyes found Dean, tossing her shiny hair over her shoulder.

"No offense, Dean, but I figured you'd have more planned than this," She gave him a small pout," all that research." She clicked her tongue, shaking her head

"Are you doubting me?" He looked at her, after fully checking out her long legs again.

She turned to look at Dean, leaning over the bar slightly. She ordered a margarita and her finger traced the salt around the ring before licking it off her finger.

"Only a little." A smirk played on her lips.

"Well you shouldn't be." Dean gave her a fake smile, before ordering a drink. He hadn't planned on Hermione getting drunk this fast and looking as good as she did. He heard some off key singing in the background. He looked over seeing some guy doing karaoke, just as the bartender promised.

"What do you think Sammy, wanna do a little Blues Brothers?" He smiled.

Sam had been trying his best to not look at Hermione. He looked over at Dean, letting out a laugh.

"I'm gonna pass."

"Well, that's a good idea. I've heard you two sing." Hermione laughed. They hit some notes only dogs could hear. She definitely didn't want to hear that on her birthday. Sam laughed, sipping his beer, knowing fully well that he couldn't sing. His brother, however, had always been in denial. Dean raised his brow.

"First off, I have a great voice. "And it's not like you could do any better." He scoffed

Hermione grinned, laughing. She looked at Sam and then back at Dean. It faded at his suggestion. She bit her lip and arched her eyebrow at him.

"You wanna put some money on that?"

"Forget it. I wouldn't take money from you on your birthday, sweetheart." He smirked.

Sam shook his head, smiling at the two of them.

"Better be careful Dean." He tried to warn his brother. Right now Sam wouldn't put anything past her. She simply took out her purse and took out a fifty. She slammed it down on the bar and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think that's fair."

Dean shook his head, as he pulled out a Ben Franklin. He was sure of himself that she wouldn't go through with it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He gestured over to the small stage. Hermione hopped off the bar stool. She paused, almost feigning uncertainty. She leaned in, dangerously close to him and whispered in his ear.

"You, baby."

Dean felt a small shiver go down his spine and watched her walk over to the stage. Yes, drunk Hermione was definitely his favorite.

"Dean, this is for you." She said into the mic, winking.

The music started and she didn't bother looking at the screen. She knew the words.

"If you start me up, if you start me up, I'll never stop. If you start me up, if you start me up, I'll never stop. I've been running hot. You got me tickin' gonna blow my top. If you start me up, if you start me up. I'll never stop. Never stop. Never stop." She strut around the stage. The crowd had started clapping along, happy to hear something that wasn't screeching. But truthfully, Hermione had a pretty good singing voice. Dean still couldn't believe Hermione would sing on stage, but he was too into it to care that he just outed himself a hundred bucks. He looked over to Sam.

"Rolling Stones. She has good taste."

"Yeah." Sam replied, keeping his eyes on the stage. He leaned back on the bar as Hermione began to sing. She definitely had a great set of pipes. He smiled as she paraded on stage. He found it cute and sexy at the same time. Hermione moved off the stage and into the crowd as she continued to sing the song. She wasn't quite sure how she got onto the bar, but there she was and she was gonna make the most of it. Sam turned around and looked up at Hermione as she made her way onto the bar. He raised his brow, still not believing that this girl that was now singing on top of the bar, was the same girl that corrected their grammar and kept everything in order.

"Don't make a grown man cry. Don't make a grown man cry. Don't make a grown man cry." She gestured the mic to the crowd, letting them sing with her. Dean raised his beer as he sang along with Hermione. He had definitely never expected tonight to be this good. Sam glanced around at all the people singing along with her. He smiled, as his eyes returned back to the bar, completely amazed by the scene in front of him. He clapped along with the song, enjoying watching Hermione letting go like this.

"My eyes dilate. My lips go green. My hands are greasy. She's a mean, mean machine." She threw her head back on the long note.

"Yeah Mione!" He screamed out as she held the note. Hermione threw her hair back and danced a bit, giving Dean a small smile as she heard him cheer. She felt wild and knew it was the alcohol. It gave her no worries or boundaries. Her eyes lingered on Sam for a moment before walking up and down the bar, avoiding the glasses carefully in her heels. She gave a little curtsy when she was done. The crowd cheered and she had to figure out how exactly she was gonna get off the bar. Slowly, she sat down and slid off. She walked over to Sam and Dean. Sam clapped as she approached them. Hermione giggled and bowed.

"And that...is how you do that." She smiled, putting her hand out. Dean gave her the money immediately.

"I bow to the Master." He put his hands out in front of him and bent down slightly. It made her laugh. He stood up straight and took a sip of his beer.

"You know that was kinda sexy Mione? Didn't know you had it in ya." He raised an eyebrow. She grabbed her drink and drank deeply, throat dry from singing. She arched an eyebrow at him after she set her drink back down.

"Was it now? I'm just full of surprises." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Sam smiled.

"That all depends."

"On what?"

Hermione didn't answer, she just smiled widely. She finished off her drink.

"I'll be right back." She said, getting up from her seat. She ordered plain cranberry juice and waited for it, drumming her fingers against the bar. Dean preoccupied himself with a cute little brunette across the way. A few guys came up to Hermione with lame lines about her being better than Jagger. She simply grabbed her drink and moved back over to the boys, not phased at all. Dean and the pretty girl continued to check each other out till Hermione returned.

"Will you excuse me ladies." He patted Sam on the chest and walked past Hermione, making his way over to the hottie. Sam looked at Hermione, rolling his eyes at his brother. Dean had lasted longer then he thought he would with out a girl. Hermione shook her head. The girl was so Dean's type. She probably carried one if not more STDs. Sam stood there quietly for a moment, suddenly unable to think of something to say.

"So that really was quite the performance you put on up there. You have a really good voice." Her vocals were definitely not karaoke.

"Thanks. Just a little something I keep up my sleeve." She smirked.

"Is there anything else I should know about you, Hermione Granger?"

"Depends on what you wanna know."

Sam smiled, glancing away for a moment, as he took a few steps closer to her. He was amused by her playfulness.

"Depends on how much you're willing to tell me." He looked down at her, a gleam in his eye.

A grin played on her lips as he came closer. Normally, Hermione would've been extremely nervous. But not right now. This Hermione was having fun and enjoyed the look in his eye. Her thumb ran over her lower lip, before biting down on the nail, smiling wider.

"Hmm...interesting." She said, looking up at him.

"What?" Sam asked, a small smile on his lips. Hermione's wandered to his lips before coming back up to his eyes. This was very fun. She could've said something, but he wasn't drunk enough for that.

"Nothing." She mused. She leaned forward slightly since he had trapped her in her seat. Her lips pressed to his ear.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Her voice was lower than usual.

The corner of Sam's mouth curled into a smile as she spoke. He nodded, putting down his beer. He brought his face closer to hers, eagerly waiting for her words.

"Now, are you sure? You can't tell a soul." She enjoyed keeping him waiting.

Sam looked away, pretending to be frustrated with her playfulness. It made Hermione laugh. He looked back into her eyes,

"My lips are sealed."

"When...we were on our first hunt together, I lied. To you."

Sam furrowed his brow, unsure if she was still playing with him or not.

"What about?"

Hermione didn't want him to take this the wrong way. But she couldn't believe she was actually going to say this. She couldn't keep looking at him and say this, all the same so she turned her head.

"I _was_ checking you out. When I told you to put your long legs to use."

Sam raised his brow, expecting something completely different. He then stood up straight as he began to laugh.

"Did you like what you saw?" He kidded. Normally he would shrug it off, saying nothing, but the beers he had been drinking began to have a small effect on him. Hermione felt ridiculous so she grabbed her glass and drank deeply. _Yes._ She rested her hands on her knees and leaned forward slightly.

"What were you expecting me to say?"

"The truth." Sam smirked, then took the last swig of his beer.

"I-" Her voice faltered.

"I always tell you the truth, Sam."

"Always?" Sam questioned her.

"Sam," Hermione tilted her head to the side," I'm drunk but I'm still Hermione Granger. What are you getting at? I told I'd never lie to you."

Sam shook his head,

"It's nothing, just checking." He added a smile.

"Okay..." Hermione said cautiously. She saw his beer was empty and was feeling flighty. She pointed to it.

"Want another?"

He held the empty bottle debating whether or not he should drink another. Someone had to be responsible tonight and he knew it wouldn't be Dean, but then again tonight was about having fun.

"Yeah, one more can't hurt."

She gave him a small smile.

"Well, then you're gonna have to back up, Gigantor."

He backed up, shaking his head.

"I think we have established many times that I'm freakishly tall, thank you."

She hopped off the chair when he backed away. She started walking away and then spun around.

"Well one more time doesn't hurt." She winked playfully. It made Sam laughed.

She ordered the beer and waited for it. Two drunken males staggered over to her commenting on her legs and her butt. She grabbed the beer and turned around to walk away, but one stepped in front and the other came behind her.

"Okay, well, clearly, I know how nice my legs are and how fine my arse is but that's not gonna get you anywhere. Neither is blocking me so get out of my way." Hermione snapped. The guy behind her grabbed her butt.

"Hey! That is not a toy!" Hermione spat, whipping her head around.

Sam moved through the people in the bar quickly.

"Hey," He called out to the guy, right before shoving him hard," You need to back off." He could feel the tension in his neck from his anger.

Hermione moved out of the way immediately. It was obvious the other guy was just a wing man who backed off when she gave him a death glare. It was Mr. Hands that was the problem.

"Yeah? You gonna make me?"

She loved cliche American macho men. Normally, she might have tried to ease the tension and calm Sam down, but he was gross and needed to stop. Sam turned his head, laughing at how pathetic this guy was.

"Trust me man, you don't wanna do this." He looked back at the guy, anger in his eyes.

He stepped forward, getting in Sam's face.

"No, I think I do. She's not yours so back off." He shoved Sam and swiped at him.

Sam ducked easily from the punch and without missing a beat came back at the guy hitting him right square in the jaw. He didn't want to take it too far, but after seeing the way this drunk treated Hermione it set something off in Sam and this guy needed to be taught a lesson. Again Sam brought his fist to the guys face, but this time he aimed for his eye. He then backed off and turned to Hermione.

"You okay?"

The drunk staggered backwards from the punches. Hermione was about to respond when he came back swinging.

"Behind you." She said quickly.

Sam turned just in time to block the guy's hand. He kneed the guy in his gut then took him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the bar. He leaned towards him keeping a tight grip on his shirt.

"I'm gonna let you go, but if you _ever_ touch her again, I swear to God I'm gonna beat your ass and break every bone in your body." He peered at him, before walking back to Hermione. She just watched, trying not to look entertained. She had seen Sam hunt ghosts and knew he was a fighter, but this was completely different. She had never had anyone defend her quite like that, sure Ron had tried cursing Malfoy when he called her a Mudblood-but that backfired and when Snape called her a know-it-all, he got detention. This was...she didn't know what it was. She led Sam over to an empty table, putting space between him and the drunk. Sam was grateful that Hermione moved him away, as his temper began to simmer down. She smiled at him as she sat down.

"My hero."

He stretched out his hand as it ached a little. He gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry about that. I let that jerk get the best of me." He wasn't sorry that he punched the guy, just sorry that he lost it in front of Hermione.

"It's okay. A little violence always spices up a birthday celebration." Hermione grinned. She saw the irritated red skin on his hand. She took a few pieces off ice out of the water glass on the table and put it in the paper napkin. She rested the makeshift ice pack on his hand.

"Better? Besides, I should be thanking you," She looked up at him," so thank you."

Sam felt the cold sensation from the ice on his hand.

"Of course." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Just don't make a habit out of attracting drunks. I can't be there to defend you every time."

He stared down at her hand on top of his. Her skin was soft against is tough calloused hand. She watched him as he looked down at their hands. Again, she didn't mind the roughness. It fit him. Hermione smiled, staring back at him. His comment made her laugh. She couldn't see it becoming a problem in the near future.

"Trust me, I won't. Ugh. He reeked." She said shaking her head. While keeping her one hand on the ice, the other slid the beer over to him.

"All that just for this." Hermione laughed.

"It was worth it." He looked back up at her. She was about to say something about how he hadn't even opened the beer yet so how could it possibly be worth it-but instead she listened to the voice that told her to shut up and just smile.

"You're very kind, Sam."

He shrugged.

"Any guy in my position would do the same, for you."

"You'd be surprised." Hermione sighed. She had gone out with Ron before and had similar situations happen, but Ron would either herd her away so that no confrontation was started or he'd wait until she used her magic to disappear. She really wasn't used to being defended like that. He sat quiet for a moment, glancing back at their hands. She realized she should probably let go. She removed her hand quickly and placed it back in her lap. He looked around the bar before looking back at Hermione.

"So birthday girl, have you had enough birthday fun yet?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good." She glanced over at Dean who was having tongue sex with the brunette.

"I don't think he'll be leaving with us. So let's just go."

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be missing us anyway." Sam followed Hermione's stare and saw Dean who was completely oblivious to everything except the mouth of the girl he was with.

Hermione laughed, nodding.

"Nope, not at all. We don't exist." She used the hundred she had won from Dean to pay for the drinks. The bartender mumbled some sort of apology about drunken customers and pretty ladies, she didn't really hear most of it. She came back to Sam.

"I have a feeling there's bound to be some classic old movie on TV right about now." She said with a smile. He stood up as Hermione returned.

"You know, that sounds perfect."

She grinned widely.

"It does, so let's get going. Since he won't be sleeping in our room, should we take his keys? Don't worry, not driving-I'm just saying."

"Good idea." Sam smiled, pocketing the keys.

"I'm smart sometimes." Hermione smiled back.

"So do you wanna walk or do that thing you do." He gave her a small smile. They both had too much alcohol in their system to drive. She put her hands out.

"Oh, I am so doing my thing." She giggled.

Sam gave a nod.

"That's probably smart cause I don't know if you could keep up with my long legs you like so much." He smirked, taking hold of her hands.

"God, I am never telling you secrets ever again. Unless you're completely on the floor-passed out drunk." Hermione grumbled. She closed her eyes and with a small pop they were out of there.


	5. Chapter Five: Whatever You Need

Chapter Five: Whatever You Need

A/N: Thank you to the readers who gave positive feedback! You're wonderful. I updated so quickly to put off any people that thought I was ruining the story in the last chapter. Title from part of a line in "Center of Attention" by Jackson Waters. Please let me know what you think and enjoy. Ps. To anyone who is wondering, Dean will make bigger, more constant appearances in chapters 6-8. This will probably be the one of the few chapters that is strictly Sam and Hermione for a while.

When they arrived back in the motel room, Sam fell back onto the bed. Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Must be the beers." He sighed.

"Must be. I figured you weren't that bad off. I'm the drunk one." She made her way over to the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants and a camisole. She came back out when she had changed.

"Take a good look, cause Cinderella's turning back into a pumpkin." Hermione sighed.

"A cute pumpkin." She still looked great. After realizing he said that he stood up and turned from her, pretending to look for something. Hermione smiled to herself and chose not to tease him for it even though he had teased her twenty minutes ago. She grabbed the remote from his hands and started flipping.

"There we go. _Singin' in the Rain_." She sighed happily.

"What's it about?" He stopped his fake searching and sat down on the corner of the bed.

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"What? Why are you looking like that?"

"You've never seen or heard of _Singin in the Rain_." Hermione repeated, not hiding the shock on her face. She put the remote down on the bed and got to her feet. She cleared her throat and started shuffling her feet the best she could with alcohol in her system and with socks on.

"I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again. I'm dancing on clouds so dark up above. The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love." She sang quickly, trying to step in time. She stopped and put her hands out.

"Nothing?"

"Uh, nope sorry. But I'm sure that whatever that just was, was a good enactment of it." He tried not to smile.

"You're impossible." Hermione huffed, throwing herself down on the bed next to him. She sat up, resting her back against a pillow.

"Hey it's not like I grew up watching this stuff." He could just imagine the crap he would get if Dean or his dad had ever caught him watching something like this film.

"Okay, okay. I get it." She rolled her eyes.

"They're big silent movie stars and they're trying to make the transition into pictures with sound. She's horrible with a horrible talking voice and those two are hilarious and Debbie Reynolds-well I wish I was Debbie Reynolds. Princess Leia's mom by the way." She explained.

"Now that's cool. She's pretty." He studied the woman on the TV.

"Of course she is-she has to be. Princess Leia is beautiful. And Gene Kelly-fantastic dancer. Look at him." She smiled. She would watch this with her dad a lot. She would sing it all around the house, trying to dance like them. Sam leaned back next to her. He couldn't help, but watch her as she spoke. The smile she had and the tone in her voice had a captivating joy in them. Hermione balanced watching the movie and using her peripheral vision to see Sam looking at her. She tried her best to hide her smile. He was careful not to stare too long and began to watch the movie again.

"They make life seem so simple." He stated.

"It's a musical. Life is dance steps and harmonies." She smiled.

Sam smiled. She always had an answer for him.

"Well I guess is better that life isn't that way. I'd be screwed."

Hermione giggled. He couldn't carry a note.

"Don't worry, I'd help you out."

Sam laughed,

"It would be a full time job."

She laughed at Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor's prancing around the vocal coach. It was one of her favorite scenes. She forgot how much she loved this movie.

"I know I'll regret saying this in the morning because of the massive headache, but this was a good birthday. Thanks." Hermione said, looking at him.

He turned his head, looking over at her and smiled again.

"I should be thanking you. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

She shook her head.

"Yes, you love a sore hand off the job. The karaoke was fun-the brawl not so much."

He glanced down at his hand, at the broken skin.

"I wouldn't change a single thing that happened tonight." He stared into her eyes.

"Yeah?" She managed to let her voice sound stronger than she felt.

"Yeah." Sam's tone was reassuring. He held her gaze for a moment, then turned his attention back to the movie. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol in his system or what, but he felt something different sitting next to Hermione tonight. But if you asked him what it was he wouldn't be able to say. Her eyes lingered on his. There was something...unplaceable going on tonight. The drinks had made her mind fuzzy and she wasn't able to figure it out. Not like she was about to figure out Sam's now-famous stares anyway and she was able to figure out everything. It was something that would irk her forever if she didn't find out. But right now, this was good enough. She didn't mind the fact that they didn't have to talk. Just sitting there was nice.

Hermione went back to the movie, humming along to _Good Morning_. It was one of her favorite songs in the movie, she'd sang it all the time when she was six. The legendary title song came on and she couldn't believe she had tried reenacting those great moves while drunk in a motel in the middle of nowhere.

"I put it to shame, but there's the most famous scene in the movie." She pointed it out. She looked back at him.

"You know actually, I think yours was better." Sam tried to hide his smile.

""Yeah. Right. I hate you." Hermione growled, swatting him on the stomach. She snorted at his answer.

Sam covered up his stomach after she hit him, as he began to laugh.

"Hey, I'm just saying yours had a certain... something that wasn't in the film." He unsuccessfully tried reassure his words

"Idiocy. That's the word you were searching for." Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes.

Sam laughed innocently.

"Not exactly the word."

"So the word." Hermione corrected.

"This is torture, isn't it? You're a bloke and it's a musical." She grimaced.

Actually, I'm really enjoying it." Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the company. Or maybe it was just the fact that for the first time in a while he was able to relax and be normal like everyone else. Her eyes settled on his.

"You need this, don't you? Sorry, I know that sounds strange but what I'm trying to say is that this is okay. Tell you what-let's knock down two more ghosts and then I'll take you to a crappy movie." She laughed a little.

He turned back to her, a bit astonished by what she had said. How did she do that? How did she read him so well?

"Thank you." Was all he could muster up as a reply as he fixed his eyes on hers.

Her brown eyes stayed on his as she gave him a small smile. She simply shrugged, he didn't need to thank her.

"We can go to one that no one wants to see and make up our dialogue." She laughed softly.

He smiled,

"I don't know how good I be at it, but I could try to give it a go."

"I will teach you. No worries, I got your back. I'll make sure you don't look too stupid."

"Oh thank you for that." He shook his head slightly, giving a small smirk.

"Hey, I can't fix it all. I'm not a miracle worker."

Sam raised both his eyebrows now pretending to seem shocked, but was unable to keep a smile from coming.

"I'm sure I'll be better at that then that ghastly dance number you just did."

"That's it! I am kicking your arse, Winchester." Hermione said, shoving him.

"Fighting two drunks in one night. Aren't I lucky." He sat ready for her attack.

"Ha-ha-ha I have such witty comebacks." Hermione rolled her eyes before tackling him. She smacked at any part of him she could reach, knowing that even on her best day, sober-she couldn't hurt him. Sam covered his head at first as she began swatting away at him. He laughed the whole time. He was able to get up on his knees and picked her up swinging her waist on his shoulder.

"You know this isn't gonna end well for you."

"That's what you think." Hermione growled, pounding on his back and kicking her legs around. If he was gonna grab her she wasn't gonna make it easy. Sam tried his best to hold onto her as she did everything she could to get out of his grip. He finally let go of her, letting her face fall into the bed, as he slid her off his back. Her face fell into the soft sheet and she rolled over swiftly. She huffed, blowing the hair away from her face. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, bringing him down with her and rolled with him across the bed. She stopped and pinned his arms down. Her knees rested on either side of his waist. A grin spread across her lips as she laughed.

"Pinned ya."

"A drunk girl just pinned me under herself. Are you sure it's not my birthday?" Sam smiled up at her. His words caught her slightly off guard, enough for him to roll her over.

"Now that is more like it." He was acting more like Dean than himself.

Her eyes stayed on his as she tried to catch her breath. She arched an eyebrow.

"Caveman, are we?"

She used the long legs he kept staring at earlier to flip them. Her wrists held his down.

"Well, I'm a feminist. Pinned ya, again." Her grin was devilish.

Sam laughed. He laid back in the familiar position.

"Taking flirting tips from _Lion King_?"

The smile stayed. Sober Hermione would've been embarrassed and stopped-hell sober Hermione wouldn't have gotten in this position-literally. But this was all very fun right now.

"If it works." Her eyebrows went up.

Sam smirked, raising his brow.

"So you _are_ flirting with me?"

Hermione just smiled enjoying the smirk on his lips.

"What do you think, Winchester?"

"I think..." Sam looked up at her a gleam in his eye.

"You should get off of me before it's too late."

Hermione laughed softly at the look in his eye. It was telling her differently.

"Fair enough." She said getting off him slowly.

"Good." Sam smiled as she began to get off of him. He waited only a moment before he put his arm around her and rolled all the way off the bed. He laughed as he landed on the floor still holding on to Hermione.

Hermione laughed in surprise as he rolled them off the bed. That was smooth. She giggled when they hit the floor. His arm was still around her.

"Well aren't we a big, fat liar?"

Sam just laid there. He turned his head to look at her.

"What did I lie about?" He asked, trying to stop from smiling.

Hermione craned her neck to look at him. It was slightly difficult.

"Get off before it's too late. You just wanted top, Buster." She laughed.

"Hey, I'm a man. It's supposed to be that way." Sam winked at her, then pushed her off of him playfully.

"Such a caveman." Hermione panted. Her heart jumped when he winked at her. She couldn't control it. She shoved him back and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Sam fell back over and laughed as she climbed on top of him, holding his wrists.

"But too bad it's no longer the fifties, Samuel." She giggled.

"That's okay. I don't mind this." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Hermione laughed. He was cute. He was really cute.

"Is that so?" She was getting flirtatious again.

"What guy wouldn't like a girl on top?" Sam joked, well sort of.

"Make up your mind, Winchester. Unless you like flipping around all the time." Hermione smiled. Sam shrugged, giving her a smile. He pushed himself up, freeing his arms from her hands.

"So which way do you like it?" He laughed.

Hermione blushed scarlet. He freed himself but didn't shove her off.

"Um...yeah...about that."

Sam raised his brow, a bit surprised.

"Oh I didn't mean..." This was awkward. He didn't mean it to be.

Hermione just smiled at him. He was being really nice about it.

"I know. You're fine, Sam."

Sam looked away nervously at first and then looked back and smiled.

"So you like your seat?" He referred to his lap.

Hermione grinned.

"It's rather comfortable, actually."

"I'm so glad." This side of Hermione was definitely interesting.

"Good. I was worried you were gonna make me move again."

"It be pointless since you would just find away to get on top of me again."

Hermione laughed and swatted him on the chest.

"I'm sure you can fight me off, if you really wanted to."

"I don't know. I've seen what you have done to some of those ghosts. I'm kind of scared of you." Sam raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Well that's no good. A girl doesn't like to hear that she's scary." Hermione pouted.

"Well you are no ordinary girl, so I have every right to fear you." He gave her half a smile.

Hermione looked into Sam's eyes, curious.

"Oh yeah? What makes me so special?"

"Oh I don't know," Sam gave a sarcastic shrug," maybe because you're like a genius witch or something like that."

Hermione laughed.

"Don't sell yourself short, you're pretty smart, Winchester."

"Yeah smart enough to be careful around you." He joked.

"Yes, because I'm so dangerous and threatening." She shook her head.

"I would never put anything past you." Sam's lips curled into a small smile.

Hermione laughed. She gave him a look and shook her head, biting her lip.

"What's that for?" He referred to the look.

"Nothing." Hermione shrugged.

"Fine then get off my lap." He pushed her shoulder, lightly.

Hermione laughed, surprised.

"Is that your way of getting it out of me?"

"No. It's just my legs are falling asleep, with you cutting off the circulation in them."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm soo heavy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I never said you were, but seriously get off before you paralyze me." He joked as he pushed her again.

"Trust me, I could so paralyze you if I wanted." Hermione smirked, getting off of him finally. Neville Longbottom. First year.

"And you wonder why I'm scared of you." Sam smiled, as he got up to stretch his legs.

"Whatever," Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, feeling tired," I would never hurt you."

"I guess I'll just have to trust you." He smiled.

"I think I'll end up right on that one." Hermione muttered. She sighed heavily.

Sam noticed the change in Hermione.

"You ready to go to bed? Seeing it is almost 4:30."

"Already there." She pulled back the sheets and got under them.

Sam smiled as he saw how tired she was. He debated whether to sleep in Dean's bed or not, but decided against it. He began to setup a bed on the floor.

Hermione heard Sam moving around.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, rolling onto her side.

Sam looked up at her confused.

"Making the bed."

"It's 4 a.m. Just get in here. I promise, I won't rape you." Hermione sighed.

Sam laughed softly. He hesitated before walking over to the bed and lying down next to her. It felt strange lying next to another girl. He hadn't been in bed with anyone since Jess, but he felt oddly comfortable next to her. Hermione felt the bed shift in weight as Sam got in next to her. She had never shared a bed with anyone and was sure it was the alcohol that gave her the confidence to suggest it. He laid quietly on the bed, but stared at the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." He whispered to her, unsure of whether she was awake to hear it. She had heard him perfectly but chose not to say a word. She smiled to herself, glad he couldn't see her. It really had been a birthday she'd never forget.

-0-

The sun came streaming in, hitting Hermione's eyes. Her head was pounding and she tried to avoid it by rolling over. She rolled right into a body. She opened her eyes and saw Sam. Last night was fuzzy but her clothes were on, that was good sign. She tried her best to sneak out and run to the bathroom, but she tumbled onto the floor, her legs tangled in the sheets. Sam woke up suddenly from a thud. He sat up, peering over the bed to see Hermione on the floor, twisted up in the sheets. He raised his brow.

"Good morning?" He laughed slightly.

She could feel the blood rising up in her face as she heard Sam's voice.

"Not as smooth as I wanted." She grumbled.

She huffed, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, morning."

Sam smiled at the sight of her.

"You okay there?"

"My head has never hurt this much in my life." Hermione sighed, getting up. Sam smiled, sympathizing with her. His head only ached slightly, but he knew what she must be feeling from past events. She got up too fast and slipped on the sheets, ending back down on the floor. She was so sexy. He did his best to hide his smile.

"And my legs don't work. Awesome."

He scooted towards the end of the bed, and stood up.

"Well for your headache I'm sure you have something in your bag of tricks to fix it and as for your legs, I can help you out there." He took her hands, pulling her up, while moving the sheet away from her. She yelped slightly out of surprise.

"I don't actually since I don't drink." Hermione frowned.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry that you ended up on the floor?" He smiled again.

She didn't meet his eyes. She didn't wanna say the truth, "I woke up next to you and freaked out." She opened her mouth and was about to say something when she heard a tap on the window.

"Mercury!" She rushed to the window and let the owl in. Sam watched as the bird came in. It had taken Dean and him some time to get used to the whole messenger owl thing. It nuzzled her face before giving her a bag. There were two blue-green potions. She petted Mercury and smiled at him. She grabbed her phone and dialed Harry's number.

"Harry James Potter, I bloody love you." She laughed. He teased her about drinking with two Americans and she giggled.

"No, you should've seen me. You wouldn't believe it. What? You want confirmation. How awkward are you? No, I'm not going to let you to talk to him. That's so weird. Get over yourself, Dim One. Yeah, I'm bringing that one back." She rolled her eyes at Harry. Sam sat back down on the bed and looked up as he was mentioned. He didn't blame Harry for wanting it to be confirmed. Sam still couldn't believe it and he had witnessed the whole thing.

"Don't you Hermione Jean Granger me. Oh yeah? Well then you're not getting Mercury back. Yeah. He loves me more than you anyway. Dean-he's out. Oh you are such a man, Harry. Oh yeah? Well I don't want-oh-well of course he said that. He's an arse. He-he moved in with her? Oh. Well," Hermione cleared her throat and turned her back on Sam so he couldn't see her tears," er that's...no Harry, I'm not. Please. Thank you. I miss you too. Fancy a trip to the States? I know. You're Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived-Died-Then-Came-Back-To-Live-Again. It's going on your tombstone, yeah. Thanks. Talk to you later." She hung up the phone and wiped her eyes. She gave Mercury a kiss on the top of his head and he flew away. She opened one of the bottles and drank deeply. Her headache disappeared. She cleared her throat.

"He gave me another if one of you wanted it." She said quietly.

He shook his head. He noticed how her tone changed, but didn't press it.

"That's okay. Save it for yourself. You'll be needing it in the future."

"Okay. Ha. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Well I'm sure Dean will."

She wasn't over the information of Ron moving in with Lavender after a month. But she couldn't very well just start crying. She took her wand and tucked it into her sweatpants and grabbed her clothes.

"I'll be right back." She moved into the bathroom and cast a silencing spell. She would die if Sam heard her. She broke down, feeling utterly disposable and cheap. Three years had meant nothing. She had the feeling that even if she had slept with Ron, he would've done this anyway. He had shown his true colors and she was an idiot. She stopped crying and calmed herself down. She brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. She made sure she didn't look like she was crying and wiped her eyes. While Hermione was in the bathroom, Sam changed into his clothes. He could sense that something was wrong. He wondered what news Harry had that had bothered her so. He was about to check on her when she came out.

"So how's Harry?" He looked over at her.

"Busy...but good. I-I miss him. He said Ron is doing well. _Extremely_ well. He expected me to do something stupid with two Americans on my 21st. He's very nice." Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Yeah, sounds like a real sweetheart. Does he have something against us?" Sam asked.

"It's not you. He's jealous. That's all. He always was ridiculously jealous," She thought back on how he acted with Krum and even Harry," but Harry's fine. Ginny's busy playing Quidditch a lot."

"Ignoring Harry?" These Weasleys sounded like a great bunch.

"Sounds like it. But she's always been very popular." Hermione nodded.

"Jealous of what exactly?" Sam had only heard a little of that conversation between Hermione and Ron. Because she always avoided the topic, he had sort of forgotten about it until now.

"Me. Around other men. Even though, he has no right. We, uh, dated. Right after the war. Three years, actually." Hermione said stiffly. She cleared her throat.

"Three years? Sounds serious." He wasn't sure how much to pry.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But he wanted to see other people. He just...didn't bother to tell me that until I...found him...in bed with his ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown. And to think, I saved that bitch's life-I saved her from a werewolf." She laughed dryly.

Sam stood there, completely shocked. How could anyone ever want to cheat on Hermione? It didn't make sense.

"Idiot." He said to himself about Ron. He walked over to her, sitting next to her and placed his hand on hers. He could see her holding in her emotions. As Sam's hand touched hers, tears burned in her eyes. She tried her best to blink them back. She didn't want to seem weak.

"Hermione I'm... sorry." It sounded like such a generic thing to say, but what else was there?

"He-he moved in with her. He told me it wouldn't be right, but he moves in with her! On my birthday. Am I that replaceable?" Hermione tried her best to steady her voice. But it was useless, she was too upset.

"He said it was because I didn't want to sleep with him. I didn't love him enough but I just wanted to be married-or at least engaged, you know? I wanted it to mean something. He told Harry I was going to get drunk and sleep with the first guy I saw because I'm always a slut when I drink." She wiped her eyes hastily.

"Hey hey hey." Sam leaned forward looking Hermione square in the eyes. She froze. He was completely and utterly serious using a tone she had never heard before.

"Hermione Granger, you are not replaceable." He paused wanting her to understand it was the truth. His anger burned as she relayed Ron's words, but he chose not to show it because he didn't want it to be just about Ron.

"You know why he says those things? Because he is beating himself up for the mistake he made by letting you go. And he knows that he is gonna regret it for the rest of his life and by saying those jackass things he thinks that he still has some control over you. You are an amazing person, Hermione with an inner strength most people only wish to have and he didn't deserve having you in the first place. Any guy who wants you to question your values isn't worthy of your love. He obviously never knew you in the first place." He smiled warmly at her but she didn't return it, just yet. She let him finish and took everything in.

"Look, I don't know this Lavender girl, but I do know that even though I've only known you for a month there is no way that she can even come close to you." He hoped that he didn't say to much. He wasn't trying sound like he knew everything about her, he just hoped she understood how much he valued her and their friendship that they had formed so quickly. She bit her lip and looked down, breaking finally breaking the gaze. She removed her hand from under his and took a deep breath. Slowly, she put her arms around him. Sam smiled, closing his eyes as she hugged him. A familiar ache tugged at his heart, but he ignored it.

"Thank you." She held on a little longer so he knew just how much she appreciated his words.

"I try." He gave a half smile.

"His loss, yeah?" She pulled back and sighed. Her brown eyes met his again. He nodded.

"And maybe your gain. He's the reason I left. I didn't wanna be around him and I realized I wasn't really the secretary type. But then I would've never had this great friend, Sam Winchester. He's pretty awesome when he wants to be." She smiled. Sam flashed her one back.

" Thanks. I know it sucks what you had to go through, but I'm glad you did cause you're here."

Hermione nodded. She took a minute before just deciding to say it.

"I could say the same for you." Her eyes traveled over to his.

Sam looked away from Hermione, wishing that the table hadn't been turned on him. He was fine when the light was being shown on someone else and their past, but not so much when it was about him.

"I see it. That dark weight you're carrying around," She put her hands up," I'm not trying to pry. Believe me that's the last thing I want to do to you. But...it can kill you, you know."

"I think it already has." He said quietly and more to himself then to Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip.

"It hasn't."

She sighed heavily.

"I _know_ it hasn't. Otherwise, you wouldn't have said all those kind words."

Sam breathed in slowly, closing his eyes, but only for a moment. He just couldn't look Hermione in the eyes.

"It's not..." He didn't know what to say.

"I can't explain it."

Hermione reached out and touched his shoulder. She rubbed it gently.

"It's okay. I told you...I'll wait." Her voice was just as gentle.

Sam sat still in his seat. He wanted to tell her, but part of him was afraid to do so. He was quiet for a while, before standing up and taking a few steps away from Hermione. She waited like she promised she would. She didn't know what to expect from how he was acting. He sighed, before speaking.

"Her name was Jessica and she was my everything. We met at Stanford and right away I knew that she was someone special. I just couldn't believe that she was interested in someone like me. As we got further into the relationship I decided that I would never tell her about my life before school. I just couldn't bare her knowing. She made feel normal, you know? Like I could just forget my past and start out fresh and just be like everyone else... and I just couldn't let that feeling go. Well that only lasted about a year and a half. Then Dean came to see me. Told me that our Dad had been on a hunt and had been missing for a while. So I decided to go with him in hopes that we find him and I could just get back to Jess and my normal life. I told Jess that we were just having a little family drama and I was only gonna be gone for a few days. She asked me not go with him. She was concerned, but I didn't listen." He paused. Tears burned his eyes, but he had to continue. He finally turned around to face Hermione, unable to hide the tears from her. Seeing them hurt her deeply and she fought to blink back her own.

"A couple days later, after Dean and I had a hunt, I returned and went straight back to the apartment. Jess had made cookies for me as a little welcome home present. As I went into our bedroom I heard the shower running, so I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes, just waiting for her to finish. As I laid there I suddenly felt a few drops of liquid fall on my forehead. And when I opened my eyes I saw..." He stopped, closing his eyes, reliving the moment over, as he had many times before, in his sleep and awake. He struggled as he tried to tell Hermione the rest.

"I saw Jess plastered to the ceiling. H-her stomach had been sliced. She was still alive when she suddenly burst into flames." He turned slightly away from her, as tears slid down his cheeks. Her heart stopped when she heard the rest. It made perfect sense now why he never wanted to talk about it. She would've buried it. When he turned again, it gave her a chance to wipe her eyes. The last thing he needed was her tears.

"And it's because of me she's dead." When he blamed himself, she had to do something.

"Sam...that's...horrible...I'm so so sorry. But it's not your fault." She sighed.

Sam closed his eyes, shaking his head. He looked back at her, as another tear escaped from his eye.

"Yes. It is." He knew that this was a fact he couldn't deny, no matter how much he wished to.

Hermione sighed. Her heart broke for him. But she couldn't understand.

"How? If you had told her you were a hunter-what would that have done? Were you supposed to constantly be on edge or something? And Dean-you couldn't have ignored him-he was your brother and he was worried about your father. You couldn't deny him. He'd be lost without you, I've seen it. I..."

Hermione bit her lip. She realized that this may not be what he needed. Instead, she moved over to him. She tucked his hair behind his ear. The gesture was almost motherly. She had a feeling he didn't have a lot of that growing up. He was drowning in all this misery. He was lost in it.

"Come back, Sam. Come back." She said gently. She put her arms around him and rubbed his back. How could he explain it all to her? How could he tell her of the guilt he felt, that Jess and his mom would still be alive if it weren't for him? Or make her understand what he felt inside, when he barely could make sense of it all himself? He couldn't. And truthfully he didn't want to. He could never really let anyone see the darkness that he tried to fight away everyday. He was taken back at first by her comforting gesture, but finally broke down as she held him. He felt completely exposed in front of her.

"I don't know if I can." He spoke truthfully, as he held onto her.

Hermione held tighter as he fell apart. She stroked his hair, trying to soothe him. She was his friend. She was supposed to help him and she didn't mind being the stronger one. It was a role she was used to.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're not alone anymore. I'm here, Sam. I'm here. I won't let you go through this alone." She sighed. Sam breathed in deeply, finally getting control of his emotions. Hermione's words were so kind, but he knew for him they could be nothing more then just words. He partly wished that he didn't have to go it all alone but he knew that this was his burden to bare. No one could help him through it. He broke away from her suddenly.

"I wish you could help Hermione I do, but... you just can't." Hermione faltered as he pulled away. She had been so close. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She opened the door and called after him. Sam stopped midway through the door as she began to speak. He stayed with his back towards her, knowing that if he looked back at her how easy it would be to fall apart again.

"I won't go after you, if you don't want me to. I'll just say this, I'm not giving up on you, Sam. You're worth it, you are. I just wish you could see that." She sighed. He wished that what she said was the truth, but he knew all to very well that it wasn't. But what he feared more was that one day she would see him for what he truly was. He stood there for a moment and without saying anything to her he closed the door behind him.

Hermione shook her head when he left. She would keep her promise, she would wait. Dean was still gone and she got a call from Bobby saying he left her a little present and it was waiting for her at the desk. It was a box of all the ingredients she needed for the healing potions. He was very nice.

She charmed the bathroom to make it a little bigger and took out the cauldron he gave her. She started chopping up some of the herbs and sprinkled them in. Potion making and cleaning were things that made sense when life didn't. Before she was a witch, she would clean constantly when she was upset. It seemed to work.

Sam came back to the motel room, after taking a long walk to clear his head. He felt a bit uneasy about earlier and was unsure of how it was going to be between them now. He closed the door to the room quietly and looked over at Hermione.

"Hey." He said softly.

Hermione wiped some of the sweat off her brow as Sam came in. He seemed better. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hi." She pulled the box towards her and pulled out a small vial and added it to the pot. The potion changed colors from green to purple. She smiled a little, happy it worked. Sam felt a bit of relief, thankful that there didn't seem to be any awkward tension between them. He looked past her, curious of what she was working on.

"What's that?"

"The healing potion you seem to like so much. We were running low." Hermione explained. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she worked.

"See, I can prove it. I'm not an evil witch. No baby's blood or bones, all herbs. Okay, granted-these are lacewing flies but that's the only weird thing." She said holding up the bag.

"Hey, you don't have to convince me of anything. I trust you." Sam smiled.

He watched for a moment as she work before speaking again.

"Um could I... would you mind if I watch?" He walked up a little closer to where she was working. Hermione laughed.

"He likes to watch." She teased.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, in fact...you can help. Hand me that jar, would you?"

Sam's lips curled into a smile, shaking his head slightly. He walked over and handed her the jar.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, good sir." Hermione smiled.

She added it in and the pot simmered slightly. She stirred it until the leaves dissolved to the bottom.

"It won't be too much longer. Sorry, this is really boring."

Sam sat beside her and kept his eyes on the pot in front of them.

"Actually, I find it really fascinating." He looked up at Hermione.

"It's cool to see the good that witchcraft can do, after seeing only evil come from it."

"Well, thank you. As the good witch, I'll take that as a compliment. I don't have a pink bubble though."

She took out a knife and chopped the next ingredient. She thought she should say something since he liked it so much.

"If you don't chop it fine enough, it won't work properly," She smiled a bit," Ron nearly blew himself up all the time in class. He was absolute rubbish. I should've seen that red flag."

Sam watched her carefully. He let out a laugh as she mentioned Ron.

"You were young." He tried to excuse it, but even he had no idea how someone like Ron, had once been lucky enough to be with Hermione.

"Yeah, thought I was gonna die. I guess it just took a while for the effects to wear off." Hermione giggled. She finished cutting up the last three ingredients. She slid them over to him.

"Here. This goes in first, then this, then this and all done. You can do it. Be useful."

Though it was simple, Sam made sure to be careful as he put the last few things in the pot. He looked over at Hermione.

"How'd I do teacher?"

Hermione stirred the cauldron after he added the ingredients.

"Let's find out."

She pricked her finger with one of the knives and took a sip of the potion. It healed immediately.

"Top marks." She grinned at him.

Sam smiled,

"Yeah well my pouring skills have always been top notch." He waited for a moment, silent, before taking a deep breath. He looked over at Hermione, into her eyes.

"Thank you."

"For letting you pour?" She tilted her head to the side, a little confused.

Sam half smiled as he shook his head,

"No. For being you." He never met someone so willing to stand beside him through everything, besides Dean. Hermione was a little stunned. She hadn't expected that. She opened her mouth, but then didn't know what to say. She shook her head.

"You don't have to thank me."

Sam again shook his head, keeping steady eye contact with her.

"But I do."

Hermione held his gaze.

"You're welcome. But you really don't."

"Whatever you say." Sam surrendered, giving her a smile before glancing away.

"Good. I'm stubborn." Hermione smiled. She brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"You're nicer than you look, Sam Winchester." She winked. She was glad that Sam was letting her in more and she was willing to wait as long as it took until she was all the way in. She would help him, she promised


	6. Chapter Six: Green Eyed Monster

Chapter Six: Green Eyed Monster

A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! I can't tell you how much I appreciated it. Hopefully you guys like this one. Thanks for sticking with me so far! Enjoy and please, please, please tell me what you think! I'd really love to know! So drop a review!

Dean knocked on the door and looked at Sam. He didn't mind being back in Chicago. The last time they were here Meg had them slashed to pieces. Asking a relative about a murder victim was much easier. He turned back and could see Hermione rummaging around in the Impala for something. He laughed. She was leaning over though and...damn. He raised his eyebrows at Sammy. Hot chick on the team definitely had its advantages.

"Skirt was a good choice, girl." He muttered.

Sam brought his eyebrows together, hitting Dean in the arm.

"Dude." He didn't want Dean to be looking at Hermione like that, but he couldn't deny that he had stolen a glance... or two.

Dean shrugged, she had a good ass.

"This part is so boring." He sighed, looking at his watch.

"Well you obviously have found a way to entertain yourself." Sam snorted.

A medium sized guy with brown hair opened the door. He didn't look very pleased to see them.

"And you are?" The man asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Hi yes, Mr. Taris? My name is Agent Perry." Sam pulled out his badge. Dean followed suit.

"This is my partner Agent Tyler. We are from the FBI. May we have a moment of your time?"

"What like Aerosmith?" The man folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Sam added quickly.

"If you're here about Robbie, I don't really feel like talking. I told the local cops all I know." Daniel sighed, reaching for the door.

Hermione ran up to the doorstep.

"Sorry, I forgot my notepad in the car." She smiled apologetically to the very cute man. He kept his eyes on her and stopped grabbing for the door.

"This is Detective Wilson, she's in training. Has to shadow on cases. Do you want us to come back?" Dean smiled.

"Uh...well no, it's okay. Come in for a bit." Daniel opened the door wider.

"Thank you, Mr. Taris." Hermione smiled walking inside. Dean looked over at his brother. Sam obviously noticed how Hermione's face changed and the guy's sudden polite attitude.

"We will only take a moment of your time, Mr. Taris." Sam said as they moved into the apartment. Hermione sat down on his couch, notepad ready.

"You can, uh, call me Dan if you want. Do you want anything?" He asked, looking directly at her.

"Water is fine, thank you...Dan." Hermione smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want tea? I can put the kettle on." Dan suggested. Dean gave another look to Sam. He hadn't seen anyone try this hard around Hermione. It was really entertaining.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Taris." She grinned. Dan had gorgeous piercing blue eyes and she adored his Scottish accent.

"You two want anything?" Dan asked.

"Coffee is good." Dean said, knowing he really didn't care what they wanted to drink.

"Sure." Dan went into the kitchen and made the coffee. He put the kettle on the stove and walked back.

"It says here that you're from Glasgow, Scotland but you moved here six years ago? To Chicago?" Dean asked. Sam usually took the lead with these things but after noticing the connection between Dan ( as he wanted her to call him) and couldn't pay attention to anything else. Dan hadn't taken his eyes off her since they walked in and she didn't mind at all. He had no idea why it irked him the way it did.

"Yeah. I go to Northwestern for med school." Dan answered. His tone was stiff with him.

"I've been to Glasgow, went on holiday there. Beautiful." Hermione smiled. It made Dan lighten up immediately.

"When did you go?" Dan asked with interest.

"Er...a year ago, actually, with my parents. Absolutely gorgeous." She answered.

"Where are you from?" His eyes stayed on her.

"London. I came to the States a little over two months ago." She held his gaze.

"Now, Mr. Taris—sorry-er_ Dan_—when did you find out about Mr. Garner's death?" Hermione asked.

"I was the one who found him." Dan's face changed. His eyes looked pained. Hermione frowned.

"I'm sorry. How did you know the departed?" She asked.

"He was my brother-in-law." Dan sighed.

"A widow isn't listed in the file." She said quietly, looking at her notes.

"My sister, Erin, died two years ago." He told them, looking away.

Hermione reached out and touched his hand.

"I'm sorry."

Dan smiled weakly.

"Thank you." The kettle went off and Dan got up. Dean gave Hermione a look.

"My, my, Miss Mione."

Sam looked over to her with sudden interest.

"What? I was being nice." She whispered as her cheeks burned. She tried to regain her composure.

"We see that." Sam shifted in his seat, trying not to sound as bothered as he was. Dean noticed, but Hermione didn't. This made it all the more entertaining for Dean.

"Bow chicka wow wow." He winked.

Sam gave Dean an annoyed look.

"Cut it out. We need to focus on the job." He said a little too seriously. He was confused on why he felt this jealously inside him, but all he knew was that Dean was not helping. It only made Hermione blush more.

"Sam's right, Dean. Calm yourself."

"Same goes for you, sister." Dean raised his eyebrows.

Dan came out and handed the coffee to the guys. He was completely unaware of what was going on between the fake Feds. He paid special attention to how Hermione liked her tea and added the sugar and cream. He gave it to her with a smile.

"Hope it's all right."

"It's fine thank you." She said after sipping it. She was so thankful he had come back, it was the only thing that would shut Dean up. She figured they should go back to the case.

"How did your sister die, if you don't mind?" Hermione asked.

"You're very welcome." Dan smiled. Normally, he wouldn't have wanted to answer the question but she was being really sweet about it.

"She was mugged. Stabbed her for her wallet." Dan looked down. He sighed heavily.

"Robbie wasn't the same after. It's a shame that he had a similar fate. They were really happy."

"That's horrible. So is that what the cops have labeled it as? A robbery gone bad?" Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, except they didn't take anything. And there's no sign of entry. Bloody good thieves, I guess but they saw Robbie, he tried to fight 'em. Then they left. Cowards." He hated this city sometimes.

"Did Mr. Garner say anything about his house? Any strange things happening before he died? Flickering lights? Cold spots? Anything?" Hermione asked the million dollar question.

"He said he saw Erin." Dan said staring into her eyes. It was a strange question, but there was something in her eyes that told him it was necessary.

"Like nightmares?" Hermione feigned surprise. She didn't look at either of the boys, but she had a feeling they had found their culprit.

"No, he said he actually saw her around. I told him he was working too hard."

"Right. That's understandable." Hermione nodded.

Sam had glanced over at Dean a few times as Dan explained things with the robberies.

"Mr. Taris, do you remember how long ago before his death, Robbie mentioned seeing your sister?" He looked over at Dan.

"Seriously, Dan is fine. Um...like a day or two. Yeah, a day-it was weird."

Dean gave the tiniest nod when Sammy looked over at him. He had a feeling Mione was thinking the same thing but was being discreet. Dan's answer pretty much confirmed it. Sissy was pissed, the question was why. He had gotten all he really wanted to know. But they needed a second opinion.

"Hmm. Well, is there anyone else he talked to about this-that you know of?" Dean asked.

Dan nodded, there was someone else.

"Melissa, my sister's best friend. Melissa Warren. We both were talking about it. He usually doesn't talk to her anymore, which is why she was a little weirded out when he called."

"Did you guys believe Robbie when he told you that he had seen Erin?" Sam leaned forward in his seat.

"You're kidding, right? No, of course not. He was acting mental." Dan laughed out of surprise. Sam cleared his throat.

"Right. Do you know if Robbie mentioned if he had only seen her once or was this a recurring thing?"

"He called me twice. He wanted me to come over but I had the night shift at Northwestern." Dan said, he looked at his watch. He had to work soon.

"Do you have a number where we could contact Melissa?" Sam got the hint that Dan had to go.

"Uh...yeah. Got some paper?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, here." She ripped off a piece of paper from her notepad and handed it over to him with her pen. Her hand slightly brushed his as he took it. Dan only touched her for a second, but damn her skin was smooth. He scribbled down Melissa's number.

"Not to be rude," He said looking at her," but I gotta get going for my shift."

Hermione tried to control the flip her stomach did when he smiled at her. She nodded.

"It's all right. I think we're good here. If you think of anything though, please call." She handed him one of their faux business cards.

Dan took the card from her and looked down at it. He realized he hadn't even gotten her first name.

"I will. Thanks, Hermione." He smiled at her again

"You said it right, good job." She smiled at him. He grinned right back. Dean and Sam started walking out.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Taris. We'll get out of your way." Sam said, trying to get out of there. It wasn't that hard to say her name. It was said how it was spelled.

"Yeah, we'll be in touch." Dean just chuckled. They were so eye screwing each other and Sammy was getting all bent outta shape.

"You should totally get on that. Gonna invite your boyfriend to dinner, Mione?" Dean teased.

Sam gave Dean a look and then turned to Hermione, not giving her time to respond.

"You wanna give Melissa a call and then we can check out Robbie's house."

"Er...yeah. That sounds fine." Hermione said quietly. She couldn't believe Dean, well she could.

"I'm not getting on anything, Dean Winchester."

"Oh c'mon. He liked you. And he's like from your home or whatever." Dean grinned at her from the rearview.

"He's from Scotland. That's not my home. I'm from England. And besides, it's not like that at all." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you a total pussy like Sammy and don't bang strangers?" Dean grinned.

"No, I don't "bang" anyone. I have something called class." Hermione loved how Dean combined sexism with his brotherly teasing. Sam couldn't help but smile to himself, she was perfect. Dean slammed on the brakes and Sam had to throw his hands on the dashboard to catch himself.

"Wait. You're a virgin? You mean-no one's ever-not-not once? What the hell is wrong with you? You're definitely not ugly!"

"What the hell is wrong with _you_ Dean? So she's a virgin. Good for her. It means she didn't give it up to some guy like you."

"But-she-hey! First of all, I did not give it up to some guy. It was a chick. A hot chick," Dean tried to remember her name...maybe something with an M," and second, look at her! She deserves to get laid!"

"I can tell she really meant something to you." Sam shook his head at Dean.

"And I'm sure if Hermione wanted to get laid she would." He felt awkward discussing Hermione's sex life. She laughed, they were talking about her like she wasn't here.

"It's really not a big thing, Dean. Seriously, I've functioned this long without it."

"But _why_?" He listened to Hermione and looked at her like she wasn't speaking English.

"Dude, just leave her alone." Sam hit Dean in the chest. Dean smacked Sam back.

"It's okay, Sam." Hermione reached forward and touched his shoulder. It was nice but unnecessary.

"If you must know, I'd like to marry the first person I sleep with." Her tone was very matter-of-fact like it was nothing.

"Dude...that's...intense..."

Sam raised his brow, that was impressive, not many people he knew had those kind of values, including himself.

"Good for you, Hermione. That's pretty cool."

Hermione shrugged. It was just how she was raised. She smirked before speaking.

"Unless I find someone to shag me sideways then you know, all bets are off." Sam stifled his laughter. She had a way of throwing them for a loop with the comments she sometimes made. She leaned forward and took her hand off of Sam.

"So Melissa Warren, we're giving her a call, yeah? Or should we speak to her in person?" She said simply, without missing a beat.

Dean stared at her, mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe she just said that. Did she just say that? He looked at Sam, still stunned.

"Right. Okay. Yeah." Dean started the car up again.

"Um according to this information, here..." Sam pulled out some papers, still laughing a little to himself.

"Melissa doesn't live to far from Robbie's house, so I guess we could see if she's home."

-0-

They talked to Melissa Warren. She told them a different picture of the Garner's marriage. They fought constantly. Sometimes, Melissa even saw bruises but Erin would never talk about it. Apparently, Erin inherited lots of money from her father's death. That seemed motive enough if Robert wanted to kill her and make it look like a mugging. It all seemed very complicated. Hermione studied the file and found herself looking at Dan's photo more than once. She rubbed her eyes, she had been staring at the file for hours.

"Anything yet?" Sam plopped next to Hermione. This case was becoming more complicated then it seemed it would be. Things just weren't coming together. Robert's house had come out clean. The EMF hadn't picked up anything.

"Hmm? It's probably Erin. It has to be. Maybe she off's Robbie and then she's done." Hermione sighed. She knew that was wishful thinking. She looked at her watch. It was midnight. Dean was snoring in his chair. So helpful.

"Yeah maybe." He paused looking over the files before them. He looked back up at Hermione.

"What I don't get is how Dan was so blinded by the truth of his sister's marriage. You think he should have noticed something."

"You'd be surprised at how well people can hide their problems, especially abuse. My mum's sister had an abusive boyfriend once. We all had no idea." It was sad, but it happened. It must've been a family thing because Hermione was great at hiding her problems and feelings. Sam nodded and chose not to respond. Hiding things about himself, to protect others, was something he was used to doing.

She glanced over at Dean again.

"Maybe he's got the right idea. Get some rest and figure the rest out in the morning." She closed the file and broke back the sheets. She didn't even feel like changing.

He followed Hermione's lead and made his way to their bed.

"Yeah, good idea." He laid down next to her. He had gotten used to sharing a bed with her. In fact, as weird as it sounded, having her next to him had become a kind of comfort. Hermione felt Sam's weight make the bed shift. She still couldn't believe she was sharing a bed with anyone. But it was better him than Dean. Besides, he wasn't the worst company in the world. She was about to drift off when her phone vibrated loudly on the nightstand. She answered her phone immediately.

"D-Detective Wilson? Hermione?"

"Dan, what's wrong?" He sounded really shaken up. She reached over and turned on the light. Sam sat up and tried to read the look on her face.

"It's Melissa. She's...she's dead."

"We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and got out of bed.

"Hermione?" Sam questioned.

"Melissa's dead. We gotta go to Dan's." She put her shoes on hurriedly and rushed over to Dean, shaking him awake.

"Melissa Warren's been killed." She said quickly as he looked at her, confused. Dean's body jolted upwards, feeling for his keys as he moved to the door.

"Yeah. yeah. I'm up."

Sam jumped out of the bed and after getting his shoes, headed towards the Impala with the others. As they got into the car and drove to Melissa's, Sam turned to Hermione.

"Dan give any details?"

"He was pretty shaken up. Sounds like the same way Robbie was killed. I'm guessing it's because she didn't help her best friend outright when she knew there was abuse going on. If that's how Erin's going about this, Dan's probably next." Hermione sighed heavily.

Sam knew that Hermione was right. He just hoped that they reached Dan before Erin did.

"I wonder what set Erin off? I mean it's been two years of nothing and now she's on a killing spree? There had to be something."

Hermione closed her eyes. Images from the files flashing through her mind, trying to piece together something.

"Robbie...Robbie was moving. He was going to go to LA. She couldn't bally well travel to the West Coast to kill him." She opened her eyes.

They parked farther from the scene, not wanting to mingle with the real police. Dan was grateful at the sight of Hermione and her partners. She convinced Dan to come with them back to his place. Dean was going to be on the look out for the body while Sam and Hermione played bodyguards and coaxed the necessary information out of Dan. He didn't know why they had split up, but he figured they knew what they were doing. First, they had to calm him down. She noticed the article about the World Cricket Cup on his coffee table and brought that up. He thought it was nice of her to try to talk about something normal. Until he found out,

"You were gunning for Australia?" He couldn't believe it.

Hermione laughed at how shocked Dan was. Sam looked to the side, annoyed, as the two of them talked. He knew what Hermione was doing for Dan, and under the circumstances he should be understanding, but he was just getting sick of these two. From the moment they walked into Dan's apartment they had barely taken their eyes off of each other. For supposedly being shaken up over Melissa's murder, Dan seemed to be doing pretty fine now as he chatted with Hermione. She figured Sam had no idea what they were talking about. She smiled at him, apologetically.

"Australia killed everyone this spring. I won fifty quid because they bloody won!" She shot a very satisfied grin to Dan. He could see her giving people a run for their money. She was rather pleased with herself and it made him wonder what else had that effect on her.

"I don't think you can be in my flat. I don't want an Aussie fan here." He folded his arms across his chest. Hermione let out a laugh. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Dan liked how sassy she was. He wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, but that wasn't appropriate.

"Right." She figured he had gotten distracted enough and decided to bring up Erin.

"We talked to Melissa before she died. She said that Erin and Robert fought a lot. Sometimes, she saw bruises. She thinks that Robert killed her and made it look like a mugging so he could get your father's inheritance." She said quietly.

"What? I-If that were true—I-I—I had no idea." Dan ran his hands through his hair, trying to process. Deep down though, he knew it made sense.

"He wanted the money right away, after she died. I thought he wanted to use it for her funeral. He got so distant and cold, I thought it was him grieving." He was the worst brother in the world. Hermione watched Dan as he took in all of this. This was one rough week. She saw his shoulders slump in defeat. Instinctually, her hand brushed his shoulder.

"You didn't know."

Dan sighed heavily. She was too kind. He couldn't believe that arsehole had killed his sister. He finally lifted his head.

"Then who killed Melissa? Who killed Robert?" Dan asked looking into her eyes

Hermione tore her eyes away from Dan's and looked at Sam. Is this the part where they lie or tell the truth? This time she wasn't quite sure. If they lied, what would they say? She really didn't feel like lying to Dan. But it was Sam's call, he was the one who had done this longer. Sam shrugged as he stared back at Hermione. He gave her a nod to go ahead and tell Dan what was really going on. He could do it, but he knew Dan would be more willing to listen to her. Sam was just unsure how he would take it. Hermione bit down on her lip and looked back at Dan. There really was no good way to go about it so she just decided to go with the truth.

"We...think it was Erin." She said seriously.

Dan couldn't help it and cracked up with laughter. He knew it was a long night, but that wasn't funny. It was ridiculous.

"What? You're putting me on, right?"

"I wish I was." She sighed heavily. She figured she just had to be as matter-of-fact as possible.

"She was abused, she was killed for her money. Violent spirit material. He saw her before he died. She was haunting him."

"That's just-" The lights started flickering rapidly. Dan froze in his chair.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He demanded when suddenly it got extremely cold. A dark haired woman appeared with a blood stained shirt. She reached out for Dan. Without a moment of hesitation Sam stood up, grabbing the shotgun he had sneaked in and blasted Erin away. He looked at Hermione, then Dan.

"You alright?"

"That—that was Erin! That was my sister!" Dan yelled after Sam got rid of her. He panted heavily, feeling an anxiety attack coming on.

"Yeah and she seems to be killing anyone she was close to that didn't help her with her abuse. So my brother is looking for her body. Where is she buried?" Sam could see the mass confusion on Dan's face, but there was no time to explain they had to get moving before Erin returned for Dan.

"R-Rosehill Cemetery. Why?" Dan said immediately.

"Because he needs to burn her bones, put her spirit to rest before she kills you." Sam turned his back to them. Taking out his phone, he called Dean and told him where to look.

"Kill me why? I had no idea. I would've stopped it." Dan didn't understand any of this.

"She's not really seeing shades of grey right now, Dan." Hermione sighed. She felt bad and would explain everything after the danger was gone. All of the sudden, Sam was slammed into the wall. Erin cocked her head to the side and started twitching. Hermione pointed her wand at her and she disappeared.

"What did you just do?" Dan demanded.

"I'm sort of a witch." Hermione said rapidly as she rushed over to Sam's side. She touched his arm.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Sam nodded as she helped him up.

"So you lot hunt ghosts and she's a witch?"

"Yeah, kinda crazy. I still like Australia though, if that helps?" Hermione shrugged. But before she could say anything else, all the windows and doors shut loudly and Sam and Hermione were thrust into the table. The wind was completely knocked out of her.

Dan was horrified as they were thrown back. He got cornered back into the kitchen. His heart was pounding in his chest as his dead sister came at him. She was twitching horribly as her hand reached out and grabbed his throat.

"Erin—don't-please-"

She started screaming and flamed out. He had no idea what to do and froze with fear. Sam helped Hermione to her feet, she tried to catch her breath.

"It's okay Dan, she's gone now." He looked back at Hermione, looking her over to make sure she wasn't injured. She nodded, panting heavily.

"I'm okay."

She turned to Dan and explained everything while they waited for Dean to return. It took Dan a little bit, but by the time they had to go, he understood.

"You saved my life, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Dan said looking at all of them.

"It's okay. We get it a lot." Hermione smiled with understanding. She was used to it by now with the whole witch thing. Dan just smiled back at her and her stomach did another flip.

"Well, don't mention it." Dean cleared his throat and motioned to Sammy. He had gotten the easy part this time and wasn't injured. It was a good day. Besides, Mione deserved to get laid. Sam seemed to disagree as he kept his feet rooted on the spot. Dean sighed heavily and grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him out. Hermione laughed watching them go, but she was a little nervous to be around Dan alone. This all seemed so strange, she didn't know what was going to happen.

"You're kinda...amazing..." Dan said, glad her partners were gone.

"It's just the job." She shook her head.

"And the witch thing?" He liked how she couldn't see what he was trying to do. She was very innocent and it made him like her more.

"Born with that." Hermione answered. Dan was getting closer to her, she smelled heavenly. She tried to keep calm, but grew more nervous.

"It's cool."

"Thanks."

Dan leaned in and kissed her. She didn't move away. Her lips were so soft. He had wanted to do this and other things, when she walked in the door. But he could settle for this. It was nice. He wasn't nervous or pushy, just nice. It was a very sweet first kiss. She broke it slowly. He looked into her pretty brown eyes and leaned in again. His hand brushed her face, her skin was so soft. Their lips met again as he kissed her softly. He didn't expect a girl like her to do anything with him, but he could get one more kiss out of her. She seemed very pure and he liked that. She was very classy.

"Goodbye, Dan." She said, a little flushed.

Dan smiled broadly at the color he had brought to her cheeks. She was too cute. As he expected, she wouldn't take it any further and he respected her for that. He had a feeling that the guys she worked with didn't pass up an offer to be properly thanked. But she was special and he wanted to keep it that way.

"G'bye, Hermione."

She smiled widely to herself as she walked to the Impala. She tried to regain her composure as she got in the backseat. She stole one more look at the house before looking at the boys.

"So who wants some sleep?" She grinned.

"Oh, I would love to sleep but are you sure you wanna leave? We can go back to the motel while you, uh, get some... thanks." Dean grinned at the crushed out little school girl.

"Two kisses is thanks enough for me." She smiled, trying not to blush. Dean was nice in his own way, she had been wrong about him.

"Thatta girl, Mione." He put his hand up and forced her to give him a high-five. He was right, today was a very good day. He meant well. He really did. Even if it meant sex. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to control the rush of blood to her face.

"Can we get going now?" Sam looked over at Dean. He glanced into the rear view mirror and looked at Hermione. The look on her face was unmistakable. She really liked this Dan guy. At least enough to kiss him a couple times. And why should it matter to him who she kissed anyway?


	7. Chapter Seven: No Holding Back

Chapter Seven: No Holding Back

A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful people who favorited, alerted, and reviewed the last chapter. I love you all. Enjoy! Title from a line in "Howl" by Florence + the Machine, great singer, check her out. I don't own a thing. Please let me know what you think!

Hermione tried to get Dan and their kisses out of her mind, but it was proving rather difficult. She had been too upset before to think about dating anyone, but Dean encouraged her to broaden her horizons and not cry over spilled ginger kid, as he put it. Sam was unusually silent when the topic was brought up. But as fate would have it, three weeks later, they found themselves back in Chicago.

Dean parked the Impala in front of an old pub. He got out of the car and peered into the window.

"You two coming?"

"Dean, don't you think we should be working on the case right now?" Sam sighed, getting out.

"Come on Sammy, we'll have time for that later. I'm not staying in Chicago a minute longer without getting pizza. We didn't get any last time and I was_ pissed_. " Dean said completely serious.

"It's called delivery. Dean, you can get smashed after we solve the case." Hermione folded her arms across her chest, haughty look on her face. She was not happy about this. Sam was right, they should be working. She didn't move from her spot. Sam shot her a grateful look that she did not return. She was too annoyed.

"There is only one way to eat Chicago style pizza and it's fresh from the oven with a beer in your hand." He turned and headed towards the entrance, not giving them an option.

"You nerds can work on the case inside." He added before walking in.

"Nerds? You're _so_ original." Hermione snorted, following him in.

They got a booth and she pulled out one of her large books and started reading. She listened as Dean read off the menu, everything possible one could ever put on a pizza. It reminded her of someone, who also didn't take their work seriously. Boys were so dumb sometimes.

Sam leaned forward on the table and took a sip of his beer.

"What do you got there?" He looked at her.

"I'm thinking demon possession." Hermione said, not even looking up. She drank from her water glass and kept reading. She bit her lip and finally tore her eyes off the text.

"The lab reports came back on the crime scene and there were traces of sulfur." She grabbed the report out of her bag and handed it over to Sam. She had persuaded the tech into letting her see it and cast a duplicating spell on it so they could have their own copy.

"You're getting pretty good at this." Sam smiled at Hermione.

"Well, I'm learning from the best." She made sure to look at Dean as well, to let him know he was included on that.

"Pretty soon I think you're gonna be teaching us stuff." Sam said with a slight grin. Dean gave a small smile back to Hermione. He had been distracted, during their conversation by the hot waitresses that walked by frequently. Man, did he love Chicago. He looked back at the two of them.

"Yeah we're all awesome. Are we done with all the flattery now, so we can order?"

"Like I'm really stopping you." Hermione rolled her eyes at Dean. She gave Sam a look and sipped her water. Sam just shrugged. She was good at never failing of giving crap back to Dean. The older Winchester ordered the pizza then looked at Hermione.

"You know I'm feeling kind of thirsty." He smiled and motioned to his empty beer bottle.

"One time. Just once. I'm not your bar maiden." Hermione shook her head. She took the bottle and walked over to the bar. She set it down and smiled at the bartender.

"Two more of these, thanks."

"Hermione?"

She turned quickly and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Dan!"

He pulled her into a hug and inhaled her smell. She smiled, he obviously still liked her.

"You look...amazing." He looked her over. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Thank you, you look great. How are you?" She smiled wider.

"Good, thanks. Working a case?" Dan asked, sipping his beer.

She nodded. She didn't want to say anymore on the matter. It wasn't that she didn't trust Dan, it's that she didn't want him mixed up in it. She really thought he was a sweet guy. He had been through enough.

"Yeah. It's _so_ good to see you. Really. But I better get these over to the boys." She held up the beers.

"Oh yeah, I understand." Dan hoped things were the same between them. They had kissed. He wanted to see where that could go. He was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Call me sometime while I'm here, okay? We can catch up properly." Hermione said, taking a chance. She could keep it separate. Just because he was involved in one case didn't mean he had to be roped into this one. She could have a date, she needed that.

Dan grinned widely. He liked how in charge she was.

"Yeah, definitely." He bit his lip and smiled at her. Her heart jumped at his smile, it was gorgeous.

"Great." Hermione nodded. She gave him a little wave as she walked back to the boys. Dan waved back as she walked away. She was too cute. He had to call her.

"Here you go." She handed the beers off.

"Well. Well." Dean smiled as she returned.

Hermione tried to hide it, but she felt her cheeks burn as she sat down. She ran her hands through her hair, unsuccessfully, trying to regain her composure. Why did Dean always make her do that?

"What?" She questioned feigning innocence.

"Don't _what_ me." Dean looked at her, amused by how uneasy she always felt in these situations.

"What were you and boyfriend talking about?"

Hermione laughed, smiling at him.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're going to have dinner, if you must know."

Sam shifted in his seat.

"Um, is that a good idea? Working the case and all." he asked quickly.

"C'mon, Sammy. The dude kissed her, she's gotta see how far this is gonna go, right?" Dean winked at her.

"It's not going to go _that_ far, Dean Winchester."

"Right." Dean raised his brow, as he drank from his beer.

She sighed and looked at Sam. He had a point, she bit her lip.

"Well...it...it wouldn't be very long...and besides...we have all during the day."

"Don't listen to him." Dean ignored his brother. He wanted her to let loose every once and a while. She was a hard worker, more than he had given her credit for in the beginning. Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to neglect the case, but she wouldn't be gone that long would she? She could leave them with notes, right?

"Just have fun and uh you know be safe." He added with a grin.

"I am not going to have sex!" She whispered vehemently.

"Have you asked lover boy his opinion on that?" He motioned back at the bar where Dan was

"Who cares? I'm not having sex with him. I knew him for what-three-four days? I wouldn't give even give him tongue and you think I'm gonna give him that?" Hermione snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"What is your problem with me being a virgin? Don't worry, it's not contagious!" She waved her hands in the air. Sam didn't want to hear Dean's forthcoming reply, so he interrupted the two's banter.

"Dean, if she doesn't wanna have sex, then she doesn't wanna have sex." He eyed his brother to cut it out. It felt like deja vu.

"Okay fine." Dean held up his his hands. He took another sip from his beer bottle. Then sat in the quiet for a moment. Hermione started to relax, thinking it was over.

"Bow chicka bow bow." He let out nonchalantly, only looking at her from the corner of his eye.

The first time, it was funny. Now she kinda wanted to hit him.

"Can we please talk about demons?" She half-whined, burying her face in her arms on the table.

"That's a great idea." Sam subtly kicked Dean under the table and eyed him once again to cut it out. Dean glared at Sam, after feeling Sam's shoe dig into his shin. Something was up with Sammy, besides the normal stick up his ass. Hermione didn't know exactly why they were glaring at each other, but she shrugged it off.

"You mentioned that the found traces of sulfur?" Sam looked back at Hermione.

"Yes, by the door. The problem is-there was no break in. No alarm went off. Unless, they're phasing through walls, we've got a problem," she explained.

Sam thought for a moment.

"What if there was no break in? It could be possible that the victim just let them in." He looked at Hermione, then further explained.

"Maybe it was someone they knew."

"Yeah...that is a possibility." Hermione bit her lip, nodding. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I like it when it's just a straight up ghost. Demons get messy."

"You don't like it messy?" Dean raised his brow at her, the slightest smirk on his face.

"Why does everything have to come back to sex? What are you? Sixteen?" She threw her hands in the air.

"What are you? Sixteen?" Dean mimicked her.

Hermione pursed her lips and took a deep breath.

"You wanna feel how hard I can smack you?" She smiled at him.

Dean was having too much fun with her to stop.

"I'm shaking in my boots."

Hermione was about to reach over the table and prove her point, but she heard Sam's voice.

"Hey guys," He interrupted.

"How 'bout we get back to the whole demon thing."

She huffed, it was a good idea, seeing as the light next to their table had started flickering. She had a feeling it had nothing to do with their wiring and more with the annoyance burning inside her.

"We just need to do more research. You two can ask around, I'll play librarian," she said, sighing. Dean stood up from his seat and threw some money on the table for the bill.

"A little role playing. I bet Danny Boy will love that." He winked at her before walking away to the car. Hermione wanted to run after him and hex him to the ground, but she stayed put.

"I'm not really a fan of his right now." She told Sam.

Sam looked over at Hermione with a sympathetic smile.

"Well in all fairness you did kind of set yourself up for the last one."

She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know what, I don't like you either. Bloody Americans."

Sam laughed at her. Standing up he looked down at her and offered his hand to help her up.

"Come on."

"I can do it myself. Get walking." She raised her chin, refusing to look at him.

Sam backed away, holding up his hands, but couldn't hold back his smile.

"Fine. Sorry for being a gentleman."

Her eyes narrowed at him as she stood up. It wasn't very threatening seeing as she came up to his chest, but she kept her scowl all the same.

"You're not walking. A gentleman would've agreed with me and kept his comments to himself. Read a Jane Austen novel," she remarked.

"I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." Sam looked at her as he quoted one of Darcy's lines from the novel _Pride and Prejudice_ to Hermione.

Hermione blinked, startled. For a moment, she was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected that at all.

"Well," she cleared her throat," of course you had to pick the character that was a total jerk and _not_ a gentleman in the beginning."

""I know Austen. I was a nerd remember? If I remember right, Elizabeth wasn't exactly the easiest woman to get along with, either. Sounds familiar." He raised his brow.

"She knows what she wants, nothing wrong with that. Was? You still are," she couldn't help but smile at him. She shook her head.

"Well, as I've said, at least I'm in good company." He smiled once more, and began walking with her to the front.

"Yeah...you are." She smiled back.

"You know, if your brother had his way, he'd dress me up like a Catholic school girl and toss me in a room with any bloke who was willing."

He laughed at her comment,

"Catholic school girl huh? No, I think he go with something more original than that."

"I dunno. Short plaid skirt, white shirt with one of those cliche knots and pigtails. It seems very Dean." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure we could just ask him. I'm sure he have _a lot_ of input for you."

She didn't reply, she simply gave him a look that said ''don't you dare''.

-0-

Hermione spent the next day as she promised, in the library. Dan called around ten and told her he wanted to go out to dinner around eight. She along with the information she gathered, she left a notebook with all the conclusions and thoughts she had while going over it numerous times. She didn't want them to think she was neglecting the case.

Around six, she kept working until Dean told her she should get ready. She tried to argue, but he grabbed her stuff and she had to run after him. He ended up locking her in the bathroom with her bag. She looked in the mirror, nervously. She really wasn't used to this kind of thing. She started to wonder if she should've spent more of her teenage years in front of a mirror instead of buried in a book.

Sam sat around the motel room a little on edge. He had tried to keep him self busy by reading files from the case, but all that seemed to preoccupy his mind was this date between Hermione and Dan. What bothered him about it, he didn't understand, but it just didn't feel right. He looked over at Dean, who had been no help from the start.

" You know, we don't really know this guy. I don't think this is a good idea." Sam sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

Dean grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge. He rolled his eyes at his brother.

"We saved him from his psycho sister. He's fine."

"Case and point. He comes from a screwed up family. How do we know he's not the same." Sam was stretching, he knew.

Dean laughed.

"Dude, our family's not exactly the Brady's. What's this really about?"

"Nothing." Sam turned away from his brother, knowing he shouldn't have voiced his... "concerns"

Dean started to laugh as the realization dawned on him.

"Are you...jealous?"

"_What?_" Sam looked back at Dean, a shocked, yet embarrassed look on his face.

"Of course not!" He wasn't. Was he? Dean clapped his hands as his little brother put on his best bitch face.

"Dude! You so are! Aww, it's okay, Sammy! Don't get all bent outta shape. She'll still sleep in your bed." He grinned widely.

Sam could feel blood rush to his cheeks.

"Dean, it's not even like that."

Dean leaned back in his chair, very satisfied with himself.

"Hey, I don't blame you. I wish she shared mine. But I wouldn't be able to be so nice."

Sam turned away. He now had the image of Dean fondling Hermione. _Awesome._ He gave Dean no reply. All he needed was Hermione to hear this.

Dean waved his hand, knowing what his little brother was thinking.

"She's too busy worried about her hair or some shit like that. Girl doesn't know how hot she looks just bein' her. It's the nerd thing."

He sighed heavily and placed his hands on the table.

"You two would be a match made in nerd heaven. It'd be...hilarious."

Sam kept his eyes on the file before him.

"Dean, can you just drop it? I don't have feelings for Hermione, okay? None."

"So touchy." Dean grinned. He didn't say anything more. He was bored, from all the reading so he stopped and turned on the TV. He found a bikini contest on Spike and went on the bed to see better. He wondered how one got to be a judge for those kinds of things. He was right, Hermione hadn't heard anything they were talking about. She was too busy wishing her body looked better than it did. She wished she was taller, she wished that she had some sort of exotic eye color-anything to make her stand out. She sighed and came out, not very pleased with her appearance.

Her top was simple and red and her skirt was black. Her hair was half up and still curly. Sam stood up, a bit nervous when she came out. She looked amazing, which made him feel more uneasy with going out with Dan. She went over and sat down. She looked at her watch, she still had some time to kill. She took out the notepad and looked over the file some more. She made a few more little notes before realizing she should go. She was nervous. Dates weren't her thing. What if Dan didn't show? What were they going to talk about? She didn't know him that well. She wished she didn't have to go all of the sudden. She sighed and stood up.

"Well, er...I better go. I have my phone. I left all my notes-"

"Just go. Have fun. Remember condoms." Dean grinned.

"Dean." Sam shot him a look. He really was not helping any.

"No need. Clothes are staying on tonight." Hermione replied tartly.

"You say that now." Dean turned back to the TV.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Sam. She jerked her head in the direction of the door. He followed her out. He stood in front of her, hands in his jean pockets, hoping she hadn't heard Dean and him talking.

"Everything okay?" He asked, praying she'd say she was gonna cancel.

Hermione nearly bit on her lip, but then she remembered her lip gloss. She sighed heavily instead.

"Yeah. At least I hope so. I'm just rubbish at this. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hermione, you look great. He's gonna love you." He wanted to reassure her, but made himself feel more tense in the process.

"I don't know if I want it to go _that_ far." She laughed, tilting her head to the side.

"You know what I mean." He laughed a little.

"I just wanted to thank you." She smiled.

He raise his brow, confused.

"Thank me for what?"

"For looking out for me, Sam. Unlike Dean, you're not just throwing me into this. You care...and that really means something. You're really an amazing friend." She put her arms around him. Sam smiled as he held her.

"Don't worry about it."

Hermione smiled widely and pulled back.

"So this looks good enough?" She wasn't too sure.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said, you look beautiful. He'd have to be an idiot not to see that."

Her furrowed brow relaxed as she sighed. He really was a great friend. She bit her lip, not thinking about the lip gloss and lifted her toes up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered, pulling back.

Sam nodded, smiling at her.

"Be safe okay? And I don't mean safe like condoms." He smirked.

"I know," she smiled warmly at him," I will."

"Just, be careful." His tone, serious.

Hermione nodded.

"I won't be gone all night, you know that. It'll be a few hours and then we'll go back to working on the case. I made sure my notes were easy to read. My handwriting has never been as messy as yours."

Sam smiled, just shaking his head at her.

"What would we do without you?" He said, half sarcastic and the other half completely serious.

Hermione laughed, stepping back. She shrugged.

"You'd still be stuck in Michigan with an angry ghost." With that, she gave him a small wave before disapparating. Sam laughed as she disappeared in front of him. Walking back into the motel room, he just didn't feel right about tonight with Hermione and Dan. Was it jealousy? Maybe, but it was also something else.

Hermione met Dan at the restaurant. He looked very nice in a blue button up shirt and black slacks. She smiled at him and sat down. The waiter appeared and she ordered a glass of wine. She listened as he talked about the hospital. His shifts were long, but he liked helping people. He was very sweet. She didn't bring up her job too much. Again, she wanted to keep this separate. Instead, she talked about her family and her friends. She hadn't realized how much she missed them.

She ended up ordering a salad and a salmon fillet. It wasn't horribly priced so she didn't feel bad. It was delicious. She felt like an idiot being so nervous before, Dan was a very nice guy. There was nothing to be worried about. They talked about cricket for a little bit, but she explained that she wasn't very interested in sports. She preferred books. He got a beer and ordered the special, scallops with a white wine sauce. It was pretty good. He caught himself staring at her when she wasn't looking. She really had no idea how mesmerizing she was. He didn't mind that she didn't like sports. He didn't see her as the type anyway. Books fit her.

"Did you want to get dessert?" She asked.

"Not really." He shrugged. He didn't want her to think he wanted the date to be over.

"Look, this may sound bad, but I don't mean it that way...I've moved since you were last here. I couldn't afford such a big place. Anyways, do you wanna have some tea or something?"

She laughed, she liked how he prefaced that. It was nice of him. She thought about it for a second. He had been very kind and quite the gentleman the whole date. Tea couldn't hurt. She agreed and they took a cab. During the ride, he didn't try anything. He didn't even try to hold her hand. She was slightly surprised.

They went up to his flat and he remembered how she liked her tea. It was sweet. She liked this place better than his other one. It was smaller and it fit him. She saw his medical books everywhere. They looked interesting.

"I like your place." She smiled, sitting on his couch.

"Thanks. The other felt a little too showy. This is more me. Besides, I haven't been attacked by a ghost in this one." He laughed.

Hermione laughed, nodding.

"Very true." Her brown eyes locked onto his sparkling blue ones. She didn't know why this felt awkward. It shouldn't. They had kissed before and that time, he had been very nice about it. He didn't try anything. He hadn't tried anything all night. She set her tea down on the coaster and moved closer to him.

"So..."

Dan smiled at her. He liked her laugh. He looked into her eyes, the temptation to kiss her was getting harder to fight. When she moved closer, he did the same. He reached out and touched her face. Her skin was so smooth.

"You look beautiful. Did I tell you that?"

"Yes, twice." She leaned in a little closer.

"Third time's a charm." Dan laughed a little, before pressing his lips on hers. They were softer than he remembered. She smelled so good. He tangled a hand in her hair and brought her closer. Hermione smiled as he kissed her. It was just as nice as last time. She responded to the kiss, pressing back against his mouth. He ran his tongue over her lower lip before slipping it inside. She tasted better than he thought. His hand held on tighter to her curly locks. She hadn't expected that. She pulled back immediately. She was about to say something, when he cut her off with his mouth on hers. He pushed her down on the couch and moved on top of her.

She didn't want this. She pushed him off of her.

"Dan." It was a warning.

He silenced her with another kiss. He pushed her shoulders back down, holding her in place.

Hermione wriggled out of his grip and glared at him.

"Dan, stop." She was frustrated. What was he thinking?

Dan saw the look on her face and started to laugh. He smiled at her and blinked. His eyes went black.

"Dan's not home right now."


	8. Chapter Eight: Screaming in the Dark

Chapter Eight: Screaming in the Dark

A/N: I'm sorry this took a while, but here it is. Title from the same Florence + the Machine song as the last one, "Howl". This is one of those chapters that makes me rate this story R. There is a fair share of violence and attempted sexual assault. You've been warned. Thank you for to all the readers and all your wonderful comments, please let me know what you think of this one.

The way he laughed sent chills down her spine. Hermione couldn't control the scream that escaped her lips as his eyes went black. Her legs pushed forward and kicked him off of her. Dan groaned as her heels met his chest. It stung and made him angry. She ran off the couch and bolted for the door. All she could think about was getting out of there. He rushed for the door, shutting it as she tried to open it. He sighed, frustrated and stepped in front of her.

"Play nice, Hermione."

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into him. She wasn't getting away so easily.

Hermione wasn't going to let this happen. She couldn't. She fought against him as he grabbed her. She kneed him in the stomach, making him fall back. Immediately, she found her wand and pointed it at him. Her heart jumped to her throat as he disappeared and started laughing behind her. Her wand was torn from her hands. The wood clattered on the floor. She felt defenseless as he smacked her across the face. It stuck horribly. That was for kicking him the first time. His fist connected with her jaw, sending her to the floor. That was for kicking him the second time. No, she wasn't defenseless. She could still try. She cried out in pain, but despite it, she crawled across the floor, trying to get away. He was getting annoyed with her resistance, his fingers gripped her hair as she tried to get away. Hermione kicked and screamed clawing desperately at his hands, trying to get free. But he had demonic strength on his side. Wrong way, girl. He dragged her towards the bedroom. He let go of her hair and she barely had time to think as he threw her bed with a loud creak. She landed on her back. The motion was hard and winded her. But she tried to get up. She couldn't let this happen. He raised his hand and the door slammed shut, loudly. It wasn't opening any time soon. Not until he was done. His black eyes turned on her with a smile. It terrified her. No, Hermione wasn't going to let this happen. She couldn't. The slamming door only heightened her fears. But maybe the window. If she could just get to it. She scampered up the bed, away from him. He growled and took hold of her legs, keeping her in place. He grabbed the rope on the nightstand and tied her arms and legs to the bedposts.

There would be no more running away. She struggled against her bonds, trying to get free anyway. He hovered over her, looking her up and down. She was delicious. Her body squirmed with his gaze. He ripped the pretty red shirt from her body with unsettling ease and she started crying. Tears streamed down her face.

"D-Don't. Don't do this." She begged, praying that somewhere in there, the real Dan could hear her.

He ignored her pleas as he raked his lips down her neck. Her skin was so soft. So smooth, wonderful even. Oh, there was so much he wanted to do to her. The contact of his lips on her skin sent chills down her spine. She screamed, thinking maybe someone would hear. She thrashed around again, thinking maybe she could get free if she applied enough pressure. Anything to stop this from happening.

"What? Not having fun? 'Cause I am." He laughed as she started screaming. He was laughing at her. She was screaming and he was laughing at her. She felt helpless. She moved around and he grabbed her wrists, stilling her movement. She didn't know what to do. The tears kept falling, splashing on the bed sheets.

He leaned into kiss her and she spit in his face. He glared at her with black eyes.

"Bitch," he smacked her across the face.

Meanwhile, Sam was looking through all her notes. It was just like having her here, but at the same time, it wasn't. He caught himself glancing over at her chair.

"You know," Dean sighed, breaking the silence," I really wish that Mione would give it up to someone taller. I mean, that dude's short. Like she is only two inches shorter than him. It's a shame. At least he's a doctor."

Sam was about to yell at Dean when he remembered something. He flipped through the files. Hermione had found the same connection, all of the victims were Northwestern students. Dan went to Northwestern. All of the victims had been caught by surprise because he didn't trigger the alarm. He didn't trigger it because he had the access code. Oh shit, the murderer was Dan...

"We gotta go, Dean right now." He got up from his seat rapidly.

Dean tore his eyes away from the file and shook his head.

"Sammy, I know you're upset she's sharing someone else's bed tonight but-"

"Dan's possessed!" They didn't have time for this. He ran around the room trying to find Dan's new address. Dean watched him, he was nuts, running around like a manic.

"What? What are you doing?"

"It-it's him. Who else could get into all those places in the hospital without being triggered?" He kept moving.  
"Where's the damn address?" He began to panic. This wasn't just a regular case. This monster had Hermione.

"Uh..." Dean had never quite seen Sam like this. It made absolute sense. He flipped through her notes.

"Here." Thank God she was such a detailed goody-two shoes. He took the paper and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go."

For all her magic, intelligence, and new hunter training Hermione was utterly helpless. She whimpered, terrified of what he was going to do to her. He ripped her skirt from her body, exposing her. She froze. His black eyes met hers. It made her heart stop, she began to sob. His hand caressed her face gently. He grinned widely.

"This may hurt." His finger ran down the valley between her breasts and down her stomach. It was smooth.  
"But, oh boy, am I gonna enjoy this," he pressed his lips to her ear," especially, since you're a sweet little virgin." His hand moved down, disappearing between her legs.

"Stop it, you son of a bitch!" She trembled as he touched her most private place. He pressed his hand against her underwear and squeezed her inner thigh. Hermione shook relentlessly at her bonds, the bed shaking loudly. She screamed again for help.

Sam's heart was racing. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think.

"Drive faster, Dean!" He demanded, raising his voice.

"I'm trying, Sammy. I'm trying. He moved, you know." Dean breathed rapidly, gripping the wheel. He pulled over to the side and slammed on the brakes once they got there. He opened the door and popped the trunk. If he was possessed, they'd need holy water. He grabbed the jug Bobby had given them. They ran over to the front. It was locked. Sam took the butt of his gun and jammed it down on the buzzer, making it open the door. He sprinted up the stairs, Dean close behind, who hoped she was still alive. This demon hadn't left anyone alive yet.

"You know, Danny boy is inside here. He's very unhappy with me. But oh well." He grabbed something off the nightstand.

"I brought a toy." He smiled broadly, showing her the gleaming knife. The tip ran down her neck, she whimpered. He slid the knife across her collarbone and she screamed. He moved it down and slashed her stomach. Hermione threw her head back, howling in pain. He grinned and set the knife down on the bed. He crawled on top of her, unbuckling his pants. Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, face bathed in tears.

"No, no, no, no."

His finger traced her tears, bringing it back to his mouth.

"Delicious," he murmured and locked eyes with her," _yes_."

Sa, stalked the hallway, heart pounding louder with each step. He found the door and kicked it open. A high-pitched scream echoed throughout the apartment, followed quickly by loud sobs. It came from the bedroom.

"Dear God, no." Sam pleaded as they rushed the door. It was impossible to get open. He could hear Hermione's cries and it made his blood boil.

"Help me!" He yelled at Dean.

Dean rammed his shoulder into the door, but still didn't open. What the hell was that demon doing to her? He tried to think of how to get the door open.

"Together." He breathed, looking at his brother.

Sam nodded and finally the brothers shoved against the door in unison. Dan kissed her to cover her scream certain that no one was coming for her. The door was brought down to the floor, banging loudly. The demon whipped his head around. Hermione's heart jumped to her throat.

"HELP!" She screamed.

The demon smacked her across the face.

The sight of Hermione strapped to the bed with the demon on top of her filled him with outrage.

"Get the hell off of her!" Sam turned quickly, grabbing the jug from Dean and threw the holy water on the demon. The flesh sizzled and the demon yelled, sliding to the floor. Dean rushed over to him and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. Sam immediately ran to Hermione who was crying. He pulled his knife out of his pocket and cut her free. He picked her off the bed and set her on her feet. She was bruised and bleeding. Her clothes were torn and all about the room, so he took off his jacket and covered her.

"Hermione?" Sam looked at her, wishing they had come sooner.

She was shaking from head to toe. She tried to speak but it came out as hard sobs.

"Hey, hey," He put his arms around her as she sobbed violently. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Th-thank you. _Thank you._ He—he-he-" She was clutching on him for dear life. It was hard to hold onto her, she was shaking so much.

"You're okay. You're okay. We're here now." He pulled her closer, trying to push away the image of the demon on top of her from his mind.  
"You're safe, Hermione." He tried reassuring her. It had all been so horrible. She was so certain that he was going to rape her.

"I'm so scared," she cried.

Dean watched Sam trying to comfort her with a pained heart. She didn't deserve this. He kicked the unconscious demon at his feet.  
"Sam," he kept his tone gentle, for her sake," I'ma take him to a warehouse I saw on Cicero. Take care of her and meet us there."  
He moved over to them and touched her shoulder, squeezing down gently.  
"It's gonna be okay now, Mione. He's not gonna hurt you anymore." He sighed and pulled back.  
He grabbed the body off the floor and swung it over his shoulder, walking out.

Sam thanked Dean, as he left. He held Hermione, wanting so much to reassure her that she was safe, but nothing he could think of to say seemed right. He was angry with himself. He should have trusted his instincts that something was wrong. If he had then maybe, just maybe they could have been there in time before anything happened to her. He would have never forgiven himself if... he shook his head, erasing the thought.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you-so much for coming. I-I don't know what I would've done if he..." she didn't finish her sentence. She looked around the room.

"I gotta get outta here," she pulled the jacket tighter around her.

"Of course you do." Sam felt horrible not thinking of getting her out right away. He led her outside of the apartment, always having his arm around her. Hermione could hear the guilt in his voice. It made her sad, she didn't think it was his fault. She thought it was sweet of him to be so protective, she needed it right now.

"Dean brought the demon to a warehouse, I was gonna meet him there. Do you want me to bring you back to the motel?"

"Y-Yeah. I need some clothes and I need to fix these," she pulled back the collar and showed him the slash across her collarbone. Sam looked away after seeing how deep the cut was. It wasn't because he was grossed out, it was because he could have prevented this.

He looked around the street and saw a lot of parked cars.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He broke into one of the cars and helped Hermione in. She nodded and followed him, giving him a weak smile. She didn't feel like apparating in this current state.

"Sam..." she didn't know what to say.

She reached over and touched his hand.

"You didn't do this," she kept her voice soft.

Sam glanced down on their hands.

"I know." He then pulled away and made his way to the other side of the car, sitting in the driver's seat. He was quiet as he drove them back to the motel and Hermione didn't say much on the drive. She didn't feel like it elevated his guilt any. She got out of the car and moved into the motel room. Everything felt out of place, like it was a million years ago that she had been in here getting dressed for her date. She closed her eyes, trying to hide her tears. He watched as she tried to hold herself together. He admired her strength, but found it preposterous that she withhold her tears with what she had just gone through. And without saying anything to her he took her in his arms again, wanting to shield her from the pain. He rested his chin on her head, trying to to think of anything to say to her.

Hermione broke down again as he held her. She couldn't catch her breath, it was all too much. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, trying to gain any stability. She couldn't vocalize any of the emotions rushing through her. All this pain and shame.

"Why did he do this t-to me?" her voice was very shaky. She wasn't looking for answers, the words just came out.

Sam wished with all his heart that he could answer her. Just maybe if he had the right thing to say it could help her make sense of it all and lessen the pain. But he had no answer for her. He hadn't even stopped to think why, until now. What would a demon want with Hermione? If it was because of him, he'd never forgive himself.

"I don't know, Hermione." He closed his eyes. He knew Dean was waiting for him, but he held her for just a little longer, helping her calm herself, before breaking the embrace.

"I got to go meet Dean. Are you gonna be okay here, alone?" He studied her.

Hermione wiped her eyes as he pulled back. She held the jacket tighter her around her, trying to hide her shame.

"Like hell you are, I'm coming with. I want to know why this bastard did this," she spoke sharply. She healed her wounds and changed quickly so he couldn't use that as an excuse.

Sam was taken by surprise by her quick reaction.

"Hermione, I don't think it's a good idea. I wish you stay here."

"I know you're trying to help and protect me, but I _have_ to know, Sam. I have to, please," Hermione pleaded with him, looking into his eyes. She didn't want this to become something that haunted her for the rest of her life.

Sam returned her stare and saw how much she needed to go.

"Okay." He said quietly, still wrestling with whether or not this was the best thing for her.

"Just promise me that you'll let Dean handle everything." He didn't want the demon getting the best of Hermione's emotions.

Hermione saw his struggle and appreciated it, but there wasn't any point in protecting her now.

"I promise, I'll stay right by you. Dean will do everything," she nodded.

"Okay," he repeated. As they were ready to leave he stopped quickly before heading outside.

"He's not gonna hurt you again, Hermione. I won't let him."

Hermione nodded, grateful for his words, but she wasn't sure if could believe that. It wasn't Sam, she trusted him and he had just saved her life, but this demon was so strong. She was terrified to see him again, but she had to.

"Thanks," her voice was soft.

Sam replied with a warm smile, but truth was he was worried. How would she react once she had to see that monster again? He was afraid that the demon would try to mess with her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked one last time, praying she had decide against it after all.

"Yeah." Hermione didn't say anything else. She didn't feel like racking her brain for a lie and she was too tired to make it look convincing. She fixed her jacket and walked out the door.

Dean looked at his watch, wondering what was taking Sam. The demon was tied up under a devil's trap and still unconscious. If he didn't wake up pretty soon, Dean would do it for him.

Sam pulled the car up to the warehouse. Hermione didn't talk on the ride, she didn't have anything to say. Getting out he took a deep breath, knowing fully well that Dean was not gonna like the fact that Hermione had come with him. He waited for Hermione to get of the car. She stepped out, slamming the door shut loudly.

"I'm gonna be right by you the whole time, okay? And if it gets too much for you then let me know." Whether she would or not, he was unsure.

"Yeah. Thanks," she nodded, walking past him.

Sam froze for a minute before following her in. Though she only spoke shortly, Sam felt a sudden change in her from the motel to here at the warehouse. He ran up to her, just watching her as they met Dean.

"Hey man."

Dean turned his head at the sound of boots on concrete. Hermione was here? He glared at Sam.

"What the hell is she doing here? Take her back," he pointed to the door.

"She wanted to come." Sam shrugged, then went on knowing that, that wouldn't be enough for Dean.

"Look I don't think that this is a great idea either, but she says she needs to be here. She needs to know why this bastard did this to her and I know that if something ever happened to us on that same kind of level there's no way in hell we just sit at a motel." He stared at Dean, hoping that there be no further argument.

Dean grit his teeth. He didn't like this idea at all. She was vulnerable right now which is exactly what the demon wanted.

"Watch her," Dean warned. He heard some groaning and moved over to the room where the demon was.

"Nice to see your awake, sunshine," he spat.

Sam followed Dean in, but stayed near the doorway with Hermione. He put a hand on her shoulder as the demon woke up. Hermione watched as Dean taunted the demon. She felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. Even if she had wanted to get closer, she knew he wouldn't let her.

The demon laughed, shaking his head.

"Cute, Dean, very cute," he spotted Hermione in the doorway with Sam.

Hermione felt the hate coursing through her veins at the sight of him. There was no room for fear, just pure hatred.

"Aww, little Hermione. Why don't you come closer? Dan wants to say hi," he smiled at her.

Hermione clenched her fist, she was trying not to let him get the best of her. Let Dean lead, but he was making it so damn hard. Sam squeezed down on her shoulder. She felt the pressure on her shoulder from Sam's hand and heard his words, but she didn't respond.

"Don't listen to him." He whispered. He looked at her, still feeling something different about Hermione. She wasn't the same girl he held in the motel just an hour ago. This Hermione standing by him, seemed different. Hardened.

Dean hit the demon in the face.

"Don't you look at her," he seethed.

"Sore spot, Deano?" he laughed.

"How long have you been possessing Taris?" Dean demanded.

The demon took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the elder Winchester.

"Long enough to off a few people," he moved back over to Hermione," and have a little fun with Hermione. Right, baby?"

Sam could feel his neck begin to tighten, as his anger burned from the demon's words. He took a deep breath calming himself. Dean could handle it and all Hermione needed was for him to freak. Dean simply nodded, before dumping holy water on him. _Take that, asshole._

A scorching, searing sensation enveloped his body. His flesh sizzled as he cried out. Hermione kept her eyes on him. Hearing him cry out in pain gave her a kind of satisfaction she didn't know she could feel.

"Bite me," he growled through gritted teeth.

Sam leaned closer to Hermione.

"It won't hurt Dan." He reminded her.

She barely heard Sam, she blinked, surprised. She hadn't thought of that, she was too focused on watching this demon suffer. She nodded, turning her eyes back on him.

Dean smirked at the demon, bending down and getting in his face.

"Why are you doing this?" he snarled.

The demon could see Dean was starting to feel like he had the upper hand. Good thing he knew what buttons to push.

"Have you looked at her? She's delicious," his eyes lingered on her body.

Hermione felt naked under his gaze. No, she wasn't gonna give him that power. She moved forward, ready to make him regret it. Sam moved quickly, taking hold of Hermione, and pulling her back by the door. He was worried, unsure about this new side of her. He didn't know this girl. Dean shot a look to Sam as he grabbed her. He punched the demon in the face, splitting his lip.

The demon licked his bleeding lip and grinned. He saw the way Hermione wanted to rip him apart. He was getting somewhere.

"Protective, are we?"

Hermione shrugged him Sam and continued to watch the interrogation. Her eyes narrowed. She had never hated someone so much. The lights started to flicker, until she noticed and took a deep breath. Sam looked up, then glanced at Hermione. Was she causing that? Everything about her right now was different. He looked over at Dean, concerned, wondering if he noticed Hermione. Dean looked her over, the look in her eyes kinda freaked him out. He gave Sam a look of warning. The demon looked up at the lights with a smile. He locked eyes with Hermione before looking back at Dean.

"You shut up about her and answer the question."

"Oh, but I did. We like her. I _definitely_ like her. Word is the Winchesters got themselves a saucy little witch and every demon wants a piece. Mmm, I don't know how you stand it, Sam. Sleeping in a bed with her and," he laughing, smiling and licked his lips,"not _popping_ that lil' cherry."

The minute she heard his words, Hermione ran forward, tackling him to the ground.

"You piece of shit!" her fist connected with his jaw before punching every bit of his body she could find. She wanted to rip him to pieces.

The demon started laughing as she pounded her fist into his body.

"That's it baby, I like it rough!"

"Hermione!" Sam raced to Hermione, trying to pull her off of Dan. He struggled picking her up as she continued to swing at the demon. Dean couldn't believe it. He definitely didn't know this girl.

"Hermione stop!"

Hermione clawed at Sam's hands and continued to kick her legs. She was too angry to think clearly.

"Let me go!"

Sam tightened his grip on her, enough to restrain her, but not hurt her.

"This is what he wants, Hermione! Don't let him win this!"

Hermione went limp at his words. She felt light headed. Tears burned in her eyes, she closed them, trying to hide them. She didn't want either of the boys to see it and she definitely couldn't let the demon see them. Sam felt the sudden change as she now rested in his arms. He set her down, but instead of letting her go turned her towards him, hugging her lightly. She gripped his arms as she hid her face in his chest. She didn't know why, but it felt like the safest place right now.

"It's gonna be okay." Sam whispered to her, as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her. He could tear this demon apart for what he had done to her. Hermione's tears faded as Sam held her.

Sam looked over at Dean

"Dean, do it. Send this son of a bitch, back." Sam spat. Dean hauled the demon up from the floor. He nodded at Sam's words and performed the exorcism and black smoke tunneled out of Dan's mouth. Hermione flinched as she heard the demon scream, knowing the exorcism was finished. She pulled back from Sam and ran over to Dan.

Dan was finally free in his body. He fell forward against his binds. Hermione untied him and looked him over. She took his face in her hands.

"Dan."

Dan opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. He felt awful for what the demon had tried to do to her with his body. He never ever wanted her to go through that.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Hermione," he couldn't get out much more as blood started dripping out of his mouth. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh, Dan, are you hurt?" she knew that Dean and her had both hurt his body, but she hoped not that badly. Dan could see the guilt in her eyes and shook his head the best he could.

"B-Bastard sent me through a ten story window for fun after he made me murder some of my friends," he coughed as more blood rose up his throat.

Hermione shot a look at Dean and Sam. They had no idea. Tears were swimming in her brown eyes. Dean looked at Sam. He wouldn't have performed the exorcism if he had known Dan's body was so broken. He moved forward and helped him out of the chair. There wasn't really anywhere to lay him. He found a blanket and put him down on it in the next room. Maybe Hermione could fix this. He looked over at her.

Hermione looked over Dan's body with shaky hands. She racked her brain for anything, but if he had been this broken for a while now, there wasn't much she could do. She tried to steady her voice, gathering her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Dan, I can't fix this," the tears slid down her face despite her wish to hide them.

Dan's breathing slowed down. He knew he didn't have much time left. The internal bleeding was spreading.

"Can I have a minute with her?" he asked.

Sam shared a look with Dean. He looked over Dan. This reminded him of the Meg. Now another innocent, good person was dying, but wait.. he looked at Hermione. There had to be something she could do.

"Can we do anything?"

Hermione's lips started to shake as she looked over at Sam. She didn't know what to say. Magical healing could save lives if treated within the right window of time. The murders had been going on for two weeks...she was too late. Hermione's silence told Dan everything. Working in a hospital, he knew that look well. He reached out and touched her hand. His thumb rubbed over her soft skin gently. Sam hated this. Neither them deserved what was happening right now. He watched the two of them. He looked back at Dean and nodded towards the door. Dean couldn't believe this was happening. He kind of had seen Hermione as being able to do anything with her magic. Besides, Dan was a good guy. He sighed heavily and walked out of the room.

"This really sucks, he's a really decent guy," he said quietly.

Dan was grateful the guys were letting him talk to her alone.

"So...this is not what I had planned when I kissed you that first time. I swear," he laughed a little.

Hermione laughed weakly, she couldn't believe he was joking at a time like this.

"I believe you," she sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry."

Dan smiled at her and squeezed on her hand.

"I'm not afraid to die. Happens to everyone, right? At least I got to kiss this pretty, English witch. I just wish I could've taken her out on a real date."

Hermione couldn't believe he was taking this so well. She nodded, smiling weakly.

"She would've liked that."

Dan touched her face. At least he got to die next to this beautiful woman, it could be way worse.

"Thanks for getting me my body back. That demon was an arsehole." His smile faded, he knew he was gonna go real soon.

"Come here," he whispered.

Hermione nodded, he shouldn't be thanking her. He was dying and she was letting it happen. She leaned in closer to him and their lips met. The tears streamed down her face.

"I think I could've loved you, Hermione," he said as he pulled back. He took hold of her hand again.

Hermione swallowed hard, trying to find her voice.

"Me too," she nodded, returning the pressure on his hand.

Dan smiled at her, his breathing slowed down. He closed his eyes and his grip loosened on her hand.

"D-Dan?" her voice broke. She shook his body, but there was no pulse, no heartbeat. She covered her mouth as she cried. Hermione kissed his lips. She began to sob. She shook her head and calmed herself. She wiped his blood off her lips before walking back into the room where the boys were. She looked at them with tear-filled brown eyes.

"Gimme a minute," she whispered, walking past them.

Sam heard her, but went after her anyway.

"Hermione..." he brushed her shoulder with his hand.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. She felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. She stepped forward, out of his reach.

"What, Sam? I told you to just give me a minute, okay?" she kept her back to him.

He could hear the pain in her voice, but he persisted on talking to her.

"Please just talk to me." Sam walked in front of her.

Hermione bit down on her lip and heaved a sigh.

"About what, Sam? Hm? He said he could've loved me and you know what, maybe he could have but he won't be able to do anything now! He's dead because of _me_!" she cried.

Sam furrowed his brow, confused.

"Hermione, how is this your fault?"

Hermione laughed incredulously, hitting a high, cruel pitch she didn't know she could.

"Were you not listening? That demon said he used Dan to get to me!"

"This isn't your fault, Hermione." Sam tried reaching out to her.

Hermione saw his hand and stepped back.

"I could've saved him! I _should've_ saved him. I saw you and Dean, I saw the look in your eyes, what's the point of being a witch if you can't help anybody!" she demanded.

Sam looked away for a moment, searching for the right words to answer her. He sighed heavily, looking back at her, with nothing to say.

Hermione nodded.

"That's what I thought. Just leave me alone. Do me a favor and don't wait up," she said, walking away.

Sam watched her walk away, frustrated that he couldn't help her. He remembered when Jess was killed all he wanted, what he still wanted, were answers. He wanted to go after her again, but chose to respect her wishes.


	9. Ch Nine:You Gotta Go There to Come Back

Chapter Nine: You Gotta Go There To Come Back

A/N: Here's the new chappie, I hope you like it. The title is from the Stereophonics song, "I'm Alright (You Gotta Go There to Come Back). Thank you to everyone who's favorited, reviewed, or story alerted, it really means a lot. Please tell me what you think.

Hermione avoided Sam every time he even tried talking to her about it. She just didn't want to. Dean didn't try and she figured it was because he wouldn't know what to say. She liked that better. She took a lot of long walks by herself, avoiding the two of them. She didn't call Harry, the second she told him what happened, he would haul her back to England. She didn't want that either.

A week had passed, she looked over at Sam's sleeping frame. Gingerly, she got up and walked out the door. She closed it quietly. It was about four in the morning. She covered her mouth as she began to cry. This had become a ritual for her. If she let them see her cry about Dan or what the demon did to her, it would be so easy for her to just give in and break down. It was easier to forget it if no one knew and she just handled it by herself.

While dealing with Dan's death, Sam learned something about Hermione. She was like Dean in the way that she didn't reach out when she was hurting. Sam never saw her cry, but he heard her. Every morning, he'd wake up alone and hear her sobbing outside. He'd pretend to sleep and she would come back in. He was tempted to go out there, but he didn't want another fight. A week passed and Sam couldn't let her do this to herself anymore. He was her friend, wasn't he? He got up and went outside. She jumped at the sight of him, immediately wiping her eyes. He heaved a sigh.

"Why are you doing this?"

Her eyebrows pulled together, trying to look confused. She stood under the light so she could make him out better.

"Doing what?"

Sam shook his head at her.

"You know what. Why won't you let us help you?"

Hermione sighed.

"There isn't anything you can say, Sam."

"Hermione, this isn't your fault. That demon nearly raped you! How could you think you did anything wrong?" Sam felt like a dick for reminding her. Hermione flinched at his words. She knew he didn't mean it harshly.

"I didn't—I should've-"

"There wasn't anything you could've done. You can't save everyone," he knew that very well.

Hermione felt the tears burn in her eyes and turned away from Sam. She really hated when he saw her cry. He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her around. His hands rested on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"Let me help you, Hermione." His voice was gentle. Hermione whimpered, unable to hold her tears in any longer. She broke down and he pulled her into his chest. Her fingers clutched his shirt, trying to cling to something while she fell apart. She was tired and miserable. Sam rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her as she broke down. His heart ached for the pain she was experiencing, but he was glad that she was finally letting him be there for her. She sobbed harder. A wonderful man was dead and he could've loved her. A demon had beat her up and nearly raped her. It was a lot to handle. After a while, Hermione pulled back, smoothing out his shirt that she ruined.

"I can fix this later, sorry," she sniffled.

"Don't worry about the shirt. It wasn't a favorite anyway" Sam smiled at her, laughing a little.

"I know it hurts right now, but it will get better," he knew from experience.

Hermione took a deep breath. He rubbed her shoulders.

"I just feel so useless." her lips trembled, the tears were coming back.

"Trust me, Hermione, you're anything but useless. Sometimes...bad things just happen to good people and there is no answer to why," Sam sighed, taking her hand. Hermione stared at the way their hands folded together.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't believe your own advice?" she looked back up at him.

"It's different," Sam looked down. He didn't want to go through it again. No matter how hard Dean and her tried they just couldn't understand.

"How?" Hermione didn't see it. Quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood for his distant attitude. He couldn't demand she share herself and just shut himself off. It was rude and hypocritical. But she didn't want to sound hostile, so she brushed her thumb over his hand, soothingly.

"Dan knew the truth and a demon possessed him. I didn't tell Jessica the truth. I should've," He still didn't meet her eyes, he couldn't. She put her thumb under his chin and stared into his eyes.

"I think those demons were set on doing what they wanted, no matter what. Jo...she told me about your mum and I sort of pieced it together..." she hoped he wasn't mad at her or Jo.

Sam looked back at her, but stayed silent. Sometimes it hurt too much to speak. And anyway what was there to say? She bit her lip, searching for the words.

"I think...it's a disservice to Dan and Jessica by hating ourselves for their deaths when they truly cared about us. I don't think they would've wanted it this way. Do you?"

Sam didn't speak right away. He didn't know how she did it. She really was brilliant.

"No...I think you're right..." Sam said slowly. He looked down and had completely forgotten he was holding her hand. He let go slowly and gave her a sheepish smile. She shrugged. He was about to go, when she jumped up and put her arms around his neck. She just didn't want him to go just yet, she didn't know why. He caught her, surprised. He smiled to himself, as he held her.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm sorry for yelling at you... before." Hermione sighed and rested her head in his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Sam held her for a minute, before setting her back down. It just felt nice holding her. It comforted him.

Hermione smiled back at him. She looked back at the door to their hotel room.

"We should probably go back to sleep," she said quietly.

"Probably a good idea." Sam walked back inside the room with her. He laid down on the bed, next to her.

"I missed you this week. You know that?"

Hermione rested her head in her hand as she looked over at him.

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes," which part did you miss-the pushy part, the bossy part, the nosy part, or the bossy, pushy, nosy part?"

Sam smiled at her. It was nice hearing her be herself again.

"All of it."

Hermione smiled. He was a really great friend to her.

"Just you wait, I'll be around another month and you'll wish I was gone," she smirked.

"Nah," he smiled again, and with that he turned his back towards her and fell asleep.

"Nice counter argument," she laughed, rolling on her side. She managed to drift off for a little while, before snapping her eyes open, feeling terrified. She looked around the room, he was everywhere, behind every shadow. Her eyes wandered over to Sam, he was still asleep. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she snuck off to the bathroom. She flipped the lights on and sank down to the floor. She hadn't really slept since she had been attacked. The bathroom was safe, all lit up. She sat down on the tile and hugged her knees into her chest. Sam woke up and saw she was gone. He got up from the bed and looked out the window, but she wasn't outside. He walked over to the bathroom. Opening the door he saw her on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"H-Hermione?"

"I-I can't. I can't sleep. Not—not in there. It's not—it's still dark. The shadows are gone here." She said quickly.

Her hand cupped her mouth as she tried to keep from breaking down again.

"The minute—when—I see him. Not Dan, but that demon. He..." She buried her face in her hands. She felt so ashamed.

"What?" Sam only saw the end of it. He didn't even know if she had been assaulted or not. Dean told him not to bring it up. But obviously, it was killing her to keep it inside.

"I feel so dirty..." Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. She looked around the room, reminding herself she was safe here. Small bathroom. One window. No one else was coming in.

Sam was scared to hear what happened.

"You can't tell, Dean. You can't. _Please_." She was begging him.

"I won't, Hermione. I won't. But please, tell me what happened. You need to tell someone..." He had only read about this kind of thing, but it was supposed to help victims heal. He came in the bathroom and shut the door. He sat down next to her. Hermione closed her eyes, she saw it happened every night, it wasn't hard to remember.

"He started kissing me and pushed me down on the couch. I told him no and he kept doing it and then his eyes turned black and I kicked him off and ran for the door but he stopped me. I kneed him in the stomach and he smacked me. When I tried to use my wand, he took it from me and punched me in the face. I was on the floor and tried to get away but...," Tears glistened in her eyes," he g-grabbed my hair and dragged me into the—the bedroom...he threw me down on the bed and I tried to get away but he tied my arms and legs to the posts. He ripped off my shirt and put his lips on my neck. I kept trying to get free, begging him not to do this and screamed and he said "Not having fun? Cause I am'. I spit in his face and he smacked me. He tore my skirt and told me it might hurt. He took his finger and moved it down-my—my chest and stomach and then he-" She covered her mouth again. Sam was so angry. No one deserved this. He feared what he did next, praying that he didn't do anything else.

"He moved-" Hermione broke down again, humiliated. She really didn't want him to think any less of her. Not like the way she saw herself.

Sam put an arm around her. He had no idea that the pain she had been dealing with was not just from Dan, but what that bastard had done to her.

"It's okay, Hermione. He's gone now." He reminded her.

"He can't hurt you now."

Hermione couldn't tell him this with him so close, so she moved away.

"He moved his hand down over my underwear. He told me how much he was gonna enjoy this especially since I'm a virgin. And then—he-he he touched me. He just pressed his hand against me and touched me. And squeezed my leg and then he took out the knife saying he had a toy. He let it go over my neck before cutting me and then he cut my stomach. I screamed and he took his finger and tasted my tears saying they were delicious. He—then-he got on top of me and unbuckled his pants...and then you and Dean came. I-I feel so disgusting. Please, please, don't tell Dean or Bobby that he touched me. Please." She was begging him.

Sam thought he knew how scared she was that night, but now hearing everything from her, he didn't know how she held it all in for this long. He could see everything happening as she described it. He had to push the images away, as he could feel anger burn through him.

"Hermione...just...c'mere." He sighed, putting his arm around her again.

Hermione jumped a bit, looking at him with scared, wide eyes. She was so engrossed by the story and telling him only made it feel more real. She was terrified. Her body trembled from head to toe.

"It's okay...it's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you. And I'm definitely not gonna let that demon hurt you, ever again." Sam promised her.

Hermione sighed, tears sliding down her face. She rested her head on his shoulder before sobbing again. She felt cheap, dirty, used, and most of all weak. She hated feeling this way. Sam's fingers lightly caressed her arm, as he did his best to calm her. He wanted to help heal her from this, but he didn't know how.

"What can I do to help push the darkness away?"

"I don't think you can," Hermione cried harder into his shoulder. Sam wrapped both arms around her now.

"I can't be like this," she sighed.

"You don't have to always be the strong one in everything. When the weight gets too much, just let me help you." He didn't know how he could, but if it meant giving her some relief from the pain, he'd think of something...anything.

Hermione shook her head. He wasn't understanding her.

"No, I _can't_ be like this," she pulled away from him.

She wiped her eyes and got to her feet. She took a deep breath and decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and suck it up. While Sam had to admit he was a bit relieved to see her stop crying, this sudden change in her left him uneasy. He stood up and looked at Hermione with nothing but compassion for her in his eyes.

"Hermione.." Sam was unsure of what to say. He didn't wanna push her too far, but he could feel her pulling away again, emotionally and he didn't want that either.

Hermione stepped back, creating more distance between them. She ran her fingers through her hair. She looked out the window. The sun was up. She had to get out of here. She couldn't breathe in this room and being around him just made her...she didn't want to deal with this. She wanted to bury it.

Sam sighed heavily, as she walked away. If space is what Hermione think she needed now then he wanted to respect that. He just wasn't sure if she was right. He went back to his bed, but couldn't seem to get back to sleep. All his thoughts and concerns for her made it too hard to.

"I'll be back," she said, grabbing a jacket and throwing it on.

Hermione started running. She didn't know where she was going, she just kept moving forward. She couldn't stop. Her heart picked up its pace as her feet moved faster. She bumped into someone on the street and realized she couldn't do this around people. She ran in the back of the motel. Without thinking, she kicked the brick wall. A shooting pain ran up her foot. She cursed loudly. She pounded her fist into the wall, splitting the skin. It hurt like hell but it at least it was something.

She looked around the back, getting an idea. She used a levitation spell to hold a burlap bag of salt in place and hit it. She used her magic to make it thicker, more like a punching bag. It moved back, it was heavy enough now. She kept moving her feet and hitting on different angles not to break her knuckles. It felt good beating the crap out of something. It felt better than crying.

It had been an hour since Sam had last seen Hermione and because of everything going on with her, he was worried. He found her in the back beating the crap out of a makeshift punching bag. Her form was good and she kept her feet moving, shifting her weight. So this is how she was going to make sense of all this. He watched her for a little before going back to the room and bringing his concerns to Dean.

"Where's she at?" he asked, not seeing her in the room and not hearing the shower.

Sam sat down on the bed.

"She's out back, taking everything out on a bag of salt."

Dean shrugged, sounded familiar but his was the Impala.

"Well, at least she's doing something," he sighed.

"Come on, you and me both know that, that's not gonna fix anything." Sam had to admit that while being able to relieve the anger helped, it was only a momentary release from the pain.

Dean gave him a look.

"What do you want her to do? A little sharing and caring about how a demon used a nice med student to almost rape her? We've had the crap beaten outta us but we've never had to deal with any of that crap," he was grateful for that.

Sam didn't know what to say to that so, he kept quiet and decided to leave it alone.

Dean sighed and looked at his little brother.

"Look, Sammy, I know she's your new best friend and you care about her, but she can only talk about that shit so much. It's way over our heads and we're not gonna just send her to therapy. We're not gonna hunt for a while, I don't trust her to do the job right. We'll take her to Bobby's. Give her some time off or something," he suggested.

Sam stared at the ground, nodding.

"You're right." They had their different way of dealing with things and maybe Dean was right on this one. Maybe he just needed to leave it alone and wait till she came to him, instead of chasing after her.

"Thanks man," he turned his head back to Dean.

"And it's Sam," he smiled.

Dean grinned.

"Whatever you say, Sammy."

Hermione took to Dean's suggestion of going to Bobby's pretty well. She didn't fight with them about it. Truthfully, the back of the motel had sparked an interest. An interest in training. Her magic had failed her when she needed it most and she wasn't strong enough physically. She wouldn't let this happen again. She was gonna make sure of that.

She grew to like Bobby, he didn't ask many questions. Dean had give him a briefing on what happened. Sam was the only one who knew the details and when Bobby saw she wasn't gonna talk, he didn't press it. Instead, he taught her how to shoot some guns. She was actually a pretty natural shot. He also had a real punching bag in the basement he let her use. She got into a routine of getting up at 5 am, eating breakfast, going on a run, shooting a few rounds, punching the bag, eating lunch, and working out. Between her nightly run and her second round with the punching bag, she'd spend her time in his library learning more about demons and all other nasty creatures. Hermione was a woman on a mission. A mission to make herself better. The only way she'd get past this was to make sure she was strong enough to protect herself.

A week had passed since they first came to Bobby's. He had been great as usual and was more then willing to take them in. During the week, Hermione had fallen into a noticeable routine, which made it impossible to talk to her. He had to keep reminding himself of what Dean had said and not want to just jump in and Dr. Phil everything. Late one afternoon, when Dean and Bobby were outside, Sam decided to check up on her. He opened the library doors and saw Hermione engrossed in the books before her.

"How's it going?"

Hermione flipped the page and didn't notice Sam come in, until he spoke.

"Fine," she spoke shortly. She scribbled something down in her notebook. It reminded her of studying for exams at Hogwarts, except this wasn't getting graded-it saved lives.

Sam, put his hands in his jean pockets, as he walked closer to her. Hermione didn't look up.

"Anything, interesting?" Feeling uncomfortable was something he wasn't used to being with her.

"Yeah, actually, I'm learning a lot," she realized she was being rude and put her pen down, "Bobby has a very extensive library," she offered him a smile, trying to relieve the tension.

"Yeah, it's definitely been more then helpful on a few occasions," he smiled back. He sat down, hesitantly, across from her, not sure if she wanted him here.

"So how have you been doing this week?" he decided just to ask.

Hermione folded her hands across the book. The tension was making her sick to her stomach but she didn't know how to fix it. Things were usually simple around Sam.

"Fine," she stretched out her hand, absentmindedly. Her knuckles were sore from the punching bag, but it was necessary. Sam looked down at her hand, noticing there was a little breaking of the skin. He guessed that partly answered his question.

"But I don't think that's what you meant," she bit her lip.

"No, not exactly," he broke his eyes away from her hand and looked back at her.

Hermione sighed, she didn't know how much she wanted to tell him. She really didn't want to start crying again. She raised her hand, showing him the red, scab covered flesh.

"Punching bag. It took a few times before I figured out what I was doing," she lowered her hand as well as her gaze," felt good hitting something." She didn't know if she said that last part more to herself than him. She was more like Dean then Sam realized.

"Yeah, sometimes that helps," he gave a slow nod, "I would have been willing to help... teach you the form," he knew that was not what she wanted, but he put it out there anyway.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Trust me, Sam, you've helped enough," it came out crueler than she had meant it. She felt a pang of guilt and got to her feet, ready to make for the door. Why did he have to complicate things?

Sam kept his eyes at her chair. His heart stung a little from her words. He hoped she didn't mean it. But maybe he deserved it. After all, everything that happened was because of him. If she had never joined them the demons wouldn't have known about her.

"Hermione..." he spoke quietly, unsure of what to say,

"I'm sorry."

Hermione heaved a sigh.

"No, Sam," she forced herself to sit back down," you saved me-that was-I didn't mean that," "You have nothing to be sorry for. I just...I don't know how to deal with this...and that scares me."

Sam looked up at her. He appreciated her words of honesty, knowing that she probably still didn't want to talk to him about it.

"I wish I could tell you how to deal with, but I can't. Only you are gonna know how. I do know though, that what you went through is gonna take more then a week or two to figure out, Hermione. And whether you need to deal with it alone or with help, that's your call, but I'm here," that was all he really wanted to tell her. That he was there for her.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. Thanks," she had opened up more than she wanted to. It was hard lying to him. She was usually such an honest person. But she_ didn't_ want to deal with this. Not the way he wanted her to.

Sam could see that he had said enough for now. He knew there was a wall that she had built between them now, but Sam was willing to wait for her to take it down or let him remove it slowly. He got up from the chair, taking a few steps away from the table. Hermione heard the chair scrape back on the wood, he was leaving. She felt a twinge of relief and a wave of guilt that came from that realization. Here she was always saying that she'd be there for him. That she'd wait for him. But she was shoving him out the door.

"Look I'm gonna let you be but uh," he turned to her," you're gonna get through this. You're gonna be okay."

She looked up, locking her eyes with his.

"It's not you, Sam. It's not. There's just something," _About you, about...us, _she thought, but didn't vocalize it,"I can't be weak again. I just can't," she sighed.

"Hermione you are not weak," he stepped forward and she could see the distance between them shrink. His hands hung at his sides, but she left them there. It was part of the problem. "You have such strength in you. And what you went through, what you're going through that's not a sign of weakness," he wanted to hold her in his arms, as he did the night of the attack, but he knew that he couldn't. For her sake and his.

"You don't understand," Hermione spoke sharply, trying her best not to direct the anger building inside her at him," I _couldn't_ stop him. If you and Dean hadn't showed up, I would've been...I can't let that happen ever again."

Sam's gaze filled with sadness, as she spoke. She was right, he knew he didn't understand, but she also didn't understand the strength he saw in her.

"No one could have stopped him. You may be a witch, but you're human, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and looked down, he was wrong. She could've fought back harder. She could've done more.

"The only way I'm gonna get through this is if..."

"If what?" His green eyes searched hers.

"If I make sure nothing ever gets that close again," her voice was stern as she spoke her vow aloud. It was what she said to herself every time she hit the bag, her mantra. Sam furrowed his brow, feeling his heart ache for her.

"Hermione, that's no way to live," he spoke quietly.

Hermione laughed harshly.

"And what? Crying is?"

"If that means actually feeling something, then yeah I would say that's a hell of a lot better then nothing," Sam was trying his best to reach her.

Hermione got on her feet.

"But I don't want-" she gritted her teeth, he just didn't understand and he wasn't going to. "I'm gone," she was getting out of here. Sam got up after her.

"Hermione, wait," He took hold of her hand, stopping her, "don't run away from this."

She spun around sharply as he caught her hand, but she didn't remove it.

"Why not?" her gaze was piercing as her eyes looked into his.

"Because..." Sam held her stare, trying to find something to say, besides the words that slipped through his mouth,

"Because I need you. I need _you_ and not this hardened shell of you. You're my best friend Hermione, I don't want that to go away," he had finally said it what he had been wanting to tell her all week.

Hermione's lips trembled as she tried to figure out how to respond. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel the tears burn in her eyes. Sam could see in her eyes the same as he was feeling. A fear of needing someone. He hoped he hadn't said too much for her. He was feeling a small sense of regret for letting his vulnerability take over him, but maybe that was what need to happen for her to come back.

"Sam..." words escaped her.

She didn't know what to do and that frightened her. She knew they were close, but she had no idea how much she meant to him. She looked down at their hands and brushed her thumb over his skin. He stared down at their hands

"It's not going anywhere._ I'm_ not going anywhere," she spoke softly.

"Good. Cause besides Dean, you're really all I got," he looked back at her, a nervous feeling came over him as he spoke. Hermione could see it and she was glad she wasn't the only one. She bit down on her lip as she raised her shaky hand up and tucked the hair behind his ear.

"It's okay," she smiled weakly. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't contain the sigh that escaped her lips as she pulled him tighter, ""I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you away," she whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her. Relief swept over him, as a he took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Having her in his arms, always seemed to make everything okay.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you through all this."

Hermione rested her head in his shoulder, she liked it there and closed her eyes. A small smile played on Sam's lips. It felt... right.

"You saved me, I think you did a good enough job."

"Thank you. For coming back to me," The girl that rested in his arms meant more to him then he could admit, right now.

Hermione laughed softly. The scent of his soap and whatever cologne he used filled her nose as she tried to gather her thoughts,

"Stop thanking me. Besides, you brought me back," she sighed heavily. Feeling something wasn't as horrible as she had thought. This made it better, it didn't fix it, but it made it better.

"Only for selfish reasons," Sam laughed. He knew that he should break the hug soon, knowing that this feeling wasn't good for him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. She was waiting for him to pull back like he usually did by now, but he didn't.

"I'm not holding it against you," Hermione chuckled.

Dean had seen Sam go into the library where Hermione had pretty much been living all week, but he hadn't seen them come out in a while. If he didn't know Sammy well, he would suspect sex or something, but he knew that wasn't the case. He slid the door open and poked his head in. Okay, not sex but something was going on. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Am I interrupting chick flick time?" he joked. Sam pulled away from Hermione, quickly at the sound of Dean's voice. He hated the interruption, but knew it was for the best. She leaned back, distancing them as Dean walked in further. Part of her was really glad to see him, overjoyed practically and she didn't know why.

"Hey, Dean," he ignored his brother's comment.

"God, I can barely breathe with all the feelings in here," he smiled at them. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's comment. He knew that Dean would give him crap about this, when they were alone.

Dean looked over at Hermione as she laughed at his comment.

"Hey Mione, nice to actually see you," he gave her a wider smile.

"Yeah, good to see you too," she knew he didn't want her to go into details.

"What's Bobby up to?" Sam directed the conversation, away from him and Hermione.

"Looking for something to eat. Besides frying bacon, he really doesn't know what he's doing. Which is why I came here. Woman, you're needed in the kitchen," he gave her a look.

Hermione laughed loudly and put her hands on her hips.

"How sexist of you, Dean," she remarked.

"You're the only female in the house whaddaya gonna do?" Dean shrugged.

Sam smiled to himself, watching Hermione and Dean's interaction with one another back to normal.

"C'mon," he looked over at Hermione, "we can both help."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"Unless you just grew a vagina. Wanna share with the class, Sammy?" he smirked.

Hermione snorted at Dean's comment and covered her mouth. She really had missed this. She laughed and raised her eyebrows,

"While you discuss his anatomy, I'm gonna find out what Bobby has in the fridge," she shook her head and walked past them. Sam glared at Dean. Following Hermione out, he swatted Dean in the back of the head. Dean laughed, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Aww, it's okay, it must be that time of the month," he said, pawing at Sam's hand.

Bobby was rummaging through a drawer and looked up at the young woman entering his kitchen.

"Dean got you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. May I?" Hermione smiled at Bobby.

"I'm not as useless as that idjit thinks," Bobby remarked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, useless is that last thing you are, Bobby," she grinned.

"Help yourself, girlie," Bobby shrugged. It was nice to see her around. He was glad his recommendation worked out. She really seemed to fit well with the boys, he was just sorry she had to go through something so traumatic. She was a sweet girl.

"Dean, as usual, likes to be over dramatic," Hermione said as she looked through his fridge, "How do you feel about pot roast? I could pick up the meat in town. You have all the vegetables and with my magic, I can cook it quickly."

Bobby felt a twinge of sadness at her suggestion, it wasn't her, it was just no one asked him what he wanted for dinner since Karen. It felt strange to answer.

"That'd be...great," he nodded.

Hermione sensed something going on with Bobby, but she wasn't going to ask. He was being very kind and it was none of her business. She just smiled at him.

"Okay, well, I'll go into town then. I remember seeing the market," she said, going over to the table to grab her purse.

Meanwhile, the brothers had continued bickering.

"I am gonna beat your ass," he pretended to be more mad then he really was.

"That's what you tell yourself," Dean shrugged,"Besides, _I'm sure _Mione would save you."

"I'll be happy to call her, right now," Sam smirked, "Her and her little stick." He knew Dean had seen what she could do with that wand of hers.

"She's busy being domesticated. Besides, I'd never fight a girl, you're the only exception, Sammy," Dean grinned widely.

Sam crossed his arms, shaking his head, as a small smirk played on his lips.

"You know Dean, you're a whole lot of talk and not a lot of action. And I'm not just talking about your sex life."

Dean grabbed him by the collar.

"Fu-" but his voice was drowned out, by the sound of Bobby's sharp whistle.

"Wait a second, girlie," Bobby said quickly. He handed her some money, if she was cooking, he could pay. He put his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle.

"Hermione's going to town, one of you ijdits go with her since she'll be making us dinner," he yelled.

Sam pushed Dean off of him, after hearing Bobby.

"Hit a sensitive spot, did we?" He laughed as he went to meet Hermione.

"You're such an asshole, Sam!" Dean growled, marching into the kitchen.

Hermione took the money from Bobby and smiled. She heard what Dean said and bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"I have a feeling you're not going with, are you?" she said, looking at him.

Dean didn't answer, he simply walked past her and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He threw himself down at the table and kicked his feet up.

"Question answered," Hermione nodded, smiling at Bobby and Sam.

Sam couldn't hide the pride in his smile, for getting the best of Dean.

"Don't mind him," he glanced down at Hermione. "You ready?" he nodded towards the door.

"Er, yeah. We'll be back," she said, looking at the others, before heading out. Things were slowly feeling normal again.


	10. Chapter Ten: A Helpful Distraction

Chapter Ten: A Helpful Distraction

A/N: Thank you to all my readers! I know I've made you wait! I'm sorry lovely readers! To make it up to you, here is a really long, fun chapter. Enjoy! Comments please!

One morning, when Sam was fast asleep, Dean asked her to come to breakfast with him. Truthfully, they hadn't spent much time alone together. Their friendship of sorts, had a rocky start and Dean wasn't too sure if she still held that whole gun to the head thing against him. Hermione was surprised, but flattered by the gesture. He was surprised to find out that the nerd could eat. It didn't seem to go anywhere, but her big appetite made him smile. Chicks that ate rice cakes always had some weird issues. After a while, he took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Look, this is awkward. You don't know how awkward I feel talking about this because I know you don't want to. And hey, I don't blame you. I just...just because I don't do the touchy-feely Dr. Phil bit that Sam does doesn't mean I don't take what happened seriously," he explained.

Hermione ran her tongue over her dry lips as she listened to him. She gave him a small smile.

"Well, I can't say I expected that, but...thank you. I know...well... from what I know of you, it took a lot for you to say that," she nodded.

Dean gave her a relieved grin. He didn't know if she was gonna cry or what. He didn't spend much time _talking_ with girls to know these kinds of things. He had to give it to her, she was really strong. But he didn't want to say that.

"So...are you okay," he asked, not knowing any other way to put it.

Hermione hid her smile, she knew he was really trying and she didn't want to discourage anything or make him feel bad.

"I'm gonna be. I just...I had to deal for a bit, ya know?"

"Yeah," Dean knew exactly what she meant.

"So no more walking on eggshells, okay? I'm not gonna just break down or feel sorry for myself. I'm moving forward. _We're_ moving forward," Hermione explained.

Dean found himself a little stunned, which was hard to do. He expected...well he didn't quite know, but it wasn't that.

"You're kinda...cool," Dean laughed a little," for a nerd."

"But only for a nerd?" Hermione teased.

"Well, you carry books everywhere you go. C'mon, Mione," he gave her a look.

"Hey, I'm fully aware of my nerd status. You remind me everyday," she shot him a look right back.

Dean gave her a large grin and a shrug. She definitely wasn't a typical girly girl. She could hold her own with guys, especially guys like him, and he liked that. Hermione was just surprised at how easy it was to talk to Dean once she tried. Besides teasing and jokes, she wasn't too sure if he liked her or not.

"Hey, I'm sorry we...didn't get along right away. It's just...we were raised...it's-"

"I understand."

"Thanks," he was glad he didn't have to explain himself too much.

"Clean slate, okay?" Hermione put her hand out.

"You bet," Dean agreed, shaking it. He couldn't help but notice how friggin' smooth her skin was. His mind started to wander, but he reminded himself that she wasn't his type and how annoying she'd be. She'd nag him constantly, he wasn't up for that. Hermione noticed that his skin was rougher than Sam's, but then he was much more hands on. She let go before she couldn't think anymore on it.

"Enough girl talk, what's our next hunt?" Hermione smiled at him.

"I don't know. Maybe Sammy's figured something out, grab his food, would you?" Dean said, getting up and putting money on the table.

"He really hates it when you call him that, you know," Hermione grinned.

"Oh, I know," Dean winked.

They drove back to the motel and found Sam on his laptop. Hermione walked over and handed him a takeout box.

"If it's cold, I can heat it in a way that won't make it taste awful," she explained.

Sam flashed a thankful smile at her, knowing it was her idea to get him food.

"Thanks," he looked over at Dean, who looked really normal. He didn't know what they could've talked about and the fact that Dean and Hermione went to breakfast together seemed a little weird.

"So did you find anything?" Hermione asked, moving over to her bag.

"No, not yet. Still looking," Sam explained, looking back at his laptop.

"Well, I'm gonna shower," she told them, before grabbing her stuff.

Dean moved over to the desk.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Fine," Dean shrugged.

"Fine? You didn't piss her off or anything?"

"No. It was fine. And she's okay, by the way. She wants to move forward and not let it, you know, bring her down. She said she was just dealing with it—the whole not talking thing," Dean explained. Sam's eyebrow arched.

"She told you all that?"

"Well, it's not like she poured her heart out. She was pretty...normal about it. Besides, she's not awful company," Dean replied, offhandedly.

Sam didn't know how he felt about Dean seeing her as "not awful company". He knew his brother and where that mindset could lead. He already knew he found Hermione attractive, but he reminded himself that Dean didn't date, ever. Also, that Hermione would never because she wasn't into guys like Dean. It made him feel better.

"I thought you were gonna leave it alone? You told me to," Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Well. After she went all G.I. Jane at Bobby's-I was a little...concerned. It's really bad. Not just Dan—dying-but the whole attack. But she's okay," Dean didn't want Sam to read into any of this.

"You were worried about her?"

"Well...yeah."

"You?"

"I'm not heartless."

"No, I know. It's just...weird."

"You're telling me," Dean laughed. Sam smiled at him.

"Hey," Dean leaned over, closer to the computer," maybe we should get some R&R. Give ourselves a break. Give her a break."

"You want to do something nice for her?" Sam laughed.

"So what if I do? Trauma and whatever. Besides, the places with the hot chicks never have ghosts. I wanna see some babes before we go kill some more crap," he flashed him a smile.

Sam laughed, that sounded more like Dean.

"Got any place in mind?"

"Umm...Florida. Miami? That'd be good," Dean's mind went to bikinis.

-0-

Hermione thought Dean wanting to get a little R&R on her account was sweet of him. Of course, he didn't put it like that-he rambled on about bikinis and how they never go anywhere fun, but she knew that wasn't the real reason. She slept on most of the car ride, seeing as Dean wouldn't let her drive. She yawned, stretching when they parked on a side street. It was so warm here, but because it was fall, it wasn't horribly humid. But there were dyed blondes with orange skin and too much botox everywhere she looked.

"It's a different world down here," she shook her head. Sam leaned against the Impala, looking at everything around him. It definitely was different then what they were used to. Being on vacation alone was already a weird feeling, but having a vacation in Miami?

"Are you sure this is where you wanted to go?" He looked over at Dean, who probably was already making a mental note of the girls he would be having sex with. Dean looked around at all the tank tops and short shorts. Was Sam kidding?

"Duh," he caught a girl's eye and smiled. She didn't even blink. He felt a little defeated, but ignored it until it happened three more times.

Hermione watched Dean and laughed.

"It's your clothes. The leather jacket, the shirt, you're gonna need some new clothes," she smiled.

Sam looked over all three of them, then glanced at the Florida natives.

"I guess we could do something to fit in more." He turned his eyes to Dean. He had never seen his brother in anything else besides Levi's and leather, since he could remember.

Hermione took Dean's hand. He didn't have a say in this.

"C'mon."

She dragged him along until she found a store she liked. The sign said something about having a stylist on hand for extra cost, that could work. Dean didn't like the way Hermione pushed him around, but before he knew it he was standing in front of a tall, blonde woman with a condescending look on her face.

"We need help," she smiled.

"When we're done, remind me to tell you I hate you," he whispered.

"Noted," she let go of him and looked at Sam.

Sam stopped immediately after entering through the doorway. This was definitely not a Winchester's kind of store. He felt just as uncomfortable as Dean. Hands in his pocket, he glanced over at Hermione, knowing fully well what she was expecting. He just wasn't ready for it.

"I'm just gonna sit over here and wait for Dean." He pointed to the chair by the dressing room and took a few steps in that direction.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You're not getting away that easy," Hermione ripped his hand from his pocket and pulled him over to the counter.

"Hi," she said to the blonde man with a lot of product in his hair, behind the desk," we need some help. Both of us."

He got up and came around, looking her over.

"Well aren't you just the prettiest little thing? Accent and everything, you are adorable!" he smiled. He looked over at Sam and his eyes grew wide. Immediately, he beckoned Hermione closer. She let go of Sam's hand and moved over to the man.

"He. Is. _Gorgeous_. Is he yours?" he whispered in a very low voice.

Hermione tried her best not to smile too much and shook her head.

"What are you doing? You should get on that, girl. Unless he's..."

"No, he's not."

"Damn, never happens. Just once, you know? Well then, you get it, girl. _Get. It._" he winked at her.

Hermione smiled broadly, he was fun. They both moved back over to Sam.

"I'm Hermione and this is Sam," she explained.

"Well, nice to meet you both. I'm Brian," he grinned, eyes lingering on Sam for a moment, before looking back at Hermione," you're obviously not from around here, but I will definitely help fit right in! Now who's first?"

"I'll go first," Hermione gave Sam a sympathetic look. Brian looked over at Dean.

"And _who_ is that?"

"That's his brother, Dean."

"You're related? Who's your dad, George Clooney, jeez! I'm guessing he's not..."

"Nope," Hermione sighed.

"Dammit. Ooh, he has Victoria. She's a major biiitch," Brian told them quietly. Hermione made a face and he nodded.

"Now, c'mon Posh Spice, let's make you a sexy bitch!"

Hermione laughed and followed him over to the clothes.

"You can come too, Long Legs," he smirked and looked at Hermione.

Sam stood there, a bit wide eyed, looking at Hermione as she followed Brian. He was rarely hit on by girls, let alone a guy, so this was a bit awkward for him. No, a lot awkward.

Brian flipped through all the clothes quickly.

"Well, you're obviously a 4, look at your skinny waist," he smiled at her.

"But you've got some junk in that trunk so..."

He handed her a pair of jean shorts. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Ha, um, don't you think those are little...short?" she tried to keep her voice calm.

"Sweetie, this is Miami. It's all short. It goes with this tank. Also, try on this dress," he handed her a blue dress.

Hermione stared at him, a little bewildered.

"Go on, girl."

She bit her lip, hard and went into the dressing room. She had never showed this much leg...ever. The shorts were tight and left nothing to the imagination, same with the red tank top. She felt a little better about working out more often now.

"You okay in there?" Brian asked.

"Er...yeah. Yeah." Hermione took a deep breath and walked out, heart hammering in her chest.

Sam had to pry his eyes off of her legs when she stepped out. This was definitely a different look for Hermione, one Sam couldn't say he hated. He could tell she was feeling uncomfortable.

"You look good." He tried complimenting without making it awkward.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled weakly.

"She looks hot," Brian corrected. She blushed.

"Now try on the dress," he smiled.

Hermione gladly ran back in the dressing room.

"Poor thing doesn't know what an arsenal she's packing," Brian muttered.

Hermione got out of the shorts, with some difficulty, and slid on the dress. It went to her knees, but the neckline was more than she was used to. Who was she kidding? She was used to no neckline!

"Here's the dress," she said quietly.

Sam's body stilled as Hermione appeared in the dress.

"Wow." The word accidentally slipped from his lips, but she looked so beautiful he couldn't help it. He had a small smile on his face, without really knowing it. Hermione laughed, a little bit. He had said the same thing on her birthday. Brian just smiled at her. He beckoned her closer. She moved over to him quickly. He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"She's gonna change, cause now she trusts my taste and we're gonna move onto you, big boy," he smiled widely. Hermione had to stifled her laugh, pretending to cough as she moved back into the dressing room.

Sam's eyes followed Hermione, begging her not to leave him with Brian. He looked back at Brian, giving him an awkward smile.

"Okay." He cleared his throat, trying to hide his nerves.

Hermione came back out, fully clothed. She moved next to Sam, trying to hide her smile.

"I'm right behind you," she whispered in Sam's ear.

Brian flipped through the clothes as rapidly as he did with hers.

"This, not this, ohh, I like this," he handed him various colored polos. He found different slacks and piled them on top.

"Change, now, go," he pointed to the dressing room. He looked over at Hermione with a smile.

Sam tried on the first shirt on the pile along with the slacks. He turned towards the mirror, looking over the outfit

"I'm not coming out," he yelled.

"Yes, you bloody are! If I had to wear those shorts, you bally well come out!" she snapped.

"Ooh, you're bossy, I like it. He's nervous, that's cute," Brian smiled.

Sam pulled open the door.

"It's pink," he referred to the polo he had on. He had never worn a pink article of clothing in his life. It just wasn't what a Winchester man wore.

Hermione chuckled softly and went up to him. She fixed his collar before pulling back and looking at him. He looked really good, really really good.

"But you look good, it's a nice color on you," she offered him a smile.

"Trust me, you're fine," Brian smirked.

"Fine." Sam spoke begrudgingly.

"But I am not wearing those tinted purple slacks," he warned both of them.

"Hahaha, okay." Hermione put her hands up.

"Have you seen Dean at all?" He asked Hermione. He was feeling awkward in his Polos and Chaps he couldn't imagine how Dean was.

"Er..." she looked around and saw the Victoria lady pointing at Dean. He looked good in polos too. Hermione jerked her thumb back at him. Brian just smiled silently.

Sam spotted Dean and began to laugh.

"Is his shirt tucked in?" He didn't even mention the slacks he was in. Maybe this vacation was gonna be fun after all.

"Yes, yes it is," Hermione shook her head at him. She took hold of his shoulders and spun him around.

"Try on the other clothes," she gave him a gentle push, ignoring the firm body under her fingers.

Sam continued to laugh as he was pushed back into the fitting room. He tried on his next outfit. This one was a little more formal. He put on a white and baby blue striped button up shirt tucked in to a lighter shade of khakis. He rolled up his sleeves, out of habit, as he stepped out to show them.

Hermione smiled widely, but didn't say anything. She nodded approvingly.

"Hello, American Eagle poster boy," Brian raised his eyebrows.

Sam gave a small smile. Being in this kind of store, wearing these kind of close, kind of made him think of what he would be dressing like if he had stayed at Stanford and become a lawyer. He pushed the thought away and stared back at Hermione and Brian.

"So am I good?"

"Yes, Sam, you're golden," Hermione replied warmly. She was happy he was such a good sport about all this.

"I trust you can find your own swim trunks," she said quickly, before moving over to Dean. The woman no longer looked at him with distain. It was quite the opposite.

"Thank you so much for your help, we'll be purchasing all of these," she said hurriedly, rushing the lady over to the counter. She pulled her debit card out of her purse. She figured she forced them in here, she should pay. Brian came up behind her and handed her a few more pieces. She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I love working with beautiful people," he grinned," hope to see you around Miami's nightlife!"

"Me too. Have a good day," she nodded, taking the bags.

-0-

Dean stepped onto the sand, admiring the beautiful scenery of the beach. The scenery being girls in their little string bikinis and there was a lot of those. He was in seventh heaven here. One of the greatest things about Miami was that all the hotels were located on the beach, which for Dean meant less time wasted on getting a girl to his room.

"God, do I love Miami," he smiled over at Sam.

Sam looked over at Dean, not even needing to guess what he was thinking about.

"Just do me a favor and don't use my bed," he warned his brother.

"I can't make any promises, Sammy." Dean smirked as his eye caught a hot blonde putting tanning oil on herself.

Hermione fixed her bathing suit, she felt less awkward because she was actually one of the more clothed people on the beach. She spotted Dean eyeing every blonde bimbo on the beach and Sam squaring his shoulders like he did when he was annoyed. She waltzed over to them.

"Hi boys," she smiled widely.

Dean pulled his eyes away from the blonde and looked over at Hermione. Damn she looked good. He always forgot what a nice figure she had because of all the clothes she usually wore that left _everything_ to the imagination.

"And hello, Mione," he nodded approvingly.

Hermione chuckled at Dean.

"Hi. Aren't you glad you work out?" she gestured to his toned chest and the looks he was getting.

She turned to Sam, who was silent. He quickly checked Hermione out. He wasn't hating Miami as much as he thought he would. She looked great. Definitely the best looking girl on the beach, in his mind.

"Brian picked this out. I'm not used to bikinis," she laughed a little, shrugging.

Dean gave her a charming smile.

"Remind me to send Brian a thank you note."

Hermione laughed, a little surprised.

"Dean..." she didn't know what to say. The look and his tone of voice, she wasn't ready for it.

Sam shook his head at Dean.

"Trust us you have nothing to worry about." He smiled at her. He was still in his t-shirt, not really used to being shirtless in front of everyone. He couldn't even remember the last time he had put on a bathing suit and gone swimming.

She bit her lip and smiled at him.

"It's so humid, aren't you boiling?"

Dean just gave Hermione a wink. He was all for appreciating a woman's body, even Hermione's.

Hermione blushed and smiled widely. It kinda felt like she hadn't smiled that much in a while, probably because she really hadn't, not like this anyway.

"He's just a little scared of being exposed to everyone," he patted Sam's stomach.

"Knock it off," Sam pushed Dean's hand away.

"I was just waiting till we were settled," he explained to her.

She shook her head at the brothers.

"Then shall we?"

Once they had found a spot, Hermione ignored the curious eyes and rolled over on her towel. She figured she should put some sun screen on for her British skin. She took the bottle out of her purse and worked it over her arms and legs. Sam put his stuff down next to Hermione.

"Do you want me to get your back?"

Dean nudged Sam with his elbow and gave him a smile. Hermione looked over at him, a little surprised at the suggestion. If it was Dean, she would've read into it.

"Er...yeah, thanks, that'd be great," she handed him the bottle and moved her hair away from her back.

Sam shook his head at Dean. His intentions had really been innocent, so why did he feel his nerves rise when Dean nudged him? He began to put the cold lotion against her warm skin. He hurried, not wanting either of the two of them reading into this, but he couldn't help but notice how rough his hands felt compared to the delicate, flawless skin of her back. Hermione jumped slightly at the combination of his rough hands and the cold lotion. It wasn't bad, just surprising. She kept herself from thinking further on it which wasn't hard considering how quickly he was done.

"You're good." He said, handing her back the lotion. He then, after wiping his lotiony hands on his towel, took off his t-shirt.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Hermione couldn't help it and looked him over, twice as he removed his shirt. She had no idea that's what she slept next to at night, the most muscular body on the entire beach. She didn't let her mind wander further. He received a few peering glances that made her stomach squirm.

"And you were worried," she chuckled a bit.

Sam felt his cheeks burn, from embarrassment. He wasn't exactly used to being looked at like that.

Dean was feeling a bit jealous. No one said anything about his body.

"So are we just gonna keep checking each other out or we actually gonna swim?"

Hermione laughed and stood up.

"C'mon, Dean," she beckoned him with her finger and waltzed over to the water. Dean followed after her. When he saw she had just reached the water, he charged at her, lifting her up on his shoulder and running deeper into the ocean. He fell down bringing her with him, his whole body now in the water. Hermione burst with laughter. She moved the hair away from her face and splashed him.

"You dolt!"

"What did you just call me?" Dean laughed, splashing her back.

Hermione jumped on his back and dunked him.

"A dolt, you idiot!"

Sam didn't go in the water, but sat down on the shore, soaking his feet. As he watched the two of them he couldn't help but feel jealous. He didn't know why, but watching them flirtatiously playing, just stirred that up in him.

Instead of coming up from the water right away, Dean maneuvered himself under Hermione. And in one swift motion put her on his shoulders and popped out of the water. Hermione screamed and glared down at him.

"Try dunking me from up there," he grinned.

"You're gonna make some joke about you being in between my legs, aren't you?"

Dean smirked,

"I wasn't gonna say anything like that," he lied and then pulled her down. Hermione yelped out of surprise when her body hit the water again.

"Right," she shook her head.

"Hey, Sam? Are you gonna stay there all day? Or do I have to drag you in?" she called out.

"Yeah come on Sammy, you're missing all the fun," Dean turned towards the beach.

Sam got to his feet and ran into the warm water. He ran hard at Dean, pushing him down.

"It's Sam," he cracked a smile.

"You know, he's never gonna stop calling you that," she laughed.

Sam shrugged, giving her a smile.

"Just trying to keep the faith."

Hermione just smiled.

"So what are we doing tonight, boys?"

"We, my friends, are going clubbin'," Dean got in between the two of them and started dancing.

Sam pushed Dean away from him.

"Get out of here."

"You can dance with me, Dean," Hermione laughed, beckoning him over with her hand.

Dean smiled at Hermione and made his way to her. He continued to dance in the water. She laughed at him, he was hilarious. She moved her head along with whatever beat he was going to in his head.

"Clubbing as in clubbing or strip clubs? Because that's not happening again."

"Trust me, I'm not gonna make that mistake again," he remembered last time he brought Hermione to a strip joint and all she did was spit out fact about sexual transmitted diseases and percentages.

"Good," she raised her eyebrows. She bit her lip and giggled. She looked over at Sam and rolled her eyes. Sam gave Hermione an all knowing smile.

"Dean, would you stop dancing, you look like you are having a seizure."

Hermione laughed loudly.

"Bite me," Dean responded maturely, as he pretended like he was gonna grind Hermione to irk Sam. She whipped her head around.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean jumped as she turned towards him.

"I was just... Nothing," he backed away.

Sam let out a laugh, knowing that Dean was doing that for him and not for Hermione to see.

"Well, good thing you two have decent clothes to go out in now," Hermione tried to hide her smile.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing those clothes," Dean looked at the two of them.

"The only reason I even let you get 'em was because that chick gave me her number."

"Even if it gets you laid?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

Dean wanted to be able to say no, out of the principle, but he couldn't. He started to debate in his head what was more important; wearing the prep clothes and getting laid or sticking to his "values" and keeping his regular clothes on. Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and smiled. He knew that Dean could pretend to be having a dilemma, but in the end all three of them knew what was going to happen.

"Looks like you'll be retiring the leather jacket for the night."

"It's okay, Dean. I'll wear my new clothes too. So you don't feel out of place," she smiled.

Dean raised a brow, looking over at Hermione. He had stolen a peek or two outside of the dressing rooms and he liked what he saw on her.

"Yeah I guess that will help."

Hermione shrugged.

"You can pick which one I wear?" she offered.

Dean grinned widely, thinking of his choices. Sam saw the look in Dean's eyes.

"Why would you give him that kind of power?" he glanced over at Hermione.

"Because I wanna go out. And I don't want to be seen with you two if you're dressed like idiots," Hermione replied coolly.

"Whoa. What do you mean idiots? What's wrong with the way we dress?" Dean turned to Hermione.

"I think I look good."

"In the Midwest, yes, darling, you look wonderful but not in Miami." Hermione flashed him a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean shrugged.

"All I know is that with whatever I wear, I plan on getting lucky tonight, so you two better make your self scarce tonight," he wanted to warn them in advance.

"Hear that Sam? We're getting sexiled. Oh whatever will we do," Hermione threw her hands in the air.

Sam laughed. This wasn't the first time Dean had done this.

"I guess we will just have to fend for ourselves," he responded, his voice desperate sounding.

"You mean, I actually have to spent time alone with you?" Hermione crinkled her nose.

Sam put his hands up, pretending to be offended.

"Please, I'm not too excited about this either."

Hermione giggled.

"I know how much you hate me," she shoved him.

Sam stumbled back in the water slightly, giving her a smile.

"Then you know how painful tonight will be for me."

Dean rolled his eyes at the two of them, as they were making some kind of attempt at flirting with each other.

"Okay, if you two are done with that..." he gestured to both of them and continued on with his original point.

"Just make sure I won't be interrupted. In fact, it might be better if you two got your own room for the night, cause I'm planning on preoccupying the room."

Hermione smiled at Sam. It faded slightly at Dean's words. Their own room? Dean usually was done in an hour or two? He had never kicked them out like this.

"You...what?" she couldn't help it, the words just stumbled out.

"Hermione, didn't your parents ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" Dean smirked, his face gave off a smug glow.

"Oh, piss off, you sod. Why do you need the room all night? Unless you're creating a Dean Winchester harem," Hermione snapped.

"Do you realize what this place is for me?" Dean glanced over at Sam and then back at Hermione.

"This, my friends, is paradise, the promise land... Heaven."

"Think about it... Half the girls here are just looking for a good time, which we all know I can provide, and the other half are the girlfriends in dire need of some comforting because their boyfriends are out having a good time with the first half," he smiled.

"So little time, so much to do, and I can't have you two interrupting."

Sam raised his brow, listening to Dean's long explanation for Hermione. He was just gonna let it go and take Dean's word on wanting to get another room, just so he wouldn't have to have listened to Dean's plans.

"Okay then."

"Your logic astounds me," Hermione rolled her eyes. She was offended for her entire gender.

"I'm so glad _we_," she gestured between them," never happened. You putting a gun to my head really solved that one."

A small smile formed on Deans lips.

"Mione, if I had wanted you, I would have had you."

Hermione snorted loudly, not caring how unattractive it was.

"You're that confident in yourself?"

Dean got closer to her, having fun.

"It's not about confidence, baby, it's about facts."

Hermione smiled widely.

"True, and fact is, I'm way out of your league, Dean Winchester," she whispered in his ear.

"Is that a challenge, Hermione Granger?" Dean smiled, he loved the games they played with each other.

"No, no, it isn't. It's the cold, albeit, _hard _truth," Hermione grinned.

Sam felt completely awkward, and a few other things, as he watched the two of them flirt.

"Okay, uh yeah. I'm just gonna go back to our spot," he turned to make his way back to the beach.

"Ha-ha, Dean," Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped back. It was funny, but she didn't know if he was kidding anymore. She wouldn't be a part of his conquests, he wouldn't try and they would never work. No, it was just a joke.

Dean grinned. He could tell she wasn't sure if he was still playing around. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't.

"Getting nervous, huh?"

"Shut up, you don't scare me. You're just-you're ridiculous," Hermione huffed and walked back onto the beach. Dean just laughed, knowing he had gotten the best of her this time. She sat down next to Sam.

"I want you to know, you're my favorite. You make sense. Him. No idea," she sighed.

Sam gave her a sympathetic smile as she sat next to him. Her words made him smile more, but at the same time he could still feel that small hint of jealousy he felt when Dean flirted with her and knowing she kind of liked it. He leaned into her, nudging her with the side of his arm. He could see Dean had gotten to her... again.

"Some things are just better left alone with Dean, then trying to figure him out."

Hermione pushed him back playfully.

"He's not like you then. You're," her eyes squinted as she looked him over," so worth getting to know."

Sam looked down at his feet in the sand, as he smiled sheepishly from her comment. Hermione smiled widely at how he reacted.

"So, are you gonna feel safe enough sharing a room with me alone tonight?" he looked back up at her.

"I'm always safe with you, Sam."

Sam put an arm around her. Hermione saw the few glances from various girls she got and smiled.

"It's good to hear you say that," she had gone through so much lately, it meant a lot to him that she felt that way.

"It's good to feel it. For a while, I wasn't sure I was gonna feel anything again," she answered honestly.

"I would have never let that happen," Sam gave her a small squeeze.

Hermione sighed heavily, trying to hold back the emotions weighing in her chest.

"Thank you," she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sam settled his chin, lightly, on the top of her head. He breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of her hair. The scent of ocean water mixed in with the familiar scent of her shampoo. He smiled to himself. Miami was growing on him.

"Right back at ya," she had become a fixture in his life, now and having her emotionally pulled away from him had been harder on him then she could have known.

Hermione smiled a little at his words. She couldn't remember having a friendship this strong since Harry. She needed that.

"This is good, right?" she needed the confirmation. If he put up a wall again, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Yeah," Sam paused, smiling once again,

"This is good," he knew that if this moment lasted forever he'd be okay with that.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. There wasn't anything to worry about. He wasn't going to pull away now.

"I think I like Miami," she chuckled softly.

Sam laughed, nodding.

"Never thought I say this, but me too."

Hermione giggled, lifting her head off his shoulder.

"So we should probably get a room."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am just not that kind of guy. Hermione," Sam moved his arm off of her.

Hermione chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

"Real funny. Seriously, we're being kicked out so we need to get one before they're gone."

"Yeah, you make a good point," Sam got up and turned back offering Hermione a hand up.

"Thank you," Hermione took his hand, always surprised at the ease which he pulled her up. But he was a strong hunter, she was probably light as a feather to him.

"I can't believe we're not even putting up a fight for our room."

Sam let out a laugh.

"Just let it go, Granger. Besides would you really wanna sleep in the bed after Dean was done?"

"Shut up, Winchester," Hermione shoved him again.

"He's gonna use both? Who _is_ he?"

"Hey, what my brother does in bed is something I don't wanna think about," Sam didn't smile this time.

Hermione laughed loudly. She touched his back.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'll stop. We'll have fun together, I promise."

Sam cracked a small smile.

"I'm holding you to that."


	11. Chapter Eleven: When the Sun Goes Down

Chapter Eleven: When the Sun Goes Down

A/N: I'm so sorry that the update wasn't sooner! So here's a nice, long chapter! I'm almost done with school and on my month off, I promise there will be more updates. Thank you all for sticking with this story and thank you for those who've just joined! Enjoy!

Hermione walked in the club, hoping that this good time was worth it because these shorts sure weren't, nor was the tight top. She wasn't as freaked out as she was on her birthday because there were a lot more girls dressed like this at the club.

"I want a drink," she said, walking over to the bar. She got a Margarita and handed two beers to the guys.

"Thanks," Sam took his beer from Hermione.

"You need to relax," he smiled at her.

"You look good."

Hermione smiled widely at Sam.

"Thanks, likewise."

Dean grabbed the beer, taking a swig of it. He felt just as uncomfortable as Hermione, if not more.

"Yeah, and at least you're not wearing these ridiculous pants." he fidgeted with his pant leg.

"I mean come on. White jeans?" Sam had talked him into wearing them. How he did it, he had no idea.

Hermione looked over at Dean and laughed.

"It's working though," she pointed to a group of giggling girls who were eyeing Dean.

Dean turned his head. They looked legal. He gave them the signature smile before turning back to Sam and Hermione.

"Damn it, they work." He looked down at his pants once again.

"Though I do have to say I caught a glimpse of the back of me in the changing room mirror and my ass looked good."

"Your egotism knows no bounds," Hermione shook her head and sipped her drink.

"No, seriously guys, just have a look for yourself," Dean turned his back to them, then turned around again.

"C'mon it looks good."

"Dude, I am not checking out your ass," Sam shook his head at Dean.

"Dean, you couldn't pay me enough to check you out," Hermione nearly choked on her drink, she was laughing so hard.

"You're just jealous of my _assets_," Dean smiled, before taking a sip of beer.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh yeah, so jealous. No one _ever _stares at my arse," she gave him a look.

"Trust me, that's not true tonight," Sam had noticed other guys near the bar checking out Hermione ever since they arrived.

Hermione smiled a little, Sam hadn't noticed her jab at Dean. She looked over her shoulder and a group of guys were looking at her. One waved. She gave a nod.

"They seem harmless enough."

"I told ya the shorts were a good pick." Dean smiled, taking a seat on the stool, so he could get a better look at the hot girls in the club.

Hermione shook her head at him. One of the guys walked over and introduced himself, asking her to dance. She shot a surprised look at the boys, before going to the dance floor with him. He was nice, didn't put his hands in any unwanted places. It was fun. Sam sat down next to Dean, watching as Hermione made her way to the dance floor with guy. And there was that feeling again. He took a big swig of his beer then finished off the last few sips. Dean looked over at Sam. He followed Sam's gaze that led him to Hermione. He noticed that look and Sam's stiff expression. That was the problem with Sam, his face gave away everything.

"Hey can I get another?" Sam ordered a beer, never taking his eyes off the dance floor.

"What's the matter, Sammy, afraid she won't be coming back with you tonight?"

"Shut up Dean," Sam felt his neck tense, as Dean commented. He adverted his eyes away from the dance floor, but soon found them drifting back to their original spot.

The guy spun her and Hermione laughed. He was very sweet. She smiled at him when the song was over and made her way back to the boys. Dean eyed Sam as Hermione returned.

"That was fun," she said, breathlessly.

Dean wanted to have fun tonight and getting on Sam's nerves was always fun. He put his beer down on the bar and turned to Hermione.

"Well then how about going out there with me?"

"Sure, if you behave," Hermione smiled, she didn't see the harm in it. She could always punch him in his new white jeans if he tried anything.

"I'll do my best," Dean directed his comment to Sam as Hermione and him walked to the dance floor. Dean wasn't much a dancer, especially with this crap that some people called music, but it was all worth it to see that look on his brother's face. Sam glared at Dean. He knew exactly what Dean was up too, but he wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction. But that was easier said then done.

"So what are you trying to do exactly?" Hermione asked as they started dancing.

"Remember are conversation from earlier today?" Dean looked down at her, his emerald eyes gleamed with playfulness.

"The one about...us?" Hermione jokingly leaned forward.

Dean's mouth pulled into a smile. This was perfect. It was like Hermione was playing along and she didn't even know it.

"Yeah. Well you see I just don't like how we left it and I can't seem to stop thinking about it."

"Oh, Dean. I'm sure you've gotten it out of your system by now," Hermione winked.

"Not just yet, sweetheart." Dean twirled her into him, while shooting a look over at Sam.

Sam tried not to watch the two of them, but Dean was making it hard. He wanted wipe that smirk right off of his punk ass face. The only thing that bothered him more then Dean was the fact that the two of them together, or any guy with Hermione, seemed to drive him crazy.

"If you try acting like a human being, you're not awful," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, but not half as fun as this," Dean shrugged, smiling.

"Nice deflection. Oh, I'm sure. You've got that scheming look," Hermione laughed.

"I don't have a look," Dean hid his smile. The song changed to a slow one. The gods were on his side. He looked over at Sam. Sam gave Dean a warning look, as he felt himself tense up. It was all Dean needed to urge him on.

"How about one more, if I promise not to get fresh?" he gave Hermione a charming smile.

"Fine, I'm holding you to it," she said sharply, putting her arms loosely around his neck.

Dean pulled Hermione close to him. He placed his hands just above Hermione's ass, knowing even if she didn't let him keep them there it would just enough time for Sam to see.

"If just one finger touches my arse, I will kick you in the groin," she smiled widely.

"May I cut in?" Sam interrupted. He had tried just sitting on his bar stool, drinking his beer, and ignore that nagging feeling of jealousy. But seeing Dean hold Hermione, like that, he couldn't. And before he knew it he was on the dance floor asking Hermione to dance.

"Thank God," Hermione smiled," yes, yes you may."

She pulled back from Dean. She looked at Sam, laughing a little.

"You just don't seem like the dancing type, I have to say."

Dean gave Sam an all knowing look, accompanied by a smile. He just laughed at Hermione. Sam did his best to not give Dean satisfaction, by ignoring his look.

"You two enjoy yourselves," he then made his way to the group of girls that Hermione had pointed out earlier.

Sam put his arms around Hermione, so lightly that it seemed he was barely touching her.

"Trust me I'm not," he laughed.

"Obviously," Hermione noted at the distance between them.

"I promise, I won't bite," she chuckled softly.

Sam smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"I just don't wanna step on your feet," he made an excuse.

"Uh-huh," Hermione didn't believe it. She took hold of his waist and pulled him a little closer. She grabbed his hands, put them on her hips, and slid her arms around his neck.

"It's a slow song, you won't have to move that much," she smiled.

"Good to know." Sam smiled, easing up. He tightened his grip on her waist and kept his hands much higher then Dean had kept his.

"I warn you though, if you think my singing is bad my sense of rhythm is worse."

"You usually don't talk during this. Relax. Just relax," Hermione grinned. It was like teaching Harry how to dance all over again. Sam took a deep breath, he could feel himself loosening up, as they started to dance. He followed her steps as he stared into her deep brown eyes. They were quite beautiful. He never really noticed how stunning they actually were until now. He glanced away, afraid that it might be awkward for her just having him stare. Hermione kept her eyes on his as they moved. It was hard not to, his gaze was...intense, but not bad. She laughed a little when he looked away. She hadn't minded, but she didn't want to make him feel bad. She rested her head in his shoulder, her new favorite spot. Being this close with her, he never felt such peace with someone and yet be so terrified at the same time. He was afraid of the connection he knew he had with her. He was afraid to let himself feel it. He tightened his grip around her, lost in the moment. Hermione sighed as she felt him hold on tighter to her. She had meant what she said, she was safe with him. It wasn't something she gave over easily, she preferred to do things herself. When the song ended, she pulled back first, knowing she couldn't handle it if he did it.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sam, being completely consumed by his thoughts of them, had barely even noticed that the song had ended, until Hermione had stepped away from him. He moved his arms off of her, sticking them in his pockets.

"Bearable," he smiled.

"Good," she said quietly.

"We should probably get off the dance floor if we're just going to stand here," Hermione laughed a bit.

"Good idea," Sam nodded, as the couple next to them kept rubbing up against him. He walked back to the bar with her.

"So do you think I'll be making it on_ Dancing With The Stars_ anytime soon?" he gave her a smile.

Hermione hopped up on the stool and got another drink. She sipped it and shook her head.

"It's a toughie, but I don't think you will," she laughed softly. She liked his smile, it was one of a kind.

"So," she said, trying to figure out how to phrase it," were you worried Dean was going to try something or were you getting bored?"

Sam took his drink, downing some of it, nervously. The last thing he needed was for Hermione to find out that anytime she went out with another guy he got jealous. She couldn't know.

"I guess a bit of both," he began to answer, staring out onto the crowd, instead of meeting her gaze.

"I was getting a little lonely sitting by myself. Plus, Dean. Slow dancing. Body contact with female. Trust me I did you a favor," he looked over at her, smiling.

Hermione chuckled. She figured that was as much as he was going to give her.

"I guess you're right. Well, thanks. Now, I'm glad we got that room," she laughed.

Sam knew that his answer was not the one she was really looking for. But what could he have said? The truth? That he was scared to death that he had feelings for her and that seeing other guys, especially Dean, hold her close to them drove him insane? No. He could never let her know the truth.

"Yeah, I try to spare you as much as I can," he leaned back into the bar.

"My hero," she smirked.

"So my white knight," she smiled," have you reached your fill of Miami nightlife? Or do you need to be hit on a gay man before the night's over?"

Sam laughed.

"That's already checked off the list." He shook his head, taking his drink, and finishing off his last beer.

"I'm ready to get out of here."

"All right then, shall we?" she arched an eyebrow.

"After you." Sam stepped back from the bar, motioning his arm in the direction of the door.

Sam walked quietly next to Hermione, taking in the scenery around them. They had decided to take a stroll on the boardwalk, as they headed back to the hotel. It felt like a whole different world here, then from the downtown nightlife of Miami they had just left. The beams from the moon gave off a perfect glow, lighting their path perfectly and the sound of the waves crashing, drowned out the noise of the city. Dean was right when he said this was a piece of paradise just not for the same reason and he was glad to be sharing it with Hermione. It was good seeing her be herself again. He didn't know how she did it but she had a great effect on him. The past month had made him realize that Dean was no longer the only person that was more important to him then anything in this world. All he knew was he never wanted to see her in that dark place again.

"So how are you?" he interrupted the silence, knowing that she would understand what he was implying.

Hermione was silent as they walked together. She didn't know she would like Miami as much as she did. Maybe it was the change, maybe it was the beautiful landscape around them, or maybe it was just the company.

She couldn't believe she was here. Not Miami, but America. She never thought she'd be hunting or any of it. But it seemed to make sense and even though parts of it terrified her, it was worth it.

"I'm doing better," she smiled. Sam made it worth it. He made her trust people again and after Ron's betrayal, she didn't think that was gonna happen.

"Good." Sam nodded

"You'd let me know if you weren't, right?" he looked over at her. He believed her words, but knew that Hermione was a strong person that was very good at hiding her pain.

Hermione sighed,

"I guess I deserve that one."

She reached up and touched his hair, something she used to do to Harry all the time.

"I'm telling the truth, Sam. I promise."

"Okay," Sam smiled slightly. He began to start walking again, then stopped just a few steps after.

"Hermione..." he paused. There had been something that had been weighing on his mind ever since she had been attacked, but he was never sure when to bring it up or if he wanted to.

"You know if... hunting, this life, ever gets too much for you, and you need to leave, then thats okay. I understand," It was hard for him to say, but he needed to. He wanted her to know he didn't expect anything from her. It wasn't like they had ever made a deal of how long she would stay.

Hermione swallowed hard, she hadn't expected that at all. She knew how much he needed her. The speech sounded quite familiar, in fact. But this time, there was more than just loyalty or a promise. She had grown very attached to Sam and she didn't just leave the people she cared for. It wasn't how she worked.

"Sam..." she reached out and took his hand in hers. Her thumb brushed over his skin as she spoke,

"Thank you...but you're wrong. I can't just...leave. I-" she paused, trying to think of how to word it," I couldn't leave Harry. He's my best friend and he needed me. Now, unless you're going to deny it, you told me I was your best friend and that you needed me. So I can't leave and I don't want to. I'm right here and I'm staying right here."

Sam looked toward the beach, knowing that it be too hard to look her in the eyes right now. He could feel his stomach tighten as she had spoken of how he had told her he needed her. Part of him regretted those words. Not because they weren't true, but because he had let her in more then he had wanted to. Another part of him was glad she knew, because now she wouldn't leave him. Jess was the last person that he had let in, before Hermione. But this was different because Hermione knew everything, things that he had hid from Jess. She knew it all and that scared him.

He finally dared to meet her gaze.

"Thank you," was all he could seem to say as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

Hermione squeezed his hand back, a little harder. She wanted to give him a hug, but she knew how those turned out. As much as she enjoyed being in Sam's arms, he would distance himself sometimes. Hell, he distanced himself all the time. Even now, it was like their lovely moment on the beach or the one in the club never happened. She knew why and it made perfect sense, but she wondered how much more it would take for him to realize she meant what she said. She wasn't leaving him.

"Of course, Sam," she smiled. Suddenly, she got and idea and leaned up on her toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. After, she turned quickly on her heel and continued walking down the boardwalk, feeling a little like Mary Hatch. Sam was surprised by her action. He couldn't help but smile, as he watched her run ahead. The kiss left a tingling sensation on his skin. He brushed his cheek slightly with his fingertips. He was confused, however, on what it meant. Was she just being kind, like she always was to him or could it have meant something else? Did he want it to? He knew the answer. Sam shook his head, clearing away the thoughts. He jogged a few steps catching up with her and as if he felt like he needed to repay her kindness he took hold of her hand as they walked side by side. He took her completely by surprise when he took her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a downer back there."

"It's sort of your thing," she smiled.

"I guess I deserve that one," Sam let out a small laugh, looking over at her.

"Trust me, I'm used to it by now," Hermione laughed.

She bit her lip and turned towards him.

"Look, I know you've been through...a lot...more than most people have in their entire lives, but...it's okay to let me in. I'm not going to reject you...I'm the mudblood witch, remember?"

Her rejecting him was not really what scared him. Sure, he worried what she would think of him if he ever allowed her to see him to the core, but that was not what made him put up the barrier between them. He wasn't afraid of her rejection as much as he was of someone taking her from him. She didn't realize how dangerous it would be for her if he allowed himself to open up to her. If his feelings for her were ever found out it was if he had given her a death sentence. He couldn't let that happen. She couldn't be the next one punished because of him. His mom and Jess died because of him. He wouldn't let Hermione be on that list.

"I know you wouldn't. You're too kind to," he sighed heavily. Responding to her in times like this were never easy for him.

"It's not that I don't want to Hermione. I just... I can't."

Hermione sighed heavily. She opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. Maybe she shouldn't say it. Oh hell.

"Why not?" her eyes locked onto his.

Sam pulled his hand away, but kept his eyes on hers. He was getting frustrated. Not with her, but with the fact he didn't know how he could answer her.

"Please don't ask me to explain."

"Okay, then I won't," she turned on her heel and pushed past him. She felt so bloody stupid.

Sam titled his head up and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Hermione, stop."

"No, really, I won't put you through the trouble," Hermione snapped. She felt her heart pound and that sick feeling of disappointment gathering in her stomach.

"Don't you get it?" Sam raised his voice in reaction to her response.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to spare you from it all."

Hermione spun around so quickly, her hair hit her face.

"Spare me? _Spare_ me?" she pulled the sleeve down on her jacket and showed him the underside of her forearm. It was faint, but it was still there. It would take a long time to fade, the etching of "mudblood" that Bellatrix Lestrange had left in her skin three years ago.

"You don't have to spare me from anything, Sam. I can handle myself."

Sam stared down at the word etched into her skin. He had heard the story, but she had never shown him the scar. He knew how much she had went through for Harry, but how could he make her understand how the situations from then and now varied. He looked back up at her.

"It's different, Hermione."

"How?" she risked her life then and risked her life now.

Sam could feel his temper rising. She always pushed him.

"I'm not having you die because of me!" This time he was the one to walk away.

Hermione suddenly lost her voice. She stumbled back, unsure if her legs could hold her. She sighed heavily. That certainly explained it. She saw him walking away. She wiped her eyes and ran after him.

"Please stop," she cried, wiping her eyes again.

Sam didn't want to stop. He wanted to get far away from her right now. He was at a breaking point. One that he knew would be hard to turn back from. But he stopped anyway, turning towards her.

"I told you what you wanted to hear, didn't I?" His tone was still angry.

"Yeah," she sniffled," yeah you did."

She blinked back her tears, she felt stupid crying.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But I'm-I'm not-nothing's going to happen to me because of you," she swallowed hard.

Sam shook his head. She still didn't get it.

"You're wrong. You can't control it, Hermione, so stop thinking you can."

"I-I'm not," he wasn't understanding her," I don't think I can control it. I _know_ I can't. But why-stop having such little faith-in..." she didn't know if she wanted to finish it. He was already so angry.

"In what?" he wanted to hear what she had to say.

She shook her head, tears falling. She was too scared. He made her feel so small right now. Sam had never seen Hermione react like this because of him. He hated himself for doing this to her. He looked at her, tears burning in his eyes, but he pushed them away so she wouldn't. He didn't know whether to go and comfort her or not. He wanted to know what she was going to say, but he had he knew that he had pushed her too much already. Being who he was, he reached out to her, putting both his arms around her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

They both had no idea what they were doing. They shouldn't be attacking each other, they had enough to deal with. She sighed and leaned into his touch, putting shaky hands around his back.

"No, Sam, I-I promised not to push you and I did, I'm sorry."

Sam felt her shaking. Had he really done that to her? He felt horrible. She had been through so much and now he, who he told her she could trust, had scared her. He rested his chin on the top of her head,

"It's only because I don't make things easy for you."

"Trust me, I've always been this nosy," she sighed. She started to relax, it wasn't so much that he terrified her, but his resistance-she didn't want to lose the only friend she really had in America. Hermione brushed her face against his chest and breathed heavily.

"I really wanna be there for you, Sam."

"It's not that I don't want you to be." _God, do I want you to._

"But I don't know if I can let you," he was sure she would be unhappy about the response, but she wanted honesty.

Hermione felt the rush of tears. She pulled herself out of her arms slowly, she wasn't angry. She turned her back on him, she didn't want him to see. She didn't know what to say. She felt stupid for thinking that maybe she could. For feeling like she got somewhere. Sam closed his eyes, when she pulled away. He could tell that he had really upset her again but this time he didn't move over to her.

"Hermione, help me. I don't know what you want me to do." His life, this whole situation, was messed up.

Hermione shook her head. She'd like him to try, but he wouldn't. She could cling to him all she wanted and he would still push her away. She felt like their time on the beach, the dance, none of that mattered. She hadn't gotten anywhere.

"You don't have to do anything," she said softly.

The distance that he put between them was killing him. She was breaking him apart, she just didn't know it. He wanted to run to her. He wanted to tell her everything. To let her. He wanted to let her know that he cared for her. But because he did care for her, he couldn't. Sam ran his hands through his hair, his frustration coming back.

"I'm not being fair to you, I know."

Hermione felt too defeated to argue. She wrecked all this. She shouldn't have pushed him. She gripped the railing on the boardwalk and hung her head. Her fingers ran over the smooth detailing in the wood, tracing circles.

"It's okay," she sighed, she wouldn't push it again.

"No, it's not," Sam approached her slowly, but kept his hands to his sides.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione smiled weakly and turned her head.

"I know, Sam," she nodded, before turning back towards the water.

Sam turned, leaning his back on the rail watching her closely. The pain was evident. This was exactly what he didn't want to do to her. And yet here they were. She was near tears and it was because of him.

"I don't want it to be like this between us, but I don't know how to fix it," he pleaded for understanding.

Hermione kept her eyes on the railing even though he moved closer. She sighed and looked up, but didn't look at him.

"It'll work out."

"I can't give you what you want," he finally said flat out.

She nodded once more.

"I know."

"Do you?" Sam tried to search her face for the truth. He knew of the hope that she held onto for him. He didn't want to shatter it, but he didn't want to give her the false hope that in the end everything would be okay. Hermione gripped the railing again. She breathed in deeply, wanting to tell him to just leave her alone. That he was making this harder. She finally looked at him.

"Yes, Sam," she whispered.

Sam reached his hand out to touch her, but then retreated it back to it's original place. The way she had looked at him just then, broke his heart. It took all the strength he had not to tell her everything. He didn't want to feel this way with her. The pain he inflicted on her and himself was a lot harder to bare then he first thought it would be.

"Hermione..." he was lost for words. She was the one good thing he had in this life and he had ruined it. It would've been so much easier if he had been a jerk about it. If he wasn't trying to be so kind, but if he hadn't-she wouldn't be there in the first place.

"Yeah, Sam?" she closed her eyes.

Sam couldn't take not having any contact with her anymore, especially when she was hurting, so he put a hand over hers on the rail.

"I don't wanna lose what we have, but I feel like I'm going to because of what I'm putting you through."

But Hermione immediately pulled her hand back and ran it through her hair. She sighed, trying her best to calm down. She was so close to tears. She took a deep breath and turned around, putting her hand on top of his.

"You're not going to. I-I'm still your friend, aren't I?" her voice cracked, praying he wouldn't take that away too. Sam was trying his best to keep himself together, but it was getting harder and harder. Her question tore him apart. He never meant for her to doubt that. He looked into the sad brown eyes looking back him.

"You're my best friend." He knew Harry was hers and that was fine with him, but he had to say that so she could understand how much she meant to him.

Hermione swallowed hard, nodding.

"Well-then that's not gonna go away," she gave him a weak smile. Slowly, she put her arms around him, even though it killed her to do so.

"I hope you're right." Sam held her close to him. He was afraid of their future. Would she really always be there for him? After all, with what had just happened, he knew how much he had hurt her. Would she be able to go through that constantly? Hermione sighed heavily. She knew it would hurt, but she had to. If he wasn't willing to even try, she wasn't going to push it. She would just bury it.

"I know I am," she told him, squeezing his shoulder before pulling back. Sam hated when she pulled away, but he knew it was no one's fault but his.

"What can I do?" he knew that he had done too much to fix it, but he couldn't stand it being like this. He was regretting trying to answer her. He wanted to go back when they were in the club and he had her in his arms. The only time he had felt that his world was alright. Hermione knew she couldn't give him a real answer so she just smiled.

"Why don't you go into the room and find something on the T.V," she suggested," I'll be right in. Have a phone call to make."

"Okay," Sam nodded, responding quietly. He hesitated, looking at her, before turning around and making his way to the hotel. He felt beaten down and loathed himself for making her cry. He just hoped she didn't hate him.

"I'll be right in," Hermione reassured him. She waited until he was out of sight before pulling out her phone. She didn't care what time it was in London, she had to talk to him.

"H-Harry?" she tried to hold back the rush of tears she felt burning in her eyes.

"Hermione...what's wrong?" Harry knew.

"He doesn't-he doesn't want me, Harry," she cried," S-Sam. I thought-I thought maybe we had something, you know? Things were going so well and then he pushed me away. I feel so stupid."

Harry hated hearing her cry.

"Love, you want me to come get you? I'll setup the Portkey, be right there and take you home."

"N-No. I can't. He said I'm his best friend, I can't leave him, Harry. It's just him and Dean. I understand that he's-he's gone through a lot but I thought maybe he-maybe I was special and he could give us a shot, you know?"

"Hermione, you _are_ special. Don't let some stupid Amer-"

"Harry, now is not the time to be defensive, but I love you for it. Sam's wonderful, he's just had...a lot of tragedy. Like you."

"Yeah, but I've never made you cry like this-"

"Harry, please."

"Sorry, I'm just-I'm sorry, continue."

"He doesn't-doesn't want me to get hurt and that's all he thinks about. He won't even try. But after, he really tried to make me feel better-tried to reassure me-which of course, makes it harder-but he is a good person. I told him I wouldn't leave him."

"And you never go back on your word," Harry sighed," I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am. I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better because you're staying and that makes it harder than leaving. But you _are_ special, you _are_ worth it. I wouldn't have survived without you. I love you, Hermione, you're my best friend and I'm here for you, no matter what. And anytime you wanna leave, you just call and I'm there."

Hermione sighed heavily, it felt good just to hear Harry's voice, knowing that he was still a constant in her life.

"I love you too, Harry. Thanks."

"Of course. So what are you doing now?"

"I gotta go back to the hotel. Be a good friend, you know?"

"Such a martyr, no one deserves you, Hermione."

"That's not remotely true, but thank you. I should go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Love you, Hermione."

"Love you, Harry."

Hermione wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She went up to the room and shut the door slowly behind her.

"Anything good?" she asked.

"No, not really," Sam looked up from the TV. The truth was he had been so caught up on thinking about her, all he had been doing was mindless, nonstop, flipping of the channels. When he got back to the hotel room he was so furious with himself. He found himself wanting to put his fist through the drywall. He wanted to hit something, anything. He had to do something with his anger. After knowing that he couldn't do that he was tempted to leave. He didn't know if sharing a room was the best thing for them. Things were different now. He knew he would be questioning things with their relationship. Would he still be able to sleep next to her at night? Could he ever hold her the way he had at the beach and the club, again? He didn't know. He didn't want to be unfair to her and her feelings.

He knew he couldn't leave, though. That wouldn't help anything. So after calming down he sat on the end of the queen sized bed and turned on the TV, as she had suggested. But he couldn't get what happened off his mind. He went back and forth, arguing with himself, just trying to find a way to make it better between them. But he always found himself coming back to the thought of what if? What if he decided to let her in? What if he could tell her how he really felt about her? That he wanted to be more then friends with her. _Damn it, Sam!_ He yelled at himself for letting him think these thoughts. There were no what ifs. Hermione was the kind of girl a guy like him could give his heart to. But life had dealt him a cruel deck, one where he couldn't give his heart to anyone again. Losing Jess had been the worst thing in his life. The pain was always there. If he lost Hermione? That would be the end of him. Just the thought pained his heart. Sam had to force himself to look at her. She had been crying, that was clear.

"Oh okay," Hermione spoke quietly. She entertained the thought about just wiping their memories, she was good at that. Making it like none of this had happened, but that wouldn't solve anything, not really. Eventually, they would have the conversation again. She gathered her clothes and moved into the bathroom. She had to get out of this ridiculous outfit. She looked herself over in the mirror. She couldn't help but think of how he looked at her at the shop. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew that look and what it meant. But that's what hurt the most, the fact that she knew and he was still resisting. If he just didn't feel that way, she would be fine with that. But she knew otherwise. She took the dress out of her bag and pointed her wand at it, it burned quickly and she threw the ashes in the trash can. After, she turned on the water and took her shower. She came back out and sighed.

"I'm not angry with you, Sam," she sighed. Because she wasn't.

Sam turned the sound of the TV down low. He repositioned himself on the bed so that he was facing her, but he didn't look directly at her. He was somewhat relieved that she had spoken first and her words had settled his nerves, slightly, but he felt just as bad now as he did on the boardwalk.

"You have every right to be." Hell, maybe it would make it easier if she was. He had put her through a lot and she was being so kind to him.

"There wouldn't be a point," Hermione shrugged. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a book out of her bag. She sat down on the bed, but kept her distance.

"Hermione, I know that I hurt you, that I am hurting you now. I'm doing everything I didn't want to," he spoke the last more to himself.

_You could stop, _she thought. She put her book down and touched his hand.

"You're a good person. But sometimes, you talk too much," she gave him a smile.

"Yeah," he said, his voice sounding almost weak. Sam wanted to smile back at her, but he couldn't. Even if he faked one she would see right through it so there was no point. He looked down at her hand, on his.

"So where does this put us?"

Hermione tilted her head.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Sam? Do you think I'm going to leave?"

Sam pulled his hand away, putting both his hands through his hair.

"I don't know," he shook his head, frustrated. He leaned his arms on his legs staring forward at the muted TV.

"Maybe you should," he turned his head, looking over at her, tears close to forming in his eyes. He was fighting them back as much as he could. But Hermione saw them so she kept her voice gentle.

"Do you want me to?"

_No! I never want to be without you_ is what he wanted to say.

"I just think it might be for the best," he looked away. Staring into her eyes was too hard for him.

Hermione felt her heart drop and the tears sting her eyes.

"O-Okay," she nodded and stood up.

It was hard to see because the tears were swimming in her eyes. She wiped them away hastily and grabbed her things. She hoped Harry would make good on his offer, no, she knew he would. She didn't fold her things, she just stuffed them into her bag and threw her books in. Sam followed her with his eyes, panic setting in as he watched her gather her things.

"Hermione?" He got up from the bed, but stood still. Was she calling his bluff? She couldn't be leaving? But then he was the one pretty much pushing her out the door. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"What, Sam? I have to call Harry-he's going to set up the Portkey. I'll be gone in twenty minutes, don't worry," she sighed, not knowing what else he wanted from her.

Sam looked into her tearful eyes. He was stuck on what to say to her. Just like that she could be gone from his life. This couldn't be happening? He didn't know if he should say something to stop her. Would he ever see her again if he didn't? But she would be safe away from him. That's what mattered. He looked down at the floral carpet. He didn't have any words for her. He felt pathetic.

Hermione nodded when he looked down and took out her phone. She called Harry who was more than willing to come. She sat down and waited, glancing at her watch every so often. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and tried her best to keep her mind from jumping to conclusions. What would happen to her now? Would she get her job back at the Ministry? Would she make up with Ron? Before she could think on it anymore, there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Harry Potter fixing his glasses.

"Hi, Harry," she said quietly.

Harry was surprised when he got her call because he knew she meant to stay. But Sam must've thought otherwise. Hermione Granger didn't abandon people, Harry knew that. He saw her teary eyes and felt the anger burn through him.

"Hey love," he smiled at her and took the bag from her.

"You got everything?"

She gave him a weak smile. His hair was sticking up as per usual and she reached out and brushed his bangs. She needed him right now.

"I believe so."

Harry nodded, he hated how defeated she looked. It didn't fit her, at all.

"Well, there's no use in sticking around, c'mon," he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the door. He didn't want her looking back and torturing herself anymore. Once she got home, he'd make sure she was okay.

"Hermione..." Sam watched as Harry began to help Hermione out the door.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, unsure if she heard him. The tears that he had be holding now surfaced, burning his eyes. Harry heard Sam, but didn't want her turning around. This wasn't what she needed. He may not have known the full story, but anyone who made Hermione this upset...wasn't worth it. He nudged her, hoping she didn't hear. Hermione felt Harry's hand her back and loved him for it, but she stopped and turned her head.

"So am I, Sam," she sighed.

"C'mon, Hermione," Harry didn't want to be mean to her, but he didn't want her suffering anymore. Hermione conceded and moved down the hallway with Harry. She listened as he tried to make a joke or two about Americans and why Brits were superior and how Thanksgiving was coming up and it was stupid holiday anyway. She was barely listening and he knew that, but he was still trying. She hit the button for the elevator and sighed. She waited and grabbed Harry's hand. She was so glad he was here.

"No more trips for me, I suppose," she offered him a smile.

Sam stood frozen, staring at the door. The only thing moving were the tears that slid down his face. He felt broken and disgusted with himself. What was he doing to her? To himself? He had never expected a pain so great as he watched her leave. Part of this didn't feel real. Like another one of his terrifying nightmares. But she was going. This was it. It was all real. This is what he had wanted for her. So why was every part of him screaming to make her stay? He closed his eyes trying imagine his life with out her now. He couldn't. He couldn't lose her! He ran through the doorway into the hall. He looked both ways he couldn't see her or Harry. Was he too late? _No!_ He couldn't be.

"Hermione!" he yelled down the hall. He sprinted turning the corner of the hallway. She was there! All of the sudden, she heard Sam and whipped her head around. He was running down the hall.

"Don't go," his heart raced as he spoke the words.

"Please, don't go."

"What?"

"Don't go," he repeated.

"I want you to stay," Sam spoke, pleading with her.

Hermione tried to find her words. He wanted her to stay? Now?

"No, you-you said you wanted me to go-I...I don't understand," her eyes searched his for answers.

"I lied. Well kind of..." Sam still had to be careful with what he said. Hermione's eyebrows rose, but she let him continue.

"I don't want you to go, Hermione. I don't. I didn't lie when I said I needed you because I did and I still do. You coming here has been a saving grace and I can't pretend that I could go on with my life the same if you leave," he paused.

"I'm just scared Hermione of what could happen if you stay. Knowing me it's-it's lethal. And I know that you think you know, but you don't," he took a deep breath before finishing.

"I just... I don't want to ruin your life and have you end up hating me."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was silent and took it as a moment to step in. He wasn't going to stay quiet.

"Hi, Sam, nice to meet you, Harry Potter. Anyways, look, don't really wanna make a horrible first impression, but here goes. You're not going to ruin her life. _I _will make sure of that. What I won't let happen is this. Can't you see what you're doing to her? Look at her! I haven't seen Hermione this upset...in-years! And _you_ did that! So she can hate you all she wants! Deal with it, you arse," Harry spat, heart hammering in his chest.

Hermione just watched as Harry took over and proceeded to yell at Sam. She should've expected that eventually. Sam stepped back, taken by surprise by Harry. He really hadn't expected that, but he knew that Harry was right. He felt like a monster for putting Hermione through this. One minute ago he was telling her to leave and now he was standing before her begging her to stay. She didn't deserve that. Harry was right to step in. Sam nodded, unsure how else to respond to him.

"You're right," he said weakly.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, knowing Harry was going to continue to yell.

"Harry..." she didn't know what to say. She wanted to stay, of course she wanted to stay. She was only leaving because Sam was making her. Her eyes turned towards Sam.

"Do you mean it?"

Sam moved his gaze from Harry to Hermione.

"Yes."

Hermione gave Harry a look before letting go of his hand. She sighed and turned her gaze back to Sam.

"Really? Because I'm not going to call Harry in two hours if you've changed your mind. Most of Harry's...speech was heated and from a very good place, but I'm _not_ going to be toyed with, Samuel. When I say that I want to be your friend and help you, I_ mean_ it. When I say I can handle something, I can. I _don't_ like being questioned and I _don't_ like feeling like a silly girl and crying. So if you're done second guessing me and our friendship," she wasn't going to bring up anything else," _then_ I will stay. But if this is going to happen again, I _will_ leave with Harry."

Harry couldn't help but smile as Hermione laid things out for Sam. He loved her spirit more than ever. He had been on the receiving end of her speeches, many times, but he didn't feel bad for Sam.

Sam waited, before responding. He knew that it was all or nothing now.

"I can't promise that times, with me, are gonna be easy, but I know don't wanna lose you. In a short time, you have become a big part of me and your friendship means everything," he glanced quickly at Harry, but turned his gaze back to her.

"I've never doubted you, Hermione. _Never._ I've been doubting myself with you," he stopped preparing himself for the next part. Hermione kept her eyes on him as he spoke. She felt herself already being won over, but continued to listen.

"The closer I get to someone I always get scared that they are going to get hurt. That's just been the pattern. So that's why I tried to drive you away tonight. But I realized when you walked out of the room, not having you in my life at all scared me just as much and I'm done pushing. I'm done," he repeated. She wanted to hug him, but she knew it wouldn't go over well with Harry. Instead, she blinked back the tears that had formed because of his words and nodded.

"Harry?" she tilted her head. She felt awful for dragging him into this.

"Yes, Hermione?" he couldn't hide his smile.

Hermione gave him a look. Before he was ready to lunge and now he was playing coy. She put her hands on her hips.

"Do speak, I know you want to."

Harry sighed. He couldn't really get on Sam about not wanting her to be close to him because his life was dangerous. He gave the same speech to Hermione, Ron, and even Ginny. But he also knew Hermione didn't take that as an answer. She would've walked with him to the forest to face Voldemort, if he had let her.

"I know better than to argue with you, Hermione Granger. And..." he felt a little sheepish, now seeing that he had more in common with Sam," I _have_ been in that situation...but knowing you and I think I know you very well, you're staying."

He turned towards Sam.

"That being said, if I get one more teary phone call about you mistreating her-I take her back to England before you can even blink."

"Yeah, okay," Sam nodded. He felt like he was being scolded by his dad instead of some wonder-kid wizard. He looked to Hermione, a small smile made it's way to his face. She was staying. He wanted to go over to her, but he didn't wanna push things with her or Harry.

Hermione put her hand up, to let Sam know she'd be right with him. She took Harry's hand and led him over. Harry kept his eyes on Sam until Hermione led him elsewhere. She wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her off the ground.

"Thank you, Harry," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for you, Hermione," he kissed her cheek and set her back down.

"Now, are you sure you wanna stay?" he teased, taking her hands.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm sure."

The sudden realization that she hadn't seen him in months made her throw her arms around him. Harry smiled, he really missed her terribly. She sighed and let go.

"I'm so sorry you had to come out here," she bit her lip.

"If I wasn't a wizard, I'd be annoyed. But seeing as it didn't cost me anything...I'm good. Besides, it's not like I owe you or anything," he grinned.

Hermione smiled and walked back over to the elevator with Harry. She let go of his hand and gave him one last hug.

"I miss you more than you know," she whispered directly in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry smiled and pulled back, nodding to her. He turned to Sam.

"I hope we can meet again with better circumstances. I was told you were a good guy and I'd like to think that's true."

Sam looked over at Harry. He was really as good as Hermione said he was.

"I hope that I can prove that you someday."

Harry nodded and gave one last smile to Hermione.

"Be safe, Granger."

Hermione grinned.

"I will, Potter."

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry waved his hand before winking at her. With a crack, he was gone.

Hermione looked over at Sam.

"He-means well," she said, looking at her shoes. She didn't know what to do. If she should hug him or not.

"He's a good friend," Sam stated. There was a moment of silence between them until he decided to speak.

"He really is," she nodded.

"Hermione, I really am sorry and I meant everything I said. I never want to hurt you" He dared to step closer to her, trying to get her to look at him. She moved forward and put her arms around him. Sam felt himself finally relax. He wrapped his arms and her, tightly. With her in his arms he could feel his pain slip away. And to think, he was this close to losing her.

"I know and I forgive you. I just thought you didn't-that there was something wrong with...me," she figured if he was being so honest, she could to. Her words pained his heart. He pulled back slightly so he could look at her, still keeping his arms around her.

"Oh God, Hermione. I didn't- I'm sorry. There is _nothing _wrong with you. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I'm the one who's messed up," he stared right into her eyes.

"I just didn't want you around long enough for you to finally see how screwed up I really am."

Hermione shook her head. She really wished he didn't hate himself as much as he did. That he could see that things were beyond his control.

"Just-c'mere," she pulled him closer again.

"You are worth saving, Sam. You are," she whispered.

Sam didn't have any way to respond. Her kindness overwhelmed him, as tears came to his eyes. He stayed silent, just holding her. These were the moments he loved, but knew he didn't deserve, especially tonight. Hermione sighed heavily, just thankful that he wasn't pushing her away again. The night had been so emotionally charged. She felt so drained. She pulled back and touched his cheek, tenderly before ruffling his hair between her fingers. Sam smiled, he loved the way she would reach for his hair. It had become a comfort to him.

"C'mon, it's been a long night," she smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed. He took a hold of her hand, not wanting to end all contact with her just yet. He intertwined their fingers as they walked to their room. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you for staying," he spoke softly, as looked over at her.

"Thank you for stopping me. I really didn't want to become Mrs. Ron Weasley," she chuckled softly. Sam let a laugh.

"Trust me, I would never let that happen to you," he knew it was a joke, but just the image of Hermione with Ron irked him.

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't know Molly Weasley."


	12. A Little Note From the Author

A Little Note from the Author

Hello lovely readers,

It's me, Jess (missromance), obviously. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the support and love I have gotten for this story. It means so much to me! Thank you! I was just wondering if any of you could give me feedback on the last chapter, that would be wonderful. I just love hearing what you have to say, even if you didn't like it. It was just such a heavy chapter that I'm curious to hear your thoughts. Thanks again and I hope you keep with me!

Sincerely,

Jess


	13. Chapter 12: And Then There Were Three

Chapter Twelve: And Then There Were Three

A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviews and favorites and story alerts! It really means a lot! Enjoy and please tell me what you think! Lyrics quoted from Carly Simon's "You're So Vain" and lines quoted from "Baby It's Cold Outside" and "It's a Wonderful Life."

It was almost strange how easily they all fell back into their routine after leaving Miami. Life was like that sometimes, you could think you screwed up something so badly, but in the end, things just naturally moved forward. You were reminded of the strengths that keep you together and not the weaknesses that teared you apart. The bond was still there and it didn't go away, no matter what you did, telling you that you were not as hopeless as you thought, that something out there had your back.

It was late. Well, technically, it was very early, around three A.M. Dean was fiddling with the radio to keep himself from drifting off. They had just finished Thanksgiving dinner at Bobby's. Hermione had never celebrated it before and just suggested going out to eat, but both brothers wanted to do their country justice. She did most of the cooking with Bobby and Sam's help, but it still very nice. Now, Sam nodded off slightly in the passenger's seat. Hermione was almost asleep in the back, until something got her attention on the radio.

"Go back," she said, sitting up.

"What? Nothing's on," Dean told her, continuing to flip.

"It was Carly Simon, go back," Hermione leaned over and did it herself.

Dean didn't react to her touching the radio and gave her a blank stare.

"What _is_ this?"

"'You're So Vain', c'mon. You _know_ this," Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It's like her famous song," Sam mumbled, resting his head against the window. Dean knew the song, he was just screwing with Hermione.

"And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner, they'd be your partner," Hermione sang along, looking at Dean," and you're so vain. You probably think this song is about you. You're so vain." She leaned forward and shook Sam's shoulder. He hid his smile, not wanting her to know he liked it when she sang.

"You're so vain," he sang lightly with the backing vocals.

Dean shook his head at the sing-along that was starting in his car.

"Stop it, you guys," he tried to sound threatening. It only encouraged her more.

Hermione leaned over and kept singing at him. He tried not to laugh at her, still pretending he didn't know the song. Sam was awake now, watching how Hermione would raise her eyebrows and give little looks to Dean. Dean bit his lip, really trying hard not to smile.

"I had some dreams there were clouds in my coffee, clouds in my coffee," she smiled as Sam joined her for the chorus, continuing the backing vocals because of his poor voice.

"You probably think this song is about you, don't you? Don't you?" now the both of them looked at Dean who was giving his best stony face. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. He tried to ignore the fact her shampoo was filling his nose.

"You so know this, I can see it. I promise I won't tell a soul, if you sing along," she whispered.

"I had some dreams there were clouds in my coffee..." Hermione sang, waiting.

"Clouds in my coffee," Dean sang along quietly, getting louder as the chorus came on. Hermione grinned, looking at Sam who sang more passionately, hitting horribly high off-key notes. She laughed loudly and he flashed a smile at her.

"Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga and your horse naturally won," Hermione sang with more attitude and Dean whistled, encouraging her.

"You get it, Mione," he grinned.

She smiled, continuing with the verse.

"Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend, wife of a close friend," she shook her hips, dancing in the backseat, moving along with the music as they all belted out the ending. They looked ridiculous, but thankfully it was still dark and no one could see them. Sam clapped loudly at the end, not remembering a time when he had had so much fun in the car.

"I can't believe we just rocked out to Carly Simon," Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"But it was fun," Hermione grinned.

He looked back at her, nodding.

"Yeah, it was. Especially with our Carly in the back. Your pipes, girl," he smiled widely.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Bravo," Sam directed his clapping towards her.

Hermione laughed, placing one hand on either guys' shoulder.

"You two," she smirked.

Dean caught her eye in the rear view as she settled back down on her seat. She smiled at him, before lying down. Sam rested his head against the window, he couldn't find anything wrong with this moment. Things felt very good.

Weeks later, they finished up the case and Dean wanted to go drinking, but halfway through Sam could tell Hermione was bored. They left Dean with some girl and decided to walk through the downtown area of the small town in Iowa. Sam liked walking with Hermione. He didn't have to say a word. She stopped and he turned back around.

"Hey, I know I said we'd see a crappy movie but..."

Sam looked at the theatre and saw what they were playing.

"_It's a Wonderful Life_?"

"Oh, don't make fun, it's my favorite movie. And tis the season."

"Really?" That wasn't something he heard too often. It was a good movie, but he didn't see it as her favorite.

"Well then, let's go. A show starts in ten minutes." Sam smiled at her. She beamed at him as they walked in the theatre. They sat down amongst a few townspeople, apparently ten o'clock was too late to see a movie.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione smiled.

"Beautiful?"

"George gets handed the worst cards in life but Mary stays by him and they still create this brilliant life together."

Sam smiled, he hadn't thought of it that way. Instead of really watching the movie, he kept his eyes on her. She was so emotionally invested in it, smiling, laughing, even being near tears at one point. But he saw what she meant, George Bailey may not have had a glamourous life and was used by a lot of people, but Mary stayed by his side and gave him hope. After the movie was over, they walked back to the motel. She was humming "Buffalo Gals". The moon was nearly full. He laughed and pointed to it.

"Hey look."

Hermione smiled, laughing, with her hands on her hips, wondering where he was going with this.

"You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. That's a pretty good idea, I'll give you the moon," Sam smiled.

She laughed, very happy he didn't try doing a Jimmy Stewart impression.

"I'll take it," she grinned.

Sam looked into her eyes. The moonlight hit her hair in a certain way and it was hard to stay in his spot. He felt his feet being pulled towards her. Things were getting back to normal with them, but as they did, both of them grew more attached. She looked up at him, but before anything could happen...

"As I was wandering down the street...down the street..." Hermione walked away from him. Sam shook his head and followed after her. She knew better than to tempt him and he was glad one of them could keep their head.

A week or two later, Hermione told them that Bobby was all alone and that it was the season of giving and they should visit him. She saw the dying garden in the front with all the dead leaves and she wanted to clean it up before the snow came. Dean did not feel like doing manual labor, but Sam was willing to help her. Hermione used her magic to gather up the leaves. Sam found the hose and couldn't resist the temptation to spray her with it.

"That water is freezing, you arse!" she screamed, running after him. He laughed and she chased him across the yard.

"He better be careful, she's a crafty one," Bobby said, watching them scamper around his yard.

"You did all the tests on her and so did I. Trust me, Hermione's fine," Dean said. He laughed when Hermione finally got the hose and soaked Sam.

"That's not what I mean, you idjit." Bobby scoffed.

Dean tore his eyes away and stared at Bobby. What the hell was he talking about?

"What? Not use to your little brother getting the girl?" Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"No, she's a good friend for him and besides, I don't like her—Bobby-that's stupid."

"Why?"

"B-Because she's a...nerd."

"Smooth. She's way out of your league anyway, boy."

Dean felt offended, but didn't want to give Bobby the satisfaction. Instead, after Hermione was finished and they grabbed the information they needed, Dean suggested they get out of there.

When they were back on the road, Dean let Sammy drive because he was really tired. When they got to the motel, Sam went out to get food leaving him with Hermione. Bobby was getting old. Yeah, Hermione was very hot especially when she was drinking, but she wasn't his type. She was still...intact. She walked over to him and smiled. He hadn't seen that kind of smile on her before. It was wicked.

"I thought he'd never leave," she sighed.

"Huh?" Dean stared at her as she got on top of him. _Hermione Granger was on top of him!_

"C'mon, Dean. You can't tell me you don't want this," she pulled her shirt off. He stared at her chest, remembering how hot she looked in her bikini, and suddenly his jeans grew very tight. She put her hand under his chin, making him look at her.

"I do," he grinned and kissed her. Her lips were smooth and her skin was like velvet. His hands wandered down to her chest and unhooked her bra. She moaned as his tongue brushed hers. He took off his shirt and they fell back on the bed. Her brown eyes stared up at him, willing and ready. He was glad she let him take the lead, things would better for her this way.

"Ohh, Dean."

"Dean!"

"DEAN!"

"Dean?" he felt someone shake his shoulder and he woke up. It was Hermione.

"We're at the motel," she said simply.

"Oh. Good," he cleared his throat and looked down at his pants. _Shit. _

"Is he coming?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's acting weird for some reason," Hermione shrugged and helped Sam bring their things in. After...settling down, Dean got out of the car and walked in the room. Of course, Hermione was bending over, unzipping her bag. He averted his eyes and ran into the bathroom. He needed...a cold shower! As the water hit his body, he repeated to himself over and over,

"You will not pursue Hermione Granger."

Sure, he flirted with her, occasionally, but he was a guy and she wasn't horrible looking so it was bound to happen. But he wasn't serious about it. Sam was the one who had a thing for her...but he hadn't done anything about it. No, no, she was bossy, she was a know-it-all—she had a great ass. _Dammit, Dean! _When he got out of the bathroom, he saw Sam and Hermione watching some Christmas movie on the TV. He went over to the fridge and saw they had bought some beer. Thank God. He twisted off the cap and drank deeply. The rest of the night, he kept to himself, trying to keep his eyes off Hermione. This was just so damn awkward. Unfortunately, it didn't work and he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was hard to distance yourself from a person that you were around 24/7. Salting a few ghosts made him feel better and then there was that really flexible waitress in Minnesota that helped him chalk it off as a bad, awkward dream.

As Christmas approached, after Hermione had a long conversation with her parents, she realized how much she missed them. Her mum always made a nice roast and her dad led the carols, there was none of that this year. Sure, there were times with Harry and Ron where she wasn't with them for the holidays, but she had just gotten used to spending it with them again. They had sent her a present and she had given them theirs, but it wasn't the same.

Both Winchesters noticed how sad she looked and thought they should cheer her up. After all, it was because of them that she was away from her family. Dean got some eggnog and a good amount of booze. Sam had found a Christmas tree and went out to the bookstore for her present. He got another book for Dean to give her, because he knew Dean would have no idea what to pick. On Christmas Eve, their motel room was decorated just for her. Dean had kept her preoccupied the whole day so Sam could set it up. They led her into the room with a blindfold.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Sam said quietly, taking the blindfold off her.

Hermione looked around the room and saw all the lights, the tree, and the presents wrapped in glittering paper, instead of the usual Winchester standard of newspaper.

"Ohh, boys," she didn't know what to say as her vision grew misty.

"We didn't mean to make you upset," Dean said immediately at the sight of her tears. Dear God, that was the last thing he wanted. Sam gave Dean a look, he was utterly clueless.

"Oh, no, Dean," she wiped her eyes," you didn't. It's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," she put her arms around him and hugged him. He sighed and pulled her a little closer. Sam noticed and tried not to think about it too much.

Hermione pulled back and moved over to Sam. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Thanks."

Sam, instantly felt better, Dean had gotten a hug, he got a kiss. As she hugged him, he felt his heart jump.

"You don't need to thank us. I wish we could do more," he sighed.

"It's wonderful," Hermione smiled, pulling back.

"So what do you wanna do? It's your Christmas," Sam grinned at her.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew what she wanted to do, but in this family, it may not go over well and she didn't want to upset Dean.

"Well, normally—my mum has us go to service—but I understand if either of you don't want to go," Hermione told them.

Dean was glad she gave him an out, after that ghost thinking it was an angel, he really didn't wanna press the God issue. Hermione had been raised in it and had no issue with it and Sammy prayed, but he really didn't wanna be around a bunch of churchgoers on their big holiday feeling like a hypocrite.

"I'll go with you," Sam said, giving her a smile.

"Dean, we really don't have to go. I don't want to leave you alone after you two did all of this," Hermione said, looking at him.

"Thanks, Mione, but you should go. I gotta perfect the eggnog anyway," he smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione really didn't want to leave him.

Dean nodded, he was sure.

"Okay, well then we should change," Hermione said, looking at Sam who nodded. They weren't going to go to a Christmas service in jeans and plaid. She took her bag into the bathroom and slid her dress on. She came out and went to grab her coat, but stopped, noticing that neither of the boys had said anything.

"Something wrong?" she looked down at her black dress.

She hadn't realized they weren't speaking because they didn't know what to say.

"N-No," Sam stammered, he knew it was just a simple dress, but she looked stunning. Dean cleared his throat.

"You look good, Mione," he nodded.

"Oh," Hermione blushed and put her coat on. Sam took that as his cue to change. He put on a blue dress shirt and a tie. If she looked that beautiful, he could definitely step it up. He smoothed out his slacks and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well, don't you two look like the Baileys," Dean joked.

Sam gave Hermione a smile and she shook her head. She moved over to him and straightened his tie.

"There, that's better," she sighed.

"We'll be back in an hour, Dean," Hermione told him.

Dean nodded and turned on the TV. Sam opened the door for her, he didn't know if she was going to use her magic or not, so he didn't take her hand.

"I'd like to walk, if you don't mind. It's not very far," Hermione explained.

"No, I don't mind," Sam smiled.

Hermione hooked her arm with Sam's as they walked down to the church. The town was covered in snow, looking like something out of a postcard. Sam's gaze turned to Hermione, she looked so pretty.

He couldn't believe he had almost let her go. The singing of the choir could be heard from outside the small church. The greeters smiled at them, wishing them a Merry Christmas before handing them a program. Hermione found them a spot in the middle, figuring Sam wouldn't want to be in the front. Sam let Hermione sing most of the hymns, her voice was better anyways. Before the pastor came up to do his sermon, one of the members of the church stepped forward and sang "Ave Maria". The woman had a very beautiful voice and the song was very moving. At the end, Sam saw Hermione wiping her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it. She was too good to be true. She kept holding his hand throughout the sermon. As the pastor spoke about the couple who had no room at the inn, the baby born in a manager, and the shepherds and wise-men who payed tribute to the son of God, Sam found himself thanking God for the amazing person next to him. She had led him out of his grief, given him hope again, and he would never forget that. She was so loyal to him and she didn't have to be, it was just who she was.

After the service, Hermione looked over at Sam as they walked back.

"Thank you, Sam. For coming with me," she smiled.

"Not a problem, it was nice," he took her hand once more.

When they got back to the motel, they could hear "Jingle Bell Rock" through the door. Dean had already started drinking his eggnog.

"Hey guys," he smiled brightly at them, donning a Santa Hat. Yeah, he had definitely gotten into the eggnog.

"I'm going to change," Hermione laughed. She barely got out of the bathroom when Dean walked over to her and took her hands, making her sway to the music. She laughed loudly as he twirled her.

"You need to try the eggnog," he grinned at her.

"I think you've done enough of that for the both of us," she chuckled.

"No, really, Mione, you need to try it," he said, letting go of her and giving her a glass. She sipped it, pushing it away immediately. The amount of bourbon was overwhelming.

"Like it?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah, it's got a kick to it," she laughed.

Sam grabbed some and drank it.

"Wow, enough bourbon for ya, Dean?"

"It's Christmas, Sammy, loosen up," he patted him on the back.

As the night went on, Dean started to sober up while Sam did the opposite. Around midnight, he was passed out the couch, one arm on the floor, mouth hanging open. Hermione laughed, jerking her head in his direction.

"Attaboy, Sammy," Dean laughed.

"He's a very happy, harmless drunk," he continued.

"Oh, I noticed that when he picked me up and made me dance to "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree"," Hermione smiled.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Dean said, standing up as "Baby, It's Cold Outside" started on the radio.

"Dean..." Hermione shook her head.

"C'mon, one dance, it's Christmas, Mione," he gave her a look.

"Fine," she said, taking his hand.

"This song has date rape in it," Dean laughed.

"What?" Hermione's arched her eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon," Dean told her, rocking her back and forth," what's in this drink? Bing Crosby, you are trying to rape Doris Day."

"You're unbelievable," Hermione chuckled as Dean twirled her," and that's not Bing Crosby and Doris Day, it's Margaret Whiting and Johnny Mercer."

"Whatever, he still wants to bang her," Dean rolled his eyes.

Hermione shook her head as they kept dancing. As the song faded, her eyes were drawn upward.

"Is that your idea, Santa?" she raised her eyebrows.

Dean looked up and saw the green mistletoe.

"No, Sammy set this stuff up. Not me. Maybe he thought he was gonna get lucky before he inhaled all that eggnog," he shrugged.

"Uh-huh," she wasn't convinced. But Dean was telling the truth, he didn't put it up there. It was actually the establishments idea, in case couples rented out the rooms. Dean wasn't too excited about the idea, he'd been trying to brush off his attraction to her since that dream.

"So..." Dean's eyes looked up at the stupid green plant with the stupid tradition attached to it.

"Is Dean Winchester getting bashful?" Hermione teased.

"No, just—no but if we're just gonna stand here, I'd rather go to sleep," Dean said, gruffly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned in, making Dean look like a deer stuck in the headlights. She pressed her lips on his cheek and pulled back.

"Happy Christmas, Dean," she smiled.

Dean ignored the tingling sensation on his cheek and raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's Merry Christmas, you freak."

Hermione laughed and looked over at Sam. She decided it would be too much trouble to move him. Instead, she pulled back the sheets and got in bed. In the morning, she woke up to Sam groaning about his head and cursing eggnog. She laughed and rubbed her eyes. She moved over to her bag and handed him a bottle.

"It'll help," she smiled.

"Thanks," Sam said, downing the bottle. After fifteen minutes, he felt a lot better. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, moving onto his side of their bed. She had to admit, it felt strange not sleeping next to him.

"He's gonna be out for a few more hours," Sam whispered, looking over at Dean who had fallen asleep in his Santa hat.

"It's okay, I'm still kinda tired," Hermione told him truthfully.

"Okay," Sam smiled at her.

Hermione closed her eyes and Sam drifted off to the sound of her steady breathing. A few hours later, Dean woke them up saying he wanted to see what they bought him. Sam had remind himself that his brother was twenty-seven and not ten. Hermione watched as Dean unwrapped her present. It was an all silver hunter's knife.

"Damn, Mione. Thanks, this kick's ass," he flashed a smile at her.

Sam had gotten him a bunch of Snickers, because he had been saying how much he wanted to eat a whole bag of them every since he saw that commercial. He also got him some new wrenches for fixing the Impala. Dean was very pleased. Hermione adored the books they had gotten her and even though she was pretty sure Sam had a big hand in it, it was sweet all the same. Dean got Sam a lore book that Bobby had that Sam wasn't able to put down. He also got him a few porno magazines, but Sam threw them in the trash with a stern look. Hermione had given him a red scarf that was charmed to react to how cold it was outside. Harry had helped her get it from Diagon Alley and send it over to her.

"I know it's not much-"

"No, it's great, Hermione, really," Sam smiled at her. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him tightly before pulling back. It had been a great Christmas.


	14. Chapter 13: The Moon is Down

Chapter Thirteen: The Moon is Down

A/N: A day before the new year and this is my gift to you! Some reviews would be nice just to see how I'm doing. Enjoy! Some lines are directly from 2.17, "Heart", also quoted is "Hey Jude", "Friday I'm in Love", "Cry a River", "You Shook Me All Night Long" and "Heat of the Moment."

As they brought in the New Year, it had a number of interesting cases. Sam had been possessed by a former enemy, Meg who made him kill a hunter, and almost assault and kill Jo. They had run into a pagan god, a Trickster who liked to turn the tables around on bullies with rather lethal jokes. Finally, they had destroyed a spirit who haunted a highway annually and convinced the ghost he tortured to let go and descend beyond the veil. Their current case had brought them to San Francisco where a man had been killed by an "animal" and was missing his heart. They all agreed that it was a werewolf and Hermione found out that the werewolves in America were of a different strain than those in England. This strain made the Wolfsbane potion useless. The first person they had to interview was the victim's assistant who had found him, Madison. She was a very pretty young woman who had given Sam a great deal of attention. Hermione tried her best not to be jealous as they walked back to the car. But it wasn't working.

"Well, she's pretty," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice casual.

"Yeah," Dean grumbled, upset that she paid more attention to Sam than him. It made Sam laugh.

"Yeah, she's pretty," Sam nodded, getting into the car. Hermione ignored the envy burning in her stomach. Dean stopped her, noticing the sour look on her face.

"Are you...jealous?"

"What?" Hermione glared at him.

"You are _so_ jealous," Dean laughed. He had no idea that Hermione was a jealous kind of girl. It was interesting.

"I am not," Hermione scoffed. She really didn't want to talk about this.

"Whatever. Well, she's got nothing on your ass," he grinned.

"Shut up, Dean. Get in the bloody car," she said, walking to the back.

"Just trying to make you feel better," he laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got in.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Mhmm," Hermione didn't trust her voice not to give her away. She told herself that she was being ridiculous and to stop it. Sam could think this Madison was pretty. Just because they slept in the same bed didn't mean she actually held any claim over him, even though she wished she did. Sam and her were just friends. She should feel lucky that he called her his best friend, but at the moment, that didn't seem to soothe her any.

They decided that they needed to check out Madison's crazy ex-boyfriend, Kurt. Of course, Dean wanted to stay with the girl, but Sam protested that he always got to do that. Dean jokingly suggested that Hermione stay and expand her horizons, but she didn't find it very funny. She watched as they settled it over rock, paper, scissors, hoping that Sam didn't win. Dean lost. Crap.

"Behave," she smiled at Sam, trying her best not to let her jealousy show through. It worked as he flashed one right back at her.

"Beat him if you have to."

"I will," she laughed. It didn't help that not only was Madison pretty, but she had all sorts of books philosophy and seemed really nice. Hermione wished she could be one of those pretty, but stupid girls like Lavender Brown. It would make things easier...unfortunately, she was Sam's type.

"We'll be back after we find him," Hermione told Madison.

"Thank you, Detective," Madison smiled.

Hermione smiled, trying not to hate the poor girl. There was nothing wrong with her and Hermione needed to stop acting like a teenager.

"Think they're actually gonna work?" Madison laughed.

"Hm?" Sam was confused.

"C'mon. You don't see it. Your partner really likes her. They're probably making out now that you're gone," she laughed.

"Dean...he thinks Hermione's a nerd," Sam said slowly, not wanting to think his brother had any chance with Hermione.

"He checks out her ass every time she gets up. I'm just saying," Madison put her hands up.

"Yeah..." Now Sam was trying not to remember all the times he'd seen Dean do that. He'd always chalked it off as Dean being Dean. He really hoped Dean didn't like Hermione, but then he reminded himself that Dean was out of her league.

"Which is totally fine. She's very beautiful, really smart too. I'm actually surprised she's a cop, no offense," Madison nodded.

"Yeah, she gets that a lot," Sam smiled. His time with Madison was really awkward, especially when she started folding her underwear in front of him. But really, he was trying to figure out what to say her. She was pretty and seemed really nice. Dean was always encouraging him to enjoy the spoils, as he put it. He figured if he couldn't have what he really wanted, maybe he should. Dean called to tease him, but didn't have any new information except that he was going to check a lead with Hermione. Sam and Madison watched her soap and at first, he thought he was gonna hate it. Hermione would always ask if it was too girly for him, but the soap wasn't horrible. She didn't quite have Hermione's taste, but it wasn't awful. After a while, he got a call from Dean.

"We found him," Dean said.

"Good, don't take your eyes off him," Sam wanted to get off the phone and back to Madison.

Hermione, who had been having a horrible time, grabbed the phone out of Dean's hands.

"Sam, we're in a strip club."

"What?" Sam wanted to make sure he heard that right.

"Yeah, Dean says his eyes are glued. The manager asked me if I wanted a job and Dean said that was a good idea," Hermione sighed.

"What? Let me talk to him," Sam demanded.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean didn't see the problem.

"Hermione is _not_ becoming a stripper. Stop it. Just focus on the guy," Sam spat.

"Uh-huh," Dean handed the phone back over to Hermione, just as the stripper did the splits.

"Sam?" Hermione really didn't really wanna be here.

"Beat him like I told you," Sam felt bad for her, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Thanks, Sam," she sighed.

"No problem," he hung up the phone.

Hermione felt slightly jilted that he didn't give her anything more than a joke. She really was having a hard time with this and she knew she had no right. After following Kurt back to his house, Dean and Hermione watched him in the Impala. He saw how distracted she was and he knew why. It made him feel bad.

"Look, Mione. Sam's...really complicated."

"I don't want to talk about this, Dean," Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"I just—I don't want you to think he doesn't care about you. He really is trying to keep you safe. He was in a really dark place after Jess died and you brought him back from that. I tried, but you really did wonders. If he lost you—nothing would bring him back, Mione. Nothing. So if he likes Madison or not, she's got nothing on you. Not even close," Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Dean really blew her out of the water. They didn't talk like this much. But it was a side of Dean that she really liked.

"Thank you, Dean," she smiled.

Suddenly, they heard something up at the apartment and ran in. It was Madison. She was over Kurt's bloody corpse. _She_ was the werewolf. But before Dean could shoot, she knocked the two of them out. When they came to, Dean scolded Sam for not watching her closely. After Sam questioned Madison and realized that she had no idea what happened when she transformed, he didn't want to kill her. Dean tried to explain to Sam that even though she was a nice girl, she was still a monster. Hermione listened to them argue until she told him they would look for the werewolf that bit her. They left Sam with Madison, who promised to shoot her if he had to. Dean was worried he didn't have the stomach.

The werewolf ended up being her neighbor and friend, Glen. It was heartbreaking as he died, not knowing where or what he was. They returned to Madison's and figured they should stakeout her place to make sure it worked. Dean tried to encourage Sam to see if there was something there, but Sam felt too bad about yelling at her and tying her to a chair. Hermione just stayed quiet, she wanted Madison to be okay, but she didn't want her with Sam. Madison saw them outside and told them to come in and just wait it out together. Her sensibility and kindness made it even worse. She really wished this girl would just show some sort of flaw, but it wasn't happening. Hermione instantly regretted thinking that and tried to let it go, thinking about what Dean said.

As the night went on, Hermione dozed off on Dean's shoulder. Madison gave Sam a little look. He ignored the pang of jealousy he felt looking at them. When the sun came up and it seemed like it worked, Madison hugged Sam immediately and Dean shot a look to Hermione who looked away. Madison realized what she did and thanked her and Dean.

"No worries. I'm glad you're okay," Hermione tried her best to smile. Sam and Madison were looking at each other and she felt like the most insignificant thing on the planet.

Dean saw what was about to happen. As his brother, Dean wanted Sam to go for it, he hadn't gotten any in a long time and it'd probably make him less of a bitch—but he felt awful for Hermione.

"Well, we're gonna go," Dean took her hand," gonna watch some pay-per-view or something."

"Uh...yeah...okay," Hermione nodded as Dean led her to the door. Sam didn't really even look at her. That was enough to send her out the door. Dean put his fist in the air and smiled at them. Hermione was practically running to the Impala.

"Think they're gonna do it?" Dean tried to make it a joke because he really didn't know how to handle her like this.

"Yes...I mean-I don't know—Dean, I _don't_ care," she sighed, getting into the car.

"You wanna do it? Pass the time?" Dean gave her a smile.

"Dean, stop it," Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to make her annoyed to distract her, but it really wasn't working.

They drove back to the motel and Hermione sat down at the desk. She tried not think of Sam and Madison. Of course it was all she was thinking about. Dean couldn't stand her being this sad. It was killing him. "Hey Jude" came on the radio and he walked over to her. He gave her his hand. She shook her head, she really didn't want to dance. She just wanted to cry.

"C'mon, Mione," he sighed.

Hermione bit her lip and took his hand. She wasn't moving much so he swung her arms. It reminded her of when Harry tried to make her feel better when Ron had left. The gesture was still just as kind. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She really always loved this song.

"Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her now go and get her," he sang quietly.

Hermione smiled, he was being really sweet. He continued to sing it to her as he twirled her. She finally let out a laugh and really started dancing with him. As the song swelled, they weren't even really dancing anymore, just jumping around and singing along.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Nah, nah, nah! Hey Jude!" Hermione clapped and threw her hands in the air. Dean continued to bang his head and scream like Paul McCartney. Hermione smiled widely at him as the song ended.

"That was what my mom used to sing me as my lullaby," Dean said with a sad smile.

Hermione was taken aback, he never really shared anything personal with her.

"I'm sure she was wonderful," she put her hand on his shoulder. Dean sighed, he was used to Sam getting her kindness, it was really overwhelming. Hermione knew Dean wasn't good at handling his emotions so she walked over to the radio and fiddled around until she found something he'd like.

"You did not just pick this," Dean laughed.

"Oh c'mon, I know you love this song," Hermione joked.

"C'mon, you really like AC/DC?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Yes, now shut up and sing the song. _You_ shook me all night long," Hermione laughed, pointing at him. Dean clapped and sang along. She tossed her hair as he continued to do his best air guitar. When the song ended, they burst out laughing, landing on the bed. They continued to pick different songs, not noticing as they hours passed.

"Okay, I get to pick the next one," Dean smiled, running over to the radio.

"This song sucks!" Hermione laughed.

"How dare you!" Dean gasped.

"How is this a good song," Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Do you remember when we used to dance? And incidents arose from circumstance.

One thing led to another we were young. And we would scream together songs unsung. It was the heat of the moment! Telling me what my heart meant! The heat of the moment showed in your eyes," Dean pointed to her. Hermione laughed loudly. He got on his knees and continued to sing the song at her. She couldn't believe how into it he was. He was so enthusiastic about it, she couldn't help but sing along, running around the motel room with him. Hermione went over to the radio before he could to pick the next song.

"You said Asia was horrible and then you pick _this_?"

"The Cure is amazing! I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey, Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care about you, it's Friday I'm in love," she sang at him. Dean was entertained by all the motions she put with the lyrics. She was just as into this song as he was with "Heat of the Moment". She swung her hips and jumped on the bed. Dean had to admit, she was pretty adorable and he didn't use that word often. He got up and twirled her. She laughed, swaying back and forth with him. The song switched and Dean didn't even care that it was one of those old classic songs. Hermione was singing along and it sounded great.

"Julie London had an amazing voice," she said quietly, before singing along again," I cried a river over you."

Dean looked down at her. He never thought she would be this much fun. Sure, when she had a few drinks, she was kinda cool, but this was just Hermione.

"You're really great," he said finally.

"For a nerd?" Hermione laughed, knowing he always added that.

"No, you're just...really smart and kick ass at karaoke. You beat some serious monster ass and...you're really pretty..." Before Dean knew it, he leaned in.

"Dean..." Hermione sighed, turning her head.

There was a pounding knock on the door, but Dean ignored it. He'd been lying to himself that he didn't like her for the past few months. He wasn't gonna stop now. Dean stared into her eyes and moved in again, just about to kiss her when the knock sounded louder. Hermione pulled back immediately. Dean sighed, frustrated. He wasn't used to getting turned down. He moved over to the door. It was Sam, he looked a mess.

"She turned," he sighed, eyes pleading.

"What?" Dean couldn't believe it.

"I couldn't grab her in time," Sam told him as Hermione made her way over to them.

"We'll find her, Sammy," Dean told him.

"We will," Hermione nodded.

They called Bobby and he knew the bloodline idea was a bust. Dean knew what they had to do, they had to kill her because part of her was evil. Sam didn't want to because they said the same thing about him. He could be a monster too, but Dean wouldn't kill him. Hermione tried to explain that it was different, but she knew she wouldn't get far. Sam got a call from Madison and they picked her up. Hermione looked at Dean. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sam was adamant about finding a cure, but Dean let her know the truth, there wasn't anything they could do.

Hermione watched with a pained heart as Madison accepted her fate. She never ever wanted this to happen and felt horrible about her petty jealousy. It got even worse as Madison asked Sam to kill her. Hermione wanted to say something, that Madison couldn't possibly put that weight on him, that he had already been through enough and this would only torture him more, but Dean put his hand on her shoulder. He agreed,but shook his head, she shouldn't interrupt them. Finally, Dean got up and took the gun from Madison. Tears were slipping down Sam's face as the they moved into another room.

"Sam...I'm so sorry," Dean sighed, feeling a heavy weight settle in his chest.

Sam shook his head, they had all been right. Hermione and Dean tried to tell him and he didn't listen. Madison was right, she shouldn't have to suffer as a monster just because he liked her.

Dean tried to stop him, tell him he could do it instead. Sam really couldn't handle this pain on top of everything. But Sam put his hand out and Dean gave him the gun. Finally, Hermione knew she had to do something.

"S-Sam," Hermione had a hard time finding her voice through her tears.

Sam swallowed hard, as tears slid down his face, looking at her. She pressed her lips together and grabbed the gun from Dean.

"Let me, okay? Don't—don't do this to yourself. I can do it," she pleaded with him.

Sam shook his head and tried to take it from her. She pulled it back, cradling it against her chest, shaking her head. He wasn't going to do this, no. Sam reached out and touched her face, her tears slid onto his hand.

"Please, Hermione, she asked me to," he sighed heavily.

She opened her mouth to protest, but it wasn't any use. Slowly, she relented and handed it over.

"Just...just wait here," he began to walk away, then turned back looking at them as the tears were streaming down his face. Hermione's heart stung at the sight of the pain in his eyes. He disappeared into the bedroom.

Dean reached out and touched her shoulder, pulling her into his chest. They both flinched at the gunshot. As soon as she heard his footsteps, Hermione turned to look at Sam. He slowly walked over to her, she watched him with unsure eyes. His body slumped forward and he fell apart in her arms. She clung to him tightly, stroking his hair. Dean squeezed down on his shoulder. Sam pulled back.

"We-we should go," he sighed.

"Okay," Hermione nodded.

As they got back to the motel, Dean looked at Hermione for answers. This was awful. Sammy didn't deserve any of this. He hated the fact he had been right, he wished to God he hadn't been. She moved over to Sam, who was still in shock. She put her arms around him and felt him hold on tightly. He was crying so hard he couldn't breathe, all he could do was hold onto Hermione. She rubbed his back. Sam pulled back and looked at her, so lost and scared. She sighed heavily.

"C'mere," she took his hand and sat him down on the bed. She removed his shoes and took off his jacket. She pulled the covers over him and pressed her lips against his hair. This was all too much and the only thing she could think of was getting him to rest.

Hermione looked at Dean.

"Maybe, we should..." Dean pointed his thumb back at the door. Sam hadn't wanted to talk about Jessica's death, so he had left him alone then. He figured he would want the same.

"H-Hermione?" Sam's voice cracked, his back was to them. His breathing was getting more steady, he was feeling lightheaded and completely exhausted.

"Yeah, Sam? I'm here," she moved back over to the bed.

He rolled over onto his back and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"C-Can you stay?"

Hermione nodded, swallowing back her own tears.

"Of course," she sat down on the bed and squeezed his hand. It didn't take long until he was asleep. She looked up at Dean.

"Could you get some food? We're not going anywhere for a few days," she whispered. Dean nodded, he was glad she was here, otherwise, he'd be lost.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. You just..."

"Yeah, I'll be here," Hermione gave him a weak smile. He nodded and left.

Hermione looked over at Sam. He would want to be alone in the bed and she got up to go in the chair. She pushed her hands down, gently on the mattress, and started to get up. Sam's hand caught her wrist.

"Please...stay..."

She hadn't expected that, but she got back in bed. Sam couldn't explain why, but he just wanted her here. He moved over and rested his head in her lap. Her hand reached out and stroked his hair. The soft sound of her humming met his ears. It was soothing.

"_Blackbird?_" he murmured.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, my dad, it was our lullaby," she said softly.

"No," Sam sighed again," it's nice."

Hermione gave him a weak smile that he didn't see and start humming again. Sam drifted off and Hermione placed his head on the pillow. She took a bottle of water and poured it into a mug, using her wand to heat it up and placed a tea bag in it. Sam's started crying out Madison's name in his sleep. She rushed over to his bedside.

"Sam, Sam, come back, come back," Hermione shook him gently.

"I keep seeing her. She's—she's-" Sam's voice was drown out by sobs.

She took a potion out of her bag and poured it in the tea she just made. It would give him a dreamless sleep. He needed that right now until he was able to gather his thoughts. She helped him drink it and soon he was asleep. Dean came back shortly after.

"How...how is he?"

"You're probably going to yell at me for this, but I don't care—he was yelling her name in his sleep. I wanted to give him some sort of peace—so I gave him a sleeping draught. It's safe, it'll just give him the rest he needs. I had to, Dean. You—"

"No, I-I get it. Just give him whatever he needs," he gave her a weak smile. She tried her best to return it, before walking back over to the bed. She didn't want Sam to wake up alone. Dean put the food in the fridge and moved over to his bed. He grabbed a magazine and flipped through it. Hermione glanced down at Sam every once and a while, to make sure he was sleeping peacefully.

"D'you need me to do anything?" Dean asked softly.

"He'll be sleep for a few more hours," Hermione replied, shaking her head.

" 'Kay...'cause I can...I'm not-"

"I know," she smiled at him," thanks, Dean."

Dean smiled back at her. His eyes traveled down to Sam and his smile faded.

"I hate this."

"He doesn't deserve any of it," Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean bit his lip.

Hermione got off the bed, gently and moved over to Dean. She put her arms around him.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll help him through this. We will," she sighed.

Dean pulled her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder, sighing heavily. They really would be lost without her.

Hours later, Sam opened his eyes, trying to focus them. His throat felt incredibly dry. He found Hermione reading next to him. She saw him and grabbed a cup off the nightstand. She handed it to him. He drank deeply as the cold liquid coated his throat. When he was done, she took it from him and set it back down. He looked around the room and couldn't find Dean.

"Outside, talking to Bobby," she said softly.

Her brown eyes looked him over and her brow furrowed. She was worried about him. Sam swallowed hard as he felt the tears burning in his eyes.

"I-I should've looked harder. I shouldn't have let her lose hope like that. I-"

"Sam," she heaved a sigh," we looked everywhere. _You _looked everywhere. There wasn't any way to cure her."

"But—she was a good person. She didn't deserve that," Sam bit his lip as it started to shake.

"No, she didn't, but sometimes it just happens," Hermione spoke gently.

"Why her? I could've..." he trailed off as the tears rolled down his face," she thanked me. I-I went in there and she _thanked_ me...why would she do that?"

"Because...you gave her what she needed. She didn't want to be a monster. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself. It's not your fault. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you did the right thing. You did. All of this is horrible, but you did _nothing_ wrong," Hermione reached out and touched his face, wiping the tears away. Sam sighed, looking down.

"She...kissed me. R-right before...and then she was just...gone."

Hermione tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm so sorry."

Sam lifted his gaze and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I know you are."

She leaned over and placed her arms around his shoulders.

"You don't deserve any of this," Hermione whispered softly.

Sam couldn't hold back anymore and broke down in her arms.

"It hurts so much," he cried.

Sam wept harder into her shoulder, holding onto her tighter. She stroked his hair and tried her best to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this, Sam. I'd give anything to take it away," she sighed, rubbing his back. _I love you. _The thought just came to her, she couldn't control it. _I love you so much. _Sam breathed heavily and pulled back from her. She wiped away his tears, once more. She touched his back as he lay back down. Softly, Hermione started humming again. His eyelids instantly grew heavy, there was just something about her voice that gave him peace, even if it was just for a little while. As he slept, Hermione realized she couldn't possibly tell him how she felt. He had already been through so much. She didn't want to ruin the friendship he so greatly depended on. His hand reached over, blindly and she grabbed it.

"Don't go anywhere, please," Sam sighed with closed eyes.

"I'm never leaving you, Sam," Hermione whispered, knowing now just how true that was. He squeezed on her hand, she smiled weakly, looking down on it, before returning the pressure. He was perfect. As his breathing steadied, with her free hand, she brushed the hair out of his face. He was beautiful, not just physically, but in his heart. He was so uncommonly kind and caring. She smiled sadly to herself, there was no reason why he would love her back. He had been right, it was too hard in this life and she didn't want to put him through any more pain. But loving him was enough, she could die loving this man.

Dean came back inside and saw Hermione sleeping next to Sam. She hadn't left his side. He couldn't think of anyone as kind as her. He didn't even have to ask her to help Sammy, she just did it. He sighed heavily. He didn't just try to kiss her because he thought she was hot or because he had been bored, he actually really cared about her. But she really loved Sam. He could see that now. Sam deserved someone like her.

After a few days, Sam thought they should get going. Hermione and Dean weren't too sure, but he told them it was what he wanted. As Dean was packing up the car, Sam moved towards Hermione who was gathering up his things for him. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Sorry," she gave him an apologetic smile," I just thought I could help you-"

He shook his head, it wasn't that. He pulled her into his chest, hugging her.

"Thank you," he sighed, she hadn't left him for a second," thank you so much."

He could never tell her in words how much that had meant to him.

"Of course, Sam," Hermione breathed, settling her head on his shoulder," I-I'd do anything for you."

Sam smiled and pulled back.

"Do-are- you think you're be okay?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, yeah I am...cause you're here. You're amazing, Hermione. You're one of the greatest people I know. You're always there and you're always willing to wait for me," Sam told her, looking into her eyes.

"Well, I told you I would," Hermione smiled at him broadly.

Sam laughed a little as he said,

"Yeah, yeah you did."


	15. Chapter 14: Burning For You

Chapter Fourteen: Burning For You

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm definitely gonna try and quicker with them. This a nice long chapter, I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think!

Dean suggested they go for some R&R in Hollywood. He hadn't counted on Sam actually finding a case there. A disgruntled writer had called back some spirits to off the people who had ruined his movie. It was pretty gruesome. But it was a pretty good case and nothing heartbreaking happened so Dean wrote it off as a success. Besides, he had banged one of the main actresses. They found a string of disappearances in Iowa and decided to check it out. Of course, Hermione hit the library and gathered all her books on the table in the motel.

She rubbed her eyes before turning the page of the book. She sighed heavily and continued to read. Sam looked up from his research. She wrapped a finger around one of her curls and bit her lip. She was...amazing. She really was. She was so smart, beautiful, and kind. She had such a big heart and was always there to help. She had the greatest laugh and made him laugh, which used to be very rare. She made him feel better about himself, made him forget about the darkness. And for all this and more, he...loved her. He had felt this way about her for a while and her constant support after Madison just confirmed it. He wasn't going to hide it from himself anymore. He was in love with Hermione Granger. She was mesmerizing, there was no way he could get to know her and not love her.

But Sam wasn't going to make this mistake again. Reminding himself, that she knew the truth which made it much harder if he lost her. Hermione was there for him with everything, she accepted everything. He couldn't handle losing that. It was too risky. She had already been hurt for just being a part of the team. He didn't want to make her anymore of a target. No, he loved her and would continue to do so, but he wasn't going to try anything, for her safety. Besides, there was no reason someone as pure and sweet as her would love someone as dark and cursed as him. It wouldn't happen. She noticed him staring and laughed.

"What?"

He blinked, coming back.

"Yeah...it's—it's nothing," he lied.

Hermione stared at him cautiously.

"All right then..."

Feeling like an idiot, Sam decided to call it a night. He shut his book and went into the bathroom. Hermione was already in bed when he got out. He smiled a little to himself before pulling back the sheets and getting next to her. Sam sighed and inhaled a wave of her shampoo. As he fell asleep, part of him wished he didn't come to this realization, it would be so much harder now.

In the morning, Hermione rolled over, trying to avoid the light, but ended up bumping into Sam's shoulder. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She might as well get up. But she was a little delayed, noticing how peaceful Sam looked. His head was buried in his pillow, laying on his stomach. He reminded her of a happy little boy instead of the pained grown man he was. She wondered if there ever was a time when he had peace.  
She sighed and got up, brushing her teeth and fixing her hair. She used her wand to light her way. Catching herself in the mirror, she put her hair up for a moment and tilted her head to the side. Maybe if she changed it up a bit, he'd notice. She shook her head, that was ridiculous, and walked back to the bed. She took out one of her books and continued where she left off.

Sam awoke still feeling exhausted. He had to force himself to lift his head off the pillow. Last night was probably the most he had slept since everything that happened with Madison a few weeks ago. But he knew that he was more emotionally exhausted than anything. He turned to the spot next to him, but as he suspected Hermione was already up. He turned over and sat up as he spotted her sitting... reading a book. He smiled to himself. He hoped she never change.  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked, stretching out his cramped up feeling arms.

Hermione licked her finger and turned the page as she heard Sam speak. She finished her last sentence and turned her eyes to him.  
"Fine," she could tell he was still tired," Dean is still out. You can go back to sleep if you'd like."

"Tempting." For a second he stopped and wondered what it would have been like to wake up and have her gone. Everyone in his life, besides Dean, had either left him or died, and part of him still wasn't used to having such a loyal friend as Hermione.  
_Friend. _ He reminded himself. _Just a friend._

_Hermione arched her eyebrow at him as he continued to just stare at her. She knew she wasn't model material, especially in the morning, but she really wanted to know what she did wrong. _He finally looked away once he realized he was staring at her the whole time he was thinking.  
"So uh good read?" he asked a bit awkwardly, hoping that he hadn't freaked her out.

"Uh...yeah..." she shook her head, laughing a little.  
"Maybe you should go back to sleep, you seem a little...out of it."

Yeah," Sam agreed, running a hand through his hair.  
"But it's nothing a cup of coffee won't fix," he got up walking up to the coffee pot on the counter.  
"Want some?"

Hermione crinkled her nose. Dean had tried to get her to drink coffee, the only other time she had had it was when she was on the run with Harry. it seemed to remind her of that time and besides, she didn't like the taste. Sam smiled at the face she made from his offer.  
"No, thank you," she shook her head. She pointed her wand to her bag and pulled out her mug and a tea bag, filled it with water from her wand, and made it hot. He watched the way she made her tea, still not used to things like that. No matter how little they seemed to be.  
"This'll do."

He filled his mug and took the seat opposite of her.  
"You're like the real life Marry Poppins," he laughed, sipping his coffee.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head.  
"I do not have musical numbers about chimney sweeps and I do not look after children. Hagrid, though, he has a magical pink umbrella," she smiled.

Sam laughed again,  
"Actually you're not too far off. I've heard you sing. You can carry a tune. And you take care of me and Dean and lets face it Dean can act pretty childish."

Hermione shook her head again.  
"Very cute, but no dice."  
She sipped her tea and waved her hand.  
"Besides, you and Dean were doing fine before I came along. A lot less nagging."

"I don't mind it," the corners of his mouth rose slightly, as he moved his eyes to the mug in his hands.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
"I would hit you, but I don't you to spill your coffee," she said in a threatening tone.

Sam looked up, confusion and amusement filled his eyes.  
"What did I do?"

"You looked smug. And your tone was snarky, if you must know," she rolled her shoulders back and sipped her tea.

Sam laughed, knowing that he could never get away with anything, but still decided to keep it going.  
"I was not _snarky,_" he put a British accent on the last word. He may have made fun of the way she talked sometimes, but God, did he love the sound of her voice.

"No, no of course not," Hermione smirked.  
She cleared her throat and put on her best tense shoulders.  
"I'm Sam Winchester and I brood about everything," she lowered her voice and put on her best American accent.

Sam raised his brow, as a smile played on his lips.  
"I do not look like...that," he pointed at her imitation.

"Oh, please, you look like that every single day of the week," Hermione laughed.

"I don.." he began to argue, but knowing she was right stopped.  
"It's harder then it looks you know, being that pathetic looking," Sam laughed.

"And you sound even more pathetic now," Hermione teased, shoving his shoulder.

Sam glared at her. He was trying to think of a comeback but failed.  
"You know, if I wasn't so tired I'm sure I could come up with some great response."

Hermione started laughing at the look on Sam's face. She put her hand over her mouth.  
"I'm sure, why don't you go back to sleep and then you can insult me in a few hours?"

"Am I that bad looking, that you keep telling me to go back to sleep?" Sam asked, with a small smile.

Hermione felt the color rising in her face as she shook her head.  
"Now don't get cheeky."

I'm not being cheeky," Sam laughed, not noticing that Hermione was blushing slightly.  
"I'm just wondering why you seem to find me so repulsive this morning that you use any excuse to get me back in bed."

Hermione was glad he didn't notice.  
"You're not being repulsive. You're being exceptionally dim witted, this morning," she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Some of us can't be geniuses all the time," he smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh, believe me, I know," she smirked at him.  
Hermione cleared her throat and looked at him. She might as well ask since Dean was asleep.  
"I know this is usually your department and I'm sorry for infringing on your territory,  
but how are you?" she felt bad specifying.

"Ah, the dreaded question," Sam smiled, but moved his eyes away from hers. He thought for a while. Thinking back on the months past events.  
"I'm... okay," he began to answer slowly,  
"Better then the day before and better since you're still here," she had been nothing, but amazing the last few weeks. No matter what he was going through or what he was like she was there. Without Hermione and Dean, Sam didn't know how he could have survived everything.

Hermione smiled sadly and reached over, taking his hand in hers.  
"And I'm gonna be here. I'm not leaving."

"I believe you," Sam kept his eyes on their hands.

Hermione touched his face with her other hand. He looked up at her and without really meaning to Sam leaned his head slightly in her hand. Her touch had an almost healing power to it. Like just for that moment when they touched the pain didn't seem as great.  
"Bout time," she gave him another smile.

"I'm sorry I ever made you think I doubted you."

Her thumb brushed his cheek gently, she hadn't meant for him to take her seriously.  
"Shh, it's over now. We're way past that."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. I-I mean your kindness," he added quickly.

Hermione pressed her lips on his forehead. Sam closed his eyes. For a second he imagined what it would be like if she had kissed his lips instead, but the thought was quickly interrupted when she pulled away.  
"Don't worry about it," she smiled.

"I just don't know how you do it," he smiled back.

"Well, I do and that's all that matters," Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair.  
"I should get dressed," she said, getting off the bed. She gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. She tugged at her sweater, smoothing it out and thought about putting makeup on. But she shook her head, reminding herself it was useless.  
"Now, I look a little bit more respectable."

_More like beautiful,_ Sam had to hold back from saying. He was always taken aback by naturally beautiful she was. He didn't know many girls that looked just as great without make up as they did with it.  
"So any agenda for the day?" he asked, finishing off his coffee.

"Well, we should probably get Dean up soon. Last night, I talked to Bobby and he said there's a rumor vampire nest about fifty miles from here which is probably causing the disappearances and since he doesn't make it out here much, we should check it out," Hermione explained briskly.

"Sounds good, boss," he smiled, getting up from his chair and making his way to his bag to get clothes.  
"You waking him or should I?" he nodded towards Dean, who was drooling onto his pillow.

Hermione laughed. At this point in her life, she had just accepted her bossy nature.  
"It's up to you," she smiled.

"Er...he sang...a lot...so it was bad. But I can give him something for that. Just wake him up," Hermione shook her head.

"Alright," Sam leaned over shaking Dean's leg.  
"C'mon man, time to get up. The _boss_ has got a case for us," he looked up at Hermione, giving her another smile.

Hermione blushed furiously.  
"Stop calling me boss!"

Dean shoved his face in his pillow, he didn't wanna get up. His head was throbbing.  
"We don't have a boss and I'm tired, Sammy," he grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.  
"Just get up," he threw Dean's bag of clothes on him.  
"Hermione will give you something for the hangover if you do."

Dean groaned and lifted his head from the pillow.  
"Hand it over, sister," he stuck his hand out.

Hermione laughed and grabbed the bottle from her back. She tossed it to him.  
"You'll be more useful in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you," he gave her a fake smile before downing the bottle. He had drunk worse.  
"Not bad," he shrugged.  
He threw the empty bottle in the trash and grabbed his clothes. He came back out.  
"So what are we killing today?"

Your favorite. Vampires," Sam looked at Dean.  
"Hermione says Bobby has a lead of a nest a little out from here."

"Yes! Good job, Nancy Drew," Dean grinned at her.

"I thought we retired that nickname," Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Nope. Unless you suddenly start hating books and research, you're always gonna be Nancy Drew. C'mon, let's get somethin' to eat," Dean said, taking the Impala keys off the nightstand.

Once they found the nest, Dean parked the car farther away. Hermione waved her wand and moved more leaves over the Impala to keep it hidden. She looked over at Sam and Dean.  
"So what's the game plan? Rush in there and draw them out or what?"

"That works for me," Sam shrugged, gripping his machete a little tighter.  
"Unless you have something else up your sleeve."

"I am still the Padawan, Master Jedi," Hermione smiled.  
She noticed how tight his grip was.  
"Your hand's gonna fall off if you grip any harder."

Sam looked down at his own hand and slightly loosened his grip.  
"I'm just preparing myself," he looked up at Hermione.  
"Never know what's happening in there," he gestured to the building that held the nest. Sure they had scouted out the place, but they only knew what they could see from the outside. Truth be told, Sam felt a little tense on this on hunt since realizing his feelings for Hermione. He wanted to keep an eye on her and do his best to protect her. He was afraid something might happen to her. Dean was glad Hermione said something. He noticed Sam being so tense. It was...weird.

"Okay, Van Hesling," Hermione gave him a smile.  
She looked at Dean.  
"You wanna go first or will we all run in at once?"  
"Sneaking, not running, young Skywalker," he joked.  
They moved in and Dean killed the vampire at the door, setting his body down so it didn't make any noise. Once in the nest, he killed a few that were resting, but of course the others woke up and it was a blood bath. Sam followed Dean's lead and quickly killed off the first few vampires. Hermione watched as they killed anything they could find. They were very good at their job.

Sam was concentrating on the hunt until more and more of the blood suckers awoke and then he found himself constantly checking back on Hermione. Just as he decapitated another one he saw the vampire take hold of Hermione. It grabbed her from behind, but she wrestled her way out of his grip and cut his head off with a knife from her boot.

"You okay?" he asked quickly as a vampire charged at him unexpectedly.

Hermione pointed her wand at the vampire and he fell to the ground. Dean moved over and killed him swiftly.  
"Uh-huh, keep killing," she said, finding out that stunning them first made it a lot easier to kill them.

"Thanks," Sam looked over at Hermione again after she stunned the vampire. He knew that he needed to focus more on the hunt and less on her, but it seemed impossible. With every vampire that got near her he felt himself tense up and turn his attention on her situation. He was more aware of what she was doing then what he, himself was doing.

Hermione was pretty content with her training and how she was fighting the vampires. She and Dean developed a system of her stunning and his killing. It worked out pretty well. Dean was in the middle of killing another vampire when he felt a little shorthanded. There were two left and he was happy with how quickly they were working, but Sam was so distracted. He threw his machete at the last one and gave Sam a look.  
"Thanks for the help, wingman."

"I'll get rid of the bodies-wow I never thought I'd actually say that," she laughed a little and started transfiguring the bodies. She disappeared and went down to the basement.

"Does she ever scare you sometimes? How good she is at this?" Dean said.

She's amazing," Sam smiled slightly to himself,"at the job."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I just said that. What's with you?"

"What?" Sam shrugged.

" Are you sure you went to Stanford?"

"So I got distracted for a second. What's the problem?"

Dean arched an eyebrow.  
"You are weirder than usual. And that's really weird."

Hermione found some victims in the basement, charmed their memories so that they forgot the whole experience, and told them to go into town. After, she went back over to the boys.

"What's with the sour looks?" she thought they fought well and saved a lot of people.

"It's nothing," Sam brushed off Hermione's question. He was a bit startled when he heard her voice behind him.  
"All finished?" he looked over at her.

Hermione didn't feel convinced, but they were strange sometimes.  
"All right...uh yeah. It's like we were never here. We should probably go back to the motel, wash up before Dean gets drunk and we get a new case. I liked this one. It was short."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, as they began to head back to the Impala.

"Makes you wish they were all this easy."

"You just had to add that drunk thing in there," Dean gave her a look.

"Mhmm, couldn't help myself," Hermione smiled.

Sam shook his head at Dean. but had a smile on his face.  
"That's just what she does, Dean. She states facts."  
She looked over at Sam.  
"You know the next case's going to be difficult. Has to be."

"But of course," he looked down as they walked, his mind going straight to Madison and that whole disaster. She saw his face change and touched his back.  
"I didn't mean-it was a joke. You know," she waved her hands a bit," sarcasm about karma?"

"No I know what you meant," he gave her a smile, trying to lighten the mood he had just dampened.

Hermione smiled slightly.  
"Well c'mon, let's go and find more monsters."

"And it doesn't bother you how cheery she is about that?" Dean asked.

Sam let out a laugh.  
"I've learned just to accept everything Hermione."

After they got back to the motel, Hermione called dibs on the shower. When there was nothing good on TV, Dean figured he could try talking to Sam. He was so weird today.  
"So I've been thinking..."

"Don't hurt yourself," Sam smiled, as he sat down on the nearest bed.

Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I've been thinking about Mione. I mean, obviously, she's not into us. And, she's-hot in her librarian way-we shouldn't let that go to waste. Just because the Dan thing went...badly, doesn't mean she has to be a nun. It'd be a waste of those legs," Dean said the last part more to himself.

Sam sat up straighter, feeling his neck tense up as Dean spoke.  
"So what? Your idea is to pimp her out?" he spoke with a little more anger than he meant Dean to hear.

Dean gave him a look, he was freaking out. His plan was working. He knew since Madison that Hermione had feelings for Sam, but he wanted to see if it was mutual. Maybe that would explain today's hunt.  
"Calm down. I just think she should be more _social_. After you get over the bossy attitude, she's fun...in her weird way."

"Yeah, she is a lot of fun. And she's perfect the way she is. And the last thing she needs is you trying to solicit her out to worthless scumbags who don't know how great she really is."

He knew he was being a bit too zealous in his speaking, but hearing Dean's _idea_ had provoked him and his jealousy. Dean laughed a bit.  
"Tell us how you really feel about her, Sammy. So _that's_ what's up with you."

"What?" Sam gave a look of fake confusion and embarrassment.  
"Nothing's up with me Dean," his tone was annoyed.

"I wasn't born yesterday. You've had a thing for her since she got here. Admit it, you're into her. You couldn't keep your eyes off her during the hunt. Which is stupid considering she killed more of 'em than you did," Dean grinned.

"You don't know what you're talking about Dean," Sam glared slightly at his brother, as he got up from the bed. The more Dean smiled the more agitated Sam felt. What annoyed him the most was that Dean was right. He just didn't want Dean to know it. Because if Dean knew, then Hermione would find out.

Dean shook his head at how annoyed Sam was getting.  
"Dude, I'm not gonna tell her."

Just then, Hermione came out of the shower.  
"Tell who what?"

Sam stood still in the room as Hermione entered. His stomach knotted up instantly as she spoke, afraid that maybe she had heard them. Dean shot Sam a look before smiling at Hermione.  
"You. You don't have to be so modest, getting dressed in the bathroom. I swear, I wouldn't look."

A small amount of relief set through him as she seemed not have heard nothing more. He glared at Dean, saying nothing. He hated how Dean got to him the way he did. Dean just smiled and leaned back into his chair, very happy with himself.

As the week went on, Dean would continue to antagonize Sam about his feelings for Hermione. Thankfully, she didn't notice. After having enough time off, they figured they should find a case. The boys had gone out to breakfast and Hermione decided to stay behind and look for something She wasn't really hungry. She heard the Impala pull up, but didn't look away from Sam's laptop.

Sam walked into their room. Hermione was in the same place from when they left. He smiled to himself. He knew she would stay there until she felt her task was completed.  
"Picked something up for you," he placed the bag of food next to the laptop.

"Thank you."  
It was really sweet of him.  
"Find anything?" he asked, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the bed.

Hermione looked up and smiled at him.  
"Possibly. Five cases of missing persons near this lake in Fallon, Montana. All young women," she took the bag and pushed the laptop near him.

Sam sat down on the other chair. He took the computer and skimmed the article she had up.  
"What's the timeline on the cases?"

"Once a year at the near the middle of February for the last five years," Hermione replied.  
"So it should happen...at the end of next week."

"Looks like we better get moving on this then," Sam continued to scroll through what she left open.

"I agree," Hermione nodded.  
"Any ideas what we might be dealing with?"

"Well, it seems to occur at the lake, so we have our pick of water demons," she suggested.

"Water demons," he muttered under his breath as he finished reading everything.  
"So we got a demon that takes only women, but why?" he was questioning more to himself.

"Well, the water demon isn't really a demon, not in the sense of what we're used to. It's more like a succubus or a vampire. Drains the woman's life force. No deals or possession. Some, like the German Nix, which is probably what we're dealing with, either takes the women to feed or as lovers." Hermione explained. She'd been looking at this all morning and tried her best to brush up on it.  
"Sounds like this is gonna be a fun one," Sam spoke sarcastically, as leaned back in the chair.

"Oh loads," she sighed.

"I say we get our asses over there and lure it out and kill it. Before it makes an underwater harem. I vote Mione's bait," Dean said.

"You really are a sexist pig. Why do I have to be bait? Throw a wig on you and you're practically a girl with those cheekbones and pillowy lips," Hermione snapped.

"Low blow, Mione. Low. You know you're the only girl we have. Besides, we only have a week," Dean sighed.

"Dean, we are not using Hermione as bait," Sam stood up from his seat. There was no way he was going to put her in danger.  
"Thank you, Sam. At least someone isn't leading me like a pig to slaughter."

"Whatever. I thought it was a good idea," Dean grumbled.

"Look let's just get there, do some digging around, and then when we get a better handle on what's going on we can come up with a plan," Sam looked over at both of them.

"Sounds like a _decent_ plan to me."  
When they got to Montana, they found out all the girls had broken up recently with their significant others. They were last seen very upset by the lake. Considering the area and the German heritage, Hermione was led to believe it was in fact, a German Nix.  
"The Nix probably appeared in his human form and lured them into the water."

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"You have to pull him out of the water, he'll die instantly," Hermione explained.  
"According to the book," she added.

"So then all we gotta do is figure out a way to get him out of that water," Sam walked over, sitting next to Hermione. Hermione looked down for a second, brushing her hair behind her ear. She felt a little giddy for a second but couldn't help it.  
"Right. Which he isn't going to do easily," she sighed.

"I know you hate this plan. But c'mon. We'll be right there. Nothing will happen to you, Hermione. We grab you before he does and he comes after you, bam, he's outta the water." Dean explained.

Sam began shaking his head before Dean even finished.  
"No, Dean."

"We're gonna be right there! We've only got a few days before this thing attacks!"

"_No_, Dean!" Sam repeated, but this time with more anger in his voice.  
"There is no way in hell I'm putting Hermione in danger like that!"

Hermione put her hand on Sam's shoulder. She didn't want them to fight about this. Dean was making a good case. Now that they had all the facts, maybe this was their only option.  
"Sam, maybe we should. Not put me in danger, but we can't let this thing kill anyone else."

Sam turned his head, looking at Hermione in disbelief.  
"You can't be seriously thinking about going along with this?" he stood up, not able to just sit there and listen.  
"What if something goes wrong and we don't get to you in time? What then?"

Hermione sighed.  
"We can't let anyone get hurt. And nothing will go wrong. You two will be right there. I trust you."

"Neither of you can guarantee me that nothing will go wrong," he looked over at the both of them.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to risk your life."

Hermione sighed heavily. She knew Sam was coming from a good place, but they needed to get this done.  
"Well then good thing I'm not you. Okay, Dean, we need to formulate a plan."

"You know what you two go ahead and make a plan. I'm going out," he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He knew that they probably didn't understand why he was being so overly protective, but after everything with Madison and that event bringing back memories of Jess, it just showed Sam that he couldn't risk being careless with Hermione.

Hermione sighed heavily and gave a look to Dean. She got up and opened the door, running out.  
"Sam, stop, please."

Sam continued to walk.  
"You and Dean can do what you want in there, but I'm not going to just sit there and pretend to be okay with it."

"You make it sound like I'm going to shag him," she joked.

"Not funny," he called back at her as he walked through the parking lot.

"C'mon, it's a little funny," she smiled  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, appearing in front of him. Sam jumped back, startled. He stayed where he was, but moved his eyes away from hers.

"It's sort of hard to run away from a witch. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want you to die." _Because I love you._

_ Hermione sighed and bit down on her lip. __  
__"Oh, Sam," she reached out and brushed his arm," I'm not going to die. You two risk your lives all the time. I'll be fine."__  
__"Hermione, if there is one thing I have learned from this job, especially in these past weeks, is that things don't go as planned," he looked down at her.  
"Something always goes wrong." _

Hermione threw her hands in the air.  
"Then we might as well call this case closed. Because I don't know what you want to do."

"I don't know either," Sam sighed heavily, frustrated with the situation and himself.

"Sam, I was right there with you last week when we went into that nest of vampires. What's so different between then and now?" Hermione asked.

Sam shifted his weight onto his left leg, as he looked away, trying to think of an answer to give her. How could he tell her without _really_ telling her?  
"I don't know, Hermione."

"That's not an answer. Look, I know you care about my safety, but we need to make a decision here or some innocent people are going to die. I don't want that to happen," Hermione sighed.

"I know," Sam took out a deep breath, putting his hands through hair.  
"I just hate we don't have any other options."

"Sam, this isn't the first time you've done this. This isn't the first time I've stuck my neck out. But it's a part of the job," Hermione said, calmly.

"I'm just sick of risking everything important to me because of the job," Sam spoke more to himself then Hermione.

Hermione looked down with sad eyes. She stepped over to him and touched his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," he gave a quick smile.  
"All right lets' go get this done," he didn't feel like opening up anymore and dealing with all of these emotions again. He just wanted to plan this hunt and pray to God that it would go right.

Hermione swallowed hard and withdrew her hand. _All right then._ Well, she got what she wanted, didn't she?  
"Yeah," she said, turning around and going back inside.  
"Okay, we're all in now."

Dean rubbed his hands together.  
"All right, let's get a plan."  
He was glad they were finally all on board.

On the drive over to the lake, Hermione tried to focus. She didn't like all the details of the plan.  
"I don't understand why you have to be the fiance, Dean. Just because all those other girls broke up with theirs by the lake doesn't give you the right to be mine."

"Oh calm down, princess. It's gotta be believable. Water demon's not gonna fall for Sam as your fiance," he shot a quick look over to Sam.

Sam shifted in his seat, feeling his neck tighten as Dean spoke. He ignored his glance and turned back to Hermione.  
"Dean's right, Hermione. We need it to look real and we all know Dean can play a convincing dick of a boyfriend."

"Well, when you put it that way it doesn't sound too bad," Hermione snickered a bit.

"Haha, you two think you're so funny," Dean rolled his eyes.  
She sighed and looked back over at Dean.  
"So why are we breaking up anyway, Dean?"  
"Um...I dunno. You...you caught me with another girl. That seems pretty cliche, it'll work," he said briskly, turning his eyes back to the road.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew Dean didn't know about her and Ron, only Sam did. But it didn't stop the words from stinging.  
"Er...yeah. That'll work."

Sam glanced back at Hermione, knowing exactly by the look on her face what she was thinking of.  
"I think we can come up with something more original than that. How about something along the lines of 'you're not giving me what I need' kind of thing a.k.a. he's bored with you," he suggested.  
"Whatever you guys think is best," Hermione smiled weakly at Sam.

Sam smiled back at her. It was hard not to put an arm around her when he could see the pain in her expression.  
"I just think it be a little more interesting for the water demon then something that is so over used today. But I don't know. I'm not the actor here so it's your call," he looked at the both of them.

"Fine by me. All I know is that I'm gonna be yelling and she'll be yelling and then she'll throw that fake ring in my face and then I leave and we wait for the bastard to show up," Dean shrugged, turning the Impala over by the woods near by.

As Dean parked the Sam turned to Hermione.  
"You ready for this?"

Hermione took a deep breath. Now that she was really here and going to be the bait, she was a little nervous. Okay, she was really nervous.  
"Er...yeah..."

Sam turned his body to face her. Taking hold of one of her hands he spoke softly to her.  
"Hey, you're gonna do fine. I know if anyone can pull this off it's you. And I will be right there for you. I'll keep you safe."

Hermione kept her eyes on their hands for a moment. She looked up and smiled at him.  
"I know, I'm always safe with you, Sam."

Sam's heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him. He could get lost in her eyes if he let himself, but knowing Dean was right beside him he pulled his hand back and smiled at her. Dean watched them have their moment and rolled his eyes.  
"Just have sex already," he muttered under his breath.  
"Ready, man?" Sam turned to Dean.  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's break up, Mione!"

"All right, let's make this worth it," Hermione smirked at him.

Dean knew the water demon would have to hear the fight and think Hermione was wounded enough for him to take and charm. They walked out closer to the lake. He pushed Hermione in front of him, giving her a hint.  
"Would you stop for a second?" he yelled.

Hermione marched in front of him.  
"No, you're a bastard!" she yelled back.

"Just because I don't wanna get married doesn't mean you aren't special to me, babe," Dean sighed, trying to sound like an asshole.

Hermione whipped around.  
"So special that you're breaking up with me, weeks before our wedding?"

Dean had to hand it to her, she was good with the improv. Sam watched the scene behind the bushes quietly. They were both doing great. If this didn't get the water demons attention he didn't know what would.  
"What can I say...I've got some needs, babe. Needs you can't satisfy," Dean gave her a smile.

Hermione slapped him across the face. She would apologize later.  
"You son of a bitch," she took the ring off her finger and threw it in his face," get the hell out of here!"

_Damn, that hurt,_ Dean thought as she smacked him and then threw the ring in his eye.  
"Fine, rot out here, see what I care," Dean turned on his heel and disappeared. He went over by the bushes by Sam, rubbing his now red cheek.

He smiled as Dean ran over next to him.  
"Gotcha ya good didn't she?"

"Hahaha, just watch the water," Dean snarled.

Hermione threw herself down on the dock and pretended to cry. She had taken a potion earlier that would help with the tears, she wasn't that good of an actress yet.  
"Such a pretty thing to be crying such sad tears," a voice said from behind her.

His attention quickly turned back to Hermione as the water demon approached her. He had to force himself not jump out on the spot and kill it right then. Dean saw Sam tense and grabbed his shoulder.  
"Easy, tiger."

Hermione whipped her head around to face the water demon. She put her hand on her heart, pretending to be shocked.  
"You scared me! Who are you? What's the deal sneaking up on people like that!"  
"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, Miss. I was out for a night swim and I heard you crying," he smiled at her. He looked like a very handsome man, just too pale to be human. She could've sworn she saw his eyes flash green for a moment.  
"Oh...you heard that..." Hermione slumped her shoulders. She could hear her heartbeat pulsing in her ears.  
"He doesn't deserve you, Miss."

"You think so?" Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
"I know so," he smiled. His eyes flashed green again. This time she felt compelled to lean over closer to the water. She could've sworn she could hear some kind of singing. It wasn't lyrics, just a soft, eerie hum.

"Is she supposed to be that into it?" Dean asked, getting nervous as she moved in closer.

Sam watched feeling his stomach tighten. Dean was right something was off.  
"No!" he quickly answered before he sprinted off from their hiding spot trying to get to the dock as fast as he could. Hermione was getting too close to the water demon. He had to get to it before it got to her.

"Shit, Sam!" Dean growled running after him. He didn't want Hermione to get snatched up either but if they moved too quickly, the water demon might get pissed.

Hermione leaned closer as the water demon saw Sam running. He hissed loudly, eyes glowing. He lurched forward out of the water and sunk his scaly hands into her arms. With little effort, he pulled her off the dock and into the icy, black water.

"Hermione!" Sam yelled as he watched the water demon grab her off the dock. He sped up, running to the dock. Without hesitation, he jumped into the water. Dean felt his heart drop as he heard Sam yell and saw Hermione disappear. He ran faster and got to the end of the dock right after Sam jumped in. Sam opened his eyes, but saw nothing. He felt his heart begin race as panic set in. He came up for air, gasping as the cold water stung his body.  
"I can't see anything!" he yelled out.

Dean pulled out his flashlight.  
"Are you sure? Check again!" he said, shining the light on the water.

Sam took a deep breath and plunged back under the water. The light from Dean's flashlight helped a little but everything was still too dark. He swam all over searching for her, until his lungs felt as if they were going to explode. He burst out of the water, taking a breath.  
"I can't find her," he looked up at Dean as tears began to burn in his eyes.  
"I can't- I can't lose her, Dean," then with that he went under again, this time deeper. His ears hurt from the water pressure, but he continued to dive deeper.  
As the cold water hit Hermione's body, it snapped her out of the trance. The water demon was dragging her deeper and she felt her lungs scream for air. She kicked her legs, making it difficult for the water demon. Things were getting fuzzy, but before they did, she opened her eyes and pointed her wand. A strong light emitted from the end. She clutched onto the wood for dear life.

Sam's ears felt as if they were being pounded on, his lungs were screaming at him. His adrenaline kicked in as he swam quickly following to find the source of the light, which he knew to be Hermione's wand. His eyes were burning from keeping them open in the water so long, but finally he was able to make out the top of Hermione's head. He plunged forward grabbing hold of her arm that had the wand with it. He tried pulling her too him, but the water demon grip on her was too tight for him to free her from him. Sam knew that the water demon would beat him if he fought him under the water. He began feeling lightheaded, but he forced himself to stay conscience and with all the strength he had in him he began pushing his way up to the surface. He struggled as the water demon fought back, trying to drag Hermione back down, but somehow Sam was able to swim his way back to the top, with Hermione and the water demon with him. When he reached the surface Sam knew that he had to act quickly. Once the demon reached the top they would have very little time to get him out.  
"Dean!" he gasped as his head emerged from the water. He got as close to the dock as he could, but he could feel the muscles in his arms about give out. Dean lunged forward, grabbing the water demon's scaly shoulders and pulling him out of the water. It let go of Hermione instantly. Dean threw it on the dock, it hissed and writhed around on the dock until it shriveled up.  
Once the thing was dead, he turned his attention back to Sam.  
"Give her to me," Dean didn't really wait for Sam, knowing he was exhausted and pulled Hermione up and put her on the dock.

"C'mon, girl, wake up."  
He moved her hair from her face and pressed his head to her chest, to hear if she was breathing.

Sam's arms shook as he pulled his body out of the water and onto the dock. His chest stung as he took in a deep breath.  
"Is she?" he looked up at Dean.

"Kinda," Dean frowned.  
He picked her up and shook her slightly.  
"C'mon, Mione, c'mon."

Sam could feel his heart begin race again. He looked over at Hermione she was deathly pale.  
"Dean?" Panic was clear in his tone.

Hermione gasped, she couldn't breathe from all the water she inhaled. She coughed deeply. Her chest was heaving as she looked around.  
"Y-You were right, Sam. I'm not gonna be...be bait again," she coughed.

"Hermione!" he scrambled over to her, throwing his arms around her.  
"God, you scared me."

"I didn't mean to," she sighed, settling into his arms.

"Just don't do it again," he gave her a squeeze as he held her.

"I'll try," she smiled weakly.  
Hermione pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, even though she knew her lips were probably freezing. Sam couldn't help but smile.  
"Thank you for saving me."

"I wouldn't have been able to save you if it weren't for that," he pointed to the wand that laid beside her.

She took her wand and put it in her pocket.  
"One of the many times to be grateful I was born a witch," Hermione said, rubbing her arms.

Dean looked over to the edge of the dock, the water demon had decayed and was turning to dust. He took off his jacket and put it around Hermione's shoulders.  
"C'mon, we can have rom com moments in the motel where you won't die of hypothermia."

-0-

Hermione was completely exhausted by the time she had changed clothes and dried off with her wand. She dried the boys off as well. Dean tried to say he was fine, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She got under the covers and tried to wrap herself up so she could get warmer. She definitely wasn't going to be bait again. She sighed and tried to calm her chattering teeth.

Sam let out a small laugh as he looked over at Hermione. She looked cute bundled up like that. Besides her chattering teeth, he could see her body shivering. Once Hermione had dried all of them off it hadn't taken him long to warm up. He walked over to the bed, looking over at her smiling.  
"Scoot over."

"S-Sorry," Hermione inched over so he had more room.

"Not that far," Sam smiled, as he laid down on the bed next to her.  
"C'mere," he put his arm out.

Hermione lifted her head.  
"Huh?" she blamed the cold on her confusion. Sam chuckled at her.  
"I may not have any magic to help warm you up, but I do have body heat," he extended his arm again.

"Oh," she turned a bright shade of pink.  
Hermione moved closer to him, she didn't know how close she should get. Sam could feel the goose bumps on her skin as he placed his hand on her arm. As his hand touched her skin, she closed her eyes.  
"You're freezing," he pulled her closer to him and rubbed her arm. He hadn't even noticed right away how his heart had seemed to skip a beat after realizing how close they were.

"Sorry," she sighed, settling her head under his chin. She wished he could hold her like this more often and not just because she was cold. When she was this close to him, she felt her defenses weaken. _I wish you would just love me back._

Sam rested his chin on her head. He closed his eyes as he held her. He should have known better than to put himself in this position. A position where his heart ached because of the love he had for her that would never be confessed. He could have offered her a sweatshirt or an extra blanket, but no he had decided to hold her instead. His feelings were betraying him and he just couldn't seem to force himself to get up. Right now, all he could think about how close he came to losing her tonight and how she felt so good in his arms.  
"Hermione," he sighed.  
"I'm sorry about tonight."

Hermione lifted her head.  
"Don't be. I should've listened to you. At least we got him," she offered.

Sam looked forward, instead of at her.  
"I know, but if I... if I had just listened and waited for Dean this wouldn't have happened."

Hermione tilted her head.  
"Sorry? I don't understand."

Sam took in a deep breath.  
"It was my fault that he got you like that. I ignored Dean and just rushed out with out thinking. And when the water demon saw me he grabbed you. You could have drowned," he looked down at her.

Hermione looked down and raised her eyebrows.  
"You really think you're the end all be all of bad luck, don't you?"  
She sighed and looked up at him.  
"Sam, that thing had me before you and Dean even moved. He would've grabbed me, regardless."

"I know," Sam spoke almost in a whisper.  
"I just haven't been on top of my game lately and I've let things distract me." _That distraction being you_  
"And I can't let that happen again."

"Sam," Hermione touched his face so he'd look at her," you saved my life. You jumped right in to that freezing water and pulled me out. If that's your 'distracted B game' it's not bad."

"You're right," Sam gave her a smile then looked away. If he looked into her eyes any longer he swore he would have kissed her.

Hermione gave him a quick smile before resting her head on his shoulder.  
"How are you not freezing?" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'm cold blooded I guess," Sam began to rub her arms again. The friction of his hand and her skin began to give off a small burning sensation.

"Humans are warm-blooded, Samuel," Hermione yawned. She liked his touch, even the simplest kind. It was soothing.

Sam just smiled to himself, as she corrected him. She could never let little things like that go, but he loved that about her. He looked down, seeing her yawn.

"You should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Without thinking he moved his hand and tucked a few pieces of stranded hair behind her ear.

Hermione smiled. He was being sweet which made her love him even more.  
"I guess you could call almost dying a long day."

"Yeah, let's hope the next hunt isn't quite as exciting," Sam laughed quietly.

"Agreed," Hermione sighed, rubbing her face into his shoulder like a pillow.

Sam smiled, softly resting his chin on her head. He knew this was as close to heaven as he would ever be allowed.  
"Good night Hermione." _I love you._

_ "G'night, Sam," she murmured, feeling very safe in his arms, even if it was only for the night. _

-0-

Dean looked over and saw Sam's arms wrapped around Hermione. He knew it was innocent, unfortunately. When Hermione got up to go to the bathroom, Dean threw his pillow at Sam.  
"Hey, Casanova," he whispered.

Sam was startled as he was awoken by the pillow. He jumped up looking over at Dean.  
"Shut up," he warned him, chucking the pillow back at him. Dean caught it and smiled._  
_"You know, instead of us dressing up as feds or repairmen or whatever, she should be like a librarian or a secretary," he looked over to the bathroom door," or maybe, just in a towel."

Sam stood up, closing his eyes and took in a long, deep breath. He was trying to calm himself down before he ripped Dean's head off.  
"She's not a porn star, Dean."

Dean drew in a breath and bit his lip.  
"Now, that'd be an idea, wouldn't it, Sammy?"

He knew Dean was enjoying this and no matter how hard Sam tried to not let his brother bother him, it never worked.  
"Shut up, Dean," Sam spoke, telling Dean not to push it.

"Seriously? How are you not into that? And I mean, dude," Dean laughed.

"It's not that I'm..." Sam began to speak, feeling flustered.  
"Does it matter to you?" he quickly changed his words.

"She wouldn't have spent the whole night in your arms if she wasn't feeling it too, Sammy," Dean pointed out.

"It's not like that Dean," Sam ran his hands through his hair.  
"It couldn't be," he spoke quietly.

"Right because Hermione being into you couldn't possibly happen. Never," Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I mean," Sam went over to his bag to get fresh clothes.  
"It's just better if it doesn't."

"Uh huh, whatever. I'm going back to sleep," Dean rolled over.

"No you're not," Sam threw Dean's bag on him.  
"You know once Hermione gets out of there we're gonna have work to do."

Dean groaned.  
"Can you two just have sex so I can sleep?"

Sam heard the water shut off and sat up. Hermione came out of the bathroom. She was in a towel. His eyes widened. She sat down on the bed. She beckoned him with her finger. She slipped the towel off and smiled as she crawled over to him. Where was Dean?

"Oops."

Sam touched her bare shoulder. Her skin was so soft.

"Are you-"

"I told you, sometimes, you talk too much," Hermione kissed him roughly, taking him by surprise. It ignited something inside him and pushed her down on the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and the rest of his clothes disappeared. Hermione threw her head back, rocking her hips as they moved together.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Sam. God, _yes_!"

Sam woke with a start and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully next to him. It was nighttime. Where did the day go? He rolled over onto his side, completely unaware that Hermione had a similar dream. The next morning, they avoided each other's gazes, but the other didn't know why. Hermione decided she need another opinion on this and she couldn't talk to Harry. She reminded herself that Jo had told her they could talk anytime. Dean needed to pick up some "tools" and Sam went along. She took out her phone and called her, making her swear secrecy before explaining the situation. Jo wasn't surprised, she had seen this coming months ago.

"But, there's no point," Hermione sighed, readjusting the phone on her ear.

"Hermione, he's into you. I know it. You sleep in the same bed!" Jo argued.

"Not the point. We're friends. Best friends. That's it," she shook her head.

"But you love him?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"Then _tell_ him."

"But we work together. It'll be totally awkward."

"It won't be. He'll kiss you and then if you let him, you can do more in that bed than just sleep," Jo giggled.

"Jo! Oh, they're back. I'll talk to you later," Hermione said, hearing the Impala.

"Okay. You better tell him," Jo repeated.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hi guys," Hermione smiled at them as she put her phone away.

"Hey. I hate haggling with hunters," Dean groaned.

"I told you," she told him, putting her hands on her hips.

"I deserve a beer," Dean walked out the door.

"So what did you do?" Sam asked.

"I have something to show you," she said, looking around. She bent down and grabbed her bag. Sam tried to look away, but he couldn't. Dean was right, her ass was great. He shook his head and forced himself to look elsewhere. When she gave him the book, he saw some skin peeking on her hip. He wanted to touch it, see how smooth it was. His eyes traveled upward. He hated winter, her green sweater outlined her curves so well. He tore his eyes away and looked at the book.

"Where did you find this?" Sam said, surprised.

"Local bookstore. It's fifty years old. It has a really interesting passage on ghosts in the Revolutionary War. I thought you might like it," she tucked her hands in her back pockets.

"It's...it's amazing," he smiled at her. _You're amazing._

"Thanks," she beamed at him.


	16. Chapter 15: Remember Me as a Time of Day

Chapter Fifteen: Remember Me as a Time of Day

A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's shorter than the previous one, but some intense stuff happens.

Please review, they help keep me motivated!

Hermione Granger was dying, bloody in his arms. Tears were stinging Sam's eyes as he watched her grow pale and cold. This couldn't be happening. Her eyes closed as her head fell back.

"HERMIONE!"

_Three days earlier_

"So whadda we got?" Dean asked, opening his beer with his ring as he threw himself down on the bed. Hermione shook her head, he was so casual about all this.

"Well, two choices there's some suspicious deaths in Wyoming involving a possibly haunted ranch and there's a supposedly haunted slaughterhouse in Indiana where visitors are found hung up like animals the next day," she explained.

"C'mon! Mione! Which one of those sounds more badass? Obviously, the slaughterhouse. Let's go," Dean got off the bed, instantly and grabbed his stuff, forgetting his beer. Sam got up and gathered up his clothes, throwing them in his bag. Hermione rolled her eyes and stopped him. She took out her wand and pointed it at the clothes. Sam watched, amazed, as his clothes folded themselves, hopping in neatly into his bag.

"Uhh...wow...thanks," he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at her.

Hermione grinned and did the same to her clothes. Sam did a quick sweep of the room to make sure they had everything. It was good. She moved into the backseat of the Impala and took out a book. Indiana was ten hours from where they were.

"Almost forgot," she leaned forward and handed Sam a map. Their fingers brushed over each others and he wanted more than anything to take hold of her hand in his own. Instead, he gave her a thankful smile and took a look at the directions. He studied them for a bit, before looking up at her in the rearview. Her nose was buried in a book, as per usual. It made him smile.

"So what's the deal with this slaughterhouse?" Sam asked. She set her book down and pulled out her crisp notebook. It was filled with all their cases.

"It was shut down in the 1940's. Unsafe and unsanitary. No one really came by it until the 1970's. There were a few deaths and one missing person. Things were quiet until now. Three deaths and one," she grimaced, slightly," _severed_ leg. The victim got away and has been shaken up since."

"Obviously. He has no leg," Dean joked.

Sam and Hermione didn't seem to find it very funny.

"He claims to have seen someone. A man. He tied him down and cut off his leg. But they searched the place. He was nowhere to be found," she went on.

"A mysterious man who takes legs. Gross," Dean snarled his lip.

"Yes, Dean, very gross," Hermione flipped through the pages, knowing what Sam was going to ask," he says they visited the slaughterhouse because it appeared on some guy's blog about creepy places in Indiana and they wanted a good scare for the weekend. Certainly, seems like they got one. The man is Charlie Bridges. I say we talk to him first."

Sam smiled widely at her. In six months, she had become a professional at this. She was amazing. They found Charlie Bridges. He was a short man with a unkempt beard who smelled foul. He didn't want to listen until they said they were reporters. Seemingly wanting some fifteen minutes of fame, Bridges let them in.

"Now why did you put the slaughterhouse on your blog?" Hermione asked.

"Because of the ghost. They say there was this guy—Jeremy Evans-was a worker there. Got killed. But the powers that be didn't wanna shut down the factory, so they covered it up. Said he booked town. His wife would always say something fishy happened, that he'd never leave his family. But they said she was a nut. Then after she died, in the 1970's, some kid went missing and the others died. Sounded like a good story to me and then those other kids last week, nasty. Just adds to the story." Charlie shrugged.

"Of course. Any other haunted places you know about in the Midwest?" Sam questioned.

"Oh yeah, I got loads. I'm _Creepster Charlie_, after all," he gave them a smile, showing his yellowed teeth. He handed his list over to Hermione. She scanned it and handed it to the boys. None of the rest were known to be haunted, just hoaxes. People would be safe. This idiot just happened to stumble upon a real one.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Bridges," Hermione stood up and walked out before the guy could say anything.

"Nice meetin' you guys, can't wait to see the article," Charlie said as Sam and Dean went out.

"Ugh. Disgusting. Did you see his teeth?" Hermione whispered.

"Dude's seriously nasty," Dean agreed.

"Let's find out more about this Jeremy Evans," Sam suggested.

There was a record of him at the library. He had lived in the town his whole life, married his high school sweetheart, had two daughters. He worked at the slaughterhouse and had garnered some attention by demanding safer equipment. It seemed like his accident wasn't an accident after all. Charlie had some of his facts wrong.

"So say this guy keeps causing trouble and they need to get him out of the way so they make it look like an accident and then make it look like he just left." Sam explained, reading the article.

"His wife filed a missing persons report. But because his clothes, suitcase and car were gone—the police decided he left town. It looks like it. Mrs. Evans demanded a further investigation and devoted her life to it, until she died of cancer in 1978. It does match up with the dates of those kids dying. So we need to check out this slaughterhouse," he continued.

"This guy could be anywhere. I doubt they buried his body on the grounds," Dean argued.

"It doesn't hurt to check," Hermione gave him a stern look.

At night, they pulled into the old gravel parking lot. Dean parked the Impala around back. He cut the caution tape and they walked inside.

"Well, it's certainly got the makings of a haunting. Feel those cold spots?" Dean asked.

Hermione looked at Sam and nodded. The boys had their shotguns ready while she kept her wand out. The slaughterhouse was dirty and dusty. The paint was peeling off the walls. The rafter boards were covered in spider webs.

_"Get out," _the voice was low and chilling.

Dean fell forward and the ghost stalked towards him. He was tall with dark hair and circles around his eyes. Sam blasted him through with rock salt and he disappeared.

"We gotta split up and look for this body. One of us needs to check the back, " Hermione said, helping Dean to his feet.

The machines started whirring on their own. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around. Before she could even think, a rusty hook came flying through the air, headed right for Sam.

"Sam! Look out!" Hermione rushed towards him and pushed him out of the way. Sam's body hit the ground, hard. He looked up in time to see the hook knock her back into one of windows, the breaking of glass echoing in his ears.

"Check on her, Sammy! Stay here, I'm gonna find the remains!" Dean yelled, running out of the room.

Everything felt slowed down as Sam ran to her. His head was spinning. He started to pull her off the windowsill when she cried out. He looked down and saw why. Large, jagged pieces of glass had cut deep into her back through her stomach. He pulled her off slowly, the pain making tears stream down her face. He grabbed her wand off the floor and tucked it in his back pocket.

"I-I can't feel my legs," Hermione breathed, whimpering as he lifted her up. Sam sighed heavily, choosing not to answer. All he knew was he had to get her somewhere safe. He rested her up against an old file cabinet. Blood was seeping through her shirt. He lifted it up and saw more jagged glass in the wound around her stomach. Her face with shining with sweat. His fingers brushed her wound and tears rolled down her face as she whimpered.

"You're gonna be okay. It's—it's not that bad," Sam tried to tell her and himself.

Blood was slowly pooling down on her lap. Her eyelids were growing heavy.

"I'm tired, Sam. I think I'm gonna rest til Dean gets back," she murmured, he could barely hear her.

"No, Hermione, you can't. Talk to me," he touched her face, trying to pull her back.

"Come back, Hermione, come back."

She gave him a weak smile.

"That's my line, jerk," her laugh was faint, stinging his heart.

"Well, if it gets you talking," Sam smiled, trying to hold back his tears.

Hermione took a deep breath, the best she could despite the horrible pain. It came out staggered as she exhaled. She shivered.

"It's cold. Are you cold?"

Sam let out a shaky breath, this wasn't good. Where was Dean? It felt like he had been gone forever. He took off his jacket it and put it around her shoulders.

"Such a gentleman," she tried her best to look him in the eyes, he seemed so far away.

Sam looked at her wound once more. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe she brought some of her potions with in the car. Maybe all this could be stopped.

"Sam," Hermione swallowed back the blood rising in her throat and her hazy gaze focused on his eyes," I'm gonna die."

"No, you're _not_," his tone was stern. Jessica had died, Madison had died, he was not going to let this happen to Hermione. Not her. She was his best friend and he was so deeply in love with her..._no_...this wasn't going to end like this. Her chest rose slowly as she nodded.

"Yeah, I am," her tone was eerily calm, like she had accepted her fate," but it's okay."

"Hermione," Sam's lip started to shake," I'm not—_don't_—don't leave me."

Her hand shook as she lifted it up and touched his face.

"You'll be okay. You will," she let go and her arm fell limply at her side.

"No, _I won't_," his voice cracked and he couldn't hold his tears in any longer. They slid freely down his face.

"God, Hermione, why did you do this?" his misty eyes looked down at her blood soaked shirt, before traveling up to her ashen face.

"You mean so much...more, Sam, more than me," her breathing was slowing down and her eyes were getting harder to keep open. She was being pulled away, to a place away from the pain. Somewhere nice and safe. She felt herself letting go.

"That's not true—that's not-"

"C'mere," her voice was barely a whisper now.

Sam leaned forward and she placed a kiss on his cheek. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. He moved her into his lap and shook her. His fingers pressed to her neck, the pulse was barely there. Where the hell was Dean?

The older Winchester found his brother and Hermione in the back office. She had been right, the body was buried in the grounds behind the slaughterhouse. Hermione was barely breathing in Sam's arms. He had no idea it was that bad. It all happened so fast.

"Shit, Sammy, we gotta go," Dean breathed, heart pounding in his chest.

"Thank God," Sam swung her arm around his neck as his hands supported her legs and waist. She mumbled something softly.

"I got you," he told her.

Dean got in the front seat and started up the car, immediately. Sam got in the backseat, holding onto Hermione. She hadn't left anything in the back, everything was at the motel. He was trying his best to wake her up. She opened her eyes for a brief moment, blank and searching, she had no idea where she was.

"You gotta keep her awake," Dean ordered, the motel was at least fifteen minutes away, they had to make it in time.

"Hermione," Sam shook her a little harder.

Her eyes were closing and his clothes were getting soaked with her blood.

"Hermione!" he didn't want to shake her too hard and lodge the pieces of glass further in.

Her head fell back with closed eyes and her chest was practically still.

"HERMIONE!"

Dean swung into the parking lot of the motel. He got out and ripped the door open. Sam gingerly carried an unconscious Hermione to their room. Sam laid her on the bed, hands covered in her blood. He went for her bag immediately, desperately trying to remember what she'd use to heal herself. He closed his eyes and his heart was pounding in his ears. _Think, Sam, think. _He opened his eyes and grabbed three bottles, remembering when she had a nasty, deep gash from a shapeshifter a few months ago.

"Dean, I need you to take the glass out of her wound," Sam tried to keep his voice calm.

Dean nodded and undid the buttons on her shirt. The gash was so deep. He pulled out the shards of glass, she barely reacted.

"Tilt her head up, we gotta make her drink these," Sam said, opening the red bottle first.

Dean lifted her head and parted her blood stained lips. Sam poured the liquid in her mouth and Dean moved her head back so she swallowed it. Sam remembered her using them together one right after the other. He gave her the purple one and then the blue. Nothing happened. Dean shot a worried look to Sam who's heart was beating so loudly, he could scarcely hear anything else.

Suddenly, the wound stopped bleeding and started stitching itself. But just because the wound was healed, didn't mean she was okay. Sam pressed two fingers to her neck, his heart skipped a beat.

"She's got a pulse," he sighed heavily and looked down at the wound. It would be a few days before her skin was fully healed, but she would survive. Sam looked up at Hermione, the color had returned to her face. He could start breathing again. Dean shared his relief.

"Who needs a drink?" his voice came out in a strangled breath. He went for the door, and turned back to Sam.

"I'll be right back," he told him before leaving.

Sam went into the bathroom and washed her blood off his hands. He changed his clothes and went back over to her. He gently slid off the rest of her bloodied shirt and dressed her into more comfortable clothes. It made him feel a little awkward, but he didn't want her staying in dirty clothes.

He pulled up a chair by the bed. He wasn't going to leave her. His eyes focused on her breathing, her chest was rising and falling at a regular pace. It was such a relief. He rubbed his temples and his eyes, feeling utterly drained. He never wanted to come that close to losing her again. He couldn't believe she nearly died for him. His eyes were struggling to stay open and soon, he fell asleep.

Dean came back with some food, beer, and whiskey. He looked over at Sam, he looked like hell even though he was asleep. Dean kept an eye on her for a while and then Sam woke up. They didn't talk much. Dean turned on the TV to elevate the tension, but it didn't. Things wouldn't be right until Hermione woke up. Sam stayed in the chair next to her bed, all night.

In the morning, Dean woke up to get breakfast and saw Sammy's head tilted back in an extremely uncomfortable position.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some breakfast. Take my bed," he told him.

"No, thanks. I wanna be here when she gets up," Sam shook his head and yawned.

"It might be a while, man. I mean we could've..." Dean sighed. He didn't want to finish that thought.

"I know, that's why I'm not leaving her," Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay...I'll get you somethin' anyway," Dean said. Sam gave him a nod of thanks.

Dean was right, Hermione was out for five days and Sam didn't budge.

Sunlight came in through the blinds and Hermione rolled over, trying to avoid it. It was useless and she woke up. Sam heard her moving and put his book down. Dean was out at a restaurant, relieving his cabin fever.

"Look, she's awake," a smile played on his lips.

"D-Did you heal me?" her eyes focused on him, taking him in. His smile was enough to make her heart jump.

"Yeah, I think I did it right," he said pointing to her stomach. She lifted her shirt and saw healed skin.

"You did...wonderfully..." she gave him a proud smile that he never thought he was gonna see again.

"Well good, how are you feeling?" Sam inched his chair closer to her.

"B-Better. Did—did you stay in that chair the whole time?" she asked, surprised.

Sam nodded. He didn't want to be anywhere else.

"You didn't have to," Hermione bit her lip.

"Well you were kind of dying and took my bed for five days," he tried to make light of the situation.

Hermione laughed. It was cute. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her laugh.

"I'm gonna shower cause I'm sure I smell awful. But I'll be right back," Sam didn't want her to think he was leaving her.

"Okay, I should probably think about doing that," Hermione said quietly. Her clothes were different and the idea of Sam changing her made her blush a little, but she knew he had meant well. If Dean had done it, she might've been annoyed.

"Then maybe you should go first if you feel up to it," Sam said, going over to her side.

"Um, okay," she took Sam's hand and he helped her up and walked her over to the bathroom. She grinned, resting against the doorway.

"Thanks. For everything."

"You saved _my_ life, remember?"

"Yeah, and I'd do it again, in a heartbeat," her eyes lingered on his for a moment, before going inside. Her body felt so stiff, the hot water really helped. She used her wand to dry her hair and changed into another pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Nothing spectacular, but back to normal," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Trust me, it's fine," he smiled at her. _It's wonderful._

She took out her wand and cleaned the sheets. She felt bad for having them blood-stained for five days, but it wasn't like they could let the maids see them and not get questions.

Hermione got back into the bed, sighing as the soft pillows rested against her back. She drifted off once she heard the water running. Sam came out and saw her fast asleep. He was about to sit in the chair when he heard her mumble something.

"Come again?" he asked, leaning over.

"Get in here. You know the routine," Hermione said, moving over.

"I.." Sam didn't want to disturb her. He wanted her better.

"It's okay. You know I don't take up that much room. Please," her eyes were pleading with him. It was the least she could do. That chair wasn't comfortable. Sam sighed, he couldn't say no to those eyes. He put the chair away and got into the bed. Hermione smiled at him. He loved her smile, it was beautiful. She closed her eyes. As she drifted off, she rested her head on his shoulder. Sam smiled widely before falling asleep.

After a few hours, Hermione opened an eye and saw Sam dangerously close. Crap. She had fallen asleep on him. She started to move away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes still closed.

Hermione blushed.

"Um, nothing," she cleared her throat.

"And why are you blushing?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yeah...I know you're blushing. I'm _that_ good."

He yawned and opened his eyes, giving her a crooked smile. Her heart skipped a beat. He liked her being so close to him. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. Hermione sat up and looked around the room.

"You've been in here for five days?" she said with disbelief.

"I wasn't gonna leave you," he told her. She just smiled and got up. She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom. She came back out in a sweater and jeans.

"Let's go on a walk, Winchester."

"As you wish," Sam laughed.


	17. Chapter 16: We Breathe

Chapter Sixteen: We Breathe

A/N: Thank you for all the support! Here is the next chapter! was down for a bit, so I'm sorry for the wait, I meant to get this out to you all last week. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me some reviews, I love hearing what you think!

As they walked, the February air reminded them how cold it was outside. Her gloved hand disappeared into her pocket and Sam wished he could take it in his own.

"Hermione..." he said slowly, trying to think of how to start this.

"Yeah, Sam?" she started walking on the curb, arms out balancing herself. It reminded Sam of his childhood, he used to do that all the time with Dean. He could see them being friends, even then. But he wouldn't have wanted to harbor feelings for her that long, he could barely handle it now.

"You're crazy you know that?" Sam started, with a bit of a laugh.

"You would've done the same for me," Hermione shrugged and hopped off the curb. She hadn't even thought about it, she had just done it. He took this as his chance and stood in front of her.

"Yeah...but...why do you think I matter more than you?" Sam sighed and looked into her eyes, searching for the answer. Hermione loved his eyes. Beautiful green orbs full of warmth and kindness, she wished she could look into them forever.

"Sam, you've spent your whole life hunting evil. Saving lives. You and Dean are inseparable. He couldn't live without you," she cleared her throat," and I, um..."

Sam raised his eyebrows, waiting for her continue.

"I need my Bess," she finished quickly. She couldn't tell him how she really felt. That was suicide. Sam sighed, shaking his head. She really had no idea how amazing she was. But, that was part of her charm. She had no idea how she affected people, how she affected him. His hands were getting sweaty under his gloves, despite the temperature outside, and he took them off.

"Hermione, you matter okay?" Sam ran a hand through his hair, gathering his thoughts.

"Yeah but-"

"No, lemme finish. You matter to Harry. He couldn't have defeated Voldemort without you. It took him a while, but you matter to Dean. He needs someone to tease besides me," he gave her another smile. He was warming into this. Hermione laughed, she had never seen him so nervous. Sam took a deep breath. He had to tell her. She had almost died for him.

"And I..."

"Yeah?" her eyebrows rose, expectantly.

He reached out and stroked her face. Her skin was so delicate and smooth under his fingers. There was no holding back now. Sam leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. Her lips stayed still, out of surprise and he pulled back. He stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes searching for something. Her love, acceptance, everything.

"I love you. I can't hide it anymore. I'm tired of lying to you. You don't deserve that, not after everything you've done for me. I love you, Hermione. I know Ron hurt you really bad, but I-" her fingers touched his lips, silencing him.

"Shh...I love you too," she laughed quietly.

Sam grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. She loved him. He wanted her to say it over and over. He would never get tired of hearing those words. Her heart stopped as Sam smiled, leaning in closer to her. He hadn't noticed that it was snowing until he saw the white flakes on her black hat. She was breathtaking. Her brown eyes were waiting, drinking him in. The feeling was electric as his lips pressed against hers. There wasn't anything better in the world. His love, beauty, and wonder was hers for the taking. Hermione kissed him back harder, wanting to consume it all. Her gloved fingertips trailed down the back of his neck.

"W-Wait," Hermione pulled back. Sam's heart stopped, she wasn't second guessing this, was she?

"You said—no. You said we couldn't. That _you _couldn't. I don't understand. Now you love me and _can_ be with me?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"Hermione, I almost lost you...literally. You barely had a pulse. It had nothing to do with my life or the Yellow Eyed Demon. It was because you're...too good and self-sacrificing. I owe you my life. I realized how I didn't want you dying without knowing I love you. And now that you're okay, I need you know, I can't stand living without you," Sam sighed.

Hermione couldn't believe it. That was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. Her heart swelled, he was perfect.

"Oh, Sam," she pulled him down and kissed him. He palmed the back of her head, moving her closer. His tongue swiped across her lower lip. Hermione shuddered and opened her mouth. Their tongues met for the first time, raising the goosebumps on the back of her neck and down her arms. Her taste shocked him, so sweet and inviting. Slowly, the tip of his tongue explored the texture of her mouth. Sam wanted to taste her, memorize her. His kisses were filled with such passion, it blew her away. No love was this real. A moan escaped her lips and all the blood rose to her face. Sam laughed softly. He ran his hand down her cheek and caressed the sensitive skin under chin, bringing her mouth closer to his. Their lips barely grazed each others before Sam slid his tongue in again. Hermione moaned again, louder. Sam broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He could see the breath escape her lips in the cold air. They stayed like that for a moment or two. His hands slipped around her back and he smiled at her.

"It's cold," she whispered.

"It is," he nodded.

"Come with me," Hermione sighed, taking his hands.

Sam smiled, he was willing to go anywhere with her.

She closed her eyes and they appeared back in front of the motel. Hermione giggled as she tugged on his scarf, pulling him through the door. He laughed, shutting it behind them. They kicked off their shoes. She pulled on his scarf again, bringing him down to capture his mouth in a kiss. Oh, she could kiss him forever.

Her hands ran through his hair. Sam snickered as she pressed her lips against his, harder, showing him how she wanted to be kissed. Of course, she still bossed him around, even now. She wrestled out of her coat and took off his. Her tongue made its way into his mouth and he groaned, she was moving by instinct. A feeling that this was completely right and that nothing else mattered. Besides, he tasted good. His hands wandered down to her hips. Sam pulled her closer to him, locking eyes with her as they stumbled back onto their bed. Hermione giggled as he fell on top of her. They weren't very smooth, but she didn't care.

"What're we doing?" Sam grinned at her.

"I don't know," Hermione laughed. It excited her, going into unknown territory with him. She crawled up towards the pillows and rolled on her side. Sam moved next to her.

"Still cold?" his hand touched her side.

"No," she smiled at him, inching her face closer to his.

"You?" her hand brushed his arm.

"Not at all," he flashed her a smile.

"Good," Hermione leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"It's snowing harder out there," she noted, looking over his shoulder.

Sam turned and looked out the window. It was completely frosted over, the flakes kept coming down covering the world in a garish blanket of white.

"Probably packing snow," he said, turning back to her.

"I love packing snow," her eyes glittered.

"Wanna have a snowball fight?" Sam grinned.

"Maybe...later," she bit her lip.

"Later?" he loved it when she did that.

"Right now," her lips hovered over his," I just wanna kiss those wonderful lips of yours."

"Oh, well, then don't let me stop you," he smirked. Hermione smiled at him, pressing her lips on his. Sam tangled his hand in her curly, thick hair as his leg draped over hers. Her socked foot ran up and down the back of his calve, it tickled, making him smile against her mouth. His tongue slipped inside as his hand slid under her sweater. She jumped a bit at the sensation of his fingers on her skin. He pulled back, confused.

"Your hands are rough," she stated simply.

"Oh..." he looked away from her.

"Oh," she shook her head, smiling at him," no, it's okay...It just surprised me."

Hermione took his hand in hers and led it back under her shirt, brushing her side.

"I like it."

Sam grinned and kissed her again, letting his hand snake up her body. She sighed heavily, she definitely liked it. It made her wonder what his hands would feel like on other parts of her body. The thought made her blush and he noticed, wondering what she was thinking about. His hand brushed her stomach where only five days ago, had a nearly fatal wound. A wound she took for him. He caressed it, lovingly as his lips moved over hers. Their tongues swirled together and breathing became more difficult. His fingers brushed over the smooth fabric on her bra and ran over her breast. She kept silent and he realized he shouldn't just be grabbing whatever he wanted.

"Sorry," he retracted his hand.

"What?" she opened her eyes.

"I shouldn't have-"

"C'mon, Sam. You've got to second base before. Are you always apologizing?" she didn't see how that would go over well in the snogging process.

"No...but I know you haven't or at least I think-"

"Just because I haven't, doesn't mean I wouldn't like to," her eyebrows went up.

"Oh. You just didn't do anything so I thought-"

"Then don't think. Just do what you feel," her hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back to her. Sam laughed, that was ironic coming from her. His tongue ran over her lip before sliding inside, she let out a low moan. It was an intoxicating sound, he wanted to make her do it again. His hands slid over the curves of her breasts, rubbing them slowly. A rush of warmth tingled down her stomach and all she wanted was more.

They rolled across the bed, his hand lost in her hair while the other continued caressing her breast. Hermione's hands roamed down his back, delightfully surprised at how hard and muscular it was. Her hands slid under his shirt. Sam heard himself sigh as her fingers ran down his extremely defined stomach. His breathing got heavier and she knew it was because of her. The idea excited her. Without really thinking, her hand grazed over the front of his jeans, making him groan, while her tongue played with his. He responded by brushing her through her jeans. Sam reminded himself to keep his hands in check, that she had never gone this far before with anyone and that the fact she was letting him was very special.

On the contrary, the contact made her stomach flutter and her body burn with a new ache she didn't know she had. It seemed to take her over, begging to be satisfied. Hermione shook her head and he looked down at her, curious. His eyes grew wide as she took his hand and slid it down the front of her jeans, pressing it against the thin fabric of her panties. Sam rubbed slowly, those brown eyes rolled into the back of her head, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her. Hermione inhaled sharply. His tongue brushed over the shell of her ear while his other hand cupped her breast. Her mind was suddenly flooded with all these new pleasurable sensations and she loved him for multi-tasking. Her hands slid under his shirt again, roaming his body while he touched hers.

Heat was radiated off the two as breathing became more labored. Hermione grew dissatisfied with her limited amount of access to his wonderfully toned body. She grabbed the edges of his brown sweater and the white shirt underneath it, and slid them over his head. She kissed him, it was exciting just moving by instinct. Sam smiled against her mouth and returned the favor, tossing her red sweater on the floor. Hermione grinned, any nerves she might have felt washed away in those eyes. He made her feel safe. She kissed him, rolling across the bed again. His fingertips moved down her shoulder blades, tracing her spine. She shuddered, she had been right, the roughness felt good on the rest of her body. Sam's hand disappeared down the front of her jeans again and she bit down hard on her lip. He cursed himself for having such large hands, he couldn't move around much. Hermione noticed his dilemma and pulled her jeans down, throwing them to the floor. Her fingers undid the button on his and their eyes met.

"Hermione-"

"No thinking remember? Just do what you feel," Hermione knew it was the only way she was able to let go and enjoy this. By letting her instincts guide her, she was able to drown out all the insecurities and questions growing in the back of her mind. This didn't happen often, so she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Sam nodded and helped her slide his jeans off onto the floor with hers. Her eyes widened as she took in his toned body. Was he for real? He looked even better than when he was on the beach. There was no way that he could be that beautiful, but he was.

His hands rested on her waist, wandering down to her ass as she straddled him. Sam gave a little squeeze and she giggled. It was firmer than he imagined, he gave her a smile. His hand came back up and touched her again through her panties. She held onto his shoulders, arching her back slightly.

"Oooh," she gasped loudly. Sam grinned, watching her shift under his touch. He paused and Hermione leaned forward, kissing him hungrily. Instantly, things got extremely painful as her heat pressed against his. He flipped them, trying to elevate the pressure. Sam kissed her passionately, she slid her hands around his back and lifted her body up. Another jolt of heat coursed through his entire body. So much for that idea. Sam panted heavily, breaking the kiss. His lips moved up her neck, she moaned, tilting her head back. She was breathing just as hard.

"I want you, Sam," Hermione sighed, never wanting something so badly.

Her brown eyes locked onto his green ones, like she was looking into his soul. She could tell something was wrong. Her hand brushed his arm, soothingly. She made it so easy to be honest.

"You wanted to be married to the first guy you slept with..." his voice faltered as he trailed off.

Hermione beamed at him, falling in love with him all over again. He cared about her integrity, her heart stirred.

"I wanted it to mean something and this means _everything,_" she kissed him gently. Sam smiled, he couldn't believe he found her. He sighed and lifted his brow.

"Okay...other problem...I don't have anything," he wasn't very willing to search through Dean's stuff for a condom and he didn't know if they were the right size.

"I'm a witch, darling. It's _not_ a problem," she laughed softly. Sam laughed with her before kissing her slowly. He pulled back a bit and she leaned forward. His fingers traced her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes wandered over her bare breasts. Hermione flushed at his gaze. She immediately covered herself up with her hands. Sam shook his head, smiling at her. He pulled her hands away.

"You're _beautiful_."

Hermione blinked back the tears his voice had brought to her eyes. He was so sincere.

"Yeah?" her voice cracked.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Sam smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. She let out a slow breath and removed her hands. His hands wandered to her hips and he saw her tense up.

"What's wrong?" he looked up at her, concerned.

All the insecurities came flooding back and Hermione wished she could've clung to the ready woman she was five minutes ago.

"Er...so...I _really_ haven't done this before." All the blood rose to her cheeks and she turned her head away. She felt like an idiot for reminding him. Sam just smiled at her, touching her face. She closed her eyes, not used to his loving gestures.

"It's okay, we don't have to," he was completely serious, knowing she loved him back was enough. He started to pull away. Hermione shook her head, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back to her. She sighed, reaching out and brushing his bangs away from his gorgeous green eyes.

"No, Sam. I want it to be _you_. I do. I just..."

Sam touched her cheek, caressing it softly.

"Tell me."

Hermione bit her lip. He had been with Jessica and Madison. She had been with... no one. Of course, she had read about it...novels... but this was a more "hands-on" kind of thing.

"It's going to be rubbish. I never did anything more than kiss and even that—with Ron...it was- I didn't even-"

Sam leaned in and kissed her slowly.

"Impossible. I love you."

Her heart swelled at his words. Sam _did_ love her and she loved him. He was her best friend. He had cared for her countless times when she was upset, saved her life over and over. There was no one else that she wanted to share this with. It was all she needed to hear.

"I'm ready," she whispered softly.

"Are you sure?" his tone was so gentle.

"Yes, more than anything," Hermione pressed her mouth against his. He smiled and pulled back. She raised her hips and he slid off her panties. Sam shed his boxers, looking at the heap of clothes on the floor. He was going to make love to this goddess. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

His green eyes drank in the sight of her body before him. She was more beautiful than he could've dreamed. He couldn't believe she was giving herself to him. His lips started at her neck. He wanted to please her and didn't mind taking the time to get to memorize how every inch of her felt on his lips. She sighed heavily as he moved down to her shoulder. Her skin was wonderfully smooth and so warm. He trailed down to the valley between her breasts and their eyes met. Hermione held her breath, biting her lip in anticipation. His fingers discovered the soft skin of her breasts. She gasped, arching her back. He looked up at her and she nodded. His mouth replaced his hands and Hermione moaned, closing her eyes.

"Ohh, Sam," he smiled at the ecstasy apparent in her voice. He loved the way his name sounded from those perfect lips. There was so much need in her voice, he could drown in it. It shook him down to his core. His mouth moved down to her stomach, making her smile. His tongue dipped into her navel and she giggled at the surprising sensation. His hands moved down those amazing legs he adored so much. They were so smooth and soft. His hand slid between them and caressed her gently.

"S-Sam..." her hips bucked, seeking more of his touch. The direct skin to skin contact made it even better. Everything he was doing felt so good. Sam looked up and saw the way her teeth gnawed on her lower lip, admiring the affect he had on her.

"I need you," Hermione sighed heavily. She loved him for being so gentle and sweet. But she didn't want to wait anymore. Sam kissed her slowly. She moaned as his tongue massaged hers. As gently as possible, Sam pushed inside her. He closed his eyes, she was so warm. But Hermione had fallen silent, he forced himself to open his eyes and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly.

Hermione nodded repeatedly, eyes closed tightly.

"Yeah, um just keep moving."

Sam slid in farther and Hermione couldn't hold back the soft cry she made as he felt something give way. She grimaced, breathing exhaling slowly.

"Hermione, want me to stop?" he stilled his movement and looked at her.

She shook her head repeatedly.

"Please, just move, Sam," she sighed.

Sam kept his movements slow, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already was. He kissed her neck softly, trying to get her to feel something else than pain. He hated the fact that it felt so amazing for him, but hurt her. Her trembling hands moved down, resting on his sides as he moved above her. They were so soft. He tore his lips away from her neck and pressed them on her mouth. The pain was still there but he really knew how to distract her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Hermione couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. His spicy, musky scent was all around her, intoxicating her.

Her fingers gripped the white sheets tightly. Sam took her hand and laced her fingers with his. She was breathing heavy and he didn't know if it was from pain or not. His tongue brushed over hers, as her fingers gripped his hair. A sheet of sweat glistened off his back as kept moving. His nose brushed over her neck tenderly, and he saw her smile. He pressed his lips against her forehead before kissing her lips once more. Her hand brushed his cheek as her mouth moved more persistently against his.

Sam could feel the pressure building inside him and closed his eyes. He let go, completely lost in her. It took him a minute to recover, but when he did, he pulled himself out of her. Immediately, he put his arm around her and Hermione rested her head on his chest. She was trembling a little as he pulled the sheet over them.

"You okay?" he knew it wasn't the best experience for her.

Hermione looked up at him and touched his face, brushing the bangs away from her favorite green eyes. She nodded.

"I love you, Sam."

Sam smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"I love you too."

She snuggled up against him, closing her eyes. Sam drifted off, wrapping his arms around her.

After a few hours, Hermione awoke and grimaced slightly at her aching body. But she instantly felt better when she looked at the gorgeous sleeping man next to her. Her fingertips brushed his arm. Sam felt her touch and opened his eyes.

"Hi," she said softly.

"How are you feeling?" he leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Sore," she answered truthfully. She never looked into it before, but she hoped there was some sort of potion for this. Sam looked away from her, feeling extremely guilty. She reached out and touched his hand.

"But it was worth it."

"It was?" his eyes found hers again. Hermione leaned in and kissed him. She broke it and pressed her lips to his ear.

"We just need to, er, work on it. "

"I'm up for that," Sam grinned. He moved on top of her and kissed her gently. She smiled into the kiss and broke it slowly.

"What are we going to do about Dean?" she asked, playing with his hair.

"What about him?" he didn't really care as he pressed his lips on her neck. Her smell was wonderful.

"You don't think he should know? He might feel like a third wheel," Hermione was surprised she was able to communicate as his mouth moved down her shoulder. Sam laughed, his breath tickled her skin, raising goosebumps.

" 'Bout time he got a taste of his own medicine," he placed a few soft kisses on her throat. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"But..." for once in her life, Hermione Granger had nothing to say. If his was his counterargument, she felt herself being very persuaded. But her body said otherwise. She groaned inwardly as she gripped his shoulders, pulling him back. _But he's so muscular_. Her head whined.

"Sam, when I said we needed to work on it, I didn't mean right now. I think I should shower." She didn't want to mention the soreness again because the guilt in his eyes made her feel worse.

"Want company?" he asked, taking her hands off his shoulders and bringing them around his waist. A jolt of heat coursed through her body as her thumbs touched each one of his very defined abdominal muscles.

"Er..." she pulled her hands away, hoping it would help her think. She wanted to say "Not right now" but it came out,

"Maybe later."

Sam saw her struggling and forced himself to get off of her. She got up immediately and covered herself with the bed sheet.

"You serious?" he said with a laugh.

"I think, it's best if one of us is...covered. It'll help keep certain...desires in line," she said, raising her chin slightly. Sam laughed, loving the way she talked.

"Also, you should get dressed before your brother gets back," she walked away, wrapped up in the sheet. He watched the way her hips swayed and was tempted to follow her. But instead, he grabbed his clothes off the floor. Sam also gathered her clothes and put them back in her bag. His fingers played with the soft material of her sweater and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply until the scent of lavender filled him. God, she smelled so good. As he heard the water running, he tried not to think about the beautiful body only a few feet away from him, soaking wet. Life seemed so much easier a couple hours ago. Hermione pressed her head against the tile. She couldn't believe this was real. The images played over again in her head, making her smile. It was definitely worth the soreness. She bit her lip and wondered if she should've taken him up on his offer to join her in the shower. She opened her eyes and tried her best not think about his toned body. She decided to hurry up and get this shower over with.

Hermione came out shortly, body covered in a fresh, white towel. Sam's fingers wrapped around the TV remote, ignoring the urge to rush over to her and rip it off her body. She sat on the bed and grabbed her bag. The towel fell, exposing her back and the sides of her breasts. Sam cleared his throat, averting his eyes as he tried to block out the wave of heat that image brought on his body. When she was dressed, she moved next to him. He reached out to grab her hand when the door opened. He jerked it back immediately as Dean came walking in. He went over to her and pulled her to her feet, putting his arms around her.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack, Mione. Don't play the hero—that's my job."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his back. She peered over his shoulder at Sam who was practically pea green with envy. She rolled her eyes at him, it was an innocent hug.

"I'll try not to. Thank you, Dean. For the whole saving my life... thing," she said, pulling back.

"You kept doing it. Bout time I showed you up," Dean grinned at her. He went over and took a beer out of the fridge. Hermione shot a look to Sam and jerked her head in Dean's direction. Sam shook his head violently. Her hands folded across her chest, eyebrows raised. He kept shaking his head which made her glare at him. Dean didn't notice the two of them and turned on the TV.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he said lazily.

Hermione gave Sam a very threatening look.

"Uh...well...n-no. Not really," The words sort of stumbled out of Sam's mouth. Hermione gaped at him, throwing her hands in the air. He gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, well you two are pretty boring," Dean yawned.

"I'm gonna get some air," Hermione huffed, grabbing her coat and walking out the door. Sam hopped off the bed, threw his coat on and followed her.

"Her-"

"Not really?_ Not really? So telling me you love me and sleeping with me, isn't very interesting to you?" _Hermione snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that. _You know_, I didn't mean it like that," Sam sighed. He hooked his fingers in her jeans and pulled her closer, despite her half-hearted attempts to pull away. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. She gave in and opened her mouth. His tongue brushed over hers and she sighed. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"That wasn't really an explanation, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry. You put me on the spot and I said something stupid," his thumb brushed her chin," I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed and put her arms around his waist.

"You can't just kiss me like that every time you do something stupid."

"I know," Sam sighed and pressed his lips on hers, pulling back only when air felt necessary," I can always kiss you like that," he flashed her a smile. Hermione tried to look angry, but her grin gave her away.

"It's okay. We just have to tell him, eventually."

"We will...eventually."

That night, Hermione and Sam found sleep impossible. Their eyes stayed glued on each other.

"I like this dream," Hermione whispered. Her fingers intertwined with his. She didn't want to stop touching him, worried it wasn't real.

"It's not a dream," Sam smiled, kissing her face. She put her head on his bare chest. Dean's snores echoed throughout the room, making her laugh.

"No more t-shirts to bed?" Hermione mumbled against his smooth skin. He smiled, stroking her arm.

"This motel room is insanely hot and besides," He sighed heavily, enjoying her lips on his skin," you wouldn't be able to do that."

"No, I wouldn't," Hermione kissed his chest and looked up at him. Sam's fingers played with her curls.

"You're beautiful," he sighed, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Thanks. You're pretty good-lookin' yourself," she traced his jaw with her fingertips," but I think we should try sleeping." Hermione kissed him on the lips before rolling onto her side. Sam slid his arms around her flat stomach, pulling her back into his chest. She smiled widely at how well she fit into his arms, like she was always meant to be there. A wave of comfort that Sam had never known washed over him as he fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17: Just Like Heaven

Chapter Seventeen: Just Like Heaven

A/N: I apologize for the wait! The semester's coming to a close and I've been really busy. So to compensate, here's a really long chapter! Please give me some feedback a la reviews!

The sounds of the world moving around outside woke Sam up. He breathed in deeply catching the soft smell of lavender. A grin spread across his lips as he looked over at the beautiful young woman next to him. He couldn't resist the temptation and kissed her shoulder. He loved the smoothness of her skin on his lips. She murmured quietly. He smiled and moved down her back, she let out a sigh. Her brown eyes looked at him, smiling.

"Good morning...boyfriend," she rolled over onto her back.

"Good morning...did you say boyfriend?" he tried to hide his smile as he moved on top of her. They kept their voices low even though Dean could sleep through a hurricane.

"Mhmm," Hermione nodded, smiling. His thumb traced her mouth.

"And what gave you that idea?" his green eyes glittered mischievously.

"Hmm, I don't know," she frowned, in thought. "Maybe the fact that we made love yesterday? That might be it."

"That's right...we did," Sam couldn't hide his smile this time as he touched her cheek.

"Yes, we did," she smiled back at him.

His smile faltered for a moment. "You okay?"

Her smile only grew wider. "You're so sweet," her fingers brushed his bangs," I'm okay."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Say it again," Sam laughed softly.

"Why?" Hermione giggled.

"Please," his eyes locked onto hers.

"I. Love. You."

Sam grinned and kissed her. She kissed him back, harder. He leaned in again when she moved back. Her eyes looked over at sleeping Dean.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere."

"He sleeps like a rock—I-"

"I'm not snogging you—in bed—with your brother asleep in the next bed over."

"Yeah, okay. That was stupid," Sam said, getting up. She hopped out of bed and changed in the bathroom.

"Wanna go to breakfast?" He asked as he changed his clothes.

"Breakfast as our first date—I'd love to," Hermione laughed softly, walking over to him.

"No, I-"

"Sam, it's fine, I-"

"No, Hermione," his tone became a little sterner than usual, he wanted her to listen to him," that won't be our first date. I'm taking you to dinner, tonight. I can still get that right."

"Get it right?" she repeated.

"I usually buy a girl dinner first before taking her to bed," he laughed a little," but then again I've never been with a girl like you, babe."

"Does that mean I'm special?" Hermione sauntered over to him. Her hands wandered up his chest.

"You're_ very_, very special to me, Mi," Sam looked down at her, smiling.

"Mi?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot. Now that you're _mine_."

"Mhmm. All yours," their lips met. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned.

"Outside," Hermione breathed, taking his hand and leading him out the door. Sam shoved her into the wall and kissed her fiercely. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside. Sam felt like a hormonal teenager. He just wanted her all the time now that she was his. He broke the kiss and moved down her neck. She gripped his hair, sighing heavily. He hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his back. His mouth covered hers again. Hermione had never experienced anything like this. She had never wanted anyone so badly. Sam's hand dove under her skirt, but she pushed it away. He did it again and she tapped him on the forehead. He laughed, looking at her.

"What?"

"You know what. We're not doing that outside."

Sam looked around the best he could.

"There is no one out here," he sighed and kissed her neck again," besides, I can't help it. You drive me crazy."

Sam pushed her harder against the wall as he kissed her. It was so sexy, leaving her breathless. Her hand wandered down his chest and traced his belt buckle before rubbing the front of his jeans. He groaned and she instantly pulled her hand away. She needed to remember her own rules.

"What about breakfast?" she sighed.

"Not hungry anymore."

"Sam...we really can't do this out here," she put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay," he sighed and put her down.

"Now...that wasn't so difficult, was it?" she smoothed out her clothes and hair. Sam shook his head, she had no idea.

The rest of the day, Sam tried his best to play it cool. Hermione was better at keeping this a secret than he was. He couldn't stop staring at her. Thankfully, Dean didn't really notice. He decided they were too boring of company for him and he needed to go out. Fate seemed to be smiling down that evening as Dean sent Sam a text message saying he met up with a hot brunette in the bar and wasn't coming back tonight.

Sam was serious when he told her he wanted to take Hermione out. This sent her into a fashion frenzy he hadn't seen before. As he was fixing his tie, she wasn't even out of the bathroom yet. This girl usually beat him and Dean for quickest dressed. He knocked on the door.

"You all right in there?"

"Er...yeah...just... don't expect much," she slowly opened the door and came out. She bit down on her lip as she looked at him. He wasn't moving. What Hermione thought was disappointment was actually Sam trying to remember how to breathe. Her hair was still curly, but she had swept it up. His eyes traveled down. She was wearing a simple black dress with a tasteful neckline, she looked perfect.

"I know it's not much. But I-"

"You look... _beautiful_."

Hermione grinned widely as Sam took her hand. He helped her with her coat and led her outside. Even though he had reminded her last night that it wasn't a dream, it certainly felt like one.

"So where do you wanna go?" she asked, figuring she was their mode of transportation.

"I wish we had more options...uh...there was a small Italian place-"

"Oh yeah, I remember," she offered him her hands. He laughed and took them gladly. He looked down at them, remembering the first time he had held those hands. He had no idea what was in store for him back then, but she was still just as amazing. They reappeared in front of the restaurant. Once inside, Sam couldn't stop smiling at her. He hadn't been on a date—a real date (without any motives for a case) in what felt like forever.

"Are you okay?" Hermione laughed incredulously.

"This...it's just," he looked down for a second, gathering his thoughts," I never thought I'd be this happy ever again."

"Well, I'm glad you are," she smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"I feel so...stupid," Sam laughed.

"Come again?" Hermione gave him a look.

"It sounds ridiculous...but I just...I have this idiotic need to impress you...make you like me," Sam shook his head.

"Seeing as we slept together, I think you're off to a good start," Hermione whispered. It made Sam laugh.

"I'm just...worried you're gonna say it was a mistake. You're gonna realize...who I am—_what_ I am-"

"I love _you_, Sam Winchester. All of you. You _are_ really stupid if you think I'm going back on this," Hermione locked eyes with him. He leaned over and she met him halfway, but then the waiter showed up. She pulled back and listened to him go over the specials.

"So what would you like to drink?" he asked her. Hermione grabbed the wine list and looked it over.

"Merlot is fine. He'll have a Guinness," she answered. The waiter nodded, smiling like an idiot and walked away.

"You are such a snob," Sam laughed.

"Me?" her hand pressed to her chest.

"I've never seen you drink a beer. You always get wine. And who said you could order for me? Didn't even let me look at the list," he grinned widely.

"Beer tastes awful. I like wine, I doubt you wanted to read the wine list. Did you want something else?" her eyebrow arched.

"No. I just love how bossy you are," he gave her a smile that made her look away.

Maybe the waiter didn't realize this was a date because he really liked Hermione. She found it hilarious. Sam started to get annoyed because every time he tried to kiss her, the kid would show up. Hermione thought his frustration was very entertaining.

"He's harmless," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I know. I just hate this guy's timing," Sam groaned.

"Just dying to kiss me, eh? How _did_ you survive before?" Hermione teased.

"Honestly? I have no idea," Sam winked.

The date was very simple. Nothing over the top or horrible happened, it was just nice. They both enjoyed the fact that there was no awkward small talk or worries about saying something stupid and offending each other. They could just talk and appreciate each other's company. It just felt so...natural. Like this was where they were always headed. Hermione smiled at him as they walked out.

"This was very sweet, thank you."

He smiled as he leaned into kiss her, but she closed her eyes and they disappeared.

Sam didn't even give her a chance to blink as he pushed her up against the hard wall. His hand dove under her dress, feeling her heat. Her eyes stayed on his, waiting. His lips brushed her neck as his other hand traced her jawline.

"I've thought about this all day. Is that bad?" he gave her a small smirk and let his breath tickle her skin. She was about to suggest going inside when his finger curled, letting his knuckle gently touch her through the cotton fabric of her panties.

"N-No," she hadn't been able to think about anything else after he tried to seduce her in the parking lot this morning. As she slid her arm around his neck, Sam finally got the kiss he had been trying for all through dinner. His fingertip gave another teasing touch as she sighed heavily against his mouth. She loved how he could go from so romantic to so sexy in seconds. It was a fun part of their relationship she was very willing to explore. His hand wandered down to her breast, slowly feeling her through the dress. This was payback for using her magic before he could kiss her. Her hands wandered down to his waist and pulled him against her. Her fingertips brushed the front of his pants, he sighed, tilting his head back. She let out a small chuckle and he looked back down at her. His hands took hold of hers as he pulled Hermione away from the wall, capturing her mouth with his. She moaned as his tongue caressed hers. She giggled as she reached for the door and they stumbled through. He kicked the door shut and smiled at her. His hand moved around her back, trying to find the zipper on her dress, when she pulled back.

"I'll be right back," she said, running over to the bathroom," get undressed."

"You don't have to change in there. I've seen you naked. I've been inside-"

"Don't say it like that," Hermione blushed furiously.

Sam laughed and undid his tie, before shrugging off his shirt. He was kicking off his slacks when she came out in her bra and panties. He drew in a slow breath as she sat down next to him.

"I'm still—er—getting used to being naked...in front of you," she said, quietly.

"I know," his thumb brushed her arm.

She moved back on the bed and Sam crawled on top of her. She leaned forward, his hands wandered around her back and unclasped her bra. His fingers traveled down her sides, slowly before removing her panties. Her lips pressed against his stomach as she slid down his boxers. He let out a small sigh as her fingers caressed the crease in his hip. She gave him another smile as he got back on top of her. Being the detailed, intelligent man he was, Sam felt the need explore the beautiful body displayed in front of him in more depth than he had before. His calloused fingers ran across her naked skin.

"I like this," he said, about the little mole on her side.

Hermione gave him a smile and shook her head, he was being too cute. His eyes traveled back up and his hands cupped her breasts, making her moan from the contact.

"I definitely like these," Sam's hands stopped suddenly and she looked down as his lips placed little kisses around her breast. It sent heat rocketing through her, and oh, it was good. While his tongue circled her skin, those green eyes looked up at her. Flushed, Hermione grinned. His fingers danced down, brushing over her stomach before pausing at her inner thigh. Long fingers stroked the sensitive skin there, before caressing her gently. '

"And I love this."

"Love what exactly?" Hermione's voice cracked slightly, but she was curious all the same. Sam gave her a lazy smile and kissed her. His finger hit a certain spot and her hips jerked involuntarily.

"_Ooh_..."

"That."

"Don't you wanna-"

"This is all I want right now. I'm not in any rush," he touched her face, knowing this was all new to her. Hermione did not like the unfamiliar. She had read three books about ghost lore in America on her flight over here. She had all her school books memorized when she was back at Hogwarts. Her shoulders were tensing as her mind tried to come up with theories and answers for the growing questions in her mind. Sam obviously noticed.

"Relax, Hermione," he whispered, gently, kissing her cheek," _just relax_."

"Okay," she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Hermione reminded herself that this was Sam, the man who loved her very much, who she made love with yesterday. But what if he was only doing this because he thought she wanted to? What if he didn't like this? What if he was bored? _Why did sex make things so bloody complicated?_ The soft timber of his voice brought her back to the present,

"Do you like that?"

Hermione paused, she had been to engrossed in her thoughts to really pay attention. _Oh, you're the worst lover in the world_, her head barked at her, _here he is, trying to please you and you're not even paying attention to him._

"Um...s-sure...it's-"

"Hermione," his tone was stern and made her open her eyes. Sam removed his hand and sighed, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah?" her voice cracked again. Her nerves were giving her away. His lips pressed down on her forehead. The gesture made her heart skip.

"I'm asking because I want you to feel good. I want this time to be better than before," Sam sighed, and she saw the guilt lingering in his eyes," so please, be honest. Boss me around like usual." He flashed a smile at her, to let her know he was teasing. Hermione sighed heavily, brow furrowed as she tried to gather her thoughts. She didn't even realize she was crying until her vision grew misty.

"_I'm sorry_. I know you're not used to... this is all just-"

Sam moved off of her and pulled her into his chest. She practically melted in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, soothingly, speaking to her in a tone that was just as gentle.

"I know. _I know. _It's new and it scares you. I'm never gonna hurt you or force you to do anything you don't want to," he sighed, massaging the back of her neck softly.

"It's not that..." Hermione wiped her eyes, feeling like a silly little girl.

Sam tilted his head to the side and laced her fingers with his. His thumb rubbed her skin, urging her to continue.

"I just...I don't know what I'm doing, Sam. I'm not going to be able to..." she trailed off because she didn't want to sound even more inexperienced," I don't want you to get bored and then find some prettier, more _seasoned_ woman-"

"I'm not Ron," he sighed, he didn't want her to think he was angry with her, so he kept his tone soft," I don't want a more..._seasoned _woman. I want _you_. And stop thinking you're not pretty, you're beautiful. The fact that you let me be your first...that means a lot to me, Hermione. More than you know. Don't worry about me right now. This is all about you, and babe, we have all night," Sam gave her a mischievous smile, before placing a kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled at him and pulled back. He was right, he wasn't Ron. Ron never treated her with the concern and grace Sam did. There wasn't even any point in comparing.

_"I love you,"_ her lips met his again with more persistence. Sam laughed, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too."

He moved back on top of her and couldn't help it, his eyes had to savor her gorgeous body again.

"Now, tell me how you like it, Miss Granger," he gave her a playful wink. Hermione laughed, very happy to be experiencing this with a man as wonderful as him.

"I-I liked that. I did, just could you try it slower?" she tried to muster up some confidence.

Sam nodded, smiling. His hand dipped between her thighs and her eyes closed the second she felt his fingers.

"Like that?"

"Mmm. Yeah. Oh, yeah. That feels... _good_."

Once her worries were out of the way, Hermione finally understood why the world was so obsessed with sex. She never knew anything like it. The strokes of his fingers were so smooth and wonderful, she thought she'd melt. Her hips moved up instinctively, trying to create a rhythm with his fingers. Sam wasn't really trying for anything, just sort of feeling around, but it seemed to be working. Foreplay wasn't his strong suit, truth be told, he really hadn't done this too much before. He kinda went straight to the sex part.

Her head fell to the side and her breathing slowed down. He found the right spot and her back arched as she moaned his name. Her little noises told him everything she couldn't express in words. Finally, Hermione muttered something he had to lean closer to hear her.

"Make love to me, Sam," she whispered, breathlessly. Sam smiled at her request, even now she was so proper. He pressed his lips against hers.

"Baby...please..." her hand touched his shoulder and moved down his very muscular arm. He had revved her up and she wanted him, now. Sam gave her a quick kiss before very carefully easing himself into her. Hermione let out a gasp and he stopped immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" his eyes were wide with worry. Hermione shook her head repeatedly, putting his rapid heart at ease.

"No...actually...it doesn't hurt this time. It feels...good. Before...really helped," Hermione said, a little surprised. Sam smiled at her and pushed in farther, making her exhale deeply as she felt him settle all the way in. He still moved slow because he wasn't sure how much she could take just yet. Hermione found it hard to think, a rare occasion for her. The first time, she was so nervous and it hurt more than she had let on. He felt so bad about it, she didn't want to make him feel worse. But this...this felt..._amazing_.

His green eyes found hers. Sam liked to watch the way her brown eyes would widen or roll with the push of his hips. He kissed her slowly, letting his tongue play with hers. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers brushed his face, bringing him closer. Instinctively, she brought her legs around his back and he sunk in deeper. They both groaned at the feeling.

Hermione ran her lips down his neck and Sam let out a staggered breath. She kissed his chest as he moved. The sensation of her lips on his skin was unbearable.

"Hermione..." his voice came out as a breathy sigh.

She stopped and looked up at him, worried she did something wrong. Sam chuckled at the look in her eyes. He took her hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. It was pounding hard.

"See what you do to me?"

It must haven given her confidence because Hermione started moving her hips in rhythm with his and it made his head spin.

"Mmm...Sam...oh...more..."

Sam slammed down fast and hard, making it difficult for her to breathe. This was the real Sam and it felt _good_. Her lips trembled as her breathing hitched. Her chest was feeling very tight. There was this new prickly sensation in her toes and back that seemed to grow throughout her body as her heart galloped.

Sam's body was dripping with sweat. He left a few biting kisses down her neck and sucked the skin on her collarbone. She gripped his hair tightly as her eyes jammed shut. His eyes wandered over to her and saw her mouth hanging open. His hips bucked harder and she moaned his name. Tension was building, hearts were racing, then all of the sudden, everything just disappeared around them in one large, crashing wave. They both let go, reveling in the sensations and pleasure they had found together. Hermione had never known anything so wonderful and it was all Sam. His body slumped forward onto hers. He panted heavily, resting his head on her chest as he recovered.

"How...was it this time? Better?" he managed to get out.

"Oh...wow..." Hermione sighed, unable to describe it. Sam lifted his head and kissed her gently. His forehead rested against hers. She hadn't noticed the first time how breathless it made him. She felt a twinge of pride that she had done that to him.

"So you, uh, enjoyed yourself then?" Sam didn't want to say it in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Ohh yeah," Hermione couldn't remember feeling so relaxed.

"Good," Sam spoke softly.

"If I knew that was how it was gonna be, I would've jumped you when I was drunk."

"We've only had sex twice," he laughed sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter, you're an amazing lover, Sam," she smiled and kissed him. Sam broke the kiss and rolled himself off her. He beckoned her with his hand.

"C'mere."

Hermione nuzzled her face in his chest, kissing his sweaty skin. His hand ran down her back as he kissed her hair, stroking it gently. She lifted her head and kissed him. Sam broke it, grinning widely. Her fingertips traced his mouth.

"I love that smile."

"I do that a lot around you, don't I?"

"Mhmm."

Sam kissed her once more, before resting his head on the pillow. She settled down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Mi."

The pair kept their secret for three days and Sam convinced her that they would tell Dean when the moment was right. Truthfully, he didn't want his brother asking how it was and giving him the biggest "I told you so" in the universe. Hermione told Dean she was going to grab breakfast and Sam offered to help her. But they only made it past the door before Sam kissed her. She giggled as his tongue swiped across her lip and nudged her mouth open.

"_I knew it_!"

Sam broke the kiss to see a very satisfied Dean standing on the other side of the door. Hermione looked down and wiped her mouth, embarrassed.

"I knew there was something going on between you two. I knew it! I told you so, didn't I, Sammy?" he grinned widely, leaning against the doorway.

"Okay, Dean. So we're dating. Not a big deal," Sam told him.

"Dating like made out a few times or dating like..._dating_?"

"Dean, that's none of your-"

"We've slept together. Twice," Hermione answered.

"Nice, Sammy. Nice," Dean patted him on the back. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, it's my brother so I'm not gonna say it was a bad choice, but you could do better," Dean nodded.

"Hey!" Sam punched him in the arm.

"Boys," Hermione threatened, standing in between them," calm down. Dean knows now. He's obviously—not very affected by it. We still need breakfast. Samuel, if you don't mind, I'd like you to come with."

"Fine," Sam sighed. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and led him away.

"You didn't have to tell him about the sex," Sam grumbled.

"It's all he cared about. Besides, if I told him you said you loved me—-he'd tease you worse," Hermione shook her head. Sam thought about it, yeah, that was true.

"You're kinda smart, Hermione Granger."

"So I'm told. Now, gimme a kiss."

Sam laughed and leaned down, giving her a peck on the lips.

Dean was gone when they came back. He left a note saying he didn't want their lovey dovey breakfast and that they were out of beer. Twenty minutes had passed, Hermione was reading on the bed. Sam looked up from his laptop. He watched the little crinkle she got in between her eyes when she disagreed with what she was reading.

"Take a picture, love. It lasts longer," Hermione told him, turning the page.

Sam laughed. He laid down next to her and she still didn't look up.

"Why did you fall in love me?" he asked, massaging her foot.

"I like tall men with green eyes and emotional problems, _especially_ anger issues. I have a type," Hermione shrugged.

"Hey, I was being serious," Sam laughed and squeezed her foot gently.

"And you're _really_ good in bed," Hermione couldn't hold it in and laughed.

"All right, that's it," Sam got on top of her and started tickling her. Hermione laughed, dropping her book. Sam's fingers ran up and down her sides, making her squirm.

"O-Okay! Stop! Stop! I'll be serious! I promise!" Hermione howled.

"You mean it?" Sam stopped and looked at her.

Hermione nodded, catching her breath. She snuggled up next to him.

"I fell in love with you because I remember thinking to myself, he's so... kind. He's so uncommonly kind. And you are," she reached up and touched his face. "I know you think there's something wrong with you. But love, you're beautiful. You're not a freak or a monster. You're a great man and I love you. I'm never giving up on you. I'm never leaving you. You're stuck with me."

"You're...way too good for me," Sam sighed.

"Oh, I know," Hermione laughed.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Sam hadn't said that to anyone since Jess. But Hermione knew everything about his life and she was fully capable of taking care of herself. Even so, the worry still lingered in the back of his mind.

"And you're never gonna find out. Like I said you're bloody stuck with me," Hermione kissed him. It was like she read his mind. He started to wonder if she actually could do that. He wouldn't put it past her.

"You're amazing," Sam sighed again.

"So, why did you fall in love with me?"

"Your legs. You have great legs. Oh and your ass," Sam grinned.

"Shut up. Answer the question," she swatted him on the chest.

"Careful there, might leave a mark, babe," he laughed. "I love how loyal you are. With Harry. With me. You really did wait for me like you said. I can trust you completely and in this life, I can't do that with many people. And you're brave and really, really smart," Sam traced her mouth.

"I think you just described a Beagle."

"Shut up."

"No, really you just described a Beagle."

"I really love you, Hermione."

"I know."

Sam sat up.

"We should find a case, I-"

"Shh, let's just sit for a bit, Sam," Hermione put her head on his chest.

"Okay," he rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed.

After a brief cuddle session, Hermione found them a case that seemed pretty cut and dry. Dean tagged along with them to the library.

"So I think we should check the archives first," Hermione suggested.

Sam nodded and slid his hand into hers. Hermione raised her eyebrows, he just smiled. She gave it a squeeze as they walked in. She let go to talk to one of the librarians.

"Holding hands in public? So you're into PDA?" Dean gave him a look.

"I didn't think holding my girlfriend's hand was that big of a deal," Sam laughed a little.

"What happened to 'It's better if nothing happens'?" Dean asked.

"She nearly died for me, Dean. She showed me how much she loved me...I wasn't going to reward that with lies. I hated hiding my feelings for her...she makes me...feel like I'm worth it. I like who I am when I'm around her."

"Well, you're a lot less cranky now that you're getting some," Dean shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes and watched Hermione walk over to them.

"Love, I have to take this call. It's Harry. But I think we can start here," she handed him some books.

"Thanks," Sam leaned forward and kissed her. She pulled back and smiled at him. Hermione walked out and answered her phone.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hey. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Would you take...Sam Winchester as an answer?" she blushed just saying it.

"When did this happen?" Harry laughed.

"A week or so ago. I did what you do and sacrificed myself for him. He helped heal me and then told me he loved me. And then..."

"He made you a woman."

"If you want to put it like that...I'm so happy, Harry. I've never felt this way. I wanna jump up and down, I wanna scream. I can't stop thinking about him. I love him. I love him so much."

"That's great, Hermione. It really is."

"I'd love to keep talking but we have a case."

"I understand. Go back to your sex."

"Shut up."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Jo called shortly after and Hermione filled her in. She was very happy about it and like Dean, gave her an "I told you so" speech. Telling her friends made Hermione realize how real it all was. This wasn't a dream. She really was with Sam. After the trip to the library, they took the research back to find out why this ghost would be killing off white blonde females. Around four AM, Sam decided they should sleep and question the last victim's sister in the morning. Hermione pulled the sheets over her, unsuccessfully. She sighed heavily.

"And what does that mean?" Sam laughed.

Hermione rolled over onto her stomach and looked at him.

"Now that we're dating, I wanna tell you, you're a sheet hog."

"A sheet hog?"

"Yes. I know you're a lot of man, baby, but give me some of the damn sheet," she tugged at it again. Sam laughed and gave over more of the sheet.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Were you cold all these months?"

Hermione shook her head and snuggled over to him.

"No, no, no. I was very warm when you held me all night."

"I wanted to kiss you so bad that night," Sam smiled down at her.

"I wanted you to," Hermione grinned.

"I have an amazing idea," he smirked.

"Oh, what is it?" her eyes glowed.

"I can kiss you now," he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love this idea," she giggled.

Sam cupped her face and kissed her once more. She sighed, pressing harder against his mouth. His tongue traced her lip and she opened her mouth, letting him inside.

"Mmm...no—Dean's right there."

"He's snoring."

"No, no, we need to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Fine."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Hermione left a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

The culprit ended up being a jaded lover whose girlfriend cheated on him and he killed himself over it. The girlfriend was a very blonde, blue eyed girl and he was killing off any girl that looked the slightest bit like her. After the case, Sam took Hermione to dinner. Hermione crossed her legs and tried to ignore her buzzing pocket. This was the fifth time her mum had called and she knew what she was going to say. Harry must've told her about her and Sam and she was demanding details. She sighed and sipped her wine. Sam put his arm around her, resting it on the back of her chair.  
"That arm looks comfortable there," she smiled.  
"It is," he used any excuse this week to have some kind of physical contact with her. Even little things like putting his arm around her. Hermione smiled and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth.

"Good."

"Who are you avoiding?" he looked over at her with a curious smile.  
"My mum."

"Why don't you answer?" he smiled, lightly rubbing her arm with his fingertips.  
"She's just going to ask me about you and then she's going to tell my dad. And it's just going to be insane. And I don't know how I'm going to tell them that I'm not exactly...a _you know_...anymore."

Sam couldn't help himself as he began laughing. He just started cracking up in his seat and it took him a while before he could respond to her. Hermione glared at him. She couldn't believe he was laughing at her. She shoved him.  
"Hermione Granger. She kills monsters, fights ghosts, and sends demons back to Hell, but she can't talk about having sex to her parents."  
"Shut up. You don't know them."

Sam laughed again, but this time it was on a short one.  
"I'm sorry," he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You better be or you're going back to celibacy," Hermione grumbled.

"Like you could ever resist this," Sam motioned to his body, as he smiled.

"I resisted it long enough," Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"True," Sam nodded, "but that was before you knew what you were missing."

Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"You sound awfully confident for a two timer."

Sam nudged her, before letting out a sigh.  
"Would you have to tell them? Cause I really don't want your parents to know me as the guy who... deflowered their daughter."  
She shook her head."My mum is going to ask if Harry hasn't told her already. Hopefully, it'll be a better tone than when she asked about Ron. I think her exact words were: Dear God, I hope not."

"I think I love your mom already," anyone who didn't like Ron was a friend to him.  
"Well if you tell them, it's over the phone. So what's the worst that could happen?" he knew that they were regular humans like him, so he didn't have to worry about them just popping up and using some kind of spell on him. She bit her lip.  
"I don't really know. So she's calling again. Should I answer?"

"Yeah. She needs to know how incredibly happy her daughter makes me," he smiled, leaning down, and giving her a quick kiss. She beamed at him before looking down at her phone.  
"Hi...Mum."  
"Hermione Jean, it took you long enough. Tell me about this boy. How old is he? What's he look like? Is he a good kisser?"  
"I already told you about him in my letters."  
"That's when you were friends. This is different now."  
Hermione gave Sam a look, now she was being hounded, she never should've answered the phone.  
"He's twenty three," she reached over and brushed his face," he's bloody gorgeous. Green eyes, brown hair. Six four and _very_ muscular. And he's a brilliant kisser."  
"My God, he sounds amazing. I need to see this Sam Winchester."  
"I could send you a photo?"  
"You must. What, Jake? Oh, your dad's right, we could do one of those webcam chats. He has a laptop, right?"  
"Uhh yes, are you sure you don't want a photo?"

Sam watched Hermione, with an amused smile, as she talked to her mom.  
"Well of course, Rachel will want to see him and the girls at work. But I haven't seen your pretty face in ages. Please, I'd love to speak with him."  
"Can you stop the interrogation for one moment so I can ask him?"  
"Oh, of course, darling."  
Hermione covered the phone and looked at Sam.  
"They want to talk to you-us-on a webcam. They want to see you. And we need to send them a picture. Is that okay?"  
"Uh... yeah sure. Why not?" he felt a bit nervous already. This all just felt a little funny to Sam, and not in a bad way. It was just that this was all what normal couples do: they meet parents. Normal was just not something he was used to.

"They're going to love you. You're coming after Ron Weasley. You're golden," Hermione winked and picked the phone up again.  
"He's on board, Mum. When do you want to do this?"  
"Is tomorrow okay? We could do it around 8 here that's two in the afternoon for you."  
"Um, that should be fine. We just finished a case so we have some downtime. I'll talk to you then, yeah?"  
"Wonderful. Love you, darling."  
"Love you too, Mum."  
Hermione hung up her phone and looked over at Sam.  
"Nervous?"

"No," Sam began to shake his head, but it quickly turned into a small nod.  
"Yeah. I've just really haven't had much practice for this kind of thing."

Hermione smiled and took his hand.  
"Well, my mum is going to do most of the talking all you have to do is reply. Besides, you're Sam Winchester. You kill ghosts, send demons back to Hell, and you're afraid of my parents?"

Sam let out a quiet laugh, smiling at her, as he looked down at their hands.  
"I just want them to know they can trust me with you."

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and smiled.  
"It's not possible. How are you this lovely?"

"You have yourself to thank, partly," Sam smiled, leaving a soft, quick kiss on her lips. He didn't even want to think about where'd he be if she hadn't been there for him, supporting him through everything.  
"No, no. I'm not _that_ good. I just saw something that was worth waiting for," she smiled and slid her arms around his neck," despite your best efforts to stop me, bloody hell, you were a pain in the arse sometimes. I'm very pleased you finally gave into me. It's even more wonderful than I dreamed it could be."

"God, I'm glad you're persistent," he placed a hand on her waist and moved his face closer to hers.

"I knew my stubborn attitude would come in handy one day," Hermione smirked.  
"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of hearing that. I love you too," she leaned in and kissed him.

Sam broke the kiss after a short moment, but kept his face close to hers.  
"That's good because I'm never gonna get sick of saying it," a small smile made its way to his mouth. "I love you," he gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you," and again he kissed her.

Hermione giggled. She certainly didn't mind. Sam didn't care how corny he was being or what kind of grief Dean would give him if he saw him acting like this. All he cared about was Hermione and how happy she made him. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"You're absolutely perfect," she smiled.

-0-

Hermione looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes. She bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't be nervous and that her parents would adore Sam. But she knew the reason her mum didn't bring up the sex is because she'd make a comment to her face...well as close as she could.  
"So how you feeling about all this? I can call and cancel?"

"No don't do that," Sam walked over to her.  
"I'm good," he smiled at her, studying her face. "I think the better question is how are you feeling?"

Hermione took his hands and pulled him closer. "Nervous, not about you. But I have missed them."

Sam moved closer to her. He brought her hands towards his face and kissed them. He looked at her, studying her beautiful brown eyes. "You've sacrificed so much for me and Dean by moving your life out here and I want you to know that I don't take those sacrifices for granted. So, if you ever need to go home, you know you can right?" he gave her hand a squeeze. "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay here all the time."

Hermione felt her heart jump at his words. "I know, love. They're used to it from my Hogwarts days. I was rarely home. This is important to me-_you're_ very important to me. I couldn't imagine spending a day without you-let alone going home-and I wouldn't want to put you and Dean in an awkward situation of tagging along."

"If going to England with you meant making that ache you feel, from missing your parents, go away then I would happily tag along with you," he let go of her hands and put his arms around her. "I'd tag along anywhere with you, Hermione."

"Really?" Hermione raised herself up on her toes and kissed him.

"I would go anywhere you asked me too," and he knew he would. She did so much for him. She had made his life worth something again, and he didn't want to go with out that again.

"You're so wonderful," she sighed, throwing her arms around his neck.

Sam squeezed her, holding her as close to him as she could possibly get. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, she loved it when he held her like this. Like he never wanted to let her go.  
"No, I'm not. You just bring out the best in me."

"But you are. I knew it the night we met. I was fully ready to leave, believe it was all a mistake, but _you_ wanted me to stay. You were so kind to me, making me feel welcome when everything else told me I didn't belong. Remember when I told you-people don't always belong to the right place, but the right people? Well, I belong with you," she smiled and looked into his gorgeous green eyes. "And you belong with me."

Her words warmed his heart. _And you belong with me._ He never had anything that he felt he belonged to before. Yes, he had, had Jess, but he had never felt the sense of belonging when at Stanford. He had just made himself believe that he did. But he knew right now as they held each other, that she was right. This is where he belonged. Sam brought his hand to her face, lightly brushing her soft skin with his fingertips. He looked at her, shaking his head slightly, with a small smile on his lips, not understanding what he could of done to deserve her. He said nothing, but leaned down and kissed her. Hermione pressed her lips harder against his. She lifted herself up on her toes to keep the contact going, running her fingers through his hair. She gave him another kiss before pulling back.  
"I think we should probably turn your laptop on now."

"Or... we could just wait a little longer," Sam gave her a playful smile, as he leaned down again kissing her, making his way to her neck.

Hermione sighed, her eyelids growing heavy as her mind grew fuzzy. How did he do that?  
"Mmm," she shook her head and put distance between them," I'd never hear the end of it."

The smile returned to Sam's face as she stepped back from him.  
"Okay," he chuckled, sitting down in front of the laptop.

"Trust me, I want to." Oh boy, did she want to. "But my mum and...er...yeah..." she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
Hermione sat down next to him and took his hand. "This will be fine. They'll love you."  
She waited and after a slow start, she saw the familiar face of her mum. Her heart stung at the sight of her. She was putting on her black glasses and looked closer into the webcam.  
"Can you see me all right, darling?" she tucked her brown curly hair behind her ear.  
"Yes, Mum. I can see you. Where's Dad?" Hermione asked, looking for him.  
"He just put the kettle on. Jake, she's online. Ooh is this Sam?" her mum smiled.  
"Yes, this is Sam," Hermione felt her cheeks burn.  
"Hi, Sam. I'm Evelyn Granger. You can just call me Evie," she turned her head," Jake, your daughter is online!"  
"Sorry, sorry!" a tall man with graying hair and blue eyes stepped into the frame. "Ooh, he's definitely pretty," her dad smiled.  
"Jake, shut it. Don't embarrass him," Evelyn hit her husband on the arm," this is my rude husband Jake."

Sam gave a nervous laugh as he listened to Hermione's parents.  
"It's uh, really great to finally meet you both. Hermione talks about you guys all the time."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Hermy, you really need to get better things to talk about than your parents. You're going to bore the boy."  
"Daddy!" Hermione went scarlet at her old nickname.  
"Jake, shut it. It's sweet. She misses us, that's sweet!"  
"Sorry, Hermy. I mean, Hermione. We miss you too."  
Hermione was too flustered to respond. Sam leaned back in his chair to look over at Hermione and smiled.  
"Hermy? I'll definitely have to tell Dean that one."

Hermione's eyes widened as she glared at him. "If you do, I swear to God..."  
"Poor lad, he's never going to get laid again," Jake muttered.  
"Jake!" Evie gasped.  
"It's not a secret! You were flailing on about it when Harry called. I still don't know why," Jake rolled his eyes.  
"Because it's our daughter!" Evie hissed.  
"You want me to give 'em a gold star? She's 21! When she wasn't having sex I was worried, but then again..." Jake shuddered.  
"Thank the Lord for that! You just don't understand these things, Jake," Evie sighed and looked back up at the camera.  
Hermione buried her face in her hands, utterly embarrassed. Her parents always did this, going back and forth. Sam didn't know whether to laugh or bury his face like Hermione.  
"Well at least you don't have to have that awkward conversation now," he whispered over to Hermione.

"You're actually saying this isn't awkward?" Hermione whispered back, resting her chin on his shoulder. "A bloody gold star indeed."

Sam looked back at the screen, at her parents. "I just want to say that you have raised such an amazing daughter. She has really been a life saver, coming here.  
Evie couldn't hold back her smile at Sam. "Thank you, Sam. That's very sweet."  
"She's been known to do that from time to time," Jake smirked.  
Hermione raised her head and took Sam's hand, beaming up at him. "Isn't he just perfect?"  
"Well, he can talk. That last one kinda just bumbled around and scratched his hideous ginger hair," Jake replied.

If Sam didn't like her parents already he definitely liked them after hearing Jake's choice of words to describe Ron. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at her dad's comment about Ron. Jake had very high standards for his daughter. She could tell her dad liked Sam, but he wasn't going to be as vocal about it as her mother was.  
"He's quite lovely, dear. He's as kind as you said he was. So Sam, you getting on all right with Hermione? She hasn't made you read too many books has she?" Evie winked at her daughter.

"Everything has been great," he looked over at Hermione and smiled, while giving her hand a squeeze, then looked back at the screen.  
"I always thought I was a bookworm but she takes it to a whole new level."

Evie clapped her hands together and laughed. "Oh does she ever!"  
"She was convinced she was going to be a doctor when she was little-before she switched to lawyer. She hoarded many of my medical books, that one," Jake smiled at her. She returned it.

"A doctor huh?" Sam looked over at Hermione. That didn't surprise Sam. She had one of the kindest hearts and was always there to heal the brothers when they were hurt. A doctor fit her. "Well I'm just glad she became the nerd she is today."

Hermione blushed as Sam looked at her and avoided his gaze. She didn't know why, he just made her feel giddy.  
"You say that now," Jake laughed," wait til she reads passages of _War and Peace_ aloud."  
"Daddy!"  
"Not your best phase, love."

"Big Tolstoy fan?" Sam asked her with a smile. He was really enjoying getting to know her parents and seeing the joy in Hermione's eyes warmed his heart. He loved seeing her this happy.

"It was recommended to me by a teacher. All right? And I only read the parts I didn't understand. Overall, it was interesting, but not a favorite," Hermione told them, indignantly.  
"Ohh, she's got her swotty shoulders going. You're in for it now, Sam, m'boy," Jake laughed.

"Swotty shoulders?" Sam looked over, just to see what Jake was talking about. "I think I'll give you a call sometime sir, so you can teach me what you know. I might need some pointers on how to handle her," he laughed, looking over at Hermione again.

"Don't call me sir, makes me feel bloody old. Doesn't help that my wife never ages. She still looks twenty five. People probably think I'm her father."

"You don't look old," Evie laughed," Now, Sam, as much as we'd like to help-you're on your own. She's your problem now. She probably doesn't give you a chance, poor thing."  
"So are you both well? You look healthy, darling. How is America? Has she been adjusting okay? I went there many years ago. Seattle for a conference. It was nice-rainy but that doesn't bother me," Evelyn explained.

"Actually I'm not the one that has trouble with her. It's my brother, Dean who really needs some tips. She fits right in here. I don't know if I can really speak for her, but it has been an easy transition having her here, at least for me. But thats probably cause she does most of the work now," Sam squeezed her hand again, as he smiled.

"You lot are making me sound awful. I don't love any of you anymore," Hermione grumbled.  
"Aww, sweetie, we don't mean it. We love you. You're just very unique," Evie explained.  
"Right," Hermione folded her arms across her chest.  
"Don't, love. It didn't work when she was seven, it's not going to work now," Jake stepped in.  
"We're not talking about that," Hermione pointed at them.

"Talk about what?" Sam sat up in his chair, very interested.

"There was this girl in primary that gave her some trouble," Evie explained.  
"Some trouble? I wanted to smack that girl," Jake scoffed.  
"Can we please not?" Hermione sighed.  
"He's not going to judge you, love. You didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault. You were being you."  
"Evie, this is the last thing she wants to talk about in front of her boyfriend. We're bringing the whole conversation down."  
"Thank you, Daddy."

"Oh, no no no no no," Sam began shaking his head at Hermione. "Please, I have to hear this."

"But why?" Hermione sighed.

Sam didn't try to hold back the big grin that formed on his lips. "When a sentence like _You were being you_ comes out about you, I know it's a story that is worth hearing."

"Her name was Brittany something," Evie explained.  
"Gibbins."  
"Right. Anyways, she and Hermione had the same bus route. Hermione corrected her in class or something. Or she got a better grade than her-because she's well, Hermione, and she didn't like that so she'd take Hermione's books or push her. She wasn't very nice. But Jake and I worked until four so we couldn't pick her up or take her to school in the mornings."  
"Bloody little snot," Jake grumbled.  
"Yes. This went on for a couple years until one time, Hermione got so angry at her-the girl's hair turned purple. We found out it was her magic-it scared her to death and she didn't bother Hermione anymore. A year later she went to Hogwarts and met Harry. You were so cute, you were so happy you had friends. And a famous friend too," Evie smiled.  
"I didn't say it like that. I said he was very nice for being so famous," Hermione corrected.

Sam tried to contain his laughter, as the story was being told, but the images of this were too funny. It seems that Hermione had always been, well, Hermione. "I didn't know my girl was such a bad ass," he spoke quiet to her, as a smile played on his lips.

"Shut up," Hermione buried her face in Sam's shoulder. Sam laughed, leaning his head slightly on top of Hermione's.  
"So Sam, Hermione's obviously very fond of you and you've said some very sweet things. I admit, it is quite strange meeting like this. It'd be much easier if you could visit and we could cook you dinner," Evie smiled.

"I would like that," he had to keep himself from smiling too big. All of this felt... it was just nice. "I would love to see where Hermione grew up and I can't tell you the last time we've had a home cooked meal."

"You mean Hermione's doesn't cook for you? After she graduated, I taught her all my recipes," Evie was surprised.  
"Mum, we don't exactly have access to a kitchen all the time."  
"Well, I do. With your magic, it shouldn't be too hard to get here, right?"  
"We'd have to check with Dean, of course."  
"He can come too! Our house is big enough!"  
"Mum, we-"  
"Hermione Jean Granger, you can stop saving people for one weekend to visit your parents with your new boyfriend."  
Hermione knew not to say anymore. Sam tried to hide his smile from Hermione, after her mom had pretty much shut her up.  
"I'm sure we can work it out," he spoke up. "And once Dean hears that there is food involved we'll have no problem convincing him to come."

"Great! Why don't you two talk it over with Dean then and gives us a ring. I promise we won't keep you away too long. Just a weekend. Wouldn't that be nice, Jake?"  
"Yeah, it would."  
"All right, Mum. I'll ring you later about it."  
"Good. Sam, it was a pleasure talking with you. Can't wait to meet you in person."  
Jake just gave a nod.  
"Bye Mum. Bye Dad. Love you."  
"We love you too, darling."  
They disappeared off the screen and Hermione wormed her way into Sam's lap.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am." Sam wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I get to see the place you come from and meet the people who are responsible for giving me you. I wanna learn how you became the amazing girl that you are," he planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I wanna know everything about you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't believe she had found someone who loved her this much. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she rested her forehead against his. She loved him so much. She had never fallen this hard for someone. She trusted Sam, she did. He had never given her any reason to doubt him.  
"I want you to."  
She gave him a smile.  
"You're gonna use that now, aren't you?"

"What?" Sam tilted his head to the side, looking at her, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"My full name," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I think I will," Sam smiled, as he slightly leaned his head in Hermione's hand.

"You're too cute, Samuel," she chuckled.

"I know," Sam gave a shrug, but quickly after let out a soft laugh.

"Shut up," she swatted him on the chest.  
"You know, I loved watching you as we talked with your parents," he gave a small smile.  
"I love seeing you that happy."

"You do realize I'm already in love with you? You don't have to say all these lovely things," Hermione beamed at him.

"Hey, it could still be beneficial," Sam gave her a sly smile.

"What does that smile mean?" Hermione arched her eyebrow.

Sam let out a small laugh  
"You're so cute," he shook his head, smiling.

"Thank you. I work very very hard at it. It was all a part of my plan to reel you in. Be as cute as possible so you couldn't resist me," she smiled.

"I couldn't resist you if I tried," he leaned forward, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. That's what I like to hear," she chuckled against his lips before kissing him again.


	19. Notice About Updates

My hard drive that had all of the chapters for this fic was fried and I lost it all. I'm so sorry, but I will not be continuing this fic. Thank you so much for your interest.

Sincerely,

Jess (MissRomance)


	20. Dear Readers:An Apology and Explanation

Dear Readers,

I apologize for not doing this sooner, but the fic will not be continued because I lost all the files on my hard drive and it was finished, so I don't have the heart to go back to it. I have now written a notice on the summary and in the first chapter about the fic being abandoned. I have been extremely busy this summer, but that's no excuse. At first, I really thought no one was reading this anymore, so that's why I put up the first notice. I received a complaint which I understand and switched it to completed.

There were other very understandable complaints asking why I didn't just wait until I felt like I could write it again and also asking about putting the notices in the chapter/summary. I re-wrote almost 6 seasons of Supernatural with Hermione in it, highlighting major moments. I practically wrote a novel for the fic and knowing that it has all been lost, I just cannot go back to it. I'm no longer watching Supernatural, so it would feel weird going back. The last reason is the fact that I will be getting my master's for screenwriting and after I finish an one-shot I have to do, I will be stopping writing fic, except for To Wish Impossible Things which will end soon anyway. I need to focus on my original writing.

Finally, I was asked if I was willing to let someone else pick up the story and continue. I had all of the major plotlines done for this pairing, so if someone was willing to listen to what I had outlined then yes, I might consider it, but they would have to message me.

Thank you so much for your support of this story. You have no idea what it has meant. When I started it, I had no idea it would be this well read. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Jess


End file.
